Harry and his Ladies
by KingInDaNorf98
Summary: Anthology series of Harry's relations with women from various fandoms. Explicit.
1. Daphne Greengrass

_**AN: Hi all. This fic will be one-shots of Harry in various fandoms sleeping with different women from those fandoms. As you can see from this chapter, there will also be lemons with women from Harry Potter. I might decide to spin some of these one-shots off into multi-chapter fics depending on feedback.**_

* * *

 **Daphne Greengrass**

* * *

Asking someone what they thought of Harry, you could get a variety of different answers. To summarize them, most would say he's dumb, rebellious or lazy.

The truth was he was just a slacker, and this fact is no truer than it was today. Which was how Harry got himself in this situation.

"Please, tell me you handed over the homework today."

As Harry turned his head to look at his beautiful little blonde tutor, his smirk was enough of an answer to make her whimper annoyed.

Because of his failing grades and lack of focus, Hogwarts had proposed a tutor program to help Harry with his grades. He didn't mind much, but knew whoever was assigned to him wouldn't force him to change anyway. Although he had to give it to them: the 'tutor' quickly piqued his interest.

He was here, in this very same seat, waiting at the school library after class, when his tutor first arrived. It was a blonde girl, around the same age as him and from the same year—though she was a Slytherin, he couldn't help but notice how she looked.

Standing at just 5'4", the little blonde was just the prettiest girl he's ever laid eyes on. Pretty was an understatement, she was hot. Her tits might not be her biggest assets, but they looked adorable in her petit frame; not to mention her nice legs, slightly squinted eyes and slightly up-curved smile…

"Seriously, Harry. You've got to start doing your work or you will fail!"

"Do I look like I care much?" Harry asked back, resisting the urge to smile as she frowned while taking a chair to sit.

As love-struck as he had been when first seeing her, he quickly found out how easy the girl was to annoy. Even more, how cute she looked with her face scrunched up in either annoyance, anger or disappointment; if anything, it further encouraged him to fight against her attempts to 'correct' him.

"Can't you just give up? Or are you too afraid to let Snape know you failed?" Harry smirked at her, loving the glare she sent him.

Yep, his tutor was none other than Slytherin Daphne Greengrass, the young witch who every guy in the school lusted after. Probably entered this tutor program to score 'good girl' points with the professors, since she didn't really need—and probably barely had the free time—to be doing this.

"You know that's not the point! Seriously Harry, what do you win by doing that? What is the problem?" Daphne asked, frowning at him.

Harry shrugged. "I just don't see the point. I mean, why work like this for nothing? 'Getting a good grade,' how is that a just reward?"

"So, you need a reward to do your work? Like a dog or something?" She quipped back.

Yet, despite her mockery and the argument that followed, his words probably stuck on her mind. Later on, during their 'study'—aka her attempting to get him to do his schoolwork and him purposefully frustrating her—she suddenly closed her book and stared intently at him.

"What's the matter, Daphne?" Harry asked, almost uncomfortable with her hard gaze.

"If I gave you something, a reward, would you do this homework?" She asked, her gaze turning expectantly.

He raised an eyebrow at her, but mused at her proposal. It was… fair. "Maybe. But what is this reward?"

She bit her lip, an unintentionally sexy look that made him freeze for a moment, before she answered. "I don't know. I will let you choose." She raised a hand. "But, you will only be getting it after I see some progress; after you turn your work in."

Harry smirked. "How do I know you won't back out after I do it?"

"How do I know you won't back out after I give it to you?" She asked back, smiling as well. "Rewards are only given after the deed is done. You will just have to trust me."

Harry shrugged, though the smile remained on his face. "Guess so." He got up, picked up his things, and bid her goodbye before walking away.

* * *

"Hey there, Greengrass."

As Harry walked into the library next day, after the class was over, he was hit by the beaming face of his angel-like tutor. She got up and walked over to him, hugging him tightly as he just froze in surprise.

"Congratulations!"

"Huh… Congratulations?" he asked when she let go, looking at her in slight concern.

"I just heard from Professor Slughorn, he told him you turned in your work today!" She clasped her hands, her lips curving in her characteristic smile.

"Well, so you know I did my part." His own lips curved in a smirk. "So, I believe a reward is due, huh?"

"Of course." She sat down. "Ask away, and I will try my best to fulfill your request."

"Try your best?" he raised his eyebrow. "Oh no, Daphne. Whatever I ask, you now have the obligation to give. That was the deal, don't back out now."

Daphne pursed her lips but nodded. "Fine, but something consistent with the deed. It was just a schoolwork; don't expect me to give you, like, a dozen galleons or something like that."

"Then you don't need to worry." Harry sat on the chair at her side, waiting for her to turn to face him. "All I want for my reward is a kiss."

Seeing her eyes widen a bit and her eyebrows raise, he did his best to keep a straight face. Truth was, Harry had thought this over the night before and decided this was a perfect chance to get something more than a look from her yet didn't want to push too far.

So, a kiss.

"You are kidding, right?" She asked, looking ready to laugh once he spoke.

"Nope, I want a kiss from you. And not just a peck, a real kiss." Harry raised his hands. "But I promise I won't try anything funny. Just a kiss."

She looked uncertain at first. Harry was about to remind her of their deal, but thankfully she spoke. "Alright."

Sitting sideways on the chair so she could face him, she leaned forward a bit while looking at him expectantly. He did the same, quickly putting his hand on her chin and moving in before she had a chance to pull away.

Her lips were just like he expected: soft, alluring, sweet. He went slowly at first, feeling she was slightly hesitant; he just softly pressed his lips against hers, moving a bit to try and get a reaction. As soon as he felt her move closer a bit and start to press back, it was as if a fire ignited and he began getting more into the kiss. Opening his mouth, he let his tongue wander and trace her lower lips, earning a small gasp from her; taking the chance, Harry quickly moved inside and deepened the kiss.

She moaned, probably surprised by the bold move, but didn't push him away. Quite the contrary: as he explored her mouth, he felt her finally give in and her tongue start to move along, smothering his and playfully moving against it. The French kissed deeply for a while before breaking off; her face looked flustered while he grinned giddily.

"So, I've got some more homework today. Wonder what my reward will be?" Harry said, his thumb caressing her cheek. Daphne gave him one of her naturally sexy smiles in return.

* * *

"Hhhmmm…"

Harry could barely contain himself as he pressed the little blonde against a bookshelf at the back of the library, kissing her deeply as her hands went to the back of his dark hair. She moaned gleefully against his mouth, kissing back with as much want as he did.

Yet, when he let his hands wander a bit and it began moving up her hips and belly, she promptly pushed him away.

"Sorry, got carried away." He defended himself quickly.

"Huh, okay…" She said, straightening herself and moving off the bookshelf. She sat down by the desk and Harry followed her. "So, we must study for your Charms test, right? I noticed from your schedule you have a big test next week."

"So, what? Charms is stupid." Harry said, going back into his 'annoy the hell out of the cutie' self.

"So, what? If you don't go well on this one, it will be pretty much impossible to keep you from failing the subject!" Daphne said, almost getting too loud.

Harry was about to retort again, but an idea came to him. He smirked. "I guess I will have to get a bigger reward for that."

"What?" She asked in surprise.

"As you said, something consistent with the deed. If a homework gets me a kiss, I wonder what a good grade in this test is worth?" he asked, leaning a bit towards her.

She gave him a look at first, but eventually sighed. "Okay, I guess you have a point."

"Alright. Also, I will have to write an essay for the history class. Which will require a lot of research; that too counts for more than just a kiss."

She glared at him, but reluctantly agreed as well. Harry laughed a bit before closing in and giving her a soft kiss, then quickly followed up by getting up and walking away. Leaving behind a slightly irritated—and hopefully longing—blonde as he left the library.

* * *

A week passed uneventfully, with Daphne and Harry making progress with his schoolwork and studying for the 'big' test. They agreed he would only get the reward for that once the grade came back, though the essay would be rewarded like the rest of the homework.

So, once Harry finally handed in the test with confidence that he had done enough for a good reward, he went straight to his dormitory to finish the history essay—foregoing his lesson with Daphne. Oh, well, no worry there—she would be mad at him, but with the essay turned in she would quickly come around.

And Harry already had the perfect prize to ask for.

As he walked towards the table they had been studying on recently, one located more to the back of the library, he was faced by the angry look on Daphne's face. Boy, was she hot when she looked like that; of course, being a ruthless Slytherin made her dangerous, but the danger kind of added to the allure.

"I hope you have a good explanation for why you left me waiting yesterday." She said, her voice cold and calm as she just sat there—yep she was angry all right.

"I had to go home to finish the history essay. It was due today." He explained.

"That's not helping. You left it for the eve?" She added a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"No, but I also had to study for the Charms test; which was also yesterday." He moved near her. "I think you might be happy to know I believe I did well. Plus, I turned in the essay today, so I guess I will be getting a prize."

She relented and smiled a bit. "I… I guess I can let that slide."

"Now…" Harry moved behind her chair, letting his hands move to rub her shoulders. She giggled a bit as he massaged it, crouching down to tickle the nape of her neck with his breath as he spoke. "Completing normal schoolwork is deserving of a kiss."

"Sure enough." She turned her face to the side, enough that Harry could lean forward and tease a kiss on the corner of her lips. She giggled and turned a bit more, letting their lips mold together again in a full kiss; all while he continued to rub her neck and shoulders.

"But this one is worth a lot more in the final grade." His hands began to move down her arms, and his face also moved lower to her neck as he began nibbling and kissing the soft milky skin.

"Sure…" She moaned a bit, letting her face nuzzle his hair as he continued his ministrations. Without her noticing, his hands were now gliding over her hips.

"And I had to research a lot, it was like studying for a test…"

"So, you deserve a much bigger reward…?" She asked faintly, too taken in by his caressing.

That was the cue for him to go for the kill.

"I sure do."

Though his right hand settled on her thigh, just staying there, his left one moved in for her chest and cupped one of her breasts. Daphne immediately came out of her stupor and attempted to get up; though he tried keeping her down, she escaped him and stood up, spinning around faster than he could react and hitting him right in the face.

There goes her ruthlessness; despite her size, she packed a big punch and he went to the ground.

In Harry's defense, he was crouched and taken by surprise.

"You… You…!" She looked angry, outraged and flat-out ready to kick his ass. Still on the floor, he groaned but glared right back at her.

"Oh, please Daph. As if you didn't expect that!" He stood up, and suddenly she looked far less scary from his full height—not that he was particularly tall, she was just small. "Or didn't want it."

"Excuse me?" She said, indignant.

"Here!" He opened his bag and pulled out a collection of papers stapled together. Daphne looked at the title and widened her eyes.

"Wait, didn't you say you turned that in?"

"I lied a bit, it's only due tomorrow." He smirked. "I wanted to see if you would back out of the deal. See this as insurance."

Harry walked around the chair and closer to her. She looked up at his eyes with a glare, though he could see it wasn't all anger in her eyes.

"Anyway, guess I won't have to turn this in tomorrow, eh? Since you won't give me a reward…"

"You are a cheater and a blackmailer." She huffed at him, though he just chuckled. She wasn't nearly as angry as she acted; in fact, she looked more like she was teasing him.

As such, he moved closer and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her against him and giving a kiss atop her golden mane. He chuckled as he held his face there. "And yet you love me just like that."

She moved her head back, whipping her hair in the process as she lifted her face to look at him. Gone was her angry scowl, now her face looked almost sultry as she smirked sexily. "You are kind of lucky I do."

That did it for him. Grabbing her by the arm, he pulled them further into the library until they were in the very back of it, where no one would be able to see. Once there Harry didn't give her a chance to talk as he pushed her against the bookshelf and took her breath away with a passionate kiss.

"HHMM!" She gave a little squeal in his mouth as his hands went around her hips and grabbed her ass, pulling it towards him. Breaking the kiss, she kept her eyes up at him, hands around his neck as they smiled giddily at each other.

They looked like love-struck teenagers. Scratch that, they were love-struck teenagers.

"So, your prize was…?"

"Take off your shirt. And your bra." Harry said a bit too eagerly, but she didn't seem to mind. She pushed him off her a bit, looking sultry as she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up until a bit of her white bra was visible; then, she also grabbed under the bra and pulled it up along. She didn't fully take off the garments, only pulled them up enough to leave her belly and chest fully naked for his eyes.

"Merlin." Was the highly intelligent remark his brain could come up with as he stared at her tits. She was slightly bigger than he had expected, probably a small C-cup; yet, they were perky and firm-looking, perfect to him.

"So, now you got a good look at them…" Daphne began pulling down her clothes, and his hands moved to stop her out of pure reflex.

Rather than praise her for the sight, he decided instead to show his approval with actions rather than words. Lowering himself, his hands went to them before he leaned in and took her right breast in his mouth.

As expected, she moaned. The feel and texture of the soft boob in his mouth, his tongue running against the nipple while he tried to suckle as much of the flesh as he could, was indescribable; meanwhile, one of his hands cupped and fondled the other tit, rubbing the pebble-like nipple around in his fingers and sometimes pinching it.

Harry turned his eyes upwards, and smiled with a mouthful of boob as he saw her head turned to the roof, her eyes shut while she bit on her lower lip to keep from moaning loudly—even doing that she looked sexy! Letting the breast fall out of his mouth—with a last nibble at the nipple beforehand, of course—he turned his attention to the left one while letting both hands wander down her belly.

"Oooohh…" Her moan was low and soft as her hands grabbed at his hair, trying to pull him into her chest. His hands, meanwhile, reached her robes and didn't waste time getting them open and out of the way.

"Cute panties." Harry quipped as he managed to free himself from her chest and looked down. She answered with a soft "hm" before he kneeled to the ground, pulling her panties down to reveal her bare pussy in all its glory. "Cute pussy as well."

"That's enough a reward…" Daphne began but the wizard cut her off.

"My reward is to get to know all of you." He briefly nibbled her thigh, earning a gasp and almost a kick from her; next, he had a hand move to her hip and another in front of him towards her pussy.

She moaned as his fingers met her precious womanhood, almost entangling in her small golden patch before prying open her lower lips. Like with her tits, he didn't let his hands work alone for long; he almost immediately leaned forward and began licking at the open lips, finding and playing with her clit as his middle finger began moving in and out of her.

A brief jerk of her legs was enough indication that she liked it, and enough to spur him on. He found batting her clit with his tongue or sucking on it worked wonders with her, but when he added a second finger inside her and quickened the pace of his fingering she just went crazy; looking up, he saw she had her hand in a fist at her mouth, probably biting it down to keep from screaming. He would have laughed, if his mouth hadn't turned from tonguing her clit to sucking down on what he could of her tasty pussy.

"Hhhhmmm…! Aaaaahhh…!"

She moaned and squirmed above him as Harry sucked and fingered her pussy in a frantic pace. At some point his hand grabbed one of her legs and lifted it, placing it around his shoulder while groping a bit of her firm thigh.

He couldn't help wondering what a sight they were like that: him going down on Daphne in the open library where anyone could end up seeing them… The thrill only made him more and more determined in his ministrations, and soon he felt a warm, sweet liquid begin to enter his mouth.

His fingers didn't stop sawing in and out of her pussy as he began sucking her juices, Daphne squirming and holding her own screams above him. She buckled her hips a bit as she orgasmed and pulled him closer with the leg around his shoulder, but he didn't mind; only thing he cared for was to drink every drop of her.

"Ooohhh… Uugghh…" Daphne moaned softly, and he felt her legs about to give out. Grasping her hips, he helped her sit down, lowering himself along so he could continue lapping her sweet cunt. She giggled and traced her fingers in his hair as he finished up and looked at her.

She was flushed and her lips a bit swollen, probably from biting on them to keep from screaming out. She giggled as she looked back at him, and he faintly noticed he must have some of her girl-cum on his face.

"Here." She moved close and, just to blow his mind, licked around his mouth to catch the little bit of her juices. She made a yum sound before going back to smirking sultrily at him.

"I've got some more here, if you want." He said, raising his hand; his fingers still covered with her juices. He moved them up towards her, and she opened her mouth expectantly; just as he was about to put his fingers in her mouth, however, Harry pulled them away fast and sucked on them himself, making sure to make slurping sounds as he did so.

"Cheater." She said, pouting exaggeratedly.

Maybe putting his dirtied hand on her hair wasn't a very good move. But he didn't even pay attention as he did so and pulled her closer, kissing her deeply and letting her taste herself inside his mouth.

It was a great moment, but the best was still to come.

* * *

Friday afternoon, when everyone else was doing their best to get out of school as fast as possible to enjoy the weekend, Harry was going the opposite way and running towards the library. He was so fast in his eagerness that he ended up catching up with Daphne before she got there.

Harry quickly scanned their surroundings and, before she could greet him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her inside an empty classroom.

"I get it you got your grade?" Daphne asked, leaning by the professor's desk. Harry moved around to grab a chair and use it to block the door in case someone came to interrupt them; not that they would, everyone was too eager to go off into the weekend.

"Here." He opened his bag to show her the Charms test.

"Wow!" Daphne squealed as he smirked proudly. "You did it! Now you really have a chance to pass!"

"Well, that's not the only thing I have now." Harry placed the bag and the test on one of the desks before approaching Daphne by the professor's. She smirked. "I think I know how far this grade can get me…"

"I'm not stopping you." She said teasingly, though he didn't pay it much attention as I immediately pounced her and mashed their lips together in a passionate, needy kiss.

He could barely contain himself; he had been wanting this since he first saw her, and had been waiting for it since they began their 'reward' deal.

"Oooohh…" She moaned weakly as he began trailing down her neck, kissing and nibbling it as he got to her collarbone.

"Don't be too loud." He told her, before he pulled her shirt up to reveal her bra-encased tits. He unclasped the bra and threw it on the floor before caressing the nipples teasingly. "There are still people in the school."

"Hhmm… And anyone can come into the room…" She moaned, looking at him with her curved smile. "Anyone can come around and find the door blocked… they would get suspicious and break in…"

"You like the thrill?" Harry asked as she pulled his shirt off as well. He wasn't overly muscled or anything, just your average physique, but she didn't seem to mind as she ran her fingers on his chest. "Knowing anyone can come and find us?"

"Oh God…" She moaned before pulling him in to a kiss, throwing her arms around him to pull his head to hers as her tongue played around against his. Harry's hands went down to her ass to give them a firm squeeze, before lifting her up onto the desk. He managed to—reluctantly—break off their kiss to pull her jeans off, leaving her only in her panties in front of him for the second time in the week.

"Want a repeat?" He asked, kneeling down and biting softly against her thigh.

"Do we have the time?" She asked a bit short breathed, a hand moving down to tease her own covered pussy.

"Depends. You want someone to catch us?"

"Okay. But I hope you aren't too fast." She said with a mock glare, before falling backwards so she was lying on her back on the desk.

Harry chuckled back before grabbing her panties at her waist; she raised her legs, and he pulled them along as he stood up. Once standing, he quickly took off his own pants and underwear, revealing his fully erect and ready pole.

"Ooohh yeah… " She said as she propped herself up on her elbows to get a look. "You going to stick that in me?"

"You want me to?" Harry asked, teasing back as he ran his hands along her thighs.

She glared a bit at him, before whipping her hair back and answering. "Just stick that inside me, Harry. Fuck me like I know you want to…!"

"You are damn right I will."

Knowing she was compliant lifted what little he had of hesitation and, grabbing her legs and keeping them apart, Harry placed his tip at her entrance before thrusting forward hard. She gasped, and he groaned, taking a moment to enjoy the tightness of her cunt.

Turns out she was a virgin, and Harry ignored the small trickle of blood that ran down her creamy thigh as he whispered "Damn Greengrass, you're so fucking tight!" He brushed his hand down her cheek as she was wincing in pain, and he leaned in to kiss her passionately to distract her from her pain.

"Yes! Now fuck me!" She moaned out after recovering from having her hymen broken, letting her head fall back. Hearing her speak dirty was a great incentive for him to go on.

Still standing, the Gryffindor began working himself in and out of her pussy, getting faster and deeper with each thrust; soon he had her loosened enough to work his entire cock inside her. Grabbing both her legs from behind the knees, he pulled her further to the edge of the desk as he began picking up speed.

"Ohmygod… Fuck me…!" Daphne moaned as he rammed hard into her, lifting her legs and placing them over his shoulders to give him leverage. Her ass almost lifted off the edge of the desk. He looked at her open, 'O'-shaped mouth and her tightly shut eyes as she continued spewing dirty words and attempting to edge him on.

"Fuck yeah, you like this love?" he asked without slowing down; if anything, he went fast when speaking. "You like getting your cunt fucked by my cock, in the middle of a fucking classroom?!"

"Oh god…" Daphne gasped and moaned, turning her face away. Yet, if the tightening of her legs against his shoulders were any indication, she didn't really oppose it.

"Answer me, Daphne!" Harry slammed his hands on the table before leaning his body forward, standing on the tip of his toes so he was almost fully horizontally over her on the desk, his body hovering over hers; he barely paid attention to the fact he was stretching her legs back impressively, mostly thanks to her flexibility. He stopped fucking her for a moment, hoping to tease an answer out of her.

"I love it!" She screamed, louder than he expected; if there was anybody in the hallway there was no way they hadn't heard. "Don't stop, just fuck me!"

"Fucking loud git…" he groaned out before straightening his body back up and resuming his relentless fucking of her womanhood. After a few more thrusts and watching her squirm and moan over the desk he stopped again, this time pulling back out of her.

As she propped up and was about to complain again, he didn't give her the chance as he grabbed her legs and pulled her off the desk. She was barely able to catch herself in time before falling to the floor, but he didn't pay it notice; as soon as she was off the desk, he spun her around and bent her over it, before sticking himself back inside her cunt—this time from behind.

"Fuuuckkk!" Daphne moaned.

"Shut up!" Harry brought a hand up and covered her mouth, silencing the blonde. "Fuck, Daphne, you're too damn loud!"

"Hhhhmmm!" She mumbled unintelligibly against his hand.

Feeling this matter was over, he went back to the more important one: fucking Daphne Greengrass. With a hand occupied in covering her mouth, the other held her waist in place as he began to move his hips back and forth, gaining momentum and beginning to fuck her heavenly pussy again.

The sound of her muffled moans and screams against his hand was like music, and so was the sound of his hips slapping against her firm ass each time he thrust into her. Looking down he could see his cock disappear between her legs, and her little ass ripple each time it was hit; in no time at all he was back to pounding her relentlessly.

"HHHHHMMM!"

Daphne moaned louder when his hand left her waist and moved up her chest, grabbing one of her firm tits and forcefully pulling her back upwards, straightening her body against his. On one hand, Harry couldn't really see his cock fucking her anymore; on the other hand, he now had a handful of boob to play with.

He couldn't really say it was a bad decision.

"Cum for me, baby. Cum for me, you sexy little slut!" Harry growled, leaning his face down and burying it in her hair as he closed his eyes and enjoyed to the fullest the feel of what was happening.

He had Daphne pressed against him, one hand covering her mouth and the other fondling her breasts while his cock fucked her pussy raw from behind. In the middle of a fucking classroom no less—an empty one, true, but there were still a lot of people in Hogwarts.

The thrill of doing it in a public place had slowly been forgotten, though; they could be in a bedroom or in the middle of the street for all they cared, they only paid attention on the mind-fucking pleasure they were getting from the act.

"That's it, Daph! Do it! Do it, you sexy minx!" Harry groaned louder as he felt her muscles clench around his cock, milking it as her own juices began to spill. He took his hand off her mouth to find she had it open in an orgasmic look, a silent scream echoing from it as her face scrunched up in pleasure. Though it was difficult, he rode her orgasm; despite her tightening and ejaculating he continued to slam himself inside her pussy hard and fast, in fact quicker than before, and her own bucking back against him showed that he was more than welcome.

Giving her a little longer, he suddenly released her tits and pushed her back down, bending her over the desk again, before grabbing her hips and picking up on pounding her pussy like his life depended on it. Harry could feel he was close so decided to just go for it, no holds barred.

Harry threw his head back, groaning as he could feel the pressure build up inside him. Railing into her, seeing her lie bent over the desk, her cheek against it while she moaned and whimpered submissively, feeling her wetness creep around his cock…

"Daphne, I'm cumming!"

He can't say he's sure why, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to pull out and so thick ropes of his spunk shot deep into her pussy and into her waiting womb, filling her up with his baby powder. Her body shivered and arched back into him in repines and he pulled out after pumping a few loads inside and when he felt it coming again Harry came all over Daphne's body, shooting rope after rope of his sticky cum against her ass and back. She was still bent over, moaning softly; she didn't seem to mind having her ass and back covered, though then again, he didn't know if she knew what was happening.

Once Harry was done, he looked over at his masterpiece: Daphne Greengrass's ass and back, covered by his fluids. It was a sight he knew many dreamed of, but only he could say he had achieved.

"Ohh…" Daphne whimpered softly, still resting against the desk but propping her head up with her arms.

"You okay?" Harry asked, walking weakly to pick the professor's chair and sit beside the desk.

"I think I will have some trouble walking…" She said, turning her face to the side to look at him. "You think someone heard us?"

Harry instinctively turned to the door before looking back at her, smiling. "Probably not."

He could see her face morph again, smiling her trademarked smile: lips pouted a bit, the corners curved upwards, her eyes cast in a sultry look. She then asked him a question that made him smile back in the same way.

"So, when is your next exam?"

* * *

 ** _Next chapter up will likely be for a different fandom. Reviews are appreciated_** :)


	2. Annabeth Chase

**Annabeth Chase (from Percy Jackson)**

* * *

"I can't believe you, Annabeth, why don't you want to marry me?!"

As her boyfriend stared at her in anger, Annabeth just shook her head in exasperation.

"I'm just not ready for that. We _are_ a bit young, yeah?"

"But I know I love you," he said, his frown turning almost pouty.

Annabeth sighed at her boyfriend's confession, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him in for a hug. "I'm just not ready to make a commitment, Percy."

"So, you don't love me." The demigod son of Poseidon shoved her back into the wall of her room and yelled, "You're a real bitch, Annabeth. After all we've been through, and you just want to stay as we are. Well I'm done." Annabeth leaned back in shock, gasping for breath after that unexpected turn as Percy Jackson stormed out of her cabin.

She closed her eyes and tried to steel herself so that she wouldn't cry like a child.

"This is not what I was hoping for…" she whispered and decided to just take a shower and head to bed so she can forget this day ever happened.

After the shower she wrapped a towel around herself and made her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water before going to sleep.

As she went to the kitchen and opened the fridge to look for something to drink, she didn't even notice how her towel rode up, revealing her round posterior for all to see. What did she care, after all; there was no one to see it…

"Nice ass."

With a jump Annabeth turned around, finding herself face to face with the speaker. Harry Evans…

Having been at Camp Half-Blood for as long as her, he was a known womanizer as he had slept with Clarissa, Thalia, and numerous other women. However, Annabeth was the one he was truly after, and the longer she stayed with Percy, his half-brother, the bolder around her he was.

And like her, he apparently was at enough ease in to walk nearly naked—in his case, in his boxers only.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, unconsciously tugging down on the bottom of her towel to keep herself from flashing him again.

Harry raised an eyebrow, whether at her question or her action unknown, and his eyes drifted. "Don't know if you remember but I'm staying here as well…"

Annabeth followed his eyes and found what he was looking at: in tugging her towel down, it had begun stretching where her big breasts were, really making them stand out.

With a glare at him, she let go of her towel and instead brought her hands to her hips. "Well, liking the view?"

"Other than the towel, yes I am." He said with a smirk, leaning on the kitchen's counter.

That was the thing about Harry, as his brother had warned Annabeth: he never gave up. Annabeth had learned it as well from her own experience, as each time they saw each other each day Harry had taken the chance to flirt or make innuendos at her.

"Well, two can play this game…"

"Take a picture then, might last longer." Annabeth quipped, continuing to glare at him but letting a smirk grace her features.

"Don't need to, considering I can find it easily on other girls."

That comment drew a reaction from Annabeth, making her eyes widen.

Harry chuckled at it. "What, you thought I would be celibate until you accepted me? Percy couldn't stop babbling to me how he was fucking the Annabeth Chase, so I grew frustrated and decided to let those feelings out on other women."

"I'm gonna kill him, I really will…" Annabeth spoke under her breath, but apparently loud enough for Harry to hear as he chuckled again.

"I heard you two had a… disagreement. Annabeth, you're the only one I really want, though. When I fuck Clarissa, I imagine you, same as for everybody else I've slept with."

Annabeth blushed, not so much at the hidden meaning of his words but at the words themselves.

Truth was, she felt the same way about him. The only thing that stopped her from accepting his advances was because he was 'Percy's brother,' albeit only through sharing a god as a father. Although it never went past sexual banter between her and Harry, Annabeth truly had an attraction for him. She didn't know what it was she saw in him: maybe it was his experience, maybe it was how beautiful and wanted he made her feel…

What mattered was, Annabeth Chase liked Harry, more than she did Percy.

Seeing Annabeth blush and space out, Harry chuckled thinking he had gotten to her. Deciding that was enough teasing for a night, he walked past her and to the fridge, leaning down to pick a beer. Picking another, he held it out for the still spaced out girl. "Want one?"

Annabeth broke out of her musing, looking at the offered beer and frowning. "No, thanks. Don't remind me."

"Huh?" Harry questioned, placing the offered beer back in the fridge. As she explained, however, he laughed; not a chuckle like he had been doing lately, but a full-blown belly laugh. "Oh God, can't believe Percy! He never could hold his alcohol."

Hearing Harry laugh, for some reason, made Annabeth crack a smile herself. After a moment she even joined in with a few snickers, before surprising herself and slapping him lightly on the arm. "Don't laugh, it wasn't funny in the least!"

"Sorry, sorry." Harry recomposed himself, taking a moment to catch his breath and take a drink from his beer. "I apologize for my brother."

"Don't need to…" Annabeth said, smiling a bit.

Her 'animosity' towards her boyfriend's brother gone and starting to actually warm up to him, Annabeth accepted a beer. Before they knew it they had been hanging out for nearly an hour, talking and laughing and… yes, at times flirting.

Except this time Annabeth flirted right back, creating some rather explicit back-and-forth between them.

As they talked and drank, Annabeth found herself drifting her sight just like Harry had once he walked in that night. She paid attention to him, to his physique, and she had to admit she liked what she saw.

True, he was not muscled like some men who worked out, but he wasn't fat nor was he skinny. He was just… nice to look at. His face gave off a tough guy vibe, with his rugged and slightly unshaven looks.

All in all, Harry was the kind of guy she liked. And if he was as good as his brother in bed…

 _"_ _Goddamnit, Annabeth! Take your mind out of the gutter! You're still with Percy… or are you?"_ Annabeth chastised herself mentally, shaking her head to ward off these thoughts. As she looked back at Harry, though, she couldn't keep her eyes from wandering… downwards…

And finding themselves fixed on the bulge on his boxers.

"Hey, Annabeth. You there?" Harry spoke with laughter in his voice, breaking her out of her trance. "Geez, my eyes are up here." He said, chuckling as he spoke words he never expected to.

"I could say the same." Annabeth replied, tugging on her towel to accentuate her tits once more; like moths to a fire, his eyes immediately wandered down to them. "Testing… See? You fail as well."

"That was cheating." Harry said with a smirk, placing his empty beer can down.

"All's fair in love and war."

"And what is this? Love or war?" Harry asked, walking closer to Annabeth.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Annabeth said, crossing her arms under her breasts—intentionally accentuating them. "Care to take a guess."

Harry stopped in front of her, giving her a look with one eyebrow raised. "What about my brother?"

"We're finished." Annabeth said. "Well, I think we are since he walked out but I'm not sure he deserves…"

Annabeth barely finished speaking before she was lifted off the ground, spun around and made to sit on the lower counter of the kitchen isle. Before she could speak anything he grabbed the towel and pulled it aside, throwing it off on the ground and leaving her bare, naked body for his eyes to feast on.

"God, this looks even better than in my fantasies…" He said, taking in every inch of her body.

"Yeah, and you know what?" He raised his head to look her in the eye, her beautiful blue eyes looking back with overflowing lust. In a quick movement she brought her legs forward and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him forward and pressing her tits to his naked chest. "It feels even better to touch."

Deciding to get over with the teasing for now, Harry brought a hand up to the back of her head and pulled her forward, meeting her incoming lips with his own. Annabeth moaned in his mouth as they kissed, not the tender or loving kiss she often gave her boyfriend, but a passionate, sloppy kiss reserved for giving in to her true feelings.

As their tongues came out to play and began a game of wrestling between their mouths, Harry brought another hand up to grab on to her left breast, squeezing it almost painfully before kneading it like dough. The foreplay was enough to make Annabeth lose their tongue fight, allowing him to plunder her mouth as she submissively licked his tongue back.

When they finally broke their liplock, Harry leaned back a little and brought his hand—the one that had been holding the back of her head—to join his other hand on molesting her tits. Together the two mauled them, squeezing and groping every inch of flesh they could, pinching and rubbing the nipples and making Annabeth moan out loud and even—at one particular rough nipple-pinching—to scream.

"Be louder, I don't think everyone heard." Harry said, leaning down to kiss and lick the porcelain white skin of her neck. "Want my brother to hear you? I kind of do, seeing as now you're finally _mine._ "

"Oooohhh… Fuck him…" Annabeth moaned, loving the pricking feel of his stubbly beard against her skin, as well as his hands' ministrations. "Let him hear it… He deserves it…"

Both Annabeth and Harry knew there was no chance for them to be caught; yet, the mere notion that they could be caught by their ex-boyfriend/brother in the act was enough to make them even more excited.

And, in Harry's case, it showed.

"Ooooh fuck…" Annabeth moaned, feeling the clothed cock of her new lover pressing against her naked pussy. "C'mon… fuck me… you dirty bastard…"

"If you insist, little slut." He quipped back, leaning up to kiss her again before pulling back from her. Annabeth let a moan of disappointment at the lack of contact, but let her legs untangle from his waist as she knew what was coming; sure enough, he leaned down and pulled his boxers out, revealing his rock-hard cock for her.

"Oh my God…" Annabeth said, her breath catching in her throat for a moment as she saw his size.

He had a big dick, larger than Percy's by two inches!

"What, too big for you?" Harry asked, with a smirk.

Annabeth looked him in the eye, smirk mirroring his. "Nah, it's just a bit bigger than your brother's."

Harry just shrugged, taking it in stride. "Well, we are descended from Poseidon." He grabbed Annabeth's arm, pulling her to her feet and against him; her breasts mashed against his chest, her rock-hard nipples pricking against his chest, and his cock was pressing against her thighs. "Though you will find out I'm much better than him."

"I can believe it." She said, leaning forward a bit to kiss his chin, loving the way his stub of a beard pricked her lips. "You are more experienced… you know how to fuck…" She added between kisses.

"That I do…" Harry said, deciding to hold this information for a later point. Instead, he spun her around and made her bend over the kitchen isle, her ass jutting out to attention. "What a nice ass…"

"Too bad you ain't going near it…" Annabeth said, looking over her shoulder and shaking her ass at him. "It might kill you with how tight it is. I'm an anal virgin."

"That would be a great way to go." He said back, palming her ass and taking a moment to slap her asscheek. Annabeth jumped a bit at that and moaned, making him smirk. "Seems like someone likes getting spanked. Want me to spank you, Annabeth?"

Moaning as he gave her other asscheek a slap, Annabeth just pushed her ass back more for him as she nodded. "Yes… Please, Harry…"

Harry's smirk widened further as he brought his hand up and then smacking down once more, continuing to spank her ass.

"Yes… Give me some more…"

For a couple minutes the two engaged in this little game, Annabeth moaning out incentives as he alternated between asscheeks, intent on leaving a red imprint of his hand on both. Once he finally achieved what he intended, he squatted down and gave a kiss on each reddened cheek, earning a laugh from the woman.

"Oh God, should have expected you to be an ass-kisser."

"Oh, I would say so with how I've complimented you over the years." Smirking at her, he grabbed and pulled her asscheeks apart, revealing her puckered asshole for his eyes. Pushing his face forward into her ass, he jutted out his tongue and licked it, making Annabeth jump and squeal.

Before he could continue, he felt her hands grab his messy hair and pull him away. "Sorry, but I was serious; the ass is off-limits. At least for now." She said with seriousness in her voice.

Disappointed but quick to recover, Harry nodded. As she let go of him, he grabbed her hips and stood in position behind her, aligning his cock with her pussy. "Ready, my angel?"

"As ready as ever, Harry. C'mon and fuck me!" Annabeth almost growled, looking over her shoulder at him.

Smiling as he felt her lustful gaze on him, Harry pushed forward slowly, teasingly, his head splitting open her lips until it was inside. As Annabeth opened her mouth to complain about his teasing, he suddenly pushed forward violently, spearing his entire length inside.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH… Ooooooohhhh…" Annabeth, mouth already open, screamed loudly at the intrusion but soon enough it turned into a moan; she wasn't lying when she said he was bigger than his brother, and she had to accommodate fitting him in.

"Oh fuck damnit… What a nice pussy…" It felt good being inside Annabeth Chase, his dream at last achieved. She wasn't tight, at least not as much as he would have preferred, but she wasn't too loose either; it just… felt right.

He might have taken a moment too long in contemplating this feeling, for when he came to she was pushing her hips back against him, trying to fuck herself against his cock since he wasn't moving. With a smirk he took a hold of her hips, keeping her in place much to her chagrin.

"C'mon, fuck me…" She whimpered, looking back over her shoulder with a pleading look.

"Careful what you ask for…" He began pulling out his cock from her pussy, earning a moan from her. "You might just get it." Almost as if emphasizing his words, he thrust back forward, impaling her once more and earning another loud scream/moan from her.

Their rhythm wasn't slow in their need to let out all their feelings; it was a hard, fast rutting, Harry pistoning her pussy from behind with force as they aimed at pure carnal pleasure. Annabeth's mouth seemed to be open in an eternal 'O' as she moaned and cried out, occasionally mumbling obscenities, her body rocking and humping the isle's counter as she got fucked.

On Harry's end, he felt like he was in paradise. Holding on to her hips, he continued to pound into her from behind, watching what he could of her ass ripple a bit each time his crotch came into contact with it.

"Fuck, I love this cunt!" Harry groaned out, one of his hands letting go from her hip and up to her big bouncing breasts, taking a hold of one as he squeezed the life out of it—earning another cry from her.

"Oh fuck, Harry!" Annabeth moaned out, holding on to the isle's counter for support as his pace seemed to get harder by the second.

And then, suddenly he began slowing down.

"Wha-?" Annabeth began as she felt him start to pull out, but stopped as he turned her around so she was sideways with the isle.

"I'm not finished." He grabbed one of her legs and lifted it up, holding it behind the knee to keep it up as he inserted his cock again in her pussy. Annabeth moaned out once more, feeling him reach even deeper in this new position.

Now getting fucked sideways against the counter, one arm support her against it while the other reached forward to hold on to the back of Harry's head to pull him closer, Annabeth did her best to keep eye contact with him as they fucked. Still holding on to her lifted leg, Harry alternated between gazing back into her lust-filled eyes and down to her bouncing tits, one sight as amazing as the other that he couldn't decide.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, ohfuckofuckohfuck…!" Annabeth moaned out, her face scrunched up a bit as she tried her best to keep her eyes trained on Harry's, her tits swaying enticingly up and down in tempo with his powerful thrusts, her side humping the counter almost painfully for her.

"Who fucks you best, uh? Tell me, whose cock does this pussy belongs to?!" Harry growled out, never once letting go of the animalistic rhythm he had going.

"Oh fuck… You! You, you big-dicked handsome prick!" Annabeth moaned out, now unable to hold back anymore and closing her eyes as she turned her face upwards. "It belongs to you now!"

With a mighty cry, Annabeth tightened her grip on the back of his hair as her pussy began contracting on his cock, her whole body squirming. Harry also groaned out, feeling the effects of her own orgasm: her pussy dampening even further and trying to milk his cock. He could feel her almost dripping out now.

"Fuck it!" Knowing he himself was reaching the brink, Harry let go of her leg and pushed her forward against the isle once more; this time, too tired to support herself, Annabeth pretty much fell face forward on it, completely bent over the counter, as Harry held her hips and railed hard on her once more from the back.

"C'mon Harry… Fuuuuck!" Annabeth moaned out at first as she felt him start faltering in his thrusts, then went silent as he gave a final, hard thrust. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she felt him cum inside her, feeling the sloshing feel of his cum start filling her up and his veiny member start pulsating against her walls, small and weak thrusts still coming from him.

"Oooooohhh…" Harry moaned, feeling himself empty his spunk in the beautiful woman's pussy. Once he felt done he pulled back out, shooting a couple more strands into her back before staggering a moment as he moved to a kitchen's counter for support. As he recovered, he looked over his handiwork: the woman still bent over the isle, his cum dripping from her pussy and some of it on her back.

"Fucking… hell…" Annabeth moaned out, standing up and turning around to face her new lover. As she carefully sat on the isle's counter, the two found themselves once more face to face, now completely naked and spent, breathing labored and eyes meeting without the haze of lust in them anymore. "Well… That happened."

"Yeah, it did." Harry answered, dreading the awkwardness that was starting to come over the room. "You regretting it?"

"Hell no." Annabeth said, smiling and chuckling a bit. "Why would I regret some great sex with a guy I've wanted for a while now?"

There was a moment of silence once more.

"Can you go again?" Annabeth asked, looking down at his limp cock hardening once more.

He gave a cocky grin.

Suffice to say, Harry and Annabeth spent the night in her bedroom.

* * *

Harry woke up to find Annabeth sucking his hard cock enthusiastically.

"So it wasn't a dream, thank the gods."

He let out a groan, as he let a hand carefully caress her dark hair and incite her to push down further on his pelvis.

He enjoyed the feel of her lips going all the way down to his pubic hairs as she deepthroated him.

"You're amazing…" Harry groaned as Annabeth moved up, sucking in a breath and wiping the excess saliva from her mouth; to compensate for it, she began jerking him off.

"I know…" She spoke sultrily, looking up into his eyes. Before he could say anything she moved towards him, taking his lips with hers in a searing, passionate kiss.

"You wanna fuck again?" Annabeth said between kisses, never once faltering in jerking him off.

"I'd be down to do that every day if it was with you…" He said, moving his mouth down to her neck and giving her a bite down, earning a yelp from her and a squeeze of his dick. "But I have an even better idea…"

With that he pushed her off him and back to the pillow beside him, earning a disappointed glare from her. Leaving the bed, he left Annabeth lying there just staring in confusion… until he offered an arm.

"C'mon up."

Annabeth grinned up at him, taking his hand as she stood up. She was led to stand in front of the cabin, at which point she understood what was Harry's plan.

"You are bad." Annabeth smirked, leaning back against the wall of the cabin. "What if someone sees us?"

"You didn't seem to care about that when we fucked back inside." Harry said, pawing her naked chest lustfully.

Annabeth giggled before moaning, closing her eyes as she let herself be taken by the lovely feel of his hands kneading and mashing her boobs together; she yelped a bit as he suddenly brought his face along with his hands, giving her tits a nice sucking like a baby's and occasional bites.

Before long Harry straightened up once more, bringing his lips up from her tits all the way back to her lips for another heated, passionate kiss. As they kissed his hands moved down from her breasts to grasp her hips and, in a quick movement, spun Annabeth around, earning a squeal from her.

"You naughty boy…" Annabeth moaned, closing her eyes and leaning her head back as he began kissing, nibbling and nuzzling against her neck, his hands moving down to slip her yoga shorts off and pull them down along with her panties, forcing him to squat a bit to take the garments off—and making Annabeth shiver as his stubby beard grazed her back as he went down along.

"Ever been fucked outside?" He asked, straightening again and pushing Annabeth till she was against the cabin, her big tits mashed against it. The woman giggled, trying to turn her head to look at him but being stopped as he placed a hand against her head, forcing her to keep her cheek pressed against the wood. She felt his cock rub slowly against her pussy from behind, aligning with it. "Go on the-FUCK!"

Harry didn't answer with words, nor did he let her finish speaking, as he thrust himself forward and speared her insides once more. It fit just right, snug enough she could milk him by tightening a bit and he could get enough friction to pleasure them both.

"Oh fuck!" Annabeth moaned out as Harry grasped her hips and wasted no time building up a fast and rough pace to his movements.

Soon Annabeth's body was rocking back and forward against the wall, her big tits giving the wood a good rub down when not flatly mashing against it. Annabeth's moans and squeals echoed around the lot, a fact that kept bugging the back of both their hands…

What if someone was there, heard them and decided to see what was going on?

What if they were caught fucking right there?

The campground around them was mostly empty, they knew that if someone came by they would see them almost immediately. Yet not even once did the thought of stopping cross their mind; if anything, it only excited them further, the thrill of possibly being caught becoming stronger by the moment, even more so than when they did it earlier.

And so they continued, giving each other quite the workout.

As she moaned and squealed, Annabeth began trying to lean on her arms, trying to lift herself up a bit. Seeing this, Harry helped her; he moved his hands up from her hips, reaching between her and the cabin to grasp her boobs and pull her up through them. In the end Annabeth got what she wanted, managing enough strength to lean on her arms, while Harry found a new set of hangers for his hands to grasp on.

Bending over a bit, Harry moved so his head was against her ear, whispering to her. "You gonna cum, baby? You gonna cum with this hard cock inside your perfect pussy?"

Annabeth gave a small scream, scrunching up her face as she arched her back, trying to push her ass back against him. For his part Harry just continued humping her, hitting deep strokes with his cock inside her, all the while continuing to feed her dirty talk and occasionally nibble her ear or neck.

"OOOOHHH FUUUCCKKK!" Annabeth cried out, arching her back as far as she could, before her cunt clamped on Harry's cock. Her arms gave out and she fell a bit forward, Harry's hands on her chest the only thing keeping her from face-faulting into the hood.

For his part, Harry wasn't going to hold out much longer either. Finding his thrusts more erratic and slower, he helped her down on the porch before pulling out.

Annabeth, despite her still being a bit out of it, read the situation correctly and promptly turned around, dropping down to her knees and coming face to face with his hard, pulsating cock.

"Do it…" She said, bringing her hands to his cock and jerking him off once more. "Cum on my face and tits… Cover me in your tasty cum…"

Seeing the beautiful Annabeth Chase on her knees in front of him, jerking his cock and begging him to cum on her was just too much. Aiming his cock at an invisible target on her face, Harry groaned before unleashing his seed. Rope after rope of cum spewed forth on Annabeth's face, hitting right into her open mouth for the first few spurts before going around to drench her face. After a couple shots on her face Annabeth leaned back, giving him a new target in the way of her tits; the remainder of Harry's cum was gladly given to them, drenching her milky white tits in his sticky seed.

Once done, Harry's breathing was labored once more, he moved to her side and sat down on the porch, catching his breath while watching the beautiful woman play with his cum.

"Hhhhmm… Yummy…" Annabeth said, her fingers scooping the cum on her tits and bringing it up to her mouth, where she licked and sucked her fingers clean. "Your cum is the best…"

Harry moaned in arousal she looked up at him; the combination of her bright blue eyes and the cum still lingering around her mouth and chin giving her an ethereal look.

"Better than Percy's." She gave him a wink, giggling a bit as she let her tongue out to lick along her lips. "The question here is… Can you go again?"

Harry blinked in surprise. "Seriously?"

She nodded, giving him bedroom eyes.

Harry smirked, already feeling his limp cock twitching back into life. "Well, give me that ass and we can see what we can do."

Annabeth looked up at him again, smirking back. "Easy there, even your brother hasn't tasted my ass yet. What makes you think I'm willing to give it to you?"

"Because you have stronger feelings for me?" Harry guessed.

"Hhhmmm… You are right, I do…" Annabeth moved around so she was right in front of the seated Harry, though still on her knees. "But I'm still not giving it to you. Maybe next time, this way you have something to look forward to…"

"Next time? Is there going to be a next time?"

"Of course. What? Gonna say something like you regret doing this?"

"I will never regret this."

"Well then." Annabeth moved forward, her hands grasping his reviving cock and pushing it up as she began trailing her lips along his shaft. "You up for another go?"

Harry just smiled down at her, his hand moving to the back of her head as she engulfed his cock to the base.

For the next hour the sounds of moaning, groaning and skin slapping against skin echoed around the camp as they fiercely fucked once more.

* * *

When Percy emerged in the camp where the Athena cabin was to apologize to his girlfriend, he saw her and his brother lying in a pile of their own fluids right out in the open seemingly fucked unconscious.

"What the _fuck_! Annabeth, _Percy_?!"

 ** _AN: Next chapter will take place in the MCU. Reviews are appreciated :)_ **


	3. Peggy Carter

**Peggy Carter (from Captain America)**

* * *

Silver moonlight illuminated across the surface above the walls of the pub Harry and Peggy sat in. Harry paid for the drinks, enjoying a glass of whiskey while Peggy had sipped on her martini. The night was enjoyable as they shared a conversation about experiences in the Great War. For Harry, he kept details contained about his personal life. He had gone berserk on a few battlefields in the war, and he didn't want to freak out his date.

To Peggy's mind, she felt an interesting opportunity fall into her hands tonight. Harry was a handsome man, as she noted from the details of his face when first meeting him after losing Steve. As she was sinking more into her past, she began to question herself: is it too soon to move on? That line of thought went away after emptying the martini glass, and she knew exactly what she wanted to do tonight. Though Harry was subtle in his attempts to flirt with her, he seemed to show respect to her having just lost a loved one. Peggy didn't care anymore. He was here now, Steve was not. Gazing back into Harry's face as they sat together, she spoke up to him. Peggy was prepared to kick up the heat with flirting now.

"So, you wanted to take me out, huh?"

Her lips curved into a smile as she told her question to him. There was no way Harry could answer it with a straight face. All he could do was smile and try to think his way around it.

"Well, you _are_ Peggy Carter, one of the first female recruits to the SSR. I imagine you're every man's dream. You're certainly a famous woman I've fantasized over for years."

"Awww, are you sure about that?"

Peggy replied to him in her sultry British accent. Her lips moved to a mischievous little grin. Harry could read her face, knowing that she was coming on to him. If he wanted to try and seduce this woman, it wouldn't be too hard for him.

"Yeah, I'm sure about that. You are the one and only Peggy Carter after all. I can tell you babe, if I wasn't so reserved we would be getting a party on right now."

"What kind of party is that, Harry? You need a girl that can dance to have a real party."

He laughed. Peggy answered her own question before he had a chance to. Harry decided it was best to get dirty with a better question. There was no need to waste any more time with simple conversations. He was thinking of only ways to get clothes off in the bedroom.

"Yeah, it isn't a real party unless a girl is shaking her ass. I've simply got to ask you Peggy and I'm going to be blunt about this; when is the last time you were fucked real good, hmmm? I mean, I'm sure it was a week ago at the most with how good you look."

Her eyebrows raised; she was this close to taking this mysterious young man back to his home and fuck him for every bit of his worth. Licking her lips, she replied to him in a low slutty voice.

"I'm a virgin, actually. However, I fantasize about getting fucked every night by a stud like you."

At Harry's surprised look, Peggy smiled and shook her head. Harry looked back at her and nodded, not able to let this opportunity pass him by.

"We can change that tonight, Peggy. Do you want to get fucked tonight? I haven't gotten laid in a while myself. We can make this a party for two, just us."

"You just read my mind. I'm going to blow your mind tonight, honey. Just wait until we're alone together, you'll see."

Harry got up from the bar stool, offering her his hand. Peggy took his hand and they began to leave the club. Her high heels clicked and clacked outside as they headed to the car. She was climbed into his car, feeling excited like never before. Meanwhile, Harry could barely contain his growing erection as he sped towards his flat.

* * *

When they reached their destination, they rushed inside, needing to get behind closed doors so they could share some fun together.

The door slammed shut with Peggy pushed up against it. A moan was heard, muffled in her voice as her lips were pushed up against Harry's. Their tongues danced along together as her hands cupped the back of his neck while his hands were firmly placed over her hips.

The kissing continued while Harry's hands roamed over her black mini skirt, eventually finding their way under it to grip her thick ass cheeks. Upon pulling their lips apart, Peggy gasped as she looked back into his eyes. A soft moan escaped her lips, almost in the sound of a purr from her sexy British accent. Harry removed his hands from her body, looking back at her as he bit his lower lip. She didn't utter a word, she simply unbuttoned her white jacket and began to undress.

He took a few steps back, watching as it seemed Peggy was about to give him a strip show. She shoved her mini skirt down, revealing a tight black thong. When she finally threw her jacket off, Peggy stood there pulling at the left strap of her bra. Her giant breasts bounced a bit. She bit her lower lip, looking in his eyes as she began to strip down. When Peggy finally snapped her bra apart to free her tits, Harry stepped forward and gazed down at her impressive breasts. It was a sight any man would've dreamed of seeing.

"You want them, don't you?"

Harry looked into her eyes. She had that same mischievous little smirk that she had given him in the pub. He raised his hands and then she replied back in a more seductive tone.

"Go on, feel them. They're yours tonight, lover man."

Without further ado, he reached his hands up and squeezed her large breasts. She looked back into his eyes and moaned. Here he was, realizing the moment that he was about to fuck one of the most beautiful women in the world. A woman who was a goddess, one whom men fantasized about sleeping with for so many years. Harry lowered his head down and licked over her left breast. He moved his mouth over her nipple and began to suck on it, feeling it harden up over his tongue.

Peggy moaned. She cupped the back of his head with her hands, rustling her fingers among his short hair. Harry moved his mouth over her right breast, alternating as he would lick and suck on her nipples.

She expected him to say something about how amazing her tits were, but instead he only focused on creating light slobbering and sucking noises. Peggy couldn't help herself, she was wet down below. She reached her left hand down and shoved her middle finger into her thong, rubbing her clit to pleasure herself in the moment. Her voice raised louder between the moans as she continued to poke her finger into her pussy.

She couldn't take it anymore, she had to have his cock soon. While pushing her thong down, Peggy took a few steps back to force Harry back. While gazing back into his eyes, she spoke to him in a command.

"Come on, you simply have to get naked for me. I'm standing here naked all by myself and that's not fair!"

Any other time, Harry would've laughed at a comment like this. She was pouting to tease him. All he did was smirk, looking down to see her pussy revealed. Peggy had stepped out of her thong, now all her clothes remained scattered over the floor as they were still standing near the door. His eyes were locked, seeing the wetness of her sweet clit. It was bushy but trimmed in a way that looked as beautiful as he would've dreamed.

After slipping his shirt off, Harry leaned down and removed his shoes as he began to walk around the apartment. The couch was nearby in the living room, offering the perfect place for them without going into the bedroom. Peggy followed him as he stepped away, her heels booming loudly over the floor. Harry took a deep breath, looking back at her as he stood there shirtless. He motioned for her to come closer to him, but Peggy wasn't satisfied that he wasn't completely in the nude yet.

"Take off your pants."

Harry gave her a smug grin, flashing his teeth as he shook his head before replying to tease her.

"No, you do it. You get over here and take them off yourself."

Peggy bit her lower lip and took a few steps closer. Without objecting to his commanding words, she dropped down to her knees and placed her hands at the front of his pants.

"Mmmmmm, I might as well."

The zipper could be heard pushing down before Peggy shoved his pants down, revealing his white pair of underwear. The bulge sticking up was large, begging for her touch. When Peggy pushed his underwear down, his hard cock flopped out and nearly bounced into her face. She wasted no time gripping it with her right hand. She looked up into his eyes as she began to stroke his hard rod. With a mischievous grin, she spoke to him in a low voice.

"This is bigger than I imagined it would be. Let's get you ready for me."

"Oh yeah, please do so?"

"With pleasure."

Her hand still stroked over his meat, Peggy never broke her eye contact with Harry. She used her left hand to reach down and cup his balls with the palm of her hand. Harry took in a deep breath, feeling his shaft reach full length and grow harder from Peggy's fingers wrapped around the thick pole. When she finally moved her eyes away, she looked down at the large head of his rod.

Peggy licked her lips before leaning down and kissing the head. Once again, her eyes looked up into his as she was ready to begin. Her right hand moved down to the base, still keeping a firm grip over his dick. After moving her left hand away from his balls to push up against his leg, she pushed her lips down his swollen pole and began to slowly suck on it. Harry took a deep breath and moaned as the busty bombshell was sucking him off.

"Ohhhhhhh, fuck yes. There you go, baby! Suck that fucking cock, yes!"

Bobbing her head up and down his dick, Peggy began to moan muffled noises. "Mmmmm," the moans sent vibrations into Harry forcing him to breath heavy. She could tell from his voice that he had become more excited as she was sucking him off now.

Using her right hand, Peggy began to pump her hand up in a perfect sync as her lips moved down the shaft. The effort of her hand and mouth gave him a dual blow job and hand job at the same time. She continued to slowly suck on his meat, lathering it up in her saliva as her mouth created various sucking and slobbering noises. Harry wasn't going to stop her at all, his cock was hers to enjoy.

Slowly her lips worked down while her hand moved back up. Streams of saliva began to drip down his meat pole.

All Harry could do was continue standing there, taking in deep breath after deep breath. Here he was, embracing the moment as Peggy Carter sucked his dick. As she moved her lips back up the head of his cock, she released it with a loud pop noise. A string of saliva dripped down from her lower teeth and back to his pole. She moved her hand away and looked up into his eyes before spitting on his dick. Harry moaned before speaking to her.

"You've got a good mouth for sucking dick, Peggy. You know that, right?"

"Mmmm, yeah. Let's just say I've dreamt about this for a while now."

After replying to him, she kissed the head of his cock again. He reached down and grabbed her hair playfully, running his fingers through it. An idea came into Peggy's mind now. She leaned up and used her tongue to lick the underside of his shaft. Glancing back up into his eyes and feeling his hand loosen in her hair, Peggy spoke back to him.

"Hold my hair, Harry. I want you to do something for me."

Gripping her hair tight, Harry playfully pulled her hair to force her head up at him. With a grin, he replied.

"What's that baby?"

Peggy smirked as she looked back into his eyes. The time had come to kick things up a notch and get really dirty.

"I want you to fuck my mouth. Come on, fuck my mouth like a dirty whore!"

Harry's grin flashed his teeth momentarily. Peggy must have truly been a kinky woman in her thoughts. Pulling her hair, he moved her to face the couch. He figured it would be easier this way, so they could both climb up on the couch after this face fucking was complete. He ran both of his hands into her hair now, getting a solid grip as he looked back down to speak. His cock was ready to slide back between her lovely lips.

"Are you sure about this, baby?"

She nodded, giggling at him.

"Yeah! Come on, fuck my mouth Harry! I know you want to!"

"Fuck yeah, I do!"

Pushing her head down, Harry watched as Peggy squeezed her lips back around his shaft. He took in a deep breath before he began to buck his hips forward, holding her head in place as his cock began to pump back and forth into her mouth. Peggy closed her eyes, embracing the moment as he began to fuck her face. Within seconds, his cock was ramming back and forth down her throat. Her mouth began to make various sucking and slobbering noises, echoing loudly from the floor.

"MMM-GWAK-GWAH-GWAK-GWAH-GWAH-GWAH!"

"Take that fucking cock, Peggy! FUCKING TAKE IT!"

Over and over, Harry bucked his hips and pushed his cock into her mouth and back. His balls bounced up against her chin each time he made a full deep throat thrust. Yet again, Peggy had amazed him. She didn't choke or gag, she managed to take his cock and the hard face fucking like it was nothing. He grunted and moaned out, still thrusting his hips away to fuck her mouth like it was a cock sleeve.

"GWAK-GWAH-GWAK-KAH-GWAH!"

Peggy's mouth continued to create a wide array of slobbering and gagging noises. Finally, Harry quit bucking his hips and pushed her head down. The entire length of his rod disappeared between her lips, within seconds he could feel the head reaching the back of her throat. He held Peggy there for several seconds as his entire cock was in her mouth. He could've counted to ten until he finally heard her choke and cough over his meat. Her eyes watered up for a moment and then he pulled her hair to release his cock from her mouth and let the lovely voluptuous woman breathe. Long strings of saliva dripped from her lips back to his dick. Harry had other ideas in mind, he wasn't about to waste more time just fucking her mouth. He looked down at her breasts and spoke to her while letting go of her hair with both hands.

"Hold your tits up for me, baby!"

She knew exactly what he wanted to. Peggy quickly caught her breath and held her large breasts up before looking up to smile at his face and tease him.

"You want to fuck my tits, Harry!?"

"Fuck yeah!"

He was overly excited now. She held her tits up and then Harry stepped forward and used his hand to guide his dripping wet, slobber-coated shaft between her natural firm tits. Peggy glanced down and spit on the head of his dick as she squeezed her tits together. Harry reached his left hand up and grabbed the back of her hair. He pulled, forcing her to look up into his eyes as he began to buck his hips and thrust his cock back and forth between her tits. Peggy whimpered, moaning out to him as she looked in his eyes and began to yell at him.

"Ohhhh, yeah! Mmmmm! Fuck my tits Harry! FUCK MY TITS!"

Her voice was getting progressively louder for each thrust he made in her large pillows. Harry couldn't concentrate on her face, instead he was left watching as his cock pumped over and over between her large breasts. He bucked his hips hard, fucking those tits with more intensity than he did with her mouth earlier. Peggy was thrilled with how aggressive he was being so far. If he could fuck her tits like this, she couldn't wait to feel him pounding her in the ass later. He grunted, gritting his teeth as he continued.

"God, these tits are fucking amazing!"

"YEAH, FUCK THEM REAL GOOD! FUCK MY MILK JUGS, HARRY!"

He pulled her hair harder. All Peggy did was moan as she felt his cock pumping at full speed between her tits. As much as Harry did not want this pleasure to end, he was aware that he would end up blowing his load early if he didn't come to a stop. He let go of her hair and took a deep breath as he began to slow down. Peggy looked up into his eyes and licked her lips while moaning. Her guess was that he was about to give her some hot spunk.

"Are you going to cum for me?"

"No, Peggy. Not yet, I haven't even gotten to fuck you yet."

Finally, Harry came to a full stop. Peggy let go of her tits, looking down at his cock. She soon felt his hands cupping her face. She looked up into his eyes as he raised her up from her knees. They locked lips, sharing a passionate kiss together. While their tongues pushed against one another for the second time tonight, Peggy raised herself up firmly in her heels. After breaking the kiss, she bit her lower lip, looking back into his eyes mischievously. Harry's hands went down to her breasts, giving them another squeeze as Peggy softly spoke back to him.

"I can't wait for you to fuck me. I'm so fucking wet right now, honey. I need it right now, mmmm."

"Is that so, baby?"

His hands reached down, rubbing at the moist wetness of her clit. Peggy moaned and bit her lower lip before nodding and softly replying to him in a slutty voice.

"Mmmmm, yes."

Leaning forward, Harry softly kissed her lips once more. He then turned around and sat down on the couch, allowing her control now to get up on top. After he shared his turn in control, it was only fair to turn it back over to her. As he sat down, the black-haired goddess climbed atop of him like a stripper. She straddled him and then sunk her heels down into the couch as she reached down and grabbed his cock. Peggy began to guide the head past her curls and into the soft pink lips of her clit. Harry let out a soft gasp as he watched. Within seconds, she moved her hands and slammed down on his cock, taking his full length inside her. Peggy gasped and screamed out.

"OHHHH, FUCK!" she cried out as he broke her hymen. She stayed stationary for a full minute to will the pain away, and then she began.

Moving her hips forward, she began to rotate them a bit to grind while his cock was moving in her pussy. Peggy whimpered. She had gone down on his shaft hard instead of taking it easy. She needed to feel himself fill her so badly at this point to satisfy the urge. She leaned back a bit, throwing her arms out into the air as she began to grind her hips some more. Harry almost felt as if she were giving him a mini lap dance within the act of fucking. His eyes watched her breasts while he roamed his hands over the soft skin of her stomach. Within seconds, Peggy finally began to move herself up and down on him. She leaned back up and placed her hands up on his shoulders, leaning forward to look into his face before speaking.

"Mmmmm, you like me on top?"

She spoke in a soft voice. Harry nodded while gazing into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes, baby! Go on, work it!"

Peggy shook her head while slowly moving down on his cock.

"No, I want you to pound me! Pound my fucking pussy!"

Upon her request, Harry moved his hands away from her body and began to buck his hips. Her large breasts bounced from the initial thrust he made. Peggy became excited and yelled to him.

"Yes, more! Go on, fucking pound me, honey! YES! POUND ME WITH YOUR HARD DICK! SHAPE IT SO THAT IT ONLY FITS YOU!"

Harry quickly moved his hands around her body, finding her thick ass cheeks to plant the palms of his hands over. Her nails gripped into the flesh over his shoulders and within seconds he was thrusting his hips hard to pump his cock back and forth into her pussy. Peggy gasped, her large breasts were bouncing all around. She began to scream louder.

"YES, YES, YES! OHHHHH, YEAH! FUCK ME! YES, FUCK MEEEE!"

Her dark hair began to wave and bounce around. Over and over, Harry pumped his cock forward into her tight pussy. He grunted and gritted his teeth at the pleasure feeling her tight clit wrapped around his thick meat. At the same time, Harry squeezed her ass cheeks within his hands. The sound of his balls slapping up against her thick ass was heard with a constant slapping noise with each hard thrust Harry made from bucking his hips forward.

He didn't stop, still pumping his long shaft into her pussy. Peggy whimpered, scraping her nails over his skin as she tried to grip his shoulders within her grasp. With her eyes closed, her lower lip dropped as she yelled to him again.

"OHHH MY GOD, YES! YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER, HARRY! FUCK ME, YESSSS!"

Peggy was so close to reaching her climax. Harry didn't stop at all, still bucking his hips and driving his cock forward into her pussy. With an idea in mind, Harry stopped moving and then leaned up and yelled to Peggy as he wanted to change positions now.

"Get up, baby! Come on, get off me! Get up and bend over the couch for me!"

Quickly catching her breath, Peggy opened her eyes and looked down at him. She followed his instructions, moving her hands away from his shoulders as she got up off him. Harry was forced to leave his hands away from her glorious ass. After Peggy got up, she moved and bent over the couch as Harry was getting up. She glanced over her shoulder to tease him.

"Are you going to fuck me from behind, lover man?"

She bit her lower lip, watching as he got behind her. Harry breathed heavily before answering her.

"Fuck yeah! I'm gonna make you cum!"

"Mmmmm, yes! YES! THAT'S WHAT I WANT, MAKE ME CUM, YESSS!"

Within a matter of seconds, Harry pushed the head of his cock to re-enter her pussy. Peggy turned her head, looking down at the couch as she whimpered. The man could not take his eyes off her juicy, plump round ass. Harry raised his left hand and spanked one of her ass cheeks as he began to thrust into her once more. With her breasts pushed against the couch, there was no bouncing except for her hair moving around a bit. All Peggy could think of was how close she was to reaching her impending climax. She wanted to feel it so bad, she gripped the cushion of the couch, crying out to him as he continued to fuck her.

"MAKE ME CUM, HARRY! YES, YES, YES! OHHHH GOD, YESSSSS!"

In just a few thrusts, Peggy had reached her orgasm. She whimpered, yelling loudly as she felt her clit tighten up and release her juices to flood over his thick pole still thrusting into her. Harry slowed down as he felt the warmth of her release. He took a deep breath while he slightly moaned, but nothing could be heard beyond Peggy's loud voice that roared in pleasure.

"MMMMMM, YEAH! OHHHHHH, YES! That's it, mmmmmm."

Her voice unexpectedly lowered after a moment. Harry made one last slow thrust into her tight pussy before pulling his cock free. She opened her eyes and glanced over her left shoulder to look at him. The man gave her a soft smile before leaning down and kissing her lips softly. She gave him a smile and softly spoke while he moved away.

"Ohhhhhh, god…I didn't realize it would be that good."

"You liked that, honey?"

"Mmmmm, yeah I did. I would like more to be honest."

As Peggy demanded more from him, Harry was distracted at gazing into the thickness that was her amazing ass. His attention was nearly diverted at staring into her plump round ass a few minutes earlier, but now it was the only thing he could focus on. Using his right hand, he reached up and softly caressed her smooth skin before squeezing the right cheek of her ass.

"Holy shit, look at this fucking ass. Wow…"

She moaned as she felt him squeezing her ass cheek again. Harry moved his hand back and then playfully smacked her right ass cheek with his palm. She moaned from his touch, ready to tease him with her filthy words.

"Do you like girls with big asses, Harry?"

"Ohhh, yes! You've got quite a booty, Peggy."

"Thank you!"

A giggle was heard from her voice but it quickly turned into a moan when Harry reared his hand back and smacked his palm up against her thick cheeks again. He watched her firm skin shake a little bit. Peggy giggled again, knowing that he was not about to neglect giving her a good pounding in the ass. Harry spoke back to her.

"Do you want me to fuck you in the ass, Peggy?"

"Mmmmm, yes please."

Peggy lied next to him, glancing over her shoulder to give him a smirk. She wanted to see the look on his face from her answer and Harry did not disappoint. His smile grew tenfold.

Harry looked her straight in the eyes and shook his head slowly. Peggy bit her lower lip, she wanted to giggle but the simple flash of her teeth in a grin was enough to let him know how turned on she was for this next act. He took a step back and then addressed her with a command.

"Get up, baby! Come on, climb up on the couch for me."

Peggy followed his instructions. Raising herself up, she climbed up and over the couch. She raised her body up to lean over the back and push her legs together and pump out her thick ass. Harry's lower lip dropped as he gazed into her immense booty. Running his left hand up, he softly caressed her skin again before he raised his right foot to plant it down into the cushion of the couch. When Peggy glanced over her right shoulder, she knew he was getting into position to fuck her ass. She bit her lower lip, softly moaning as she felt the head of his cock slip between her cheeks and find her dark little hole. Harry let out a loud moan as he pushed his cock into her ass.

"Ohhhhhh, yeah! There you go, Harry! Go on, fuck my ass! Fuck it hard!"

He took in a heavy breath before moaning as he pushed his left hand down over the couch and continued to slowly thrust his cock back and forth into her thick ass. Harry had to be careful, as he didn't want to waste his load in her dark hole. His cum was going all over her face, just as he imagined when first meeting her. Peggy softly moaned almost as if she were purring. She glanced from her right shoulder, closing her eyes as she called out to him in a seductive voice.

"Mmmmm, yeah! Come on, pound that big fucking cock in my ass! That's it!"

Harry grunted and continued to pump his cock back and forth into her thick ass. Over and over, he slowly rammed it into her, going deep before moving back up. A deep breath was heard from Harry's voice, still thrusting away into her supreme ass. Peggy opened her eyes and yelled to him this time, trying to push the man over the edge.

"FUCK MY ASS! YES, YES, YES! FUCK ME IN THE ASS, HARRY! JUST LIKE THAT, HARDER!"

As much as he was enjoying her ass, the pleasure wasn't going to last for much longer. Harry knew he was going to end up busting a nut real soon and give her quite the volume of thick cum. Taking a few final thrusts into her ass, he slowed completely down and then pulled his shaft free from her backdoor hole. Harry moved his leg and arm up as Peggy was instantly alerted that he had pulled his cock out of her ass. Her initial thought was that he was ready to finally blow his load. Turning around, Peggy leaned up from the couch to face him. With a grin over her face, she teased him.

"I take it that you're finally going to cum for me!"

He nodded and pointed down to the floor.

"Yeah, but I want to feel those big tits wrapped around my cock one last time."

"Ohhhhh, so you want me to make you cum with my boobs?"

"Yeah, get down here."

Peggy leaned up and kissed his lips while still resting on her knees from the couch. After the light kiss, she quickly climbed down and went to her knees. Before she was prepared to titty fuck him, Peggy wanted to suck on his cock one last time. She didn't think he would care if she gave it a few licks and sucks. She wrapped her fingers around it and brought her mouth down. Wasting no time, Peggy slid his thick shaft between her lips and began to bob her head up and down on it. She sucked loudly, moaning as she took his cock. "Mmm, mmmm, mmmmm."

"Ohhhhh, fuck! God, you're so fucking brilliant!"

She ignored his praise, focusing entirely on sucking his length with the short amount of time she had. After several seconds, Peggy came up and released his cock from her lips with a loud pop sound. She looked back at it before spitting on the head to soak him in her saliva. Moving her head down, she then used her tongue to lick over his balls and shove his left nut into her mouth. Her jaw inflated momentarily before she released it from between her lips. She then moved her tongue to lick his entire ball sack. With enough teasing down, she finally leaned back up and placed her hands over her large tits to hold them up. Harry knew what to do, as he held his cock and guided it to the fleshy passageway that Peggy created by holding her tits apart.

With his cock firmly placed into the folds of her tits, she squeezed them together and then smiled at him. Peggy gasped, moaning softly as she began to move down and up, fucking his cock with her large tits. Unlike the first time when Harry had control, Peggy was fucking his shaft this time herself. She looked up into his eyes, smiling at him as she continued to work her breasts up and down. Nice and slow she rocked them, knowing that he was going to cum at any moment. While still pumping her tits up and down his rod, Peggy teased him.

"Are you going to cum for me, lover man?"

"Fuck yes!"

"Where do you want it, honey? Do you want me to swallow it or do you want to cum all over-"

Harry quickly cut her speech off.

"Your face, baby! I want to cum all over your pretty fucking face!"

"Mmmmmm, I'd love that."

From Peggy's answer, Harry wasted no time snatching his cock out from between her tits. He began to stroke it as fast as he possibly could with his right hand. Peggy looked up at him, knowing a splash of cum was ready to cum flying over her face. She began to massage her tits, rubbing and squeezing them as she closed her eyes and dropped her lower lip. Heavy breathing could be heard from Harry's voice, she knew he was so close. Keeping her eyes shut, Peggy decided to tease him. She wanted to talk dirty to him.

"Mmmmm, cum for me! Give it to me, baby! I want you to give me that hot load! Mmmmmm, make a mess of me."

"Ohhhh, here it is! OHHHHH, FUCK!"

A thick spurt of cum immediately went flying out of Harry's cock to drench Peggy's beautiful face. It layered over her left eyebrow and streaked up her forehead in a thick string pattern, extending out to her right eyebrow where it dripped down like a tear drop past her closed eye. Peggy immediately closed her lips and raised her head. Harry expected her to flinch, but she didn't. The second string of his cum shot up her forehead, creating another layer of mess.

"Ohhhhh, god! Take my cum, baby! Ohhhhh, fuck!"

The third wave of his cum went straight into her left eyelid, drenching what was already a mess. Harry didn't stop, stroking his cock to unload every bit of his cum in spurts over her messy face. Peggy continued to squeeze her breasts and moan. A string of his cum went flying over her forehead and dropped into her dark hair. Since he had saved his orgasm all day, Harry was able to paint her face in a massive amount of cum drained out of a single cock. By the time he was finished, all Harry could do was stand there and try to catch his breath. Peggy licked her lips and slowly opened her eyes. She didn't wipe any of the cum from her eyelids, she only reached up to grab his cock and bring it to her lips. Peggy sucked on the head, milking the final drops of his seed to swallow.

"Ohhhhh, man! You're still draining my fucking balls too, ohhhhh Merlin!"

Peggy released his rod from her mouth and swallowed what bit of cum she was able to milk past her lips. She looked up at him with her cum plastered face and smiled big. For a night that had started with a simple date, Peggy couldn't deny that she experienced a great first time.

"Mmmmm, yeah! I had so much fun with you tonight, Harry. We've got to make this a regular occurrence."

His heart soared at her words. If the possibility was open for a second chance with this woman, Harry had no plans of refusing. She had blown his mind tonight and he hoped that this was only the beginning of a long relationship. Soon, Peggy had to get up from the floor and go clean up her face. She was staying the night at his flat after such a wonderful evening.

 _ **AN: Reviews feed the writing process. I also wouldn't mind suggestions for different women for future chapters.**_


	4. Sara Lance

**Sara Lance (from Arrow)**

* * *

"Asleep without me, darling?"

A familiar, accented voice startled Sara out of her sleep. Her heart pounded momentarily, unsure of the strange noise that had roused her and instinct kicked in as she mentally planned out how she would deal with the potential intruder. She squinted into the shadows of her bedroom for a few seconds, her eyes adjusting to the dark, before she could make out the vague outline of the leather bodysuit. Her alarm quickly turned into irritation as she saw his bright green eyes, now dimmed in the darkness.

"You know, ever since our last meeting, I prefer to be the reason for your exhaustion, Sara."

"Jesus Christ, Harry," she hissed and scrambled up into a sitting position, hurriedly pulling her blankets up over her chest in a sleepy haze. "What are you doing here?"

She didn't even have to ask. It didn't matter why he was there. As soon as she knew that it was Harry, or Red Arrow as Oliver liked to call him, standing in her bedroom in the middle of the night, she knew that she was in trouble.

"To see you, why else?"

"Did you seriously sneak into my bedroom in the middle of the night to talk?"

"Would you prefer if I sneak into your bedroom to do other things?"

"This is creepy. My sister is in the other room," she snapped, careful to keep her voice low and threatening. Who did he think he was anyway?

"Well, love, you've been avoiding me for weeks. How else am I supposed to get your attention?"

"You could act like a normal person and take the hint?" She offered him sarcastically, her previously sleepy voice now dripping with offense at the fellow vigilante's intrusion into her bedroom. She wasn't at all pleased to be woken up by him.

Harry took a few leisurely steps towards her bed, ignoring her annoyance. "You know, I think about it often..."

"About what, Harry?"

"Oh, I think you know, Sara."

She knew exactly what he was referring to, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she might have thought about it more than once as well.

"Enlighten me," she taunted defiantly.

His eyes narrowed as he met her gaze as much as was possible in the dark room and took a step forward.

"Your legs… wrapped around my waist… your tongue… on my neck…your nails… scraping my back as I ravish you…" With every short pause in his intoxicating words, he took a slow step closer to her bed, now only a few feet away. Sara felt her pulse quicken at the memories that he had awakened and she found herself clutching her quilt even tighter to her body as he drew near. "I still have the scratches, you know."

Sara forced herself to swallow her gasp. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much what he was saying was affecting her. She didn't want him to know that his gravelly, sensual tone, combined with the fact that she was half naked and in bed made her want to pull him in there with her and shut him up.

"Have I rendered you speechless? … Again?" He asked quietly, amused by her silence. "Well, I should say that you lacked all coherent speech-"

"Shut up, Harry." She settled for saying the words instead of the more sexual version that had flitted through her mind moments before. "I know what you're doing and I'm not interested."

"You say that in the dark, love. Look me in the eyes, when you're not hiding in the shadows and tell me that you don't think of that night."

"I don't have to prove anything to you. We had sex. It happened, so what? I happen to have plenty of experience." Harry cocked his head in amusement at the attitude in her tone, smirking.

"Experience with females, you mean."

He chuckled at her embarrassed expression, able to guess that she was thinking about her only past male lover the Green Arrow.

Harry waited expectantly, listening to the long sigh that followed and the eventual ripple of blankets as Sara uncovered herself. A soft pat sounded on the carpet when her feet hit the ground. Finally, the dim lamp from her nightstand flicked on and Sara heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Bloody hell," he whispered without attempting to hide his awe at the sight of her in her short, black, silk nightgown that barely covered her backside and left her creamy-colored, shapely legs bare.

"What now, Harry?" She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest quickly to ward off his prying stare.

She flinched as his calloused fingers grazed the top of her thigh where her nightgown ended and felt herself tense as he leaned in closer. He stopped far enough away for him to look into her eyes, but close enough that she could feel his breath on her face and their noses were nearly touching, like star-crossed lovers seconds away from sharing a passionate kiss.

"You have no idea what your undergarments do to me, Sara," the words rumbled deep in his throat.

Sara felt her cheeks turn a rosy crimson that matched her nightie and she immediately regretted turning the lamp on when she saw the lustful look that danced in his eyes. "Harry, I-"

"Say it," he prodded.

Her voice trembled and she had to literally shake her head a bit to snap herself out of the trance he had so easily cast upon her. "Harry… this isn't the ti-" she audibly gasped when she felt his hand snake around her waist and pull her into him. The mere inches between their faces were suddenly gone as she felt his stubble lightly drag across her cheek.

"You were saying, Sara?" A tingle ran down her spine at the contact. The man pulled back abruptly, leaving her feeling cold without him against her. "I say we strike a deal, love."

Sara was intrigued, but suspicious as she struggled to slow her racing pulse. "What kind of deal?"

"I want you."

"Excuse me?" The brazen way he had put the words brought back the stubborn, offended Sara who had just been woken up from a peaceful sleep.

"You know we've both been thinking about it ever since that night," he continued before she could interrupt him with some stumbling lie about how she hadn't given it a second thought. "I've seen the way that you look at me, Sara. You're not finished with me yet… And I can't get you out of my head, you bloody siren," he inched his lips ever closer to her skin once again with the last sentence, spoken in no louder than a gruff whisper.

"That's the big deal? Let's have sex?" She scoffed, raising an eyebrow, but finding herself oddly tempted nonetheless.

"Not quite," an almost ominous smirk crossed his expression and again, Sara knew she was in trouble. "Where would the fun be in that? Aside from the obvious, that is."

"Get to the point, Harry."

"As you wish," he replied, simultaneously moving forward, pinning her between his body and the tall nightstand next to her bed. His breath was hot on her ear, and she couldn't help but press herself into him. "If I can get you to … succumb to me 3 times, right here, right now, before I have – or if you happen to be so-" he paused to think of a more 'gentlemanly' way to put what he was about to say. "-lost in the moment that you wake Laurel… I win. If not, then you've bested me yet again."

"Seriously? 3 times?" She raised an eyebrow, completely skeptical despite being squished between him and a piece of furniture. "You really are a smug bastard."

"You doubt my skill, Sara?" Hearing that silky, sultry whisper made another shiver run down her spine, but she again gave no indication that she had noticed. "I took you quickly last time. It's what you seemed to want, wasn't it? You'd be amazed to know all that I can do if I actually try, darling."

Sara snorted, rolling her eyes, but she couldn't keep the next question from spilling from her lips without her permission. "What are the stakes?"

"If you win, we both leave satisfied but you'll never have to worry about me bringing up our little trysts again," he broke contact with her skin, drawing himself back a foot or two from her. "In fact, I'll leave you alone from now on."

"You're so confident that you'd leave me alone?" She couldn't believe the gall of this man. Still, she had to admit that his confidence was downright sexy.

"If that is what you truly want, as you seem so intent on professing," he smirked, staring into her eyes pointedly.

"And if you win?"

"If I win… I'm sure I'll think of something, but let's just say, the satisfaction alone would be enough," he went on cockily, leaning closer again, his expression full of mischief and desire. He was truly enjoying himself watching her squirm – especially since the squirming took place mostly against his torso and chest.

"No, Harry… this-this is stupid. This is possibly getting caught by my sister and the rest of the team we're talking about."

"Trying to talk yourself out of it, love? I remember from our last venture that you weren't too worried. I'd have thought you'd jump at the chance to do it again."

"I don't want to," she denied hotly. "I might have considered sleeping with you again, I'll give you that," she went on, ignoring his raised eyebrow at her confession, "but a bet?"

"I always love a challenge. Not that I think it'll prove to be one, unfortunately. I found you quite easily pleased at our last meeting… not that I minded." The smallest glint of white teeth shone in his smirk.

And with that final taunt, he had won the battle that started the war.

Sara nearly pounced on him, shoving him back and into her bed with a soft 'thump' as she captured his lips in a dueling kiss, roughly thrusting her tongue into his willing mouth and threading a hand through his hair until she finally pulled back with a gasping breath. Truthfully, he'd been on her mind for weeks now, the way he felt, the way he touched her, the way he made her feel like no woman could.

"Is that a yes then?"

Without answering, she reached far for the switch to the lamp by her bedside, clutching to his suit with her other hand for support.

"Actually, I prefer with the lights on."

"And I prefer not giving Laurel more reason to wonder what's going on in my room after a night fighting crime," she snapped in a hushed tone, pulling the chain and leaving them in the dark aside from the faint moonlight shining through partially closed curtains on the other side of the room. "Now shut up," she said, straddling him again.

"That's not how this works, Sara. Per our agreement, you'll have to let me do all the work tonight," he grunted, flipping them over so he was on top. "That's more like it."

Sara felt self-conscious for a moment as he simply stared down at her, like a wild beast deciding which part of her to devour first. Under his continued lustful watch, she was suddenly very aware of how her nightgown had flown up and pooled around her stomach, exposing a pair of black panties to the man who hung suspended above her.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Patience, Sara," he said softly, slowly drawing his hand down her body and catching it on her underwear with painstaking precision. With a quick jerk and a flick of his wrist, e tore through the fabric with a quiet rip. Before she could protest, he repeated the action with the other side, and with his other hand, he yanked the torn cloth away until she was completely exposed to him below the waist. He let out an appreciative sound at the sight of her and wasted no time in lowering his lips to her taut stomach, ghosting kisses up until his nose hit the silk of her gown. His fingers traced trails down from her side to her thighs, and his kisses suddenly changed course from up to her chest, to progressively downward.

Sara's breath caught in her throat and she unintentionally arched into his touch. "You'd be amazed how many things I'm able to do with my mouth." The words from their last meeting in the apartment echoed in her mind, and she found herself desperate to find out exactly what he meant by that.

Without warning, he pulled back and sat up on his knees as he began stripping away layers of clothing. The body suit fell first, then his undershirt. Sara watched as every layer fell to the ground, tempted to help him, but not wanting him to know just how impatient she was for him. He moved to loosening the laces of his pants.

"Enjoying the show, love?" He teased, noticing her intense stares. "Come here," he murmured, grabbing her hand and pulling her forward lightly until she was sitting up.

Sensing what he wished her to do – or maybe it was just what she wanted to do – she yanked the laces away and sunk her hand into his trousers, closing it around his already rock hardened length.

"Do you feel what you do to me, Sara?" He asked in a low pleasured sigh, slowly drawing his body back down and over hers so that he rested between her legs.

She gave him a firm stroke and smiled when she saw him close his eyes for an instant. "I thought this was supposed to be hard? The bet, I mean," she clarified with a self-satisfied smile. "Cuz it feels like I'm already winning." She stroked him again, squeezing harder.

He answered with a chuckle and removed himself from her grasp, pushing her hand above her head. "It's not going to be that easy, Sara." He lowered his lips to her stomach, giving her casual, light nips as he drew himself down her body. When he got to her hip, he nipped her again and then sucked hard, finally pulling back and running his tongue over the reddened, claimed flesh.

"I swear to god, if you do that where anyone can see…"

"Don't tempt me, love," he muttered against her with a devious smile, moving even lower until he was kissing her inner thigh, giving it a long, languid lick. She trembled and clutched his hand as his hot breath drew closer to where he was lazily making his way. Again, he caught a bit of sensitive flesh between his teeth, sucking at it, making a dark, purple mark on her inner thigh, causing her to bite back a moan. He hovered over her heat, breathing against her for a few seconds, making her wait as he met her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she whined, confused by his hesitance, arching her back again and shuddering when she felt his nose touch her.

With that final breach of space, he descended upon her, taking her sensitive bud of nerves into his mouth and sucking hard, making her gasp and spread her legs wider. This wasn't the first time someone had done this to her, but it had never been with this amount of skill. It made sense – he had years of practice with his Parseltongue (whatever that was). Her mind was a swirl of sensations as he let go of her hand and used his own to pull her closer to his face, licking and sucking at her in an idle, unhurried fashion that was driving her crazy. Occasionally, he would groan softly, the vibrations of his voice causing sparks of pleasure pulsing through her core.

Sara fisted the pillow behind her head, resisting the urge to press herself harder into him as the minutes dragged by and he showed no signs of stopping. He was being painfully thorough, taking special care with each swipe of his tongue, perfectly aware of how close she was, but not quite letting her reach her peak.

"Oh god." His strokes were becoming torturous, and her moans only seemed to spur him on, his movements finally growing more and more urgent until abruptly, the ball of tension exploded inside of her. She cried out his name, managing to stay much quieter than the waves of her orgasm would have normally allowed. "Harry… Fuck, oh my god, Harry," she exhaled, no articulate words coming to mind. She was finding it hard to keep still as he continued to suck her clit which was now extremely sensitive from her passing orgasm.

He withdrew his mouth from her center, glancing up at her with a pleased smirk, his eyes darkened with lust as he nonchalantly licked his lips. He mouthed the word "boom" impishly, referring to her explosive orgasm, his cheek brushing her thigh. He crawled over her body, so his length rubbed against her leg.

She gasped at the feeling, imagining him sheathed inside of her, pulling his body closer to hers at the same time.

"Has anyone ever told you how amazing you taste, Sara?" He wasn't teasing her this time. His tone was serious and filled with lust as he nibbled her earlobe, rubbing himself against her leg again.

She reached down, her fingers caressing his hard member as she kissed his neck. "Harry…"

"Gods, I want you, Sara." He trailed small pecks across her shoulder and collarbone.

"Then stop talking," she whispered, lifting her hips to meet his.

Barely allowing any recovery time, Harry positioned himself at her entrance, looking her in the eyes and slowly sinking himself into her. "So ready for me, love…" He couldn't hide the groan of pleasure as she took him in inch by inch, still incredibly slick from her previous release.

Sara was entranced by his bright green eyes in the dim light as she felt herself opening to him completely. It was strangely intimate and almost uncomfortable, looking into each other's eyes as he entered her. It made her feel something - the same thing that had made her avoid him since the first time that they had sex. She didn't allow herself to dwell on that thought for long, and instead, she wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him even deeper inside her with a quiet moan.

Their pace picked up gradually as they moved together until they were both sweating with exertion, their mouths meeting in heavy, bruising kisses. Breathy gasps and slapping skin was all that could be heard. After the first few minutes, Harry began hitting at a slightly different angle with every thrust, searching for exactly where she needed him, until she saw stars. "Right there…" His thrusts got faster and deeper and his teeth sunk into her shoulder gently, encouraged by her prompting. It felt like no time had passed before she felt the same build that she had experienced such a short time before and she bucked into him harder.

"Come for me, Sara," he growled, his voice heavy with passion as he struggled to drive into her even faster, his sweaty forehead pressing into the crook of her neck. It wasn't a minute before she complied with his pleas, shaking and clenching around him.

As Sara came down from her second, earth shattering orgasm of the night, she felt like she couldn't take much more. Her body was on fire and every part of her felt almost painfully sensitive from what it had just gone through twice. Mercifully, Harry slowed his thrusts to a snail's pace, barely moving inside of her as he lowered his head back to her shoulder, kissing it softly. "Gods, you're beautiful when you fall apart for me, Sara," he breathed into her, nuzzling her neck affectionately. Momentarily, she felt her heart skip at the un-Harry-like warmth and from all the hormones currently racing through every inch of her.

She had forgotten about the bet or her sister ever since his head had disappeared between her legs and probably would have longer if she hadn't heard his smug voice once again. "…you know, you can still quit," he paused for a response, but there were only heavy, gasping breaths. "If it's too much for you, love, we can call it even. After all, I'm surprised your sister hasn't been roused by now..."

The soft teasing in his tone set her on fire in a completely different way and she bucked against him harshly, taking him both by surprise, and physically deeper than his slow pace had allowed. She relished the small grunt he let out at the change, losing his haughty composure and returning the thrust with another moan. That's when she realized what was happening. Maybe he was afraid to lose. She must have held out longer than expected if he was resorting to taunting her. While she had already experienced two orgasms and felt intoxicatingly satisfied and exhausted, he had been holding himself back this whole time, and as he had said earlier – he wanted her badly. He was trying to get her to quit.

"Well, two can play at that game," She thought to herself, a wicked idea beginning to form in her head.

"Shut up, Harry," she moaned quietly, slowly pumping her hips in encouragement for him to continue and letting her arms float above her head to grasp the metal bars of the headboard. "I need you still."

He let out a pleased chuckle. "Greedy, aren't we?" He drove into her harder, reaching new depths.

"God, you feel amazing, don't stop…" Her voice took on a lustful, almost porn-star-esque quality that she hadn't known she possessed, as she felt herself get braver. "More…"

She felt his muscles tighten and release with every thrust as he worked to fulfill every begging moan that left her lips. "Is this what you need, love?" The pride and dominance in his voice was astonishingly arousing.

She lowered her voice to no more than a breath against him. "Oh my god, yes… Harry …" She moved her hands from the bars to grasp him around his back, digging her nails into his shoulders. "So good."

"Yes, tell me, love … tell me what I do to you," he murmured gently, peppering kisses down her neck.

"Do you know how many times I've touched myself thinking about this?"

Harry groaned loudly and his kisses became even more vigorous. Sara allowed herself to smile against his shoulder. He was eating this up. She lifted her chin to allow him better access to her neck.

 _God, I love when he does that. No, no, Sara. Stop thinking about the amazing sex and think about the bet. If he wins, you'll never live this one down. Back to the dirty talk._

"God, Harry, you're going to make me come again," she whimpered, clawing at his back.

As soon as her words left her mouth, they went straight to his cock. He flinched at the unexpected but utterly thrilling things she was saying and simultaneously groaned again - almost too loudly - at her last compliment. His thrusts got faster and more persistent. "Sara…"

"So that's what you like?" She lost her sultry tone and the playfulness returned to her low voice as she taunted him. "Do you like it when I talk dirty to you, Harry?" She was rewarded with another muffled groan that sounded suspiciously like "bloody tease" from him as he continued to plunge into her, though clearly having caught on to her little ruse. "Do you like when I tell you every little detail of how you make me feel? How good you feel?" Without waiting for response, Sara let out another experimental moan of "oh God."

"Sara…" He growled, half a moan and half a warning. Briefly, he considered giving in to her. He had already sated her twice, he couldn't be blamed for seeking his own when she was whispering such naughty things in his ear and slowly dragging her tongue up his neck. "You minx."

"You like it," she shot back, this time with no ulterior motives in her words. He did feel amazing, and shockingly, she felt her body preparing itself for a third release. God, they were good together – or maybe it was just him.

Suddenly, he pulled out of her completely and swiftly rolled her over so she was flat on her stomach. Before she had a chance to wish for him inside her again, he had returned, thrusting back into her from behind, taking her in a way that they hadn't yet that night. Almost the full weight of his body was now against hers as he moved. At first, she wasn't sure how she felt about the change of position, his weight causing her to be able to do little to move with him except for gentle thrusts backwards, but then she realized that the change came with a new, amazing fullness as he drew himself out and pushed back into her at an agonizing pace. She felt his hand once more as he carefully brushed away fhe hair from her neck, before attacking the sensitive skin with kisses mixed with small bites. She felt his tongue brush over the spot he had most recently bitten down on and she shuddered. His hand slipped underneath her body as he moved it down her stomach and between her legs, his fingers searching for the spot she so desperately needed him.

"Oh god… don't stop," she moaned, writhing under the effect of his newest ministrations. Again, all thoughts of winning or losing were gone from her mind, and her head swam from the combinations of sensations – the new angle, his slow and deliberate thrusts, his fingers working their magic, his body so fully pressing into hers. "Harder…"

"Yes, Sara," he groaned into her hair as he indulged her, speeding up the movement of his fingers at the same time. He felt her begin to tighten around him and his thrusts became more erratic as he moved in her even faster, his own orgasm quickly approaching. Sara's previously soft mewls of his name increased in volume and intensity, to the point that he forcefully kissed her to muffle them. Sara tilted her head to the side and kissed him hard, pushing herself back to meet his every thrust with an animalistic hunger. A rush of arousal coursed through her when he moaned into her mouth and bit down on her lip. His fingers were still rubbing her unsteadily and his body shook as she felt him get closer to the edge, teetering on the edge of her own release.

Suddenly, they were there, together, their cries quieted by each other's mouths as they kissed. Harry breathed her name over and over as he rocked his hips against her, riding out both of their orgasms and Sara couldn't manage any sounds other than stifled whimpers.

"Oh my god…" She finally found her voice as she gasped for air, breaking their furious kiss. "Holy shit."

Harry chuckled against her as he collapsed onto her completely, too worn out to want to move. "Now I remember why I couldn't get you out of my head," he groaned.

"Me too."

After another minute of silence, he carefully pulled out of her and rolled over, tucking her limp body into his chest and nuzzling his nose into her hair. "Gods…"

Now it was Sara's turn to laugh softly. "Someone sounds satisfied."

"Aye. But I believe someone else sounds three times as satisfied," he joked, pulling her a bit closer so he could whisper into her ear. "Which means I win."

"Um no," Sara wrenched herself out of his grasp playfully and rolled over to look at him, running an absent-minded hand over his chest hair. "The deal was me before you. And… you were definitely first."

"I wasn't," he retorted indignantly, as if she had suggested something horrible.

"Harry, I had you on the edge from the second I started talking dirty."

"And what a filthy mouth you have on you. I'd like to hear what else you have to say sometime." He moved in close to nip at her pulse point making her moan, to prove his point. "But I still won, Sara."

"You did not. If anything, it was at the exact same time."

"Then I demand a rematch."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, buddy. But I think we're both going to need a lot of recovery time from that one." She was amazed at how 45 minutes had changed her mood so drastically. It was 45 minutes of incredible sex, but still, a short time regardless. The hour before she had been intent on throwing him out of her room, and now she was teasing him over pillow talk? And what really got her, was that she was enjoying it.

"There will be other nights…"

"Will there?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think either of us could stop after that," he said lustily, kissing her jaw. "So, about that rematch?"


	5. Arwen

**Arwen (from Lord of the Rings)**

* * *

"Arise, for the High King of Gondor, Harry Elessar!"

Trumpet fanfare signaled the arrival of the king to the great chamber, Harry striding to his throne as the innumerable soldiers and other inhabitants of the realm of men gathered before the royal in his esteemed palace. Harry sat down, gazing upon his subjects before waving his hand, the great double doors at the end of the hall slowly opened by the guards awaiting there. Along the purple carpet linking the steps of his throne to the large doors, two figures emerged: one quite small, the other tall, thin, and moving with an almost strange and irresistible grace.

Cloaked in a black dress mourning dress, Arwen, former Queen of Gondor, Elf of Rivendell and Aragorn's widowed wife approaches him. Harry's brother and former king had perished in a hunting accident only three years after the defeat of Sauron, gutted by a wild boar. The one saving grace in his death was that he never had to find out the affair Harry and Arwen had while he was king. Clad in the tight black dress, her arms bare for him to see, her perky nipples pressing against the thick, opaque fabric, and slender legs peeking out from the sides of her knee-high dress. The guards, while noble and resolute, couldn't help but break concentration even for a moment to look upon her; indeed, Harry's subjects were enthralled by the fantastically dressed woman even though she was wearing black. Many forgot to see the smaller figure beside her, clutching her hand: a child, old enough to stand on his own, but not quite old enough to understand the significance of his presence in the throne room.

Harry shifts in his throne, biting his lip in sorrow, but clears his throat to speak. "Arwen, I'm deeply sorry for your loss. My brother was a great man, and I'm sure he would have made a great king had he lived long enough."

Arwen kneels before the stairs to the throne, smirking in a way men would bend over backwards to see her do again. She looked into his eyes, her own piercing blue iris' pulling him in, goading him into hanging on her every word. "Your grace, I come before you after so long to bring you joyous news. I have heard of your estranged partner and her failed marriage, and I understand the pressure you have to produce an heir. I come before you to show you your son."

The subjects gasped at the proposition, Harry shaken as he looked to see the small child beside her; while still quite young, he looked just as he did, and as she did now as well. His night with her a few years prior was still fresh in his mind; surely, a marriage between step-siblings would be frowned upon by all in Middle Earth, but he yearned for her still, her beauty alluring and enough to make any man fall on his sword to be with her in life or death. And here was a son he never knew he had, produced by their love one night so long ago. Many would be aghast in his stance, but he was not. Harry, instead, was delighted, not only for the presence of an heir to his throne, but indeed to see his beautiful Arwen once more. Of course, at this point, reason was thrown to the wind in favor of lust, but he had few people with him who would remind him of such.

"This is indeed…a joyous day, and joyous news. And such a revelation cannot go without recognition! A feast shall be held, and you, Arwen, I urge to stay so we may…finalize loose ends."

"Of course, your grace."

Arwen grinned again, bowing before him as the subjects were roused to applause, seeing their king was taking this quite well, and so should they. Arwen knew that Harry was easy to manipulate into his way: he had never had a truly perfect family, and the thought of an heir made his will weak, wanting to complete his family and truly have something he had never felt before. Of course, this weakness was perfect for Arwen to capitalize on: she had lusted for her step-brother for so long that she needed just one tiny thing to help get her foot in the proverbial door. And, seeing as their encounter years before had knocked her up with his son, she took this as the perfect opportunity to finally spring her surprise and marry her beloved Harry.

Harry pulled himself from his throne, several guards escorting Arwen and her son to their chambers, with the servants scurrying about to prepare for an impromptu feast. Harry had things to deal with in the castle before he could see his beloved Arwen, but perhaps it was for the best. For now.

Arwen quickly made herself comfortable in the room given to her, the servants bringing her luggage and other amenities to her as they organized the room and cared for the young half-elf. This left Arwen with free time to wander around the castle before the feast. And she knew exactly where she would go. She had a few toys hidden in the castle she'd need in the coming days.

Harry stumbled back to his chambers after the feast, his belly full of food and mead, and his head coming in and out of lucidity, leaving his vision worse for ware. He nearly fell through his door as he struggled to open it and then seal it closed, guards never too far behind to prevent their king from accidentally killing himself on his journey to bed.

It seemed, however, he wasn't alone in his room. Before him, atop his wolf-skin blankets, lay Arwen, covering her waist in a tiny cloth, and her breasts in one of the arms of the wolf-skin pelt. Harry jumped and hollered a bit in inebriated surprise, enough that his guards began opening the door to his room. He quickly shut the door again, coughing a bit before speaking to them through the entrance.

"No, no…I'm quite alright, just stubbed my toe is all, quite alright."

"Yes, your highness."

The guards resumed their duty near his door, Harry calming himself before approaching the bed. Arwen grinned and licked her lips, seeing him visibly excited, yet confused. "What are you doing here?! You shouldn't be anywhere near me, especially after this little…conundrum."

"Oh, relax, your grace…" Arwen winked, lying on her back, the wolf-skin pelt barely able to keep itself on her supple, naked body as she turned. "No one will squeal; not your guards, nor the chambermaid making sure our son is safe. I just felt that you needed to see me again after those three long years alone."

"I did miss you, but there is a code to this all, we are no longer at war, we cannot…"

"Oh yes we can." She grinned as she slowly pulled the cloth from her waist, her shaved pussy hidden by her crossed thighs. She turned again, pressing her breasts into the pelt to show off her curvaceous ass. Her rear was almost too large for her, not quite wide, but firm and perfect, glistening with sweat from the heat of the room. She put one finger in her mouth, biting it seductively. "Come now, not even the King of Gondor can resist this sight. You never could."

"Has it gotten…bigger?"

"Perhaps…three years training each and every day does have its perks. But don't worry, I know what you were really waiting to see…" She finally turned onto her back, pushing her feet into the bed as she climbed to the pillows, giving him a full-frontal view of her perky breasts, her luscious nipples bouncing as she struggled to reach the head of the bed, her pussy already soaked between her legs.

Harry lost control, running to the bed as she pulled his tunic off, grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him as their lips met. His hand immediately went to her breast, grasping the large D-cup mammary and massaging it in his palm, feeling her moan and quiver underneath her as he did. Arwen grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him towards her as he fell atop her, her legs wrapping around his waist to keep him as close as possible. Her hands then moved to his trousers, feeling them loosen and pushing them down, remembering how big he was when he first entered her three years before. Her feet worked to push the clothing off him, feeling something large and slightly hard pressing against her pussy.

Her hands reached down to grasp the thick shaft, massaging and pulling it to try and force more blood into it, wanting to feel it at its absolute hardest. His balls dropped lower, pumping themselves full of cum to prepare to blast a load inside the tight, lustful body of the woman he was embracing. His ten-inch shaft was as hard as it could be, and in the middle of their kiss, Arwen pulled away, turning herself around to reach underneath him, grabbing the cock and stuffing it inside her mouth. Harry bit his lip, stopping himself from exploding then and there, feeling her tongue wrapping around his cock, pulling on it as her lips did as well. She pushed the cock as deep as it could go, feeling it push into her throat, gagging a bit as she struggled to keep herself from passing out. The thick shaft begged to be inside her other holes, her hands massaging his balls, making sure he wasn't about to go soft on her anytime soon.

She turned around, her pussy dripping from excitement as she faced Harry once more, putting her feet around his waist to pull him closer. He took the hint, pushing himself towards her, feeling his cock head press open her lips as he began to enter a much tighter hole than he had been in many years ago. Arwen gasped, biting the pillow as he stuffed it all inside, feeling it hit her cervix with how long it was.

"Oh…God! Did it get…bigger?"

"You could say that." Harry winked this time, pulling his hips back before plunging his cock inside her again, hearing her scream a bit into the pillow, oscillating back and forth. His one hand grabbed her neck, the other her breasts, playing with them and slapping them in primal joy. Arwen was in blissful pain, feeling her body being broken and strained by the monstrous cock, but laughing as she felt joy and power, feeling her lover push his cock deeper and deeper inside her, making her legs quiver and shake in orgasmic delight. She felt an orgasm rising up out of her, and felt Harry pumping faster and harder, trying to push out his own orgasm inside her again.

Arwen pushed him away momentarily, turning around to push her face into the bed, grabbing her ass cheeks and spreading them, giving him a view of her soaked pussy, gaping from his monstrous cock. He grabbed her waist, shoving his fat shaft inside her again, Arwen screaming into the bed as she felt his cock pummel her cervix, almost breaking it open to give him access to her womb. She loved how it felt to be dominated by the king, his hand slapping her ass, pushing her harder into the bed, feeling every inch of her insides with his magnificent cock. She wanted to cum so badly, begging him to go faster, her voice caught by the mattress and inaudible to him as he sped up, ready to blow his load and coat every inch of her body in his juices. At the last moment, before releasing his semen, he pulled out, firing out streams of cum along her back, hearing her cum as well. She screamed into the bed, shaking as he legs gave out, her body going prone on the bed as she writhed and shook over and over, unable to stop.

Harry rolled onto his back, his cock drained of cum as he lay motionless, exhausted as his drunk mind tried to process everything which had occurred. Arwen, however, simply smiled and reached out to touch Harry and keep him close, whispering to herself. "My king, my lover…"

Arwen awoke the next morning to Harry hurriedly putting on decent clothing as she lay on her front still, cum caking her back as she stood, seeing he was far too frazzled to notice her get off from the bed. She tip-toed behind him, putting her arms around him and pressing her breasts into his back. He yelped a bit in surprise, turning to see her, and pushing her back a bit as he hyperventilated.

"Your grace, what seems to be the matter…" Arwen cooed, taking his hand and rubbing it against her still moist pussy lips. "Did you not finish inside me? No worries, I assure you we will have plenty of time to make several heirs to your throne…"

"Arwen, what we did last night…not only are we having sex out of wedlock, but you're my step-sister! That alone makes this suspicious, but still…I do not feel comfortable with this. What happened last night and three years ago gave me a son, and I shall care for him as he is my own. But us…"

"But us?" She pushed herself against him, putting her hands around his neck, almost hanging off of him. "Well, my king…I suppose I shall listen to your reason. You do know best, after all. However, as a gift for the wonderous night, and for receiving me and our son, I have a gift."

"Do you, now?" Harry felt more relaxed after pulling herself off of him, sighing in relief after knowing she took it well. The naked and supple Arwen strutted across the room, finding a small burlap sack she had stuffed in the corner last night. She retrieved a regal bracelet, presenting it to Harry as he inspected it. Solid gold and wrapped in ornate carvings and jewels, it was indeed something fit for a king. "Where did you happen upon this?"

"Does it matter? A gift is a gift, after all." She winked, biting her lip as she saw him slip it on. She tried to hold in her excitement as she went to reach for a black robe, not unlike the one she wore the previous night while at the feast. "Well, my dear, I believe I shall return to my chambers, perhaps take a bath. But I do await impatiently for you to visit me more…formally."

"As do I, Arwen." Harry nodded as she let herself out of his chambers, walking along the barren halls as the early morning sun began to peak over the horizon and loom through the holes in the stone palace.

She could barely keep in her excitement, seeing how easily he slipped on the key piece of her plan. Just the sex was enough to tell her that he indeed missed her and wanted her back, but now she had to keep her place as queen of Gondor, and convince Harry to marry her, whether he wanted to willingly or not. The bracelet was something she had Elrond himself craft for her long ago, hiding it in her possession for when she thought it might be useful to her. No doubt had Elrond known it was to be used on the king himself, he would have never crafted it; alas, ignorance is indeed bliss, and soon, Arwen knew the weak-minded king – well, not weak minded yet, but soon enough – would give in to her lust and beauty eventually. It just needed a little push…

The days which soon followed were some of the most trying for Harry in his state of weakness. The enchantments on the bracelet gifted to him by Arwen caused every bit of affection and lust she threw his way to drill into his brain, lingering in his memory even hours afterwards. This also caused his senses to pick up on everything she did as though she were rubbing her perfect naked body across his. A sly grin across the room became a passionate kiss, a wink was her hand grasping his cock, and biting her lip made him feel like he was plunging inside her once more. He found himself quite embarrassed whilst in meetings the beautiful elf was required to attend; hiding a forced boner was difficult enough, but now that it was almost an hourly occurrence, he felt his tolerance lowering more and more. Some days even seeing her long dark hair and long legs underneath her black dress was enough to send him into a frenzy, locking himself away for a few moments to relieve his 'stress' before he was prepared to deal with the day.

Arwen knew this, and made sure to stay close to him, so that every waking moment she was around him was reminding him of the pleasure he felt being inside her. Of course, his will was strong and defiant, refusing to sleep with her even once more, but even her drifting scent caused her resolve to waver enough for her to break through now and then. Still, she needed things to speed up; the presence of their son did help keep her in Gondor for a time, but she knew she'd be forced back to Rivendell if she didn't find a way to get him to ask for her hand in marriage soon. But the elf woman had a plan.

Harry soon received a note from one of his advisors, stating that the former queen herself wished for his advice on a political matter, and would be waiting in her chambers to meet with him. Needless to say, his naivety played to Arwen's advantage, and he came soon after his meetings had concluded. The guards opened the door for him, allowing him to step inside the chamber, finding it empty, and a side door leading to a closet slightly ajar. He closed the door behind him, looking around for a moment before hearing Arwen's voice pipe up.

"Please take a seat, your highness. I will be out in but a moment." Harry silently sat at the foot of her luscious bed, silent as he heard her fumbling around within the closet.

He was not prepared for what would happen when she returned.

Arwen strutted out, significantly more liberal with her outfit than she had been the previous few days. A garter belt slung to her hips, her groin exposed to him, showing off his prize that he had penetrated twice before. Her breasts were quite visible through a see-through white top, her pink nipples pushing through, begging to be sucked and pinched and pulled. Her hair was let down, some of it pushed in front of her face, hiding her in the darkness of her own locks, making Harry almost froth at the mouth with how the enchantments burrowed into his brain. She slowly strutted to him, straddling his waist and pushing her breasts against his chest.

"Like what you see?"

"I, uh, oh…" Harry could barely think, his head overloaded with lust seeing her in such clothing, wanting to tear it apart and play with the supple flesh underneath.

"Oh, your grace, you seem quite confused and burdened." Arwen giggled as she grabbed his hands, putting his hands around her bare ass, making him dig his fingers in, his digits sinking into her muscular rear. "Let me help you. Should I ask again?"

"Y-yes."

Harry didn't know if he was responding to the first or second question, but Arwen didn't care. He was in bliss, playing with her ass, feeling her body against his, even through his tough tunic and thick clothing. She also felt something grow thick and hard, poking through her clothing and pressing up between her legs. She took the moment to grind against it, back and forth, her pussy leaking juices onto his trousers, soaking through and drenching his cock through the trousers.

Arwen pushed herself off of him, the force causing him to fall onto his back, lying on the bed, staring at the stone ceiling as Arwen disappeared behind the closet door once more. As if by magic, she returned once more, wearing something very different from her previous outfit. Confined in black cloth which wrapped around her body, tiny lace panties clinging to her hips this time, with everything on her except her breasts covered. Her mammaries were free to bounce and move alongside her, Harry seeing her slowly climb above him, his eyes following the nipples wherever they seemed to move. His mouth was agape as she lowered her breast into his mouth, allowing his lips to close around it, and his tongue to move forward. She pulled it away, teasing him and making him follow her, egging him on to try and catch it, to embrace it and play with it as he wanted to so badly.

However, unfortunately for Arwen, his will was still steadfast despite her enchanting and toying, with him being reluctant to continue; that didn't mean, however, he was unwilling, and readily pleased her as she pushed her tit once more into his mouth. She did want to reward him for being such a noble heart, and soon pulled her breast away from him, sliding off her black panties and mounting him once more. However, unlike last time, she was mounting him from a very different angle. She closed her thighs around his head, pushing her pussy onto his face as she felt him beginning to lick and penetrate her with his tongue, her body shivering with pleasure as he continued. The tiny bristles of his growing beard tickled her labia, making her bite her lip to keep herself from exploding, leaning forward to unlatch the tiny flap at the front of his trousers. His thick, erect cock came jumping out soon after, her lips soon pressed against it once more, pushing it into her throat. She had been practicing over the previous few days, and she gagged few times while taking the fat cock down her throat, feeling it block her airway a few times, but nothing to panic over. She deepthroated him, making slurping noises which reverberated around the room, saliva bubbling along with his pre-cum and pouring out of her mouth.

His trousers were soaked in the strange fluid, and her own makeup was beginning to run from the moist juice splashing up and hitting her in the face. Harry was quite adamant in his job to keep her happy, his tongue working wonders on her, enough to make her wonder if he himself had been practicing on other women over the years. She giggled as he caressed her labia, his bottom lip rubbing against her clit, his tongue now and then able to penetrate beyond her vulva to maximize her pleasure. She had to squeeze his head with her thighs to brace herself, keeping him locked in a silent prison of pleasure as she continued sucking his fat cock. He went faster and harder, Arwen on her last legs as she moaned, trying to outlast him, but her yearning for his cock made her weak. She came once more, splashing out juices across his face, his mouth filling with her cum as she moaned and screamed into his cock, making it vibrate within her throat. She pulled her head away from the monstrous shaft, sucking in hair as she grabbed a nearby pillow, screaming again as she shook even more violently, spraying and cumming a second time in a row. She fell backwards, unable to finish the king off as he pulled himself from the bed, his resolve significantly weakened, but indeed intact, as he had not penetrated her conventionally.

Harry cleaned himself up as Arwen played with herself on the bed, giggling and biting her finger once more, keeping her emerald eyes locked onto his own. "So, did you have fun, my king?"

"Arwen, we cannot do this!" He whispered in a vicious tone, pushing his still rock-hard cock back into his trousers. Arwen moved to approach and try to finish him off, but he pulled away again, keeping himself out of her reach. "I made a vow, and besides that, they might hear us!"

"Oh, come now, isn't that the fun of it? Doing something so wrong but so, so right…"

"You're my brother's wife!"

"Was. Was your brother's wife. I believe as the king of Gondor, you may do as you please." Arwen giggled again, approaching him as he backed away once more.

"I will be leaving now. No matter how difficult it is to me, I must be faithful…for my people."

"For your people, of course…" Arwen allowed the king to leave, Harry disappearing behind the door. She waited for his footsteps to disappear before grabbing a nearby object and throwing it against the far wall, hearing it shatter as she tried to stop herself from exploding in rage. She was so close and yet she had lost because of her inability to keep herself composed. She was angry at herself, and she needed to fix this. She had to wait for Harry to be compromised once more, but she could fix herself.

Her hand had been cut on the object she had thrown, seeing blood dripping down onto the floor in small splotches. Her eyes were aglow with elven magic as the cut sealed itself, and her fingers curled into a fist, the cut's scar still faintly visible. She had magic, and she had to use it. It would take time and focus, but it would work.

It had to, time was running out for her.

Harry, returning to his own chambers, felt terrible for both refusing Arwen's attempts to seduce him, and felt even worse testing the limits of his vow, though he had broken it twice already, and with the same woman too. He felt the bracelet buzz with power, even the faintest thoughts of Arwen causing his brain to spiral into near madness, consuming his mind's eye with images of her perfect body, magnificent ass and breasts, her blue eyes and irresistible elven features. He was pulled out of reality for the moment to remember the days gone by of him and Arwen years before, the night which had cemented this very moment he now found himself in, when he was naïve, unknowing of how he and Arwen were fated to be together. It was magical to remember, as if it was only days before…

Harry knew that Arwen was to offer the elves' fealty to Aragorn and Gondor, but he wanted time to himself after the tiresome adventures he had been put through for so long while battling Sauron. Arwen, the elven seductress and Aragorn's wife, had decided to accompany him alone in his temporary chambers. The only thing there was a soft hay-filled mattress, and a small room with a tub which Harry had finished using. The water was slowly draining as he walked bare naked to the bed, retrieving his clothing. He was not aware of the presence of another person in the room; the blue-eyed woman was sitting in a chair near the door, outside of Harry's field of view. Her words soon resonated throughout the room, Harry jumping out of his skin the moment she began.

"I say, heir to the throne, you are indeed easy on the eyes."

"Arwen, what are you doing in here!"

"Coming to visit the man who I owe so much to." She smiled, walking up to him, his hands quickly grabbing his trousers to place in front of his groin. She wore a white dress with cleavage which reached well past her navel, most of her tight body open to him, along with her perky breasts which seemed to defy gravity. She reached forward, pushing the trousers aside to see what he was hiding from her. "This does explain why you're cocky…no pun intended, of course."

"You should leave, Arwen. Who knows who might wind up seeing us."

"And? What's so wrong with seeing the heir to the throne having fun with the queen." She bit her lip, seeing the cock throbbing a bit as blood poured into it. "Don't I get your motor running?"

"You're my brother's wife."

"True, but no one has to find out." She winked, drifting her fingertips over his growing cock before walking to the adjacent room, seeing the draining tub. She quickly plugged the hole and began filling it up slowly, turning her head to look at him with her peripheral vision. "Don't move, let me get comfortable for the both of us."

Arwen began to strip off the tight white dress, the straps over her shoulders falling off as the fabric began to fall to her feet, everything moving in slow motion as Harry watched from afar. Her breasts were hidden by her body, but her perfect ass was visible as soon as the dress finished its fall, her legs pushing the cheeks up, accentuating every curve they had. Arwen grinned, knowing his eyes were glued to the ass as she strutted to the tub, filled with steaming water as she slowly slipped in. She sighed as the hot water embraced her, making her feel as though she was melting inside. She put her hand up in the air, twitching her fingers in a way to beckon him over, to which he obeyed immediately.

He slowly walked around the tub, the frothing and steaming water hiding everything below her collar from him, but her hair and face alone was enough to get him interested. His cock was fully erect, all ten monstrous inches ready to be used by Arwen. She reached forward, wrapping her hand around the cock and pulling it closer, licking the tip while looking up at him. He had never felt the grace of a woman's tongue on his cock before, which meant this was indeed a very educational experience.

"My, the heir to the throne, scared by some little dirty slut." She giggled, still looking at him as she pushed her face underneath his cock, feeling the massive slab of meat drape over her face. "Does it look better like this? It's so big, truly I might not be able to fit all of it inside me. Do you think it'll fit?"

"I, uhm, m-maybe." Harry was having a difficult time speaking as his brain was shutting down and his cock took over, words tumbling out of his mouth as he imagined what it would feel like to put his fat shaft inside her. Arwen laughed again, pushing the cock away from her face, letting it fall and slap her, feeling the weight of the thick, meaty cock. She opened her mouth, letting it fall between her lips before pushing forward, sucking it hard while licking the tip. She dragged Harry closer using her blowjob, his weak legs obeying her somatic commands.

She pulled him forward into the tub, releasing his cock from her mouth as the water splashed up, Harry yelping as he went into the hot water. Arwen laughed, hearing him struggle as he righted himself, his body once more soaked from the water, looking into Arwen's eyes upon recovering. She got to work once more, her hand going underneath him, grasping his cock and massaging his meaty balls, feeling how thick and virile they were, wanting to feel his cum shoot inside her. He was unsure what to do, with Arwen pulling him forward to kiss him, his cock lubricated by the water, feeling it touch near her pussy, which sent shockwaves through them both. Harry's hands almost primally went down, pressing between her soaked lips to enter her pussy, fingering her slowly as he finally touched a woman intimately. Arwen felt his powerful fingers enter her, her legs stiffening as she went rigid, slowly curling and massaging both her G-spot and her clit. She moaned and breathed faster and harder, trying to focus while her pupils dilated, both young adults unable to do anything other than stare at each other while their hands explored once another.

Harry finally pulled his hand out, grabbing her tits as he pushed his lips onto them, biting and sucking them as Arwen moaned, begging for one hand to go back underneath her to please her. He did as she urged, his hand re-entering her pussy as the other stayed to slap and play with her tit, his mouth working on the moist nipple. She grabbed his head, pushing him harder onto her chest, making him focus on the mammary, pleasuring her slowly as she could feel an orgasm rising out of her. She wanted to get to the edge, just so that they could both cum together; after all, she had never met a man who could make her cum conventionally, not even her husband. To her surprise, Harry was a step ahead of her, and pulled his fingers out, grabbing her waist under the water, and pulling her forward, his massive cock entering the gaping hole where his fingers had been a moment before. Her eyes went wide, feeling her pelvis begin to buckle from the penetration, gasping for air as he kept playing with her tit, sucking her nipple, and slowly entering inside her. It felt like she was impaled, feeling the cock reach all the way to her cervix, fully penetrating her and stretching her out like she was made of rubber. Her hands reached onto his back as he pulled out and pushed back in, leaving streaks of nail marks across his back, biting his shoulder to try and not scream. He thrusted in hard, making the tub shudder as she began to scream, moaning for more as he did it again, her entire body jolting in response.

"Oh fuck! Fuck, fuck me, fuck! Your monster cock belongs to me!" She could barely speak, but she wanted to try and say something to make him keep going. It seemed to do the trick, and Harry was once again ploughing her relentlessly, the tub almost skidding across the floor as he fucked her harder and faster, the water sloshing and flying off the sides of the tub and onto the ground. Arwen felt more and more of her body being shown off the more water flew from the container, eventually leaving them with a fraction of what had originally been inside, with Harry fucking the elven queen against the side of the tub. She wanted so badly to continue somewhere comfier, and pointed to the bed, barely able to do so while shaking from her violent orgasms which seemed to be precipitating.

Harry pulled himself from the tub, with Arwen still on his cock as her legs wrapped around his waist and hands around his neck. She kissed him, still locking eyes with him as he carried her over, gravity shoving his cock far too deep inside her, as if they might always be stuck together. She finally found herself on her back on the bed, Harry atop her once more, ready to fuck her senseless. She stopped him, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Let me have a go."

Harry pulled himself out of her, Arwen feeling as though something was missing from her body the moment the cock was retrieved from her pussy. She pulled him onto the bed, forcing him onto his back before climbing atop him, mounting him and riding him cowgirl, playing with her tits as she was filled by his monstrous shaft once more. She jumped up and down, his cock being sucked by her tight, impossibly amazing pussy, his eyes ready to go crossed as he felt the cum being pulled out of his balls. She grinned, playing with herself, her hands running across her tits, down her perfect stomach and tight sides, down to her thighs and ass, slapping herself to make him jealous of having her body all to herself. He reached forward, grabbing her tits once more, kneading them in his hands while she bounced up and down on his massive cock. Both he and the elf were both near to orgasm, and she was ready to explode at any moment, but wanted to do it alongside him. She went faster and harder, curling her hips to try and siphon out the cum from his balls, wanting to feel every ounce of creamy seed inside her womb.

It didn't take long after that, with Harry seizing up and moaning as she felt hot, sticky juices begin released inside her. That was the nail in the coffin for her orgasm, as she collapsed atop him, screaming and cumming, shaking while her nails dug into his chest. She felt every ounce of goo shoot inside her womb, filling her up slowly, her eyes going crossed as she gasped for breath, the orgasm too powerful for her mind to handle. Both lovers embraced as they let their orgasms subside, Arwen now filled with her lover's seed, making her smile as she rolled off of him, his cock still somewhat hard and covered in sperm. She reached down, taking a glob of cum off of the tip and placing it in her mouth, tasting the salty goodness which had been launched inside her. She turned to face Harry, who was already drifting asleep, his stamina and cum drained from his body after the amazing orgasm he had just experienced. Arwen giggled again, licking her lips as she shut her legs, keeping the cum from escaping her pussy.

"Thank you, Harry." He didn't respond, but she curled up to him regardless, her arms locked around his body as she drifted to sleep as well, excited that perhaps they might do it again tomorrow. Little did she know they wouldn't fuck again for another three years, something that would have driven her insane had she known then….

Harry came to after some time, his cock ready to burst remembering his first time with Arwen. He suddenly found himself lying on his bed, unsure as to how exactly he had gotten there. He had no idea how much time had passed either, but two things were certain: the bracelet was indeed working its magic on him, and he didn't remember his bathroom door being open when he had initially entered his chambers. He walked inside slowly, his cock making it hard to focus while he took extra long to process whatever he looked upon. Steam filled the room, slowly escaping out the open windows of the chamber, with the porcelain tub filled to the brim with water. Not only that, but it seemed someone was inside the tub, making things even more confusing for him.

Arwen was there again, almost exactly how she was that one night long ago, though she was much more shapely and mature now than she had been three years previously, childbirth making her curves more accentuated. Not only that, he could remember that her breasts didn't seem as large as they were under the water, though that could be a trick of the light. Her mammaries floated to the top of the water, forming cleavage from their firmness. Harry stumbled forward, trying to process everything as he finally spoke.

"Arwen? What are you doing here?"

"I came in and you seemed preoccupied, so I decided to freshen up a bit for you, my king."

She smiled and slowly stood from the tub, revealing her naked body to him; it was not the naked body he was expecting, however. Arwen had used some of her magic to play with herself a bit, inflating her tits to extreme proportions, and widening her hips just enough to keep him from looking anywhere else. Her double-D mammaries bounced as she moved, her nipples much larger, perkier, and her areolas larger as well, making him nearly froth at the mouth. She slid back into the tub, placing her legs atop the rim of the tub as she spread them, giving him an almost unobstructed view of her tight pussy from under the water.

"Arwen…"

"Shhh…pretend it's our first night together. Do you remember what we did? Because I remember everything." She reached forward as she pulled his trousers off mechanically, her fingers wrapping around his thick cock and pulling him towards her. She kissed the tip again, laying it across her face, still looking up at him. "I believe it got bigger, my king."

Harry didn't respond, just in awe at how perfect this recreation was as he reached into the tub, his shirt being soaked as he searched for her pussy, feeling her thigh and caressing the long, slender limbs while exploring her. It didn't take long to find his goal as he pushed his fingers in, her pussy much tighter than it had been a few days beforehand, curling to press against her G-spot as he had done, never forgetting how he had pleasured her long ago. Arwen moaned softly, kissing his cock again as she pulled back, sucking on the tip before plunging it into her throat. Harry began to violently finger her, feeling her entire womb convulsing in response, her hands gripping the side of the tub to keep herself from falling out or slipping under the water. The bracelet was working like a charm, removing his inhibitions as he fucked her mouth, feeling her throat expand to make way for the impressive shaft, her eyes fluttering in response. Harry had much better stamina than he had years before, but still, something so perfect and amazing as her mouth was hard to resist or brace against. He pulled her from the tub, sitting her on the edge as he played with her new, monstrous tits. They were so large he couldn't fit his entire hand around them anymore, his finger sinking in to her mammaries. He wanted so badly to fuck her senseless, but still, the nagging feeling of honor crowded his mind as the steam in the bathroom clouded his vision.

Arwen pulled herself from the tub, getting on the floor, kneeling down as his massive cock was once more at eye level. He bent over, playing with her tits continually as his cock was sucked, her tongue expertly stimulating the tip of his cock, making him want to cum then and there, her tits addicting to touch, wanting to feel them more and more, never wanting to let go of the huge breasts. She loved the feeling of his finger in her pussy, and soon moved her own hands down to play with herself while sucking his cock. She was worried about having to focus on two things at once, but soon after, Harry took the initiative and grabbed her hair, beginning to throat-fuck her, leaving her to only focus on breathing properly and stimulating her own pussy. She felt her fingers disappear inside herself, massaging her clit and curling her fingers within herself, her eyes tearing up from how intense Harry's thrusts into her mouth were. She loved it, feeling her breathing being cut off now and then, her neck expanding to accommodate the monstrous shaft, wanting to feel him launch his seed inside her once more.

Her tight lips and expertly curling tongue were a worthy adversary to his stamina, and soon he could go on no longer, pulling his cock out as he stroked it, moaning before a torrent of cum launched from the tip. Arwen opened her mouth wide, feeling the sperm fire and land across her face, in her hair, in her mouth, slathering her tongue in layers and layers of seed. She giggled as she fingered herself faster, his orgasm making hers start, Arwen shaking on the floor as she was covered in sperm. One long glob of cum went from her forehead to her nose, covering one of her eyes, another two globs hit her neck and tits, soaking her mammaries and sticking to both tits. She squeezed them together with her elbows, seeing the sticky seed form bridges between her cleavage as she played with them. The double-D tits was exactly what she needed to win over Harry, but it seemed that after his orgasm, reality set in once more. He backed away from her, cock still semi-hard as she giggled, seeing him run back into his room to try and cover himself and appear presentable. He didn't need to say anything to her regarding leaving the room at separate times, but still, it was cute seeing him this nervous and vulnerable. He was so close to breaking, only needed a tiny push to finish him off. He wanted her, and even without the bracelet, he wouldn't be able to resist her for too much longer. She had one final surprise for him, to finally pull him to the dark side and marry her, but she needed time to get ready. She wouldn't mind upgrading her tits just a bit more; after all, Harry would want them perfect for the rest of their lives. And besides, she needed a day to prepare everything, which gave him time to recover.

She was so close to victory she could taste it. And after pulling a glob of cum from her face and pushing it into her mouth, she very well knew exactly what victory would taste like…

Arwen's final night approaches, and as such, this might be her last time to try and persuade Harry. She had spent the better part of a day preparing for her encounter with him in the dead of night, approaching his bed chamber once more, very different from when he had last seen her. Her breasts were much larger, almost an F cup, though still firm and youthful. She had tried to tone her body to appease him, even growing out her hair to nearly ass length. It had taken some time to perfect her hypnotizing gaze, and so she will see if she had worked on it enough to finally pull in Harry and finally break his will, and give her a chance to stay queen.

The elf entered the chambers once more, the guards easily dispatched by her magic, sent into a deep magical slumber for the time being. Harry was sleeping in his bed, unaware of her presence, her toes gently pressing against the stones as she walked, tying to stay as quiet as possible. She felt her back ache a bit from the weight of her new breasts, but she held out regardless, confident in her mission, not allowing anything else to prevent her from getting close to her lover. She climbed onto the bed, straddling his naked body once more above the pelt he used as a blanket, grabbing his cheeks as she made sure their faces were aligned. Harry slowly opened his eyes, unadjusted to the darkness as he saw nothing but the glow of Arwen's irises. He didn't have much time to react before she began whispering enchantments, the king enthralled by her gaze as she continued, working her magic to find a way to remove all taboo and sinful thoughts about their relation to one another. It took but moments, but soon after she had finished, Harry blinked away his stupor, believing that Arwen had only just entered the room. He turned over to quickly light a candle near the bed, the room illuminated to reveal Arwen's new body to him. His jaw dropped, seeing her monstrous tits bouncing around, shaking them back and forth as she twisted her chest, feeling them slapping against one another.

"Arwen…I'm so glad you've come, I…I think I have been to hasty in my thoughts before tonight…"

"Is that so, my king?" She played coy, giggling and making sure to massage her breasts, putting her hands in between them, cupping them, making them fall down and bounce around before him.

"Yes. I need…you. I need you as my queen. Vow or not, I love you, Arwen. I need you, and I hope you need me."

"I thought you might never ask, my king." Arwen giggled again, slowly pulling the pelt off of him to reach his cock. She saw it was already rock hard, and realized she needed to waste no time on it. "So, Harry, anything you'd like to do?"

"Give me your body."

He reached out, grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him, pushing his face into her pussy to lick it again. Arwen was unprepared for him this time, feeling like he was finally fully enthralled into making love to her, his tongue entering her easily. She gasped, ready to scream already, his tongue moving at a million miles a minute, her hands shaking as she braced by grabbing his hair, her legs shaking as they clasped around his head. Her eyes fluttered and rolled back in her head, her tongue hanging out as she drooled from her brain being fried from the onslaught of sensations.

She leaned back, almost lying on top of his body while he ate her out, hearing her scream into the air, unable to contain herself, her back arching as an orgasm overtook her. She released her juices across his face, Harry not stopping as a second one overtook her moments later, more juices pouring out. She grabbed his body, clawing at him, trying to make him stop and fuck her so she could have even more primal and visceral orgasms with him. Harry released her, forcing her onto her side as he began spooning her, pulling one leg up to slide his cock into her soaked pussy, Arwen feeling him almost enter her womb from the initial penetration. She looked back, craning her neck and arm to cup his head, staring into his eyes while he fucked her rough, grabbing her neck with one of his free hands, choking her as she felt juices pour from her pussy.

"Yes, lover, fuck me! Fuck me and take your new queen! I want you to knock me up again, over and over!"

Harry grabbed her tits with his other hand, unable to even cup one properly due to how big they were, his mouth frothing with lust as he played and slapped them, pinching her nipples, trying to see if anything might leak out if he played with them enough. He wanted to suffocate in her cleavage, panting as he never wanted to let her go, wanting to be inside her forever.

He choked her harder as he got on top of her, grabbing her neck with both hands as he went harder and harder, Arwen having orgasm after orgasm from how rough he was, her pussy in a constant state of shuddering and cumming as he ploughed into her, cum spraying everywhere, her pussy trying to drain him of cum again, wanting to fill her womb with his seed once more. She wanted to bear him hundreds of children, so long as they could fuck over and over again. Harry had all his inhibitions stripped away by her enchanting eyes, allowing him to go wild on her, fucking her as though he might not see her for another three years. Of course he would see her for the rest of his life, but Arwen had made sure to instill that fear into his mind, just so that every time they fucked would be this insane, this intense, this unbearably amazing for both of them.

Arwen grabbed his arm, wrenching it off of her neck and putting it on her face, whispering to him. "Slap me, Harry. Slap your slut of a lover, punish me for waiting three years to come back to you."

He slapped her, making her moan and cum again, a second slap causing her to scream out in ecstasy, feeling her loins exploding again in joy, her fingers digging into his wrists as she couldn't stop shuddering. She felt an inhuman power overtake her, flipping them as Harry landed on his back on the bed, Arwen atop him as she pulled her fingers through her hair, moaning as she rode him. He slapped, kneaded and grabbed her tits, playing with the massive F-cup tits, feeling how heavy they were, both easily larger than her head, with a fat nipple on the front begging to be sucked and drained of whatever milk was inside.

Her hips went back and forth, slowly milking him of his cum, wanting this time to be inside her, not content with feeling cum over her back or tits. No, this time, she wanted to be filled like that night three years before, and she knew that like this, he wouldn't be able to escape her. She leaned down, letting him grab her tits, playing with them while her fingers dug into his chest, biting her lip, both of them moaning as they were intertwined in love and lust.

"Arwen…I love you." Harry finally said, Arwen feeling elated at hearing those words.

"I love you too, Harry. Now, get ready to have a few more heirs." She curled her hips, arching her back as she tightened her pussy to near inhuman levels, pulling on his shaft hard as she felt himself go over the edge, gasping as cum came rushing through his cock. Arwen forced herself on him, sealing his cock inside her womb as she felt his hot, sticky goo reach inside her, screaming as she came one final time, her pussy sucking the creamy seed inside her body. She shook on top of Harry, the king rigid as a board as he panted and moaned, feeling himself fill up his brother's queen, impregnating her with his virile goo.

Arwen went limp on top of him, his cock still sealed inside her pussy as the goo was pulled deep inside her womb, the hot seed making her feel a sort of comfort she couldn't possibly compare to anything else. She felt like she was in a dream, everything so perfect and amazing, unable to comprehend the pleasure she had just been put through. She looked at Harry, who was already near unconscious from the power of the orgasm she had forced upon him. She grinned and cuddled up to him, his flaccid cock still stuck inside her pussy, her vulva tight and preventing it from possibly escaping while they slept.

"My king, my lover…I assure you, you will not regret this decision you have made…"

Weeks later, they stood at the foot of the temple in Gondor, Harry in his kingly attire, and Arwen in something quite revealing indeed. Wearing a brilliant white dress, the cloth was lace and revealed every inch of her, mostly translucent and draped near her shoulders, though leaving her collar and shoulders exposed. Her breasts could be easily seen, her nipples poking out of the fabric, the dress tightly fitting to her body to accentuate her tits. The main part of the dress only reached just beyond her grain, her pussy and perfect ass visible as well, with tassels running off the bottom of the dress behind her but leaving almost nothing to the imagination regarding her supple ass and perfect body. Her hands were covered in long elbow-length gloves, and her feet as well adorned in long white thigh-high boots which helped accentuate her supple ass. Her blue eyes glistened when set against a necklace of emeralds, and the silver jewels helped to focus the kingdom's subjects' eyes to her face and bust.

The pair approached the head of the temple, saying their vows as they held their hands. They loved how sinful it was for a step brother and sister to be marrying, but they didn't mind; no, they loved how they were breaking these holy vows, and how they had ravaged each other daily until the marriage. Arwen could feel something stirring in her belly, knowing she was pregnant after the many times she had been fucked senseless by Harry. She didn't mind of course; it was her job to provide him with heirs, and she wanted to be sure they had plenty to spare, as her fertile womb begged for only one man to fill her with seed.

The vows complete and the feast to be had, they soon departed to their bedroom to consummate their love; to everyone else this was a momentous occasion, but to them, it was just another night together. Harry stripped naked, but Arwen remained in her white translucent dress, walking to the bathroom once more as she filled the tub.

"Old habits die hard, of course." She winked, with Harry excited to see what she had in store. The steam had caused the white dress to perfectly cake onto her skin, showing off each and every curve she had to offer him. Harry peeled the dress off of her, leaving her long elbow-length gloves on her hands and her boots on, enjoying how they focused his eyes onto her soft, pale skin. She grinned, bending over and placing her hands on the tub, spreading her legs for him as she felt her pussy dripping already. "You already have an heir on the way, I can feel it inside me. But, if you so wish to make sure there is one growing in me, I won't object."

"I wanted to try something different, my elven wife." He grinned, slapping her ass as he rammed forward into her pussy, coating his cock in thick layers of juices before pulling out. Arwen was unprepared when her ass was suddenly spread open, screaming in surprise as she looked back, seeing him pushing into the tight virgin hole. She bit her lip, feeling something strange inside her, an unknown pleasure which began to surface the deeper into her asshole he went. She felt him lean forward onto her, cupping his hands around her monstrous tits, digging his hands into them, his fingers being enveloped by the fatty jugs as he pushed as hard as he could to fit all ten inches inside her asshole. Water began pouring out the sides of the tub, making the floor slippery and hot as Harry lifted Arwen up, forcing gravity to pull her down and stuff his cock deep within her.

He guided himself into the tub, with his cock still inside Arwen as they were enveloped by the steaming liquid, the elvish queen moaning and laughing as he fucked her in the water, feeling her pussy quiver with joy. Her hands went down into the water, stuffing her gloved fingers inside herself to pleasure her pussy, feeling herself squirt into the bath water. She smiled again, feeling Harry ready to cum already in her impossibly tight asshole, wanting to see what it felt like to be creampied in her asshole.

"Did you get tired of the other hole, my king?"

"No, but I might not see you again for years…I want to make sure that I can try everything with you, my queen."

She laughed, seeing that her enchantments were still deeply rooted in him, even after so long. "How many children do you want to have? Ten, twenty? More?"

"As many as your loins can bare me, Arwen. I'll fuck you senseless every night we are together, ravage you, kneel to you, do anything my dear wife and queen want. I'll sate your lusts, so long as you are happy."

"Oh, my king…"

She let him cum inside her asshole, feeling him get rigid before releasing a torrent of cum into her sphincter. She loved how hot it felt, more of her cum shooting into the bath as she fingered herself to orgasm once more, using his orgasm to piggy-back off of. They remained in the tub, Arwen pulling herself off him as cum began leaking inside the tub, slowly pouring off the edges as they soon turned the water off, laughing. Arwen wanted him more and more, and stayed in the tub with him. Magic flowed from her fingertips as she forced his cock to grow hard once again, guiding herself back onto the cock, feeling it penetrate her pussy again, stuffing some of the cum floating in the tub into her womb. She felt him begin to go again, rejuvenating him with stamina, keeping him fit and ready to plough her until she might give in. She never would, of course, as his stamina could never match the magical enhancements she had given herself. He reached forward, playing with her monstrous tits again, kissing her neck as she rode him in the tub, filling her slowly with cum, making him almost constantly orgasm and fill her with goo. She loved the almost addicting feeling of being filled with sperm, and wanted it forever from her lover, wanting to give him many, many heirs. She had also imagined she might be able to extend his youth, but she'll figure that out later; her focus right now was on the sex, they'll consider the future after the first few heirs pop out of her.

She finally had what she wanted: her husband's brother, her king, married and forever in his arms. A fat cock to satisfy her, monstrous tits to appease her king, and a ravenous sex life which would make the meek elves of her homeland jealous of their primal desires, urges, and drives. They had lifetimes of fun to have, and she couldn't wait to see how she could spice things up if they ever got stale. But, seeing as he always thought they might never see each other again, she had a feeling that wouldn't ever be an issue.

Yes, she would have a long, happy life with Harry Elessar.

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry for the long wait, but I already got another chapter written and ready to go. Suggestions are still welcome for future chapters.**_


	6. Rey

**Rey (from Star Wars)**

* * *

Rey was an exceptional witch, rivalling Hermione in terms of spell use and the Gryffindor had shown her skills in the Battle for Hogwarts, dispatching a dozen Death Eaters and twenty dark creatures alone. She and Harry had bonded and grown attached to each other when she joined Dumbledore's Army in their fifth year, and they had been an item ever since. Now graduated from Hogwarts, the two had moved to Hawaii and were enjoying their honeymoon after getting married.

The two were rather adventurous in their love life to keep things from going stale, which leads to the place they're at now, Rey stripped down and naked in all her glory as she prepares to step outside from their rented beach house.

She looked back at Harry, biting her lip seductively and he groaned as he said, "Well, go on then. Show everyone your glorious body!"

Taking the opening Rey shot him a look that seemed to say 'watch me' me before strutting past him and out onto the balcony. Shivering at the feel of cool concrete and the sun's warm rays on her nude body, she walked further out before looking back at his shocked face with a smile. This was crazy as anyone could see her out here like this, that thought made her pussy twitch as her arousal started to grow.

Leaning back against the cool railing she brought her hands back up to her breasts. Giving them a quick squeeze as she let out a shuddering breath. Kneading them softly in small circles before giving them a quick bounce. Rey even went as far as gripping her hard nipples and giving them a quick tug. Her breathing growing a bit more labored, as she let one hand slide between her legs.

Feeling how wet she was Rey slid her legs further apart to get better access. Her fingers and palm rubbing across her pubic hair and smooth flesh. Moaning softly as she stroked her heated flesh before letting out a small cry as she pushed a pair of fingers up into her pussy. Thinking about masturbating out here for everyone to see was making her really horny. Watching Harry she saw him come closer to the door to watch her and by the bulge in his shorts he was enjoying the show too.

"You should stop, naughty girl…." The Boy-Who-Lived managed to say as she continued to finger fuck herself.

"Mmmm…..no, this feels too good!" She moaned out as she continued her actions, fingers thrusting in and out as her palm grazed her hardening clit. "I wonder if anyone's watching me?"

"I t-think they are, so you better get inside," Harry said, starting to feel uncomfortable. After all, he was standing with his penis hard, tenting his shorts, with a buck naked brown-haired masturbating on the balcony.

"Then I better give them a good show that they won't forget."

With those words she pulled her hand from between her legs. Bringing it up she saw it glistening with her own cum and feeling bold decided to lick her fingers clean. Humming as she tasted her own juices, cleaning her fingers before turning to look out at the beach. Knowing full well anyone could see her bare breasts and the small heart of her pubic hair. Looking about she was disappointed to find the beach empty, but wondered if someone was watching her from inside their homes.

"Everyone, look at my breasts and hard nipples!" Rey breathed out as she once more cupped them, pushing them up as if offering them to the world.

Once again she was playing with her breasts, eyes half closed as she whimpered and moaned. The thought of someone watching her do this sending the flames in her belly higher. Turning again she pushed her shapely ass towards the railing, using one hand to spread it apart.

"Merlin, look at my perfect ass! This pervert loves to touch it!"

Her mind was getting lost in the pleasure of the moment. One hand tweaking her nipples, while the other held her cheeks apart to expose her no longer virgin nether hole. Swaying back and forth for several long moments before it was no longer enough. Breathing heavily now she turned and showing off her flexibility, put one slender leg up on the rail.

"Rey...stop this!"

Ignoring her husband's words, she slid her hand between her leg and moaning as once more two of her fingers plunged into her wet depths. Starting to pant and moan she fingerbanged her wet box furiously, but it wasn't enough. Pausing she slid her pointer finger as well, feeling herself stretched out a bit more before once more resuming her actions.

Her tongue lolling about she couldn't do anything but pant and moan loudly. Wanting everyone to see what kind of girl she really was. Her head drooping she caught sight of a surfer staring up at her in shock. Smiling she just licked her lips as she continued to pump her sloppy pussy. Her fluids squelching before they rolled down her thighs in shiny waves, while some dripped to the ground.

"Yes! Watch me!" Rey cried out as she continued to fuck her cunt with three fingers as her palm rubbed against her clit.

Her eyes were locked onto the man's wide-open orbs as she kept fingerfucking her pussy. It tightened around her fingers as her hips started to jerk forward a bit. Rey knew she was getting close, each brush of her clit and stroke of her hand fanning the flames. The surfer's expression as he watched her slowly being etched into her mind before it all combined to push her over the edge.

"Mmmmmm…..yeeeeah, oh god!"

Her back arching, she felt her body go taut as her orgasm started to wash over her. Rey's fingers were being smashed by her cunt as she continued her actions. Legs trembling as her body relaxed and went taut again as she rode out the waves of pleasure. Her pussy was even starting to really squirt all over, some of it raining down to water the sand below them. The thought of some of it landing on someone on the beach made her body jerk hard once more before she noticed the guy had fled.

Losing her balance she stumbled back only to be caught by Harry. Her eyes slowly slid shut as her breaths came out in ragged gasps. Her body still tingling and trembling from her recent orgasm. God that felt so good and now she felt so sexy, having been seen cumming by a total stranger. Purring a bit she nuzzled back into the boy's shoulder as he held her tightly.

"Dammit, you're gonna get us in trouble!" She could only nod her head weakly in agreement as he continued to hold her.

"Whatever….." She murmured as she started to squirm in his arms. "Did you enjoy the show? From the feel of this I think you did."

Rey's hand managed to grab his hard prick, making the boy gasp as her lips then pressed against his. Kissing him with an intensity rarely matched as she started to fondle the solid rod of flesh in her hand. Harry still seemed to be pulling them backwards while they continued to kiss. His hand even cupping her breast and making her moan. Though she didn't want to go back inside, she wanted to continue the show.

"Come on…..fuck me, hard, right here…...right now!" She husked out after breaking the kiss.

"No, no more! We have to get inside!" Harry replied as he continued to pull her towards the house.

"Coward!" She hissed out as she finally managed to break free of his grasp, stepping forward and bending over the railing. "Don't be a pussy and fuck me!"

Rey turned her head to look back at him, while she spread her legs wide apart. Reaching back she spread her pussy open to reveal her wrinkled and well fucked labia glistening with her juices. Rubbing it in soft circles as she moaned softly, before giving her well formed ass a quick slap.

"I'm not a pussy, I just don't want to get arrested."

"Whatever pussy, you can fuck me all you want and you'd rather stand back there like that wimpy git!" Rey growled as she started to sway her ass at him once again.

"I'm not a git…I'll show you!"

Rey smirked as she saw him yank his shorts down to reveal his big thick shaft. The sight of it making her pussy twitch and drool in anticipation. Harry stormed over and grabbed her hips, rubbing his large crown over her ass. Her hand even grabbing it to give it a couple of quick tugs before guiding it towards her fuckhole.

"S-shove it in...mmmmmMMM!" Rey cried out as his fingers dug into her slender hips as his thick tool split her open and slammed deep inside of her pussy.

"You're so tight!"

Those words growled out by the younger boy made her purr, before he pulled back swiftly only to thrust deep inside of her. The tip of his penis pressing hard against her cervix, only to retreat before sliding back in. He settled into a ferocious rhythm of pounding her greedy box. Her moans and cries broken by the occasional moment of breathlessness. It was so good as her breasts jiggled freely in the air.

Rey's mind was clouded by a growing haze of pleasure as she was fucked senseless. Hearing the wet squelch of his penetration with every thrust, his hips slapping against her own as well as her shapely buttocks. The fast pace making them ripple and sting as he continued to screw her brains out. Her tongue hanging out of her mouth as her eyes started to go a bit unfocused.

Though before they did, down on the beach she saw an old woman walking her large German shepherd. She must have heard them because she looked up towards them. Her eyes going wide as her mouth opened in shock before it snapped shut. Shooting her a glare she turned to quickly scurry off.

"Oh yes, fuck me …. harder!" She moaned as her eyes rolled up towards the blue sky.

"Y-you're too wild…. Rey!"

The boy grunted out behind her, to which she could only nod her head in agreement. Even if the police did show up, they'd need the jaws of life to separate them. Thinking about that or someone watching her was driving her crazy. Rey started to thrust her own hips back, forcing him even deeper. Each thrust drawing another gasp and cry from her beautiful lips.

She was lost to the pleasure of the moment as the boy behind her pounded her mercilessly. He slid a hand between her legs to rub her clit and that's when she lost it. Her back arching she felt the breath leave her body in a loud moan of pleasure. Her wet box squeezing down around his hard prick as he continued to pummel her. Rey couldn't help it when she lost control of her bladder and peed all over the balcony, which only made her orgasm stronger.

"Oh fuck….I'm gonna cum!"

He could feel her warm piss, with his penis as it splashed out with each of his violent thrusts. The warm stream travelled their both legs, but neither of the lustful teens cared.

"Shit. Coming, coooooming…" Harry breathed out while slamming himself as deep in the bent over brown-haired beauty as possible, flattening her firm buttocks.

The head of his penis mated with her cervix and flooded her womb with his seed. Pulling back a bit before rocking back into her to deposit another load deep inside of her drew another smaller orgasm out of her body before she finally slumped down on the railing, panting heavily as he fired a few weak spurts into her before his weight settled across her back.

Rey had no idea how long they remained like that, but if it made the show last that much longer she was happy. With a stupid grin on her face she seemed to drift off into the void, not even hearing Harry's words and barely struggling as he pulled her back inside.

Harry slumped back on the couch late in the afternoon watching something on tv. It didn't matter to him what it was because he was just trying to relax after a shower. After fucking Rey on the breakfast table, they'd gone several more rounds before he'd finally managed to wear her out. At least for the time being, because she seemed insatiable now.

Starting to pay a bit of attention he was glad it was an action movie. Which meant it required little thought to enjoy the gratuitous violence on screen. The loud explosions also drowned out the sounds around him and the thoughts floating in his head. Sighing he tried not to think about how nice it had been to just talk earlier in the week. Now it was always her pushing him to fuck her hard. That wasn't entirely bad but at the same time he wished she'd just talk sometimes instead of always grabbing his dick. A particularly familiar sound broke his reverie as he heard her voice.

"What are you watching Harry?" He looked up to see her walking towards the couch before she dropped down next to him.

"I dunno, just some action movie I found." Harry replied with a shrug as he looked at the beautiful girl.

Her long hair was damp but clipped up in her usual buns. Her skin still had a pink hue to it from an obviously hot shower, while her body was clad in her casual outfit. A loose yellow t-shirt and a blue pair of shorts. She leaned back on the couch with a hum even as she crossed one leg on top of the other. Leaning back she stretched her arms up and rested them on top of the couch, which made her breasts hitch up a bit.

"Well, guess it's alright. Though that girl is definitely not as hot as me." Tearing his eyes away from Rey he looked to the screen.

There was a good looking dark haired woman serving as one of the bad guys henchmen wife. She was good looking but he had to admit she wasn't nearly as good looking as the girl next to him.

"Yeah, she's alright looking. Too bad she's a bad girl though." Harry commented as the couch moved a bit beneath him.

"What, you don't like bad girls?" He heard her ask next to his ear while her breath washed across his ear.

"Uh…." He mumbled as he leaned away from her and looked her way.

Rey had a grin on her face before she quickly pulled her shirt up to flash her tits. The small globes bouncing even as her pink nipples hardened in the air. She held her shirt up a bit longer before pushing it down to hide them once again.

"I know you like bad girls, that's why you still want me." She tittered as he sat up straight once more.

"And you know I can be really, really bad and naughty," Rey said as she opened her shorts, showing that she wasn't wearing any panties and shamelessly displaying her heart shaped tawny brown pubic bush.

"Uhm, yeah, I guess." Harry replied, staring at Rey's crotch. Differently from her top Rey didn't bother pulling her shorts back up and shuffled closer to him, giving the boy an even better look at her dark pubic hair.

He kind of wanted to move away, but at the same time he didn't want to upset the girl. She could be his best friend or a real pain in the ass. Right now he wanted to relax and have her be more of a friend. Though he felt her hand creep up onto his thigh and start stroking it, even as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath he could smell her shampoo and body wash. This was kind of nice to be this close to her, spending time like this while watching a movie. Almost like a real couple would, but he knew the truth. She mostly wanted him around to fuck her brains out.

"Hey….can't I just relax." He said as he tried to push her hand off his leg as she tried to push it back up.

"Oh come on, you would rather watch a crappy action movie than make out with me?" Rey asked hotly as she wormed her hand free and placed it on his crotch.

"We've fucked a lot today alright, I just want a break." Harry stated which made her huff and lean back into the couch.

"Fine, watch your boring movie then." She mumbled even as her hand stayed on his crotch, rubbing it slowly which made him grunt.

Reaching down he grabbed her hand and pushed it to the side before turning back to the movie.

"What are you? A fucking blushing virgin protecting her innocence?" Rey angrily huffed. Harry felt the British witch's hand sliding on top of his. Surprise turned to shock as she tugged it into her own lap. "At least give my pussy-cat some stroking to get it purring. Are you a complete limpdick today?"

 _You didn't say that I was a limpdick earlier today when I was screwing your brains out,_ a frustrated Harry thought. But he didn't pull his hand away - the warmth of her through the shorts and the knowledge that her smooth, though a bit puffy cunt which he had plundered so mercilessly was just inches away was almost too much. Still, he avoided doing anything else, so Rey had to take his hand again and this time pushed it inside her shorts.

The heat grew stronger as well as the course pubic hair prickled against his skin.

She held his hand hard against her and Harry felt her damp, sweaty, hot vulva fill his palm. Immediately she started pushing her crotch up against him, and he heard her breathe out a soft sigh.

Harry glanced at her pretty face but she too was paying more attention to the tv and not him. Though he was a bit worn out, for some reason this bothered him immensely.

But even without looking she again rotated her pelvis, pushing her wet cunt against his hand. Her right hand joined her left, pressing on top of his. She was panting softly.

Harry seized her right lip between fingers and thumb and pulled hard. The teen stiffened in her seat, stifling a yelp. But did nothing to stop him. In fact her pussy grew even wetter. Rey was indeed one bad girl and she really liked it rough, sometimes downright painful. She wasn't a masochist but weird in her own way. And always, always horny for some wild sex.

Knowing that, the harry pinched the sweaty elastic skin of her labia between his fingers for just a second, then released it and pressed his hand back down into her crotch. He could feel the tension in the tendons of her groin on either edge of his palm. The heat rising from her young core grew hotter.

Harry started to gently massage her pussy, sliding his fingers and palm up and down over her labia. The coarse bush of her pubic hair tickled the heel of his hand. Again her hips started to rotate against the moving hand.

For several minutes the boy just held his hand still on her mound while he continued to pretend to pay attention to the movie. But as Rey whimpered in the process, he began stroking just one finger ever so lightly along the her slit.

She was already lubricating and her hot cream wet Harry's fingertip. He pushed in between her puffy labia only far enough to touch her inner lips and brush over the hood of her clitoris as his finger curled upwards. He was teasing her and the little bud had grown and he could feel it peeking out from under its tender fleshy hat. Harry flicked his finger gently back and forth across it, coating it with Rey's own juice.

The flush was spreading across Rey's face and neck again, and Harry could hear violent exhalations whistling in her nose. Except for the heel of his hand resting on the top of her heart shaped-fuzzed pubic mound, the only point of contact between them was the boy's fingertip stroking lightly up and down over her hot, swollen pleasure button. A high-pitched, barely-audible groan came from deep in the girl's throat as Harry rolled the slippery nub between thumb and finger.

From time to time Rey would find the temptation to hump against his hand overwhelming and her butt would start to wiggle or bounce on the couch. Each time Harry immediately released her clit, withholding further touch until she settled back into place and the tension drained out of her body.

Then Harry resumed his gentle rubbing and tugging at her oversized button, stretching it this way and that and even twisting it. Sweat sheened the girl's forehead as she continued to stare at the screen. She was gnawing at her lower lip, and her eyes were watering slightly.

Harry's cock strained almost painfully in his shorts as he caught a whiff of her adolescent scent. It didn't go unnoticed by the prodigious witch.

Tentatively she extended her hand and searched for his penis. It wasn't difficult to find as big and hard as it was. A tiny moan of longing escaped her lips as she wrapped her slender feminine fingers around the thick hunk of meat through his shorts.

This time Harry didn't protest at all and she began stroking her hand slowly up and down the thick member.

Eagerly she beat his meat for him while he pumped his finger in and out of her juicy slit.

Then Harry pinched down hard on Rey's clitoris, squeezing it between thumbnail and forefinger.

"Gggnnnnnh!" She was unable to completely stifle a high-pitched wordless whine. Harry's fingers were suddenly wet as hot cream oozed out of her quim.

"Oh . . . oohh . . . ooohhh," she sighed aloud. The brunette slumping into the couch while the mind-numbing tremors of a fabulous orgasm swept over her.

"Have a good one?" Harry asked, after Rey's breathing returned to a semblance of normalcy.

"Mmm-hmm," she sighed.

He stroked his fingers lightly, almost soothingly, over her swollen vulva, spreading her secretions all over, down the inside of each thigh, across the slit he could feel was now gaping open, and up onto her firm belly.

"Thought so. You nearly squeezed my pecker in half," Harry noted.

"D-don't get so cocky. I am just getting warmed up." Rey huffed and leaned in to meet him for a hot kiss. Her tongue teasing his lips before invading his mouth as he moaned at her squeezing his prick. His tongue wrestling with hers as they kissed hotly, the movie forgotten even though he could still hear some explosions.

As they continued to kiss heavily he let his hand slide down to cup one breast, making her moan into his mouth. Her nipple was already hard like a pencil tip as he kneaded the soft mound while her hand unzipped his shorts to slide into them and his boxers. Her hand wrapped around his shaft and started to stroke it directly.

Harry's hips jerked a bit as he felt the girl's hand pump him. Breaking the kiss, he grunted as she continued to work his hard tool, smiling as she did so. His own hand was still busy with one of her small breasts. He gave the nipple a quick squeeze before pulling his hand back as she turned a bit more towards him.

He got to see her breasts bouncing as she stroked his shaft. Breathing through his slightly parted lips he watched her own red face as she panted. Harry let his hand hook the neckline of her shirt and tug it down to reveal her left breast, loving how the fleshy globe and pink tip jiggled out in the open. Palming it with one of his hands he gave it a squeeze, before letting his thumb brush across the hard nub. Forcing the brunette to moan as her hand lost its rhythm briefly. However, her hand resumed pumping his penis even as his tip pulsed to allow some of his precum to leak out.

"Is that for me?" Rey teased him before leaning in to trail her soft lips wetly down over the taut muscles of his stomach, brushing his erection with her chin. Then, her fingernails scratched lightly over his stiffened hardness, her face moved just above the towering red length of his lust-engorged penis. Harry trembled feeling her heated breath on him.

Harry choked out a muffled grunt as she continued to stroke his thickened rod of male hardness first with one hand and then between both hands with a slow, pressuring motion.

He groaned again, thrusting his loins upward as the warm wetness of her tongue-moistened lips closed over the sensitive pee-hole his now steel-hard cock, kissing passionately the very tip of his throbbing shaft.

Harry moaned as her tongue brushed across his soft flesh. The brunette then swirled it around his tip a couple times, making his body tremble even as her hand continued to work his shaft. Squeezing it softly, twisting gently even as it slid up and down his member. He watched her eyes close and lips part wide before she sucked the tip of his penis into her mouth.

"Oh that's it..." He grunted out as she slowly flicked his tip with her tongue, before drawing more of his rod into her mouth.

The older girl wordlessly sealed her lips to his soft flesh. Moaning softly as some of her saliva ran down his pole. Slowly she pulled back to lick around his head before she pushed down again. Allowing more of his penis to slip into her mouth even as he grunted at the feeling of her hot mouth around his dick.

Bringing his hand up he stroked her brown locks as she bobbed up and down on his dick. Harry's breathing became a bit more ragged, even as he heard and felt her moan around his thick shaft. Her fingers gripping his base as she slowly took him deep into her mouth, almost into her throat before she pulled up and off with a wet pop.

"Mmmm….you-mmmm-like that don't you?" She asked as her green eyes met his, while she slid down to lick his dick from root to tip.

"Yeah, you're the best at this!" Harry moaned as he felt her tongue tease his flesh a second, then a third time before she engulfed his penis again.

He kept his gaze locked on her own as her lips slid all the way down his shaft. Harry moaned as her lips reached the base of his shaft, even as the tip of his penis slid into her throat. When she hummed the sensation made his butt lift off the couch, pushing deeper into her mouth and throat. Her eyes watered a bit but she continued to suck on his shaft, even as her tongue stroked the underside of his dick.

"Ohhh shit, that's awesome…." He moaned as she slowly pulled back, sucking all the way even as his prick jerked a bit in her mouth.

"Mmmmm," she cooed keeping the rhythm of her now lewdly bobbing head. Her contorted face as she lustfully stuffed all of his fleshy hardness between her glistening lips looked so pretty. It made the sensation that much more exciting when he could see the thickness of his thick cock buried between her eagerly sucking lips.

She sucked up and off his rigid hardness then and began to play over the purplish spongy glans with the tip of her tongue, boring teasingly into the tiny wetness of its little end-slit the way she knew every man liked. He shook beneath her probing tongue as if he were feverish, and once more she worked the heavy outer layer of foreskin up and down, finally drawing it all the way back to slide her warm lips down over the hardened fleshy organ, enclosing the swollen, blood-filled knob at the end in the hot moist pressure of her mouth.

Rey tightened them elastically around its solid thickness and again began moving her head around in the lewd motion.

Harry gasped loudly as she gently cupped the leathery sac of his cum-laden testicles with one hand and stroked the base of his heavy-veined penis with thumb and forefinger of the other. At the same time, she twirled her tongue eagerly around his smooth warm cock-head with every upward suck, letting the tip flick maddeningly into its tiny slit, before once again swallowing him.

His fingers tightened into her hair, holding her head as she pulled back. Only to slide down quickly, swallowing his pole all in one go. Harry could only moan as the brunette showed off her talents at sucking dick, her tongue wrapping around his penis and brushing against its veins even as she sucked. She kept her lips welded to his shaft as they slid up and down his thick tool. He grunted as she once more swallowed him to the base, humming as she did so before pulling back a bit quicker.

Her eyes flickered for a moment before she started to work him a bit more eagerly, the tips of her teeth gently scraping the resisting flesh, leaving wispy bloodless trails beneath the surface of the skin. Moaning loudly he held her head tightly as she took him deep into her throat. This time though she pulled back almost immediately before swallowing his entire length yet again. Her hand twisting and squeezing his base as she sucked hard on his penis. Her loose hair bouncing as she breathed through her nose, moaning weakly around his pole.

His eyes squeezed shut as he tried not to lose control, but the brunette's wet mouth was driving him crazy. Harry grunted as she moved up and down his dick like a wild animal, slurping and sucking him like a pro. He'd trained her way too well and soon he felt his balls tingling, even as they started to lift up. His penis was wet with her saliva as she let out heavy moans around his thick shaft. His own ragged breaths echoing in the living room with her own.

The lusty brunette was even sliding her hands down beneath his tensing buttocks to pull his loins up tighter toward her face, but at this point he needed no guidance.

Furiously, with the passion of a savage animal, she swirled her tongue around and around the lust-swollen knob of his cock. Almost every inch of its thickly rigid length was buried down her tight throat.

"Shit-oh, yeah-oh-like that….I'm gonna…..cum." He groaned out even as his hips thrust up into her face, making her gag just a bit before he exploded in her throat.

He heard an audible gulp as she swallowed his first load, all while her hand continued to pump him. Holding her to his crotch he felt her sucking on his throbbing penis. It jerked again as he fired another wad of sperm into her mouth, which she gobbled down with a moan. He fired a few more spurts into her mouth as she drank it all down, her tongue working him even as he started to go limp before she pulled back. With a wet pop his dick slid from between her lips, a strand of saliva mixed with his seed connecting them for a moment.

"Mmmmm….." She hummed as it broke and roped down onto her chin, which already glistened with her saliva.

Harry watched through half lidded eyes as she wiped her hand across her lips and chin. Picking up some of his sperm and her saliva before she moved to stand. Shoving her shorts down quickly before she straddled his legs and took hold of his shaft, starting to pump it once more. He could only grunt weakly as she wrapped her hand around his flaccid shaft before he heard a door shut nearby.

"What was that?" Harry asked as he became more alert, which only made her smile down at him.

"Just a neighbor getting home from the beach." Rey stated as she continued to pump his dick. "Now come on idiot, fuck me." She breathed to his ear while her hand fondled him.

"Ohhh, come on…..I need a break." Harry grumbled as he laid back against the couch, though she was determined to get him hard.

"You can take a break after you screw my brains out." She whispered softly into his ear, feeling his dick twitch in her hand. Yet it was defiant as it stayed limp in her grip.

Rey just let out a little humph even as her hand kept stroking his soft member. Squeezing it and pulling on the soft rod of flesh. Her hand still jerking it softly in the hopes of getting it hard again. Harry could only groan as she tugged at his sensitive penis, then her tongue pushed into his ear shell and started licking around his ear.

Harry could feel his penis tingle and some blood start to fill it.

"Mmmm…..see, that's more like it." She moaned as she lifted herself a bit higher so that her chest was thrust into his face. She lifted the shirt over them to give him a real good close look at her naked breasts.

They glistened with pearls of sweat and tasted salty as Harry couldn't help himself as he placed his mouth at the end of her bare tit and began sucking gently.

As he burrowed his face into her tits and swabbed the stiff points with his tongue and kissed the valley between her tits and her rib cage, he started to get harder in her hand after several long moments.

With a loud plop Rey's breast slipped out of Harry's mouth as the girl lowered herself down again. Her sensitive nipples, still wet with his saliva, pressed against his chest.

Although he had just came, the feel of her warm body and the fresh healthy smell of her sparked a renewed passion for the young nymph all over again. His dick starting to twitch even as it slowly filled with blood much to her appreciation as she moaned into his ear. Her ass squirming in his lap even as she started to breathe heavier, the tip of his dick brushing againt her wet lower lips.

"I knew you wanted this." She husked into his ear, which made him gasp as she gave him a good squeeze.

Harry wanted to say something, to protest what was about to happen. Yet he found it hard to say no to the sexy brunette. Her hair brushing against his cheek as she moved back a bit. Smiling down at him before she moaned as she ran the tip of his dick against her wet petals.

His throbbing penis head moved back and forth in her milky valley. The delicious sensation of her steamy slit on his tool made his legs jerk, and his cum-engorged balls draw up into his crotch. His cockhead moved from her clit to her asshole, feeling her lubricating mucus run down his pole. He felt himself slowly sinking into her before she lined him up and sank down on his tool with a throaty moan.

"God, that is amazing!" She moaned out as he split her tunnel wide open with his shaft, feeling its wet walls caressing his penis. As it did he felt himself growing a bit harder inside of her.

Her eyes were closed as her pink lips were slightly parted as she panted softly, cheeks flushed with her arousal. She was a vision of beauty that he wanted to worship forever, even after all the horror they had seen. Moving his hands to her hips he felt soft hot skin even as her muscles twitched at his touch. Her own hands coming up to rest on his shoulders as she opened her eyes to smirk at him.

"Mmmm….your cock feels great inside of me Harry." The girl stated even as she lifted her hips and dropped back down into his lap, moaning even as he grunted at the feeling.

Harry couldn't deny that her hot pussy felt great wrapped around his dick. Though she'd definitely loosened up quite a bit, her hole was the one he wanted to plug. He watched her lift up again before falling back onto his lap with another moan. Her small breasts bouncing beneath her shirt as she started to ride him in earnest.

"Oh-oh-oh-this is awesome….." She moaned out as her hips flexed beneath his hands, her naked ass was thwacking against his bare thighs and her pelvis was pounding against his as Harry lurched upward to drive his dick into the dark depths of her twat. Her sticky juice was drooling from around his impaled dick and trickling over his balls.

He could only grunt and nod his head as her pussy slid up and down his shaft. The wet squelching soon joining their cries of pleasure. Harry guided her motions a bit before finally letting one hand slide back to grope her ass. The other bunched her shirt up on top of her breasts to reveal her soft mounds and hard nipples. They bounced up and down as she rode him, his hand cupping a breast and squeezing it.

"That-oh-that's it, play with my tits again!" She gasped out as he continued to knead it softly, with a smirk he ducked down to suck on her nipple.

Her hand grabbing the back of his head with a moan as he nursed at the hard nub. All the while her rippling channel grabbed his shaft as it slid up and down. The girl's ass even clenched with each motion, letting him feel the muscles move as they fucked. Even though he had been reluctant for another round of sex, he couldn't deny that this was awesome.

He ran his hands over the perfect skin of her beautiful ass, cupping her cheeks, feeling the flawlessly perfect skin.

Every upward stroke was greeted by a quiver of pleasure from her and a thrust downward from her hips causing Harry to bang hard against her.

"Fuck yeah, like that Harry….." The brunette husked out as he bit her nipple as she bounced up and down in his lap energetically.

His nostrils flaring as he continued to suck and tease her hard nub, Harry even slapped her ass with his hand which made her whimper while her pussy clenched his dick tightly. More of her fluids were leaking down his shaft as the wet sounds of sex grew even louder. The couch underneath them was squeaking and rocking too.

Suddenly she was riding him with a ferocious pace, her pussy sliding up and down his tool as her ass bounced off his thighs. She was panting and moaning as he thrust deep inside her. The tip of his penis brushing against the entrance to her womb, as they made the couch bounce on the floor. Her rippling pussy was driving him crazy, drawing grunts and moans from his own throat as they continued to fuck.

Her mouth hungrily sucked on his, slipping away, coming back again as their hands explored each other's naked bodies.

"Shit, yeah." Rey said shaking her hips in a slightly rotating motion.

Their mouths were once again locked into a kiss, her mouth hungrily sucking his tongue into hers. Then she pushed back slightly, pulled away from their hungry kiss but still sucking Harry's tongue until it slipped from between her lips.

Her cunt was clamping down on him like a hungry mouth while she met his thrusts with renewed vigor. Rey's slender body continued to sweat profusely as the mutual pumping and bouncing went on. Her naked breasts moved up and down effortlessly.

Their furious pace was making the couch groan under their movements and Harry could have sworn he heard it crack apart. Rey's arms wrapped around his head and pulled him tightly to her chest, moaning loudly. Her pussy was gripping his dick tightly as she writhed in his lap. Her molten tunnel felt like it was going to burn him, though he continued to plow up into her body.

"Fu-oh-fuck me harder! Harder!" The brunette cried out as her thick ass bounced off his legs with each hard thrust.

Harry felt his balls starting to tingle as he grunted with each thrust. Their violent rutting could be heard throughout the room and drowned out the movie. He watched the brunette's eyes roll back as her tongue lolled out before she arched her back, whipping her hair backwards as she let out a long guttural moan. He felt her wet tunnel clamp down on his dick hard, while he felt a torrent of her juices squirt out all over his dick and shorts.

That's all it took for him to lose it and with his own grunt he slammed up into her pussy. The tip of his dick pressed against her cervix as his first spurt flooded her womb. She trembled in his lap as she continued to moan, while he made a few sharp thrusts up into her. Launching a few more weak spurts of his semen into her yearning body before she slumped over him. Her hair forming a curtain around his head even as she panted harshly, his own ragged breaths matching hers as he sat there.

"Herri…." She mumbled weakly before kissing him soundly.

Even after he'd just fucked her brains out she wanted more. Harry knew she was insatiable but this was getting ridiculous. When she pulled back she laid her head on his shoulder as she tried to catch her breath while he slumped back against the couch. His thoughts a jumble over what was going through her head and their future together. The sounds of explosions eased him into a lull and he must have dozed off for a bit.

Harry didn't have much rest. He was woken up by the insatiable brunette who was already straddling him only to continue with what seemed like endless sex. They fucked and fucked and then fucked some more. He did not count how many times he pounded into her, releasing his seed into her womb but he was pretty sure they broke all records that day.

His body was aching like it had gone through a marathon. And worst of all that the horny brunette was still hungry for more. She was like a nymphomaniac on steroids. He fucked her on the couch, on the ground, in the hall, on stairs, on a chair, on the table, bent over the counter, in her bed, against the wall, in the bathroom, on the toilet, even under the table… he fucked her from behind, in missionary position - spooning, cowgirl, sixty-nine - they did all that and Rey still wanted for more.

He could guess that Rey's unhealthy interest in sex was the result of her dealing with the aftermath of the war and the loss of their friends but it was still way over the top. Harry was proud of his stamina but even he was feeling dry and drained.

The boy went to the kitchen sink to wash his sweaty face. He didn't bother to put anything on as he looked down at his half-limp dick which was still glistening with Rey's love juices.

He was even starting to contemplate on leaving to get a break, despite what the brunette said about him staying over, because knowing Rey she would have sex with him whole night too without a single break. But he wasn't sure if he just wanted to leave just like that either. He couldn't deny the sex they had was extraterrestrial.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the silent tapping that a pair of bare feet moving across the floor made. Only when a pair of hands hugged him from behind and two breasts with sharp as pointers nipples flattened against his naked back did he notice Rey.

"What are you doing?" The British minx whispered into his ear while pressing herself closer. Harry could feel her pelvis rub against his buttocks, he could even feel her wet pubic hair brushing against the sensitive skin of his backside.

"Resting." Harry answered, not trying to break away but not turning to face her either.

"Hmmmmm," Rey's one hand moved down Harry's stomach muscles, fingers gently combing through his pubic hair until they rested against his half-limp tool. "I know a much more interesting way to spend one's time."

The brunette opened her mouth to bite and gently chew against Harry's right ear.

"Ugh," Harry could feel his penis starting to stir in the hand of the older girl. "How about later?"

"How about now, idiot?" Rey ran her tongue about his ear as her hand squeezed the hot flesh of his cock. "I know you want me."

Harry clenched his teeth but he could not find an answer for that. He did want her, even when he was this tired. Unconsciously his hips started to move into the brunette's caressing hand.

Placing her chin on his shoulder, Rey closed her fist around the shaft that was still wet with their earlier lovemaking secretions, and began to stroke it back and forth while pressing her pussy against his bare ass cheeks.

"Come on, fuck me." she murmured huskily at his ear.

"Ugh," Harry grunted looking down at his member in Rey's hands. He was already back to its full size, throbbing and hard as hell.

Rey cupped her hand about the swollen, glistening head of his cock, allowing the wetness to smear her palm. She twisted her hand, taking more hot, smooth, wetness of him.

Cupping his slightly hairy balls in one hand, she jacked his prick with the other, but even this wasn't enough for her. She humped her bare cunt upon his naked ass, lightly rubbing her thighs against his. Harry's body shook with pleasure as her hand moved back and forth.

"Can you feel how ready I am," she whispered at his ear, darting her tongue into it. "All hot and wet. Just for your thick cock."

"You, ah, are always ready," Harry retorted but did not resist when she turned him around and squatted down in front of his throbbing erection.

Spreading his legs slightly apart, she grasped his cock once more, and leaned down and kissed one thigh. She wetly jerked and pumped on his hard shaft, sucking at his flesh, her tongue swirling about the sensitive inner surface of his leg.

"Yeah, well I am not the only one." Squeezing his cock as she pumped it, Rey breathed hotly as her tongue moved upward, licking and tasting his firm flesh. She probably could taste some of her dried juices or sperm on there but it didn't seem like she minded that.

She jerked on his prick as her tongue moved from thigh to thigh, now halfway up them, his balls just a few inches from her face.

Rey stroked her tongue about his balls, causing him to jerk with pleasure.

"It's getting late." Harry felt like his reason was slowly slipping away again.

Swirling her tongue hotly, the brunette flicked the tip against his balls, running it around them as she jerked her fist on his prick.

"Who the fuck cares about that?" She glared angrily up at him, before moving back to start licking his loose sac, her tongue going up and down, moving the testicles about her lips.

Rey's other hand reached around him, to cup his ass cheek, squeezing it as she pumped and licked at his balls. From the hard throbbing of his cock and the way his balls jerked beneath her tongue, it was obvious that he wouldn't last long.

Harry only groaned as the brunette swirled her tongue about his balls eagerly, finally taking them into her mouth, sucking hotly as her fist jerked faster on his dick.

Her cheeks hollowed as she mouthed his balls, her fist flying up and down his prick. Her fingers dug into his naked ass hard, while her mouth slurped on his scrotum hungrily.

Harry watched the eager girl working his dick with wild abandon. Her mouth released his wet balls and moved up, to wrap tightly around the mushroom shaped penis head as her tongue licked and slid along with the veins covering the rigid shaft. Brown hair bouncing with each movement of her head, drawing him in even deeper.

Harry groaned as her throat massaged the head of his penis. The sex crazed girl hummed softly before drawing back slowly while sucking on it tightly, her lips split wide apart by his shaft which glistened with her saliva before she took him deep into her mouth again. He felt the brunette's other hand cup his testicles and start to fondle him, while he groaned in discomfort. They ached from being drained dry already, yet she kept working him like a pro.

"Jeez….you're so horny sweetheart." Harry grunted out as she continued to slide his dick in and out of her mouth.

Putting his hand on her head, he wrapped some of her brown locks around it as she bobbed up and down his tool. Taking it all the way into her throat without effort, forcing her nostrils to flare as she sucked in a breath before pulling back. Harry couldn't stop his hips from bucking a bit as she slurped on him like crazy. Even though his dick and balls ached, he couldn't deny she was giving it her all. Yet he knew it wasn't enough, he just couldn't cum.

"Rey, I'm spent….." Harry grunts out even as the girl tried to milk his seed, lifting his head to meet her angry eyes as she pulled off his pulsing shaft.

"What? I'm not a good enough cocksucker for you?" Rey demanded as her hand continued to pump his tool angrily. It started to throb and jerk in her grip, tiny piss-slit gaping wide but only a small spurt of his juice coated her moving fist.

"Y-you are, it's just I've already cum so many times." He panted out even as the brunette let out a little humph.

"Nonsense," she stood up while still holding his cock in her hand. "You are just as eager as I am," Rey declared and captured his lips with hers. Her lips pressing against his as she pinned him against the sink. Her tongue invading his mouth eagerly and he kissed her right back.

"So quit daydreaming and fuck me for real," Harry heard her say after their kiss broke, saliva roping between their lips.

As if having a mind of their own, his hands rose up to fondle her body, squeezing her naked tits hard before sliding down to slap her ass sharply, making the firm flesh ripple. Rey's eyes blazed with arousal as her pink lips parted to moan loudly at his actions. Her hand kept stroking up and down his hard shaft. She was a gorgeous creature, the girl of his dreams.

"Come on, I'm not a machine…...I need rest." He moaned out, but even to his own ears the protest sounded half-hearted and weak. Rey ignored his words and just continued to pump his shaft.

"Whatever honey, I want to fuck." Rey growled as she turned around still keeping her hand on his shaft and led him across the room.

With lidded eyes he watched the muscles of her exposed rear move, showing her well-developed ass and then the cleft of her wet slit. Her vagina was gaping open, a hot pink hole begging to be plugged. Her labia was swollen from what they'd been doing earlier, some of his cum dribbling from between her loose lips, her ass crack glistening with her juices and perspiration.

It only further drove home what they had been doing for the whole day. He couldn't even remember eating much. They were just fucking and fucking, like two sex crazed animals in their mating season.

"Fuck me right here," she said, turning and leaning her back against the room door and pulling Harry toward her by his cock.

Even in the dark room he could still clearly see the heart in her pubic hair. Below all of that hair was her pussy lips which dangled loosely, having been wrecked by his sizable dick over the years, leaving her gaping tunnel exposed.

"But…" Harry's words were cut off by Rey pressing her mouth against his, arm around his shoulder effectively pulling him closer to intensify the movement.

Her bare backside pushed against the door to steady herself as she attacked his lips with vigor.

Harry's hand began to slide down the naked teen's exposed back in a caressing manner. She pushed her tongue between his lips and tasted him, caressing his tongue with her own. As his tongue explored her mouth, his fingers began to explore her back, tracing her spine with his index finger from her shoulder blades down to the tight crease of her ass.

Finally, she broke their kiss lingering a few seconds as cool air touched her slightly swollen lips.

"Fuck me." She repeated and this time Harry didn't put up a fight. Even if she wanted to fuck against the gates of hell he would pound into her like no tomorrow.

He had to bend his knees and dip down to get the angle, Rey's eager hand guiding his penis against her drooling vagina lips. Harry straightened his legs and bottomed out in her before totally straightening up.

Not hesitating, he continued lifting just those last few inches, totally impaling her on his cock, her legs coming off the floor.

Rey's legs hooked behind his and Harry viciously slammed her against the door. Rey moaned in pleasure. That was exactly the rough and intense sex she craved.

Holding her there with his upper body Harry rocked himself in and out. Her vagina tightened around him each time the boy pulled back, its grip loosening each time he pushed forward, her pussy naturally milking the invading cock. The door creaked with each thrust, her naked ass slamming against the wooden surface with each thrust, the girl's round buttocks flattening and jiggling from the impact.

Rey's hands were on either side of Harry's neck, holding his face to hers, their mouths once again frozen together. Harry's tongue was hungrily sucked into her mouth, his cock simultaneously sucked into the fiery warmth of the brunette's pussy.

The door rattled each time when Rey's bare ass pounded into them. It was as if they were trying to break the door. And neither cared.

For a few minutes, Harry kept slamming the nude brunette against the door like a wild animal, his penis head hitting her cervix. They both were panting, naked, their sweaty bodies hitting and wriggling against the door.

"I want… I want you to fuck me in bed." Rey requested, breathing hard against his cheek as his pelvis plastered her nude backside against the door again and again.

Harry locked his arms around her waist, holding her on him as Rey fumbled behind her to turn the knob and open the door.

Changing his grip to under her ass, he lifted her higher still, sliding her up his cock, and then down, fucking her in a standing position, unaided by the wall. Three times he lifted and slid her back down, rested a moment then one more time before finally entering the room.

With the naked brunette still impaled on his dick, her legs wrapped around his hips while her arms encircled his neck. She tightened her arms and legs around him and tried to hump him even in this uncomfortable position.

He could feel her pussy milking his penis with each tiny step. Her small breasts jiggled with each motion and he was pretty sure they were leaving a trail of clear juices dripping from their connected sexes.

Dropping her down onto her back on their bed, Harry grabbed her legs and bent her over, slipping them over his shoulders and practically bending her in two, as he violently pressed down onto her.

Her hands alternately caressed his pecs, her fingers finding and flicking his nipples, and then slid behind to grab the boy's naked ass and pull him yet harder into her.

"I know you want to fuck me…...you could never resist me." Rey gasped out as Harry's hard dick bounced against the entrance of her womb.

Harry grunted in response and pulled his hips back, before slamming himself between her widely spread legs.

"Fuck yeah," she moaned as Harry pistoned his cock into her, impaling her brutally on his stiff member once again.

With her legs still on his shoulders Harry bent down to her, his mouth hungrily latching onto hers, for the moment content to be bottomed out in her liquid warmth. Flexing his cock inside her, she moaned into his mouth, her vagina squeezing his cock in response.

Her naked ass bounced off the bed which started to creak under their combined weight, simultaneously her pussy clamped down around his cock.

Harry plunged again and again into her fiery depth. He went as deep as his balls would let him, which were slapping against her wet buttocks. It smacked so hard that it stung.

Regardless, he pressed the naked brunette to the mattress with all of his unbridled strength.

The constant shaking allowed Rey's legs to slip off his shoulders and the teen instantly hiked her long legs up into a more comfortable position, until they hugged his ribs.

Harry pushed into her, and pushed into her, and pushed into her. Her love juices rolling down her round buttocks onto the bed sheets. But the two naked teens ignored that. They just fucked each other for a good long while, bucking wildly into each other's sexes trying to wring cum out of each other.

"Come on, motherfucker!" Rey breathed out through clenched teeth. "Fuck me! Harder! Harder!"

The heels of her feet hitting his sides in demand, but the whole day, spent plowing into the horny brunette, was slowly catching up with Harry. He was starting to slow down. Which of course, annoyed the naked teenager writhing underneath him.

"Oh come on. You can keep it up." Rey complained pushing him off her. And though her words stung, Harry still felt too tired to complain.

He only watched her climb up onto her knees. The brunette turned around, presenting him with her ass as she straddled him. Her hand slid between her legs and grabbed his tool once more to gave it a couple more strokes before aiming it at her gaping pussy. His hands came up trying to grab her waist, but when they touched her flesh she turned her head and glared at him.

Her free hand reaching back to bat them aside before she sank down on him. Moaning as her wet pussy enveloped his hard penis with her velvety walls. The girl was no longer as tight as she was when he'd first claimed her, but he couldn't deny her warm tunnel didn't feel good.

"Mmmm…..this feels great…." Rey moaned out even as her ass flattened as it settled onto his stomach.

"Yeah...it does…." He murmured as he stared at her spread cheeks, which showed off her little puckered star.

He'd claimed its first time, yet the older girl had hated it back then, but those thoughts drifted away as she rotated her hips with a soft moan. He let out a matching one at the sensation of her sensual movements, making him realize she had become much better at fucking. That new thought made him relish she'd had sex with him dozens of times.

"Well you can cum in me all you want." She husked out before her back hunched forward and she planted her hands on the bed.

Rising her ass from his belly he was treated to a glorious view, before her ass dropped back down onto him. It rippled with the soft blow even as it moved back up and then down again. His eyes were mesmerized by Rey's round ass as she continued to ride him. Her pussy rippling around his hard tool as the wet sound of sex started to build.

"Fuck! I love your cock!" Rey cried out as her legs lifted her off of him then her weight dropped onto him again.

Harry grunted as she started to ride him. Her hair bouncing with each of her thrusts, even as sweat started to trickle down her back. He saw her hands lift up one at a time, even as each one rested on his legs. Her asscheeks wetly slapped against his belly as she started to develop a furious rhythm. Her head was up and looking straight up in ecstasy.

Rey was staring right at the ceiling as she had the greatest orgasm of her life.

"Oh fuck, you're amazing!" Rey moaned out even as her pussy seemed to get wetter and her rhythm grew even faster.

Harry grit his teeth as he realized how much he'd fallen for her. Each stroke now pushing the tip of his penis against her cervix and almost into her womb.

Even with all the pleasure he felt from this furious fucking, he still knew his orgasm was a way off. He tried to think about the girl in front of him, how capable she was before he'd met her. Claiming her innocence for himself was his greatest privilege in his later years at Hogwarts.

"C-oh!-come on…..fill me with your cum, Harry!" Her words did little to help him even as he watched her ass continue to move with her pace.

It rotated in circles as well as moving up and down. It was an erotic sight that would drive most men mad with lust, but the last day of fucking had drained him dry. Yet the brunette girl continued to pant and moan as her ass bounced off of his hips. He was trying to cum, just so he could take a nap but it just wasn't going to come. The bed groaned and squeaked beneath them as the girl rode him hard.

"It's no good babe….I just can't cum since you've already taken it all!" Harry grunted out as she continued to ride him, before she dropped on him with a wet splat.

"I took you for a man, not a boy." Rey stated imperiously as she looked back at him, grinding her ass on his own body and making him moan.

"I'm still human you know?!" Harry tried to protest as she continued to glare at him.

"Well then….maybe this will help." He moaned as the beautiful girl slid up and off of him.

Her pussy lips spread wide open from where his dick had just been, leaving a trail of her honey on his own tool. He watched in confusion as she took hold of his penis and then reached back to spread her asscheeks apart. With a tensed expression she aimed his thick rod at her little puckered star, the one only he had been in.

"Isn't this what you wanted you little pervert? To fuck my ass?" Harry only vaguely heard her question as she bit her lip and pushed back, forcing the tip of his penis through her sphincter and into her bowels.

Harry could only stare in shock as his dick easily slid into her ass while she groaned in pain throatily, while a couple farts escaped her little ring. She looked nervous and in pain, but the same couldn't be said about about her rectum. She'd complained and cried when he'd taken her anal cherry, but now it slid into her so easily after having sex there with Harry so many times. The brunette kept pushing back, allowing her anus to swallow more of his thick rod before her ass once more rested on his belly. His penis jerking inside of her, which made her whimper softly.

"Yeah, this is exactly what you wanted…..to fuck my ass again. Pervert." Harry would have been offended by her words if she didn't sound like she was driving him to cum.

"You dont have to do it… if it hurts and…"

"Shut the fuck up! I can do it, dammit!" She interrupted clenching her teeth hard and grunting.

Harry couldn't figure her out. What was the point? But again the brunette's fiery temperament and pride was nearly impossible to figure out completely.

"Ugh," beads of sweat were forming on her pretty brow, but the fiery teen was not stopping there.

Harry was still in shock when she planted her hands on his knees. Her hips lifting up to reveal her sphincter being pulled out by his cock, before she, with a sharp gasp, let it plunge back into her nether depths. Her moan of pain did nothing to stop his dick from throbbing inside of her rectum, even as she slowly started to ride him. Her ass forced itself to slide up until only the tip was inside, before it slid back down engulfing him once again.

"Shit, fuck, damn" She cursed under her breath.

"Um, maybe…"

"Say one more, ugh, fucking word and I will dump you." Came her strained reply. It was clear that she was more just messing with him, but that sentence drove him to grow possessive.

As the walls of her rectum rippled around his shaft, the amazing heat was driving him crazy as she moved up and down. Each thrust almost letting him slip free of her perfectly sculpted ass. Yet it never popped out and continued to thrust up into the girl's ass as he flipped her over and plowed down into her furiously, pummeling her backdoor relentlessly as he hissed into her ear.

"You belong to me, Rey. Always have, and always will." He then missed her hungrily as she moaned in bliss and pain.

He could hear a hitch in her breathing, while her body trembled as it continued to move. She made some sounds of discomfort which pained him. Part of him wanted to reach down and cuddle her, but the pleasure her ass was providing him was overwhelming his brain.

The once proud brunette was trying to pleasure him with her ass, even though it was hurting her. Though at the end of the day he knew he was partly responsible for her actions. Closing his eyes Harry just kept on driving down, moaning as the girl's ass swallowed his dick with each thrust of his hips. He was letting out little moans and grunts when her ass grabbed him tightly. The brunette's pained cries mingled with his own, even as the bed squeaked below them.

Opening his eyes once again he watched her shapely ass rippling faster and faster, until it seemed almost like a blur. It was clear that she wasn't enjoying herself that much, but her stupid pride was at stake so her buttocks wetly slapped against his pelvis louder and louder. It rippled each time their bodies collided while she panted and moaned. Even though he was spent he could feel a pressure starting to build, something about plowing this gorgeous girl's ass was willing him to cum.

"Oh-oh…..fuck, me!" He heard her moan out as he continued to forcibly drill his dick balls deep into her bowels.

Her muscles were strained and she was sweating a lot. The smell of sex was intoxicating and made his dick jerk inside her snug ass. Harry could do nothing but let keep pounding her ass like a jackhammer. Finally his balls were starting to tingle with his approaching orgasm. Rey cried out below him loud enough to be heard throughout the house. But it didn't seem like it was only pain anymore. More like a mixture of pain and pleasure. The bed was practically bouncing beneath them, even as his pelvis stung from each slap off her ass. Her buttocks started to be stained scarlet as well.

Harry grit his teeth as he closed his eyes. That wasn't enough though to stop his building orgasm as she continued to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. His legs were beginning to stick to the sheets from their rough sex, making things uncomfortable but he just didn't care. All he knew was that even in his spent state, the fiery brunette could make him cum.

Harry didn't even say anything as her ass did it's best to milk his balls. With a little grunt he felt them lift as he deposited a few weak loads of his sperm into her waiting bowels. As he did she let out little whimpers, even as her bowels continued to clench around his throbbing dick. Finally, the very last of his seed leaked into her bowels and he collapsed back on the bed. Panting heavily, he pulled out of her with his softening tool. With a wet little pop his penis came free, while she let out a little sound of relief.

When the bed shifted he opened his eyes and collapsed next to Rey as she slowly crawled up his chest, he was only vaguely aware of the brunette snuggling up against his body before he faded into sleep.

* * *

 _ **AN: Well, who should be next?**_


	7. Morgana

**Morgana (from Merlin)**

* * *

The Potter Clan.

Feared. Strong. A name that struck fear into the hearts of all those who spoke it.

The men and women of the Potter clan were known throughout the histories for their keen intellect, overwhelming strength, and most of all, their ability to take down armies within minutes.

They were truly the prime example of power and sheer dominance.

At least…

They were.

Now, that has all changed.

It all started when the Kingdoms began their unification processes.

These processes stripped the Potter clan of their land, resources, everything.

Once they had it all, but now…

They were a speck on the map of England.

Despite all that they've lost, they have persisted.

They have spent years fighting, trying to take back the land that was wrongfully ripped from them as the Kingdoms stabbed them in the back, to get revenge for the grave injustice that was dealt to them.

And for years, it has been nothing more than small resistance pockets that have been wiped out by overwhelming forces and insurmountable odds.

It appeared to be the end of the line of Potters.

In a desperate hope to regain what they have lost, their resources rapidly depleting, they sent out a raven, a cry for help to any that would respond and send aid, to form an alliance with the remains of the Potter clan, now dwindled down to a family of parents and one son.

Luckily, for the Potter family, their cry was answered…

But not from a source any of them had expected.

Morgana.

A woman corrupted by her thirst for power.

Madwoman.

The Last High Priestess.

In her hands, she held the power of not only her own magic but a whole settlement of magic users.

To say that the Potters were shocked to find that Morgana responded to their call, not with a promise of eradication, but instead, a proposal for an alliance, was an understatement.

One that would benefit both parties, ludicrously.

Morgana told them that she alone could help them regain their land, to take it back from the unworthy hands of those who stole it from them, to restore the prestige and power of the Potter clan, placing them in their rightful place as equals, no, superiors to the people of the Kingdoms.

She said that she could provide this and more, however, it was not without a cost.

She wanted to tie their bonds permanently with a marriage…

Between herself and their only son Harry Potter.

While James and Lily were slightly hesitant, they and Harry came to a consensus and agreed to Morgana's terms, and to solidify their agreement they were to travel to her location to meet with Harry's new fiancé Morgana.

"Welcome, Potters. Welcome to my home, I do hope your journey was pleasant and that the accommodations will be adequate," Morgana said as she stood up from her chair and walked over to the newly arrived clan.

"We made it, that's all that matters," Lily said as she walked up to meet Morgana.

"Excellent. I am aware we already know each other, but shall we introduce ourselves once again. We should be more than familiar with ourselves as we will be family soon," Morgana said as she extended her hand, which Lily took in a firm shake, her hand gripping hers slightly tightly, Morgana making note of the matriarch's unrest about the situation.

"Of course, as you know I am Lily, and here is my husband James," Lily said as she pointed to the man beside her.

"I do believe there is one more that you are forgetting, my dear," Morgana said with a small smirk, noticing how Lily froze slightly.

"Yes, and how could I forget, the youngest of our family, my precious son Harry," Lily said as she and James shifted aside to reveal Harry hiding behind them, his eyes widening as he saw the woman before him, unprepared for the sight.

Harry's jaw nearly hit the ground as one of the most, no, the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life gazed at him in what looked like the most finely crafted dress.

The black fabric that Morgana wore looked stunning, the dress hung off of her right shoulder, a small slit in the dress that allowed a more than generous view of her creamy, unblemished thighs as she walked, her heels clicking on the ground, feeling normal to some, but to Harry, each step felt like an earthquake.

Morgana had her gaze locked onto Harry, some would call it intense, Lily would definitely call it predatory, but Harry would call it captivating, her piercing green eyes were burning into his own, nearly hypnotizing him as her hips were with each step she took in his direction.

THIS WAS HIS FIANCE?!

"U-u-u-uhhh, h-he-hello," Harry said as he stared up at Morgana's eyes, her stare burning into his eyes as he tried to keep himself upright and trying to not look down at the cleavage she was showing off.

Harry expected for Morgana to laugh at him, to make fun of him as there was no way that this drop-dead gorgeous woman was his fiancé. This had to be a joke.

But despite his pathetic display, she smiled.

To Lily, she could tell it was a smirk, but to Harry, it was an honest smile and he could barely believe his eyes.

"So, you're my husband-to-be, I could get used to seeing you every morning when I wake up," Morgana said with a smile, making Harry blush a bright red, while internally Lily was rolling her eyes.

This was too easy for her.

As Harry struggled to speak as he was far too flustered, Lily stepped in. "Morgana, why don't you take your fiancé to your room where the two of you can situate yourselves and prepare for dinner."

"This way, Harry," Morgana said as Harry quickly picked up his saddle bags from the floor and followed Morgana.

It took a few minutes for Harry and Morgana to arrive in their shared room, the door to their room was so large it failed to appear even practical.

"Um, Morgana, are you sure this is the right room? The door is a bit… big," Harry said, earning a soft chuckle from Morgana who rolled her eyes as she had her back turned to him.

"Of course, Harry, this is our room. Magic users do have a thing for large doors, however, don't make any note of it," Morgana said as she opened the door and Harry's eyes widened to see the beautiful room before him.

On the right, a large king-sized bed with dark black sheets with a roof on the top, to the left a large bathroom with a sink, a bath, everything you could possibly need, and decorations that made this room look like it was made for royalty.

 _But in this case, I guess it is for royalty, Morgana is a Queen._

Fitting.

Morgana looked over at Harry with an annoyed look, how did she get stuck with such an unflattering guy? At least he was easy on the eyes.

"Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to come in?" Morgana asked as she walked in, Harry coming out of his stupor and followed Morgana into the room, the boy putting his bags on the ground before the base of the bed.

"This is incredible," Harry said as he looked around the room, still taking in the luxurious atmosphere of the room, sitting down on a chair beside the bed.

"Yes, this is one of many things you'll have access to while you're here as our guest, and more once we're married," Morgana said with a fake smile, but with a sultry tone, making Harry's face turn bright red, a small bulge appearing in his pants. Morgana turned around, rolling her eyes.

'Ugh, and he's got a tiny dick, I am so going to work him into the ground once we're married, maybe he'll be my chair for when I'm tired,' Morgana thought to herself, trying to suppress the urge to simply kick him out of the room and demand the marriage called off.

"U-uh, I'll be right back, Morgana," Harry said as he got up, quickly rushing towards the bathroom, the tiny bulge growing slightly larger, making Morgana avoid looking at Harry as he rushed by.

"Take your time," Morgana said with a mock smile, as she heard Harry quickly close the door behind him, the woman not noticing how the door stayed slightly ajar as it wasn't completely flush with the frame.

"Ugh, if he doesn't have some redeeming quality I'm going to have him killed as soon as possible," Morgana said as she sat down on her chair, the Priestess trying not to simply burn her dress off and go back to her usual attire as she felt that Harry was unworthy to see her in such a sexy, revealing dress.

As Morgana pondered on ways she could remove Harry from the world of the living, she couldn't help but hear a pained hiss come from the bathroom. Normally, she would ignore such a sound, but she needed this marriage to go through for political security so she got up to check on Harry.

As she walked up to the door, she slowly pushed the door open and looked into the mirror that Harry stood before, and what she saw shocked her to her core.

There stood Harry, stark naked, and by the gods, he was hot.

He had a toned chest, looking as though you could grind meat on his chest, his arms were built as though they could punch through solid steel, and as her eyes trailed lower, she was not prepared for what she saw.

In between Harry's legs, hung a behemoth.

That's the only possible answer for what was between his legs.

Morgana stared at Harry as she saw that he had several laces and strings tied around his cock, appearing to be choking the member to Morgana's horror.

'Why the hell would he do that to that monster between his legs?!' Morgana screamed in her head, the woman hearing Harry hissing softly as he removed the strings restraining blood flow to his cock, his member slowly filling up and rising.

"Okay, come on, Harry, cool it. You know she's hot but you can't freak out, you just need to calm down and make sure you don't mess this up. You have one job here, Harry, and that is to make this woman happy! Do it!" Harry said to himself, pumping himself up as his cock stood large and tall at an insane 15 inches, making Morgana's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as she saw the enormous member stand at full mast.

'Oh. My. God," Morgana said as she slowly moved away from the door, stunned that a cock that big even existed, and now that she did, she knew exactly what she had to do…

She had to make him hers.

Or more accurately, that cock.

So, with an idea sprouting in her head, she walked away from the bathroom door before leaving the room, allowing Harry to prepare himself for dinner.

"Ah, Morgana, Harry, glad the two of you could finally come and join us, please sit, we are about to have dinner," Lily said, a glass of red wine in her hand.

"Of course, thank you, Ma'am," Morgana said as she took Harry's hand and lead him to the seat beside her, Harry doing his best to be a gentleman by pulling out her seat and tucking it in for her.

"Such a gentleman," Morgana said, chuckling teasingly, making Harry blush as he took his own seat beside his fiancé.

"I see the two of you are getting along rather well for having only known each other a few short hours," Lily said, a smile on her face as Morgana smiled right back.

"Oh, yes, Ma'am, I have found much enjoyment in Harry's company," Morgana said, placing a hand on Harry's thigh, making goosebumps shoot up his spine, the black-haired boy completely unprepared for the intimate contact, and especially with the contact being so close to his tied-up member.

"Excellent, simply excellent, how about you, Harry? How are you enjoying your time with Morgana?" Lily asked, looking over at Harry who was blushing, his veins popping out of his neck as he tried to keep his composure as he felt Morgana's fingers playfully walk towards his crotch.

"S-she's l-lovely, mother, t-t-thank you f-for asking," Harry said as he clenched his fists, trying not to make a scene.

"Harry? Are you alright?" James asked, sending him a concerned look making him sit upright.

"W-what? Oh, no, I'm fine, don't mind me," Harry said playing off his concern as he took one hand off the table to stop Morgana's advancing hand.

"Still worried that something is wrong, dears? I ensure you, I shall take excellent care of your precious son," Morgana said, giggling softly as she saw Lily's motherly instincts kick in and she began speaking back to James. Meanwhile, Harry has a side conversation with Morgana, unbeknownst to the rest of the group.

"What're you doing?!" Harry whispered, wondering why Morgana continued to try and get to his pants.

"Oh, nothing, just testing the merchandise," Morgana said as she heated up her hand, making Harry let go of her hand, and with that heated hand she slid open his zipper and slid her hand into Harry's pants, her right hand getting a great feel of the member covered in the knots of strings and laces.

"Morgana!" Harry groaned out between gritted teeth, begging for her to stop as Harry felt his heartbeat rising, his face turning slightly red as Morgana continued to explore the contents of his pants, the High Priestess more than impressed with his package.

Harry picked up his cutlery and began to cut into the food before him, but he felt Morgana put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him down so she could whisper in his ear, "We are going to continue what I started tonight. Get ready," Morgana said, making Harry blush as he cut into his food more aggressively, Morgana smirking as she began to eat her food in a calm fashion, loving the reactions she was getting from Harry.

It may take a bit of time, but soon, she would finally have that enormous dick to herself, and soon he would be her slave more than husband.

She would see to that herself.

Dinner had taken about an hour, and it had gone without a hitch, Morgana had stopped going after Harry as they ate, and Harry could not have been happier that she let him off, he felt like he was about to explode.

By the time dinner had ended, Harry and the rest of his family were feeling rather tired, so they all left to go to their rooms, the Potters turning in for the night, and when Harry said he would be going to get ready for bed, Morgana said she would do the same in a rather… excited tone, which threw Harry off even more.

As Harry and Morgana walked back to their room, Harry could literally feel Morgana's stare on the back of his head.

She was checking him out.

Stripping him with her eyes.

But why?

Why was she doing this now?

From all that Harry could tell, she was barely amused by their engagement as while she wasn't rude, she wasn't exactly nice either, leaving Harry to wonder where the sudden interest in him originated from.

He especially wondered where what happened at dinner came from.

The black-haired boy was soon pulled from his thoughts when he reached his door, looking up at the large wooden surface and then back to Morgana, the woman nodding to him as he pulled the door open, allowing her to go in first.

"You've been nearly silent since dinner, is something wrong, Harry?" Morgana asked, giving Harry a concerned look as she placed a hand on his chest, the woman brushing her hand upwards to his shoulder, then resting her palm on it, letting her fingers fall onto it one by one, making Harry shiver slightly.

"Uh, no, I'm fine, thank you. I'm just feeling the long trip, you know," Harry said as he moved out of her grasp, making Morgana smirk playfully, Harry not seeing this as he had turned away from her.

"Is that so? Then maybe a nice bath will calm you, does that sound alright to you?" Morgana asked, making Harry's eyes go wide from her providing an out of this situation.

"Actually, yeah, that would be great, I promise I won't be too long, when I'm done you can have your turn," Harry said as he walked into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Oh, believe me, Harry, I won't have to wait long," Morgana said after she heard Harry lock the door and walk away from the door, a smirk on her face. She looked over at her dresser, an idea flying into her head.

As Harry walked deeper into the bathroom, he looked to his right and saw the entrance to a bath area, containing a rather large bathtub, perfect for more than one person to bathe at once.

He began to strip, throwing his clothes into a nearby hamper and grabbing a small towel which did little-to-nothing to cover his flaccid member that heavily slapped his thighs as he walked.

Harry looked down at the pristine, clean water before stepping in, the warm water relaxing his muscles and making him take a deep breath before he slid himself into the bath, the nearly perfect temperature relaxing the black-haired boy, relieving him of the tension he felt at the moment.

"Ah, my god this is refreshing, but I have to admit I would like it a bit warmer. Is there a way to turn up the heat in the water?" Harry asked and when he couldn't find anything he was about to use magic to heat it up when he heard the door open.

He concentrated on heating up the water, not looking up until a foot appeared right before his face, and looking up he got an extremely intimate view of Morgana wearing nothing but a red micro bikini that clearly does not fit her at all.

"I can turn up the heat just fine," Morgana said as she licked her lips, looking down at Harry's toned, muscular chest.

"Morgana?! What're you doing in here?!" Harry asked in sheer panic, the black-haired boy rushing back to the other side of the bath.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to take a bath with my fiancé, come now, Harry, I know you're smarter than that," Morgana said with a playful smirk, making Harry blush.

"How did you get in?! I locked the door!" Harry asked as he looked over in the direction of the door, a look of pure confusion on his face.

"That lock? Child's play, Harry, surely you believe me more capable than some common woman, otherwise, I wouldn't be leading the magic users, or be engaged to you," Morgana said as she stepped into the water, making her way towards Harry, a predatory look in her eyes.

"And besides, when I see something I want, I do whatever it takes to get it, or rather, him," Morgana said as she planted herself down onto Harry's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, making Harry blush as he struggled to not grab Morgana's extremely tempting breasts, the mounds swinging in front of his face as he felt Morgana's incredibly soft ass sink into his thighs.

"M-Morgana…" Harry started before Morgana placed a lone finger on his lips, stopping him from continuing.

"Shh, Harry, it's rude to interrupt a lady. Now, I was going to ask you, what do you think of my outfit? Does it look good on me?" Morgana asked with a playful smirk, watching Harry's face go beet red.

"U-uh, it looks g-great on you, Morgana," Harry said, his hands gripping the surface he sat on, desperately trying to hold himself back, not caring that his answer only made Morgana nod slightly.

"A good answer, but let's see what your not-so-little brother thinks about this," Morgana said as she dropped her hands underwater, confusing Harry before she felt Morgana's soft hands grab his half-erect cock and slowly stroke the sizable meat.

"Ah, I see that he is simply throbbing from my swimsuit, wouldn't you agree, Harry?" Morgana asked as she leaned forward, kissing Harry's neck, attempting to give him a hickey but failing as he moved.

"Morgana, stop, please," Harry said as he was truly on his last leg, getting really tired of Morgana pushing him.

"Don't worry, Harry, just sit back, and let me do all the work," Morgana said, shifting up slightly, lining up his cock with her pussy as she moved her micro bikini bottom out of the way, but before she could do that, something she never could have expected happened.

Harry moved.

And fast.

Harry threw Morgana against the other side of the bath, making her yelp slightly as she felt Harry's knee press into her clit, making her breath hitch and his hand roughly squeeze her breast, making her moan softly. Harry secured her in that place by grabbing her arm and holding it against the ledge of the bath.

"Let me make one thing clear, Morgana. I may be a poor fighter, but I am not weak, and I will not be pushed around, so if you think you can get away with doing this crap, then know this… I will break you," Harry said in a menacing tone, Morgana shivering underneath him from the heavy tone he used.

Harry, without another word got up and left the bath, the black-haired boy grabbing his towel before walking out, leaving a still shocked Morgana who still could barely believe what just happened.

But she did know one thing.

She felt hot.

Really hot.

And that she definitely came from that.

But the strangest thing that Morgana realized, wasn't Harry's dominant, aggressive nature…

But how she wanted more of it.

She wanted it badly.

Fortunately for Morgana, she knew exactly how to get it. But first, she needs to regain herself so she simply sank into the water, letting the warm water take her as she thought of what to do to get the reaction she wanted from Harry.

Needed from Harry.

About 10 minutes later, Morgana finally exited the bathroom, and looking at the bed in the room, she saw Harry laying there under the covers trying to rest, his back to Morgana. Just how she wanted him.

Morgana walked over to Harry as quietly as possible, her footfalls unnoticeable to even the smallest of mice, effectively not stirring the black-haired boy that is currently trying to drift off into sleep.

Soon enough, Morgana slipped into their bed behind Harry, the woman feeling Harry tense from her touch and pull away slightly as he felt Morgana's breasts press against his back.

Morgana moved her face to the side of his neck, taking in a deep breath of his scent, smelling as though he just got out of the bath, Morgana moaned quietly as she moved her hand up Harry's chest, drawing small lines with her nail up and down his peck and making Harry groan.

"I thought I told you to stop," Harry said as he heard Morgana snicker slightly.

"You did and I didn't feel like listening. I told you, Harry, I want you and I will have you as my own," Morgana said as she let one of her hands grip his cock, the girth of his cock was so large she couldn't hold it in her own single hand as it was nearly as thick as her thigh, making Morgana purr from the thought of having this cock inside of her.

"Morgana, I'm saying this out of respect. Stop now, please," Harry said as he felt his heartbeat begin to rise, his breath growing heavy, Morgana smiling as she leaned into his ear.

"Make me," Morgana said.

That did it.

That finally broke the dam.

One second Morgana was laying on her side on the bed with Harry.

The next, she was on her back, her head hanging off the edge of the bed.

Harry's fully-erect 15-inch member slapping her cheek hard, making her head jerk to the side as Harry laid his cock on the top of her face, letting the sexy woman get a deep whiff of his balls.

Morgana's eyes widened from the sheer speed of which that all happened.

She could barely believe.

But what was even more unbelievable was how his cock smelled so good.

"Is this what you wanted you slut?!" Harry roared as he grabbed Morgana's hair and shoved her face deeper into his balls, making Morgana's eyes bulge as she inhaled the smell of his cock.

"Yessss~," Morgana moaned out as she licked the base of his shaft and bottom of his ball sack, but what surprised Morgana was that he didn't even moan when she did that, not that she could even think about that, she felt so… drawn to the cock in her face right now.

She wanted more.

Needed more.

"Since you seem so obsessed with my cock, I think you'll have no problem taking it down your little throat," Harry said as he pulled back from Morgana's face, Morgana's face rubbing against the member as he drew it back, her mouth hanging open before she felt Harry place the head of his cock against her lips, his enormous head separating the lips and soon enough the entirety of his tip was in her mouth.

As Morgana looked down at Harry's cock, her head upside down, she could feel her pussy become wetter and wetter as Harry gripped her hair tighter than before.

"Take it you bitch!" Harry roared as in one powerful thrust, he slammed his hips into her face, forcing his huge cock all the way down Morgana's throat, expanding her throat to accommodate the invading member currently choking the Priestess.

Morgana's world shattered the moment she felt Harry's cock spear its way down her throat, the woman shaking, her pussy squirting all over the bed as she struggled to breath due to the cock blocking her windpipe, but despite everything…

She loved it.

Harry heard Morgana moan deeply as he slowly pulled his cock out of her throat, the black-haired boy seeing the duck-face of the woman as her lips greedily clamped down on his cock, not willing to let go of his cock, effectively smearing a mix of spit and throat slime all over his member.

"You like that, slut?!" Harry roared as he pulled his cock out of Morgana's mouth to let her reply.

"Ghhlrk~, yesssh, Harrrrrry~!" Morgana moaned out as her own spit covered and made a mess of her face with that one thrust alone.

Harry growled before he gripped her hair and flipped her over, holding her head up by her hair, the woman now right-side up, looking at Harry's still rock-hard cock as it is pressed up against her face, making a greater mess of her as Harry looked down at her.

"That's Master now, do you understand?" Harry asked as he lined up his cock again, slamming it back down her throat, thrusting into Morgana's face into his crotch, making wet sucking sounds reverberate around the room as he used her face like a fleshlight.

After about 20 thrusts, Harry ripped his cock out of Morgana's throat, the woman coughing as a mess was now all over her cheeks and chin, Harry greatly enjoying the view.

"Gah! Yesh, Mashter~!" Morgana moaned out, slurring as she struggled to speak at all.

"Good whore," Harry said as he lined his cock up with her mouth again, this time wasting no time in slamming his hips into her face as he grabbed the back of Morgana's head and fucked it on and off his cock.

Morgana's mind was being turned to mush as Harry fucked her throat as if she were nothing more than a toy.

Her throat convulsed around his cock, his member reaching all the way down her windpipe and kicking her gag reflex into overdrive, Morgana shaking and spasming underneath Harry's brutal unforgiving thrusts.

"Your throat is so tight, slut, you should be proud that it's finally being used for something useful," Harry said as he continued to destroy her throat, her esophagus nearly unable to accommodate his cock.

Morgana's eyes rolled to the back of her head, each brutal impact of her face and Harry's crotch feeling like a punch to the face and making Morgana moan as she choked on the cock ruining her windpipe.

'OH MY GOD! ITS SO FUCKING BIG! I CAN'T BREATHE~! BUT IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD~!' Morgana screamed in her head as Harry continued to use her throat like a toy, not caring for Morgana's own lack of oxygen or her gag reflex.

Harry looked down at saw Morgana's bright red face and rolled up eyes, the black-haired boy smirking at her suffering as he felt a familiar churn in his balls.

"Now then, let's see how much cum this throat of yours can take! I'm about to cum in your throat, slut, make sure you drink all of it," Harry said as he grabbed Morgana's cheeks and thrust even harder, wet choking, coughing sounds came from Morgana as spit and throat slime flew from her mouth, making a mess of Harry's crotch and her face.

'OH GODS~! HE'S GOING TO CUM~! I'M NOT READY~!' Morgana moaned in her head, her arms reaching around back to his thighs, Morgana slapping on his thighs begging for release before she inevitably drowned in his cum.

Harry felt the slapping, seeing the panic in Morgana's eyes, but he didn't care, he hadn't busted a nut inside of a woman in months now and he wasn't about to let this one go, especially since she was now his fiancé and would need to learn how to serve.

"I'm cumming!" Harry roared as he felt his cock shoot a mighty deluge of cum down Morgana's throat, making her esophagus expand as Harry continued to thrust his hips into her face.

Morgana's hands gripped Harry's thighs, her eyes rolling up as she felt Harry dump his cum down her throat and into her stomach, filling the Priestess to the brim with his seed.

'OH MY GODS~! HOW CAN THERE BE SO MUCH~?!' Morgana asked herself as she felt Harry's cum begin to travel up her throat, expanding her throat even more to accommodate the rising seed.

Morgana let go of Harry's thighs, the woman clawing at her throat, feeling the cum shoot into her mouth and begin to fill her up, her cheeks expanding, but before long, the dam broke and cum came shooting out of her nose as her mouth burst open and shot cum all over the floor.

"Gaaaaah~," Morgana moaned out as she hacked and coughed, cum flowing out of her throat, Harry still holding her up by her hair as his cock slapped her in the face again, still covered in his seed.

Harry sighed as he dropped Morgana's hair, making her fall face first into the puddle of semen and spit below her, Morgana groaning as her body fell onto her back.

"I thought I told you to drink it all," Harry said as he looked down at Morgana, his cock shadowing over her, Morgana shuddering as Harry loomed over her, the woman loving how hot he looked standing above her.

"I'm shorry, Mashterrr~," Morgana said as she struggled to get up, her legs shaking as she felt herself have another small orgasm from Harry's intense tone, the black-haired boy obviously enraged by Morgana's inability to do as she was told.

"No, you're not…" Harry said as he grabbed Morgana's arm, making her gasp as he walked her over to the wall, pressing her up against the stone, his cock jabbing Morgana's stomach, that and his arm holding her in place.

"But you will be," Harry said in a husky tone as he grabbed Morgana's sides and lifted her up, Morgana grabbing onto his arms, confused as to what he was doing, until she felt… it, prodding at her pussy.

"M-master?! D-don't! I-it's too big!" Morgana shouted out before Harry leaned into her ear, making Morgana shudder as she felt his breath go down her naked spine.

"Don't you dare question me, you masochistic slut," Harry said before slamming his cock into Morgana's virgin pussy, making her scream through gritted teeth, some more cum coming back up and falling down her chin.

Harry groaned as he felt his cock get sucked into her pussy, the head of his cock punching the back of Morgana's womb and stretching it out and making a rather large bulge appear in her stomach, her hands locked onto Harry's shoulders for support.

Harry wasted no time in assuming his usual, brutal thrusts, making Morgana's eyes roll around in her head, her heavy tits swaying up and down rhythmically, Harry nearly being put in a trance by the motion before he focused his eyes upon Morgana's face.

The pure ahegao expression on Morgana's face sent him into overdrive, loving the look of broken bliss on the once teasing Morgana.

The way her eyes rolled around in her sockets.

The way her eyes shot open more with each thrust from his enormous cock.

The way her head bobbed with his motions.

The utter mess her face was as a result of their recent oral session still evident.

All of it did a great deal to make Harry want to go even harder and further break down this bitch, and since she locked her legs around his hips and her arms were around his shoulders…

He was free to move his arms, and more importantly hands.

Harry smirked before he let his hands fall down and tightly grip Morgana's sensitive nipples, making Morgana's mouth shoot open and her head fly back, slamming into the wall, but the woman was so lost in the pleasure, the pain didn't register.

"OHHHHHH, FUUUUCK~! NOT MY TITS~! MASTER, MY TITS ARE TOO SENSITIVE FOR YOU TO-GOOOH~!" Morgana moaned out as Harry twisted and pulled on her nipples, effectively stopping Morgana's rant, Harry smiling from her screams of pleasurable pain.

"What have I told you about questioning me, whore? Are you going to disobey me?" Harry asked as he pulled on her nipple even harder, his nails digging into the sensitive nub.

"NNNNNG~! NO, MASTER~! YOUR WHORE IS SORRY~! IT JUST FEELS SO GOOOOD~!" Morgana screamed out as her nails dug into Harry's shoulders the woman trying desperately not to simply shut down and fall to the ground from the intense pleasure Harry was providing her.

Harry smirked as he continued to fuck Morgana's brains out, his cock making wet slapping sounds as his crotch repeatedly slammed into Morgana's waist, sending splashes of her juices all over the ground in the room, creating a rather sizable puddle beneath them. Harry noticed this and smirked.

"Look at the huge mess you're making, you stupid slut!" Harry roared as he pointed to the ground, releasing one of Morgana's breasts and making her eyes look down at the puddle beneath them.

"GAH! I'M SORRY, MASTER~! I'LL CLEAN IT UP LATER~! I PROMISE~!" Morgana moaned out as her head fell lop-sided from Harry making her look down, Harry smirking at her response.

"Yes, you will clean it up with that whore tongue of yours, in fact…" Harry said as he reached around Morgana's ass and got his hand covered in her juices, Morgana shuddering from the feeling of his fingers dance underneath her pussy, making her squirm in Harry's arms.

"Why don't you have a taste of what you'll be lapping up!" Harry roared before he shot his hand into Morgana's mouth, surprising the woman as he held her head against the wall as he continued to fuck her pussy.

"MMMMPH!" Morgana shouted out with a muffled voice, looking into Harry's intense eyes with nothing but shock until he opened his mouth to speak again.

From that motion alone, Morgana's orgasm came and hit her like a freight train, making the Priestess groan as Harry's fingers muffled her.

"Clean my hand, bitch! Clean my hand of this whore juice!" Harry ordered, making Morgana shiver before she immediately got to work, licking his fingers clean of the juices he had collected, Morgana moaning, her eyes crossing from the taste of Harry's hand and her own juices staining it.

"Good, that's a good whore, lick these slutty juices off of my fingers as I rail your tight pussy!" Harry yelled as he moved his other hand to grab both of her breasts, pinching her nipples tightly between his fingers and using this grip to pull on them, making Morgana's face turn bright red, her eyes crossing as her lower body shook and shuddered from the pleasure.

"MMMMPH~! MAPHTER~! YOU'RE PULLINMPH ON MY PHITS PHO HARR-MMMH~!" Morgana said as she opened her mouth, her tongue still licking and cleaning Harry's digits, Harry smirking from Morgana's message, but not at how she defied him by speaking.

"Did I ask you to speak, whore?!" Harry asked as he yanked on Morgana's tit, making her yelp as Harry circled his hand back and gave Morgana's ass a firm swat, leaving a bright red mark on Morgana's rear end, making her moan around Harry's fingers and her pussy gush out more juices that quickly stained the floor.

"I ordered you to use that filthy mouth of yours to get your slut juice off my hand! So do it!" Harry roared as he pushed his hand further into Morgana's mouth, making her eyes roll up as she felt Harry's fingers almost poke her uvula, the hanging flesh still recovering from the earlier abuse of her throat.

Morgana could only moan out as she redoubled her tongue's efforts to clean off Harry's hand, making Morgana taste herself on his hand, Harry smirking from her obedience.

"That's a good whore," Harry said as he continued his unrelenting thrusts from his thick, veiny member that kept on making Morgana's pussy the perfect hole for his cock, destroying her for anyone else; fortunately for her, she was his fiancé, so no one else would have the ability to go after Morgana, leaving her entirely in Harry's clutches.

In his and his thick cock's.

It only took a few moments, but soon enough, Morgana had finished cleaning off his hand and she opened her mouth with a smile despite how Harry's cock continued to tear her apart.

"MASTER! YOUR WHORE HAS CLEANED YOUR HAND OF MY SLUT JUICE! DID YOUR WHORE DO WELL~?! DID YOU WHORE PLEASE YOU, MASTER~?!" Morgana asked, screaming as she felt Harry's cock pulse inside of her, his girth increasing about 2 inches, making Morgana's eyes widen.

Harry smirked as he let his hand fall beside him, his eyes never leaving Morgana's rolling ones.

"Yes, bitch, you've done well, and now…" Harry said as he placed his hands on her ass, his thrusts not slowing, confusing Morgana as she felt small shocks of pleasure flow through her from Harry's touch.

"Here's your reward!" Harry roared before hilting himself inside of Morgana making her scream as somehow Harry increased his pace even more, his cock somehow becoming even harder as he proceeded to destroy Morgana's recently, pristine, untouched pussy.

"GAAAAAAAAAAH~! HOWWWWW~?! YOU'RE FUCKING ME EVEN HARDER MASTERRR~! HOWWWWWW~?!" Morgana screamed out as several orgasms were ripped from her pussy, her hole squirting all over Harry's crotch making him smile from Morgana's fucked-stupid face.

"You think I was fucking you as hard as I could have?! You really are a stupid, good-for-nothing whore, aren't you?!" Harry roared as he ripped his cock out of Morgana's pussy, making her mouth hang agape as her pussy squirted straight onto Harry's chest, making him smirk as he looked at her dazed expression.

Harry then placed Morgana back onto her feet, but since she was unable to keep herself up on her own, Harry decided to do her a favor and hold her arms back as he dropped his still rock-hard cock onto her back and between her ass cheeks.

Morgana groaned as she felt the burning hot meat between her cheeks, Harry smiling from her sound before leaning in and whispering into her ear.

"If you think that was intense, you haven't seen anything yet," Harry said as he lined his cock up with her pussy once again, and before Morgana could say anything, he thrust into her again, making Morgana scream as Harry's cock hit new places, and he wasted no time in restoring his even more intense pace than when she was cleaning off his hand.

Morgana couldn't believe it.

How could this boy that couldn't fight to save his own life….

Be able to do this to her.

Degrade her.

Fuck her.

Break her into his personal cumdump.

It was a mystery to Morgana, but she would have to think on it later because as she was thinking, Harry raised his foot and stomped on the back of her head, sending Morgana to the ground, yelping in pain as she felt Harry continued to fuck her senseless as he ground his foot on the side of her head, pressing her face into the puddle of her own juices.

Harry grinned as he heard Morgana's groans of pain as he drove her face into the puddle of her own juices while fucking her pussy without restraint, his cock finding and assaulting her g-spot, making Morgana's brain turn to nothing but mush as Harry bred her.

"Tell me, slut, how does this feel?" Harry asked in a commanding tone, pressing his foot into Morgana's head more, making her groan gutturally, Harry smirking from the sound of her painful pleasure.

"MMMMM~! IT FEELS SHO GOOOOOD, MASHTERRR~! PLEASE, MASHTER~! BE ROUGHER WITH MEEEE~!" Morgana moaned as her cheeks were pressed into the ground, muffling the cock-drunk woman, Morgana's lower half shaking as she came again, her pussy clamping down on Harry's cock, making Harry groan as he redoubled his thrusts, intent on continuing his pelvis-shattering pace.

Harry said nothing in return as he felt an extremely familiar churn in his balls, the black-haired boy gritting his teeth as he continued to saw his cock into the screaming bitch beneath him, her voice certain to reach the ears of at least one other resident in the castle.

"Get ready, you thirsty bitch, I'm about to fill this battered cunt up with my cum! How does that sound, whore?!" Harry asked as he released one of her arms before giving Morgana's bright red ass a powerful slap, making Morgana's eyes bulge as she came again underneath his punishing thrusts.

"GAAAH~! YES, MASTER~! FILL THIS WHORE'S PUSSY WITH YOUR HOT, THICK CUM~! BREED MEEEE~!" Morgana squealed underneath Harry as he ripped her up off of the floor, pulling her back against his chest and fucked her from behind without restraint, the black-haired boy wrapping his arms around her bouncing tits, locking them in place as Morgana's arms grabbed onto the back of his head for dear life as she felt her legs give out on her.

"Here it comes! Take it you cum-guzzler!" Harry roared as he hilted his cock inside of Morgana's pussy, his cum shooting out of his cock and punching the back of Morgana's womb, making tears fall down Morgana's cheeks as she shook and shuddered, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as Harry held her in place, Morgana having a countless number of orgasms as she felt his cum fill up her once-barren womb.

"THERE'S SO MUCH CUM~! OH, MY FUUUUUUCK~! IT'S FILLING ME UP~!" Morgana screamed as she threw her head back as she spasmed, Harry smirking as he looked down at her belly and saw that her belly was slowly inflating, only a small amount of cum leaking out of their connection.

Morgana moaned and groaned as she felt her belly slowly inflate, the amount of semen Harry shot into her unprotected womb was insane, it put his earlier load to shame.

"TOO MUCH CUM~! I CAN'T TAKE IT ALL~!" Morgana screamed as she felt her belly expand, the woman looking down and seeing that she now looked at least 3 months pregnant.

"I told you to take my cum, whore! And that's what you're going to do!" Harry roared as he thrust his cock into Morgana again, making her wail as she felt his cock punch the back of her womb, knocking Morgana back down to her place beneath his as he pinched her nipple.

"GUUUUUUGH~! YES, MASTER~!" Morgana moaned out as soon enough Harry's deluge of cum came to a halt, and from the looks of it, she appeared to be 6 months pregnant.

Morgana was a wreck.

Her eyes were crossed.

Her mouth hung agape.

Her pussy was a wet, sticky mess.

And her brain was gone.

Morgana was broken.

"Ah, that's better," Harry said as he turned Morgana around and let her fall back into the puddle of cum she had created from earlier, Harry smirking at how she laid there on the ground, panting.

Morgana groaned as she felt Harry's cum begin to flow out of her pussy, her whole body shuddering as his essence left her.

Harry then kneeled down before Morgana, getting a large fistful of her raven hair as he lifted her head up, placing his cock, currently drenched in his own and Morgana's juices, on her face, smearing her face with the concoction and making Morgana look like nothing more than a street whore.

"I told you that I'd break you, Morgana, you should have listened to me… but at least now, you have a new master," Harry said before thrusting his cock into Morgana's mouth, making her eyes go wide as he buried his cock deep inside of her throat.

Harry wasted no time in hilting himself inside of her throat, Morgana's eyes rolling up, but Harry didn't begin thrusting, instead, he slowly pulled his cock out of Morgana's mouth inch-by-inch, cleaning his cock of their mixed juices, Harry smirking as he saw Morgana suck on his cock, her tongue roaming his member, removing the contents of it.

It only took a minute, but Harry then pulled his cock out of Morgana's mouth with a wet pop, the black-haired boy then released her head, letting it hit the ground as she moaned, Harry then standing up, looming over her, taking another look at her stuffed pussy and inflated belly.

"Now then, I am going to head to bed, you can enjoy the floor as it is more than enough for teasing whores like you, I will see you in the morning. And do clean this place up before I wake up, Morgana," Harry said as he walked over to the bed, his cock slowly going down before he slid under the covers, sleep taking him.

"Yesssh, Mashterrrr~," Morgana moaned out, her speech slurring as she could barely speak, the woman soon falling unconscious.

The next morning came soon for Morgana, she woke up on the floor, her head pounding, still feeling the cum from last night swimming around inside her womb.

"Uggggh," Morgana groaned as she got up off the floor, placing a hand on her pussy as she limped toward the bathroom, the contents of her snatch dripping on the floor, making Morgana whimper slightly.

It took a few minutes, but Morgana got the majority of Harry's cum out of her pussy and she then cleaned up the mess from last night before Harry woke up, the last thing she needed right now was him to wake up furious and subject her to more what she went through last night, and while it felt amazing she needed to be ready for today because this was the preparation day before their wedding tonight.

About an hour after she finished everything, she got dressed in her usual black dress and walked, well, limped, out of the room to go and meet the parents.

It took about 20 minutes before Morgana reached Lily and James's chamber where she found them cuddling.

"Ah, Morgana, how was last night?" Lily asked as she approached Morgana, noticing Morgana's limp but not saying anything.

"It, um, was quite tranquil, Ma'am, I could even call it dull," Morgana said, trying to play it off, but Lily was having none of it.

"Is that so? If I remember correctly, the two of you went to be and for a good several hours, you were screaming his name so loud, I could hear you from here," Lily said looming above Morgana, making her legs shake.

She just couldn't win right now.

"Tell me, Morgana, how is your 'new Master'?" James asked with a grin on his face.

"Too much for you, wasn't he?"

"Wait, you knew about this?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Morgana asked, Lily simply rolling her eyes.

"Do you really think I didn't notice how you were teasing him at the dinner table yesterday? And knowing Harry, he gave you plenty of warning before doing anything, so it's all on you, Morgana, you pushed him and paid for it, but from the sounds of it, you weren't sounding all that pained," Lily said with a smirk, making Morgana seethe.

"How do you know all of this, Lily? I must say it's rather odd for a mother to know so much of their son's own… traits," Morgana said, a concerned look in her eyes.

"Well, over the years, Harry has had mistresses, and some women who have wanted to take him when we were backed into a corner, but he always found his way back, and it was always with that girl or a man's daughter in tow. So, it was no surprise to me that Harry was more than capable to take down women on his own, especially since when he got back, the woman looked pregnant," Lily said as she walked up to the Dark Priestess.

"In all honesty though, I feel this is better, because now we have full disclosure here, and I do believe that a husband and wife should know everything about themselves," Lily said with a smirk as she heard the door behind her open again, turning around again, seeing Harry walk in, fully clothed and looking rather impressive from Morgana's perspective, a blush appearing on her face.

"Ah, good morning, Harry," Morgana said as Lily walked over and gave her son a hug, the black-haired boy smiling as he hugged his mother.

"Good morning to you too, mother," Harry said as he walked over to Morgana, looking down at her.

"Good morning, Morgana, I see you did as I asked, good work," Harry said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Morgana's eyes went wide as suddenly she felt extremely hot, her legs began to shake and her breath hitch, making James look at her shocked.

"T-thank you, Har – er, Master," Morgana said, making James look at her even more shocked.

"Well, Harry, it seems that you have done a rather good job of reigning Morgana in, interesting," Lily said as she saw the mad blush on Morgana's face, her legs shaking even more as Morgana felt herself grow slightly wet.

It only took a single night for her subconscious mind to take such a submissive stance to Harry to the extent that his touch alone turned her on.

"I did not initiate this, Morgana did that, I just made good on a promise I made, but enough about that, we have a rather big day ahead of us, do we not?" Harry asked as he walked Morgana over to the same spot as the night before, Morgana grabbing onto Harry's arm to help her walk as without support she would fall over due to her limp and shaky legs.

"Indeed, we do have a rather full day, shall we start it with a nice breakfast?" Lily asked as she sat down, eyeing Morgana critically as she could not stop blushing.

"Yes, lets," Harry said as he smiled at Morgana.

To say that the Harry Morgana knew now, from the one she met not even 24 hours ago were completely different people would be an understatement.

As the day went on, Harry did things that drove Morgana mad, and what made it worse was that Harry was discreet enough that made Morgana look stupid.

At the breakfast table, Harry grabbed her ass roughly, making her moan just as she put some food into her mouth, earning some glares from the Potter family and a smirk from Lily.

As everyone was putting together the venue for the wedding later that evening, Harry shocked her while she was behind a large table and stuffed two ball-shaped objects into her unsuspecting pussy.

"Don't you dare take these out before tonight, you little slut," Harry said before walking away, leaving Morgana panting as she tried to adjust to the feeling of several objects inside of her.

And to top it all off, every time she did something that involved lifting of any kind, Harry would smack her ass and Morgana would drop what she had in her hands and fall to her knees.

While Lily could only wonder what was going through Morgana's head, she was more focused on the final part of the day…

The wedding.

The thing everyone there has been waiting for.

It was the evening in Morgana's castle in the woods.

The halls were decorated in grey and blue.

Morgana's hall had been transformed in mere hours into the near-perfect venue for the Potter-Pendragon wedding.

And it was ready right on time.

Morgause had set gathered a traveling band playing the most beautiful of music, a powerful, yet melodic anthem playing on the harps.

The doors to Morgana's throne room opened, and revealed Morgana wearing a white dress with bright red gemstones on the lower half of her dress, the dress sparkling as she stood there, barely moving.

Harry wore a simple black suit, the clothing looking excellent on the black-haired boy as he had Morgana's arm wrapped around his own.

As the music played the two of them began to slowly walk down the aisle, the members of the Potter family standing to watch Morgana and Harry walk down the aisle, Morgause standing at the altar, Lily standing on Harry's side of the altar.

As Morgana walked, she couldn't deny one thing…

She felt as though she were in a fairy tale.

This wedding was something far more extravagant and beautiful than nearly anything else she had seen in her life. A smile appearing on her face, along with a small blush.

Morgana then looked up at Harry, the black-haired boy looking forward before seeing Morgana's gaze turn to him. Harry, despite the behaviour he has shown Morgana over the past few hours, smiled at her.

It held no ill intent.

No malice.

But an honest smile.

Making Morgana blush and smile back before looking back up to the altar, seeing that they were almost there.

Perhaps this marriage wouldn't be so bad after all.

After a few short steps, Harry and Morgana were standing before Morgause, a smile on her face as she addressed the members of the audience.

"We are gathered here today to unite one Morgana Pendragon, and one Harry Potter. While their marriage holds political value, it is clear that they will be happy together due to their almost instantaneous bonding, the two forming a powerful bond within a few hours of meeting one another. If anyone wishes to not see these two wed, speak now or forever hold your peace!" Morgause said in a grand voice, her voice bouncing off the walls of the room, echoing slightly.

The two at the altar were pleased to hear no objections.

"The two of you have already spoken your vows, so I only have two remaining questions. Morgana, do you take Harry Potter to be your wedded husband, to cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Morgause asked, looking at Morgana, the Priestess blushing slightly as she turned to look up at a smiling Harry.

"I do," Morgana said, a small tear coming to her eye.

"And do you, Harry Potter, take Morgana Pendragon to be your wedded wife, to cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Morgause asked, looking up at Harry who nodded back to Morgana.

"I do," Harry said in a proud tone, before looking back at Morgana, his hands gripping her a bit tighter.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," Morgause said as Harry leaned in and kissed Morgana passionately, the Priestess returning the kiss as a small tear fell down her cheek.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you King and Queen Potter-Pendragon," Morgause said as the music returned with a vengeance and Morgana and Harry turned and saw the people in the audience clapping, and while the volume of the people was small, the value their praise held was invaluable.

After Harry and Morgana left the hall the two of them made their way back to their room, but on their way, as Morgana walked again, she could feel the balls shifting inside of her pussy, and they were driving her crazy.

As Harry and her entered their room, Harry took off his tunic and placed it on a chair, while Morgana took off the bottom of her dress and placed it on the same chair.

The two smiled at each other, until Harry looked away and sighed.

"Look, Morgana, I want you to understand that while what I did yesterday still stands, I want you to know that I will take care of you to the best of my ability, and while I am rather… intense in bed, I can be the man you need me to be," Harry said as he looked at Morgana smile back at him.

"I know you're a good person Harry, you showed me that when we were walking up to the altar, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," Morgana said as she kissed him on the cheek, making the black-haired boy blush.

"But…" Morgana said as she began to strip.

"This whore needs her Master right now, as she can still feel the balls in her pussy and they're making her so fucking horny," Morgana said with a seductive smile, Harry smirking at her.

"If that's what you need, Morgana," Harry said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Who am I to deny you," Harry said as he ripped Morgana's dress right off her person, exposing her naked breasts and unprotected front.

"Now that's a sight," Harry said as he looked at Morgana's blushing, naked form.

"Strip for me, make me hard while I watch you lose what's left of that dress," Harry ordered, making Morgana smile seductively as she slowly stripped herself, giving Harry quite the show.

Her hips swayed seductively as she shimmied off her pants, letting them hit the ground with a heavy 'thump', Morgana ignoring them as she stepped out of the pant legs smoothly, the woman biting her lip as she saw Harry unbutton his undertunic shirt, making Morgana's nearly-exposed pussy begin to drip, staining her panties.

Morgana continued her dance, her hands moving from the bottom of her top to the tip of her breasts, Morgana cupping them as she gripped the torn fabric and in one swift motion, ripped the clothes open, revealing her dark red bra, the Potter wife now in nothing but her bra and panties as she saw Harry had just finished removing his pants, showing off his cock hanging from the gap in his legs sockets in his undergarment, making Morgana eye his cock with a sultry smile, the woman licking her lips as she approached Harry.

"Oh, Master, your cock looks like it's in pain, would you like your whore to help you with that?" Morgana asked in a sultry tone, pressing a small hand up against Harry's cock, making his member bulge slightly as it began to rise, but before Morgana could do anything else, Harry grabbed her by the waist and back of her head and brought her close to him.

His lips crashed into hers as the two began a ferocious tongue battle, Morgana trying her best, but Harry easily dominated the kiss, he then began walking forward, forcing Morgana to walk backward or else she would fall over and Harry would drag her by her hair.

In no time, Harry had reached their bed and threw Morgana onto the bed, making her yelp as she was flipped upside down, her back on the bed and her face pushed into Harry's crotch, making her take a deep whiff of the smell of his cock.

Morgana moaned softly as she moved her arms, about to tear off Harry's boxers, but before she could, Harry moved away, confusing Morgana greatly.

"Masterr~! The objects~! Take them out, I want your cock in me instead~!" Morgana moaned out as she watched Harry approach, the black-haired boy ripping off his undergarment as his cock was now standing at full attention, nearly making Morgana drool as Harry rested his balls on Morgana's forehead, making Morgana try to move to get access to the heavy testicles.

"You want my cock inside of you, don't you whore?" Harry asked as he looked down at Morgana's mad-with-lust face.

"Yes, Master~! I want you to fuck me with your cock like you did last night~!" Morgana moaned out, making Harry smirk.

"If you want this cock, whore, you're going to have to work for it. Get the balls out of your pussy while I fuck your throat and then I'll give you the cock you want so badly, do we have a deal?" Harry asked as he pressed his balls further onto Morgana's head, making her moan.

"Yes, Master~! I'll do it~! All for your cock~!" Morgana moaned out as she felt Harry line up his cock with her mouth. Since she is upside down, Harry has much easier access to her throat, making him smirk.

"That's a good cumdump, now, let's go!" Harry roared as he slammed his cock into Morgana's throat with nearly double the intensity of last time, making Morgana squeal out as she struggled to take the cock she did the other night again in a different position. The impressive meat shoving its way down her throat at a new angle, making it hit new spots down her throat.

Harry smirked as he heard Morgana struggle to take his cock down her throat as she felt the additional pleasure of the balls inside of her making her shake and shudder as she tried to push out the balls stuffed inside of her pussy, making her moan as she felt the metal orbs slowly slide towards her exit.

"That's it, whore, you're doing well!" Harry grunted as he continued to slam his hips into Morgana's face, spit and throat slime flew from their connection, making a new mess of Morgana's throat and face, and slathering Harry's cock, making it easier for him to continue to beat himself in and out of her throat, a rather noticeable bulge appearing in her throat each time Harry thrust his hardened cock back into Morgana.

Harry placed a hand on Morgana's belly, helping to push the balls towards the exit out of her pussy, and soon enough the first ball was pressing up against the tight entrance to Morgana's pussy, making the woman mewl as she tried to push it out, but due to the radius of the ball, it was extremely difficult.

"Is that the best you've got?! I'm disappointed, whore! At this rate, you'll never get my cock!" Harry shouted as he continued to savagely fuck Morgana's throat, making the woman's eyes cross and roll up, her face now bright red and a total mess.

After hearing that, Morgana began to panic, she wanted, no, needed his cock to fuck her like it did last time. And this little orb would not stop that!

Not in a million years!

So, with all of her strength, Morgana pushed with all of her might.

Morgana's eyes rolling up even further as she felt her pussy being stretched open by the first ball trying to exit, and as she did, she felt she was losing strength, the ball was slowly receding back inside of her.

'Noooooo~!' Morgana moaned in her mind, refusing to give up, and with a mighty push, the ball shot out of her pussy and flopped onto the bed before her, sending an orgasm surging through Morgana, making her whole body shudder as if she were a madwoman.

"That's one down, slut, get the other one out soon, otherwise I might just cum in your throat and leave nothing left for your pussy," Harry teased, making Morgana panic as he continued to mercilessly fuck her throat, making the Priestess gag, and choke on his meat, the woman coughing and sputtering as his cock forced its way down her throat.

With the first ball out, Morgana went back to pushing as hard as she could, making her moan as she struggled to make the ball move as the feeling of Harry's cock wrecking her throat and now playing with her bouncing tits was making it increasingly difficult for her to concentrate.

"Having problems, slut? I thought I told you to get that ball out! So, do it, now!" Harry roared as he pressed his fist down into Morgana's stomach, making her groan as she felt the ball be forced out towards her exit, and with that the ball was pressing against her pussy, still bouncing around her insides where the ball now rests.

'It's so cloooose~!' Morgana moaned out in her head as she gripped her bed sheets, trying desperately to get the ball out so she can finally take Harry's cock in!

Morgana pushed with all of her might and the last ball shot out of her pussy, colliding with the first one and knocking it back slightly, Morgana cumming again as her juices slowly slide out of her now slightly gaping pussy.

But before Morgana could take a break, Harry's cock continued to fuck her throat and he leaned over and with both of his hands and pressed them into Morgana's clit, making her scream on Harry's cock and squirt all over the bed, her whole body spasming as Harry held her in place, torturing her clit with his fingers.

"Now that's a nice reaction," Harry said as he tore his cock out of Morgana's throat, making her cough and sputter as she fell back onto the ground, her face a complete mess as she looked up at Harry's cock with a look of pure lust.

"That wasn't so hard, was it, whore?" Harry asked as he pulled Morgana's head up by her hair, a fucked-stupid smile on her face.

"Look alive, bitch! You're going to get the cock you want so bad!" Harry roared as he pushed Morgana onto her hands and knees on the bed, making her yelp in pleasure.

"Thank you, Master! Fuck this dirty pussy of mine! I can't wait to feel you inside me again~!" Morgana shouted eagerly as she waved her full ass at him, the black-haired boy shoving his cock between her legs, making Morgana groan as she felt his cock rub up against her stomach, nearly touching her heaving breasts.

"Your pussy? Oh, no, I had that hole last night, tonight I'm going for your ass," Harry said as he prodded her ass with his member, making Morgana's eyes widen in shock.

"W-wait! M-Master?! Nooooo~! That hole can't take your coooo-AAAAAAAH~!" Morgana moaned out as she felt Harry shove his cock into her virgin asshole, making Morgana's teeth grit and her pussy squirt all over the bed as Harry's cock destroys her virgin ass, painful tears stream down Morgana's cheeks as a burning hot pain came from her ass.

"NOOOO~! MASTER~! TAKE IT OUT~! IT'S TOO MUCH~!" Morgana screamed out as she tried to get Harry's cock out of her ass, but as she moved, Harry gave her ass a brutal slap, making Morgana scream and buckle underneath the slap, leaving a bright red hand mark on her ass.

"Did I ask you to take my cock?! No! Your master gave you an order, so follow it!" Harry roared as he began to pound Morgana's unprepared ass as he did her pussy the previous night, at full force, making her scream and moan as she felt the pain turn to pleasure.

"IT'S SO FUCKING BIIIIG~!" Morgana screamed as she gripped the bed sheets beneath her for dear life as her upper body fell forward, the fuck-drunk woman biting the sheets as she tried to muffle her own pleasurable moans and high-pitched screams as she felt Harry's cock making her belly bulge, her form stretching to accommodate his enormous member.

"Of course, it is you stupid slut! Now shut up and take my cock! Scream for me! Moan for me, you filthy bitch!" Harry roared as he slapped her ass again and again, each slap more brutal than the last, making Morgana's ass begin to turn bright red, her ass clamping down on his cock with each harsh meaty slap.

"MMMMMAAAAAA~! YES, MASTER~! FUCK ME HARDER, MASTER~!" Morgana screamed out as Harry wasted no time in fucking Morgana like a wild animal, loving the sound of her moans and the meaty, wet slaps of his hips colliding with her ass, as well as the sounds of his balls slamming into her clit, ripping an orgasm out of Morgana, making her squirt on the bed more, her eyes rolling up to the back of her head, and her tongue hanging out of her mouth in a fucked-stupid manner.

Harry smirked at this and leaned forward, giving Morgana's right tit a rough squeeze, the black-haired boy moving his hand up and pinching Morgana's nipple, making her breath hitch.

"Be careful what you wish for," Harry whispered into Morgana's ear, making a shiver go down her spine as Harry placed his arms beneath her legs, stopping his pounding and then wrapping his hands around the back of her neck, confusing Morgana until she found herself in a full nelson, her ass completely at Harry's mercy as he prodded her ass with his enormous meat, making Morgana groan in anticipation.

"MASTERRRR~! STOP MAKING ME WAIT~! FUCK YOUR WHORE UNTIL SHE IS GUSHING YOUR CUM, JUST LIKE LAST NIGHT~!" Morgana moaned out, making Harry grin as he said nothing, but instead slammed his cock back into Morgana's ass, making the woman scream as she had his burning rod buried back inside of her once again.

Harry groaned from how tight Morgana's ass was at this new angle, but he didn't let it stop him for one moment, he began to thoroughly plow Morgana's ass, her stomach bulging as his cock was visible to any who saw it rearranging her insides to make way for his enormous cock.

"OH FUUUUUUCK~! IT'S GOING SO MUCH DEEPER~! I CAN ALMOST FEEL IT IN MY THROAT~!" Morgana screamed out as she held onto the back of Harry's head, her arms struggling to support her as Harry made her body writhe and shake as Harry used her ass as nothing more than a glorified fleshlight. Not that Morgana minded in the least.

"You're really loving this aren't you, well, how about this?!" Harry said as he slipped one of his hands down to her pussy while using the other to hold up Morgana, the Priestess screaming as she felt Harry's fingers begin to blast into her folds, the digits dancing inside of her, making her squirt all over the bed beneath them.

"IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOOD~! MASTER~! YOUR FINGERS ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY AS YOU FUCK ME IN THE ASS~! I'M CUMMING AGAIN~!" Morgana screamed as she squirted again, making a huge mess of the bed and herself, her eyes becoming half-lidded and her body falling limp.

Harry noticed this and pinched her clit, "We're not done yet, you selfish slut! I'm going to cum soon, and you will feel me fill up this fat ass of yours," Harry said into Morgana's ear, making her eyes cross as they opened again, Morgana's mind falling into nothing.

"YES, MASTER~! PLEASE GRACE YOUR BITCH WITH YOUR SEED~! I WANT TO FEEL YOU FILLING ME UP TO THE BRIM~! MAKE MY BELLY BLOAT WITH YOUR CUM~!" Morgana screamed as she felt Harry's cock begin to pulse, showing that his release was coming soon.

"I'm cumming!" Harry roared as he fired off his cum into Morgana's ass, his first shot of sperm punching into Morgana's belly, making her stomach bulge as his cock shot a large wave of cum into her ass, making it fill up and look as though it were 9 months pregnant in a matter of seconds.

"GAAAAAAAH~! THERE'S SO MUCH MORE THAN YESTERDAY~! IT'S FILLING ME UP SO MUCH FASTER~! OH FUUUUCK~!" Morgana screamed as she felt Harry's cum begin to travel up her body as her ass began to leak Harry's rich cum, a small pool being created at the base of Harry's feet of the escaped seed.

Harry grunted as he continued to fill up Morgana's ass, making sure this whore was so full of his seed she may never get it all out, thoroughly marking her as his property.

"OH MY GOD~! I CAN FEEL IT IN MY THROAT~! IT'S COMING UP~! MASTER~! MASTER~! IT'S GOING TO COME OUT OF MY-GHHLRRKKK~!" Morgana moaned out as she shut her mouth, feeling the cum travel up her throat, Harry clamping a hand over her mouth in order to stop the stream of cum from bursting out of her mouth, Morgana's cheeks bulging as her mouth filled with his seed.

As Morgana's mouth filled with his seed, Morgana's eyes rolled up to the back of her head, her face turned bright red, and some cum slowly trickled out of her nose, but after a few moments, the pressure became too much and the dam broke, making Morgana's mouth burst open.

Cum shot out of her mouth and nose, making a complete mess of her body as she was doused with her master's cum, making her groan as Harry put her down on their bed, in a large puddle of their mixed juices making Harry smirk.

"Now that's a good whore. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, it's going to be so much fun," Harry said as he placed a hand on Morgana's pussy, making her body shudder and her pussy squirt once more, making Harry smirk.

Oh yes, they were going to have a great marriage.


	8. Natasha Romanoff

**Natasha Romanoff (from Avengers)**

* * *

Natasha knew every inch of her domain, and as an agent of SHIELD that was quite a benefit to her job. Every time she went on a mission the people lived with a constant fear of the Black Widow. But today the redhead woman who was much more than she seemed. She had something else in mind than protecting the world from terrorists; she sought out a particularly tasty meal.

She had various encounters with the one called the Lightning Lord, a billionaire who had inherited his family's estate and money to carve out a life of a magical vigilante in London throughout her years working missions overseas. They had worked together to take out various bad guys on a few occasions and she had always teased and enticed him with her voluptuous body, but never went through with it. Now she meant to remedy that.

Natasha stalked through the grass of her domain like the predator she was, dressed in her body hugging leather clothes, red hair trailing behind her. Anyone who saw her would have suspected her to be an agent of some kind, out for a stroll, and in that they wouldn't have been far wrong. Anyone who could have would have kept their distance, and they would have been right to do so.

Moving with hurried speed, Natasha crested the top of a wide flat hill, usually occupied by nothing except the occasional lost sheep, tall grass and a few clusters of tree. But today, Natasha found why her tracker had drawn her to this place. Standing among the trees, looking up at the sky as if seeing it for the first time, was a young man. He had dark hair, with expressive green eyes and wearing some strange cloak. Sure enough, that was the Lightning Lord.

The two seemed to spot each other at the exact same moment, though they had different reactions. The boy simply looked amused to see her, if slightly confused, and Natasha herself looked imperious, comfortable in the knowledge she was about to fuck this man.

"Well, hullo there!" The boy shouted, waving his arm high, needlessly drawing attention to himself, as if his absurd cloak and sense of strange energy and loud voice didn't do that well enough already.

Natasha didn't reply, but instead made her way closer to the boy, moving with clear grace, practically skipping among the grass, her bare feet seeming to glide among the greenery, her outfit outlining her curves and catching the boy's eye.

"Uh, fancy meeting you again." He declared, remembering that only yesterday she had helped him take out an AIM facility underground near King's Cross. He wondered if she came just to tease him again.

Natasha finally came to a halt perhaps ten feet from Harry, and between her observations and senses, the distance seemed far less than that. She could be in front of him in an eyeblink, and she could take in every inch of him now, her eyes scanning his form and taking him all in.

She needed sex soon or she would go insane.

"Hey. You know me." She drew herself up to her full height, composure perfect, not a hair out of place, looking every inch a woman secure in her place.

Harry simply looked puzzled. "Yea? Why are you here though."

Natasha took a step closer, beginning to get the suspicion that he was trying to be coy with her. If she was right, he was not going to enjoy what came next.

"Are you a fool, that you don't know what's about to happen?" Natasha never lost her polite tone, but even Harry could pick up on the implication underpinning her every word.

"Uh, er no of course not! I mean, I am pretty sure I know now. Some people might say that I am a fool, ahaha." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head in a good-natured show of self-deprecation.

Natasha didn't seem placated by that, but she didn't seem upset, either. "And how did you come to be here, then? Why have you come out here where there's nothing, around, no one to hear."

Harry sighed. "That's exactly why I came out here, to take a break from all the madness enveloping Britain. And because of the chance some hot piece of ass would strut over to me and ask for a fuck."

Natasha gave him the softest shake of her head, quirking her lips at his cheeky response. In this unexpected series of events, Natasha saw an opportunity.

"Well, you finally figured me out, and…" She teased the word out, letting it hang in the air between them, full of anticipation.

"...You're right." This boy was very powerful, but even he swallowed audibly at her confirming his suspicions. There was a twinkle of something in Natasha's eyes-she had very pretty eyes, Harry thought-that made him feel unsettled in a way that he didn't quite understand, but that wasn't actually unpleasant.

"So...so you need someone?"

Natasha inclined her head slightly, a very small, wry smile teasing at her lips. "Yes, that's it exactly. You catch on quick, eh boy?"

Now that she believed she had the measure of the situation and some sense as to who this Lightning Lord was, and more importantly his character, Natasha was more than happy to have some teasing fun with him.

She took another step closer, inside arm's reach now and though Natasha could tell that Harry was no stranger to combat or danger, he evidently didn't see her as any kind of danger. If anything, he seemed more tense than afraid or wary, slightly confused. She smiled graciously, but only a moment later she hid the expression behind her palm, eyes assessing his every small fidget or unconscious motion. He was shy, she noticed, though he hid it well. She deduced that not many girls had taken this much interest in him before. This could work to her advantage.

Natasha silenced him with a simple narrowing her eyes, and she was closer to him again, but this time behind him, hands hovering near, but not quite touching his shoulders. Her silence conveyed quite a lot.

Harry tugged at the hem of his cloak, suddenly rather warm.

"Eh, that is to say I'm not sure that I would be the right fit for such a…" He gulped. "Um… beauty such as you."

She was back in front of him again, so close his attention was drawn to her eyes, large and full, irises gleaming, pupils unfathomable points of darkness that seemed to lock right onto him. They were connected by their shared gaze, as if an invisible string wound around them and kept them linked to one another. This was indeed a one of a kind meeting of two rather unique individuals, though even now neither of them, Natasha especially, understood what just was in front of them.

"I must admit, at first glance I agree with you, Harry. But to find out, perhaps some tests of your...qualifications are in order. If you are indeed fit to be my partner." Her tone made it quite clear that this was indeed a moment of some honor for him, and a sort gracious gesture of goodwill on her part. As close as they were, Harry noticed some red in her cheeks, surprising him greatly.

"Tests like...what? I've never really been any good at tests." He admitted. "Though I have other gifts."

Natasha cocked one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him.

"Do go on."

Harry, not a humble boy but not used to having to give his qualifications as he was rather well-known where he came from, paused for just a moment but went on. Unused to women or not, he was still confident in his own self-worth. "Well, I'm strong in magic, for one thing. And I'm known as the Boy Who Lived, the one who defied death on numerous occasions. I defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort and saved the Wizarding World. I am Harry Potter. Though I do have more, it would take hours to go through them all. But I can show you a couple, if you want?" Seeing as she was unfamiliar with what he was on about, it wouldn't hurt to show this woman some of his prowess.

Natasha cocked her head to the side at learning his name. "Well that does all sound rather impressive. If a bit...odd. And where you come from, are you known as a gentleman? Rather fond of the ladies, and popular among them in turn?"

Harry rubbed the back of his head, a nervous tick he has when he felt uncertain. "I…uh... try? I am respectful to the fairer gender, but I never had much luck with them… mainly due to...something I'd rather not get into. I am from a well known family," and when Natasha gave him a confused look, "Though I'm the only one left. I'm like… royalty, I guess, since I'm the last known Potter."

Natasha listened to this list of accomplishments with polite interest at first, that soon grew in a genuine sense of curiosity. He certainly sounded like he came from fine stock. Cute, powerful, of refined breeding, Natasha couldn't have asked for a better consort and plaything if she was given the chance. And perhaps the best detail of all, he seemed positively unexperienced when it comes to women and their wiles. She tittered calmly, eyes wide and full of promises.

Absolutely delicious.

"In that case, Harry you seem more than man enough for the job, if you could but learn the proper skills. And not to worry, I would be more than happy to spend some of my own time in making sure you learn how to do things...correctly."

Now it was Harry's turn to be curious. "Oh, like what?"

Natasha was suddenly very close to him indeed, her soft, delicate hands on his chest. Something about her thin fingers felt odd, as though there was a hidden strength in her pale digits that Harry was only just aware of.

"Well, the chief duty of any man is to keep his woman pleased, Harry. Happy in all matters, and while I have no doubt you would be more than suited to my more public operations, given your strength, I need to see if you are capable of the more personal, private...intimate duties of a man."

Before Harry could field any further questions, Natasha decided the time for being coy was nearly at an end. This Harry Potter would be hers. Her head surged forward and pressed her plush, full deep crimson lips to Harry's. He only had time to let out a surprised "Mmmf!" as the kiss continued, shocking him and sending strange little tingles though his body.

The hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood up on end as something electric seemed to pass between their lips, an almost visible static charge of restrained, hidden passion lurking below the surface. He had no idea of knowing how fortunate he was, Natasha thought to herself, to not only escape her wrath as few ever had, but to receive such a wonderful gift and privilege from her as well. Harry was quite the fortunate young man, but as the kiss deepened, and Natasha felt the quiet sinewy strength of his muscles beneath her fingers tasted deeply of him, breathed in the scent wafting from his body a strange kind of musk, magical, almost...well, it seemed like it might be a lucky day for Natasha as well.

For just a moment Natasha broke the kiss. Harry's expression was one of quiet but total bewilderment, and Natasha grinned at this. He would be like putty in her hands in no time.

"Harry, when kissing a lady, one must make to hold her in the proper way. Here, like this." Her hands caught his wrists, and placed them on her body, one between her slender shoulder-blades and the other on her waist, barely an inch from her hip. Her body felt just as good as it looked, squeezing the curves that no-one besides Natasha herself had ever had the pleasure of doing in a very long time.

"Is...this really ok?" Harry asked, nonetheless making no move to take his hands away from her waist and back. The material, and felt like something flimsy. Beneath it, Natasha's body stiffened just a bit, coming alive in a few choice ways at his touch.

"Yes, and then the lady puts her hands like so." Natasha draped her arms around Harry's neck, subtly locking him place with her as she moved to resume the kiss, a kind of hunger in her motions now.

This kiss was deeper, with Harry responding more quickly. He still didn't quite understand how any of this had come to pass, or where it might lead from here, but one thing was quite clear: Natasha was an excellent kisser. Their lips moved in a kind of natural, instinctual harmony, Natasha the aggressor but Harry an active and willing recipient of her passions. Their kisses grew longer and fuller, and Harry's mouth parted slightly, letting out a slight moan of pleasure. Natasha took this opportunity to languidly, seductively slide her bright pink tongue, glistening with saliva in his mouth, playfully batting at his own tongue.

Harry's eyes were closed in pleasure, and his grasp on Natasha grew slightly firmer, prompting a warm gasp of appreciation from the SHIELD agent. She'd make a proper lover out of this boy yet, with time and practice. Her teeth bit down at Harry's lip, ever so gently tugging and pulling at his bottom lip, savoring the taste of him, wanting to, eventually, explore every inch of his body in this way. And of course, receiving the same in turn from Harry.

Their kiss was passionate, warm and rather quickly losing any resemblance to a gentle, tentative first kiss. Harry's mouth began to work back against Natasha's with increasing hunger, his jaw eager and strong as their tongues pushed and pulled against one another as Natasha's fingers wound themselves into his hair, tugging ever so lightly. The heated make-out session grew louder as well, the abundance of saliva making every lip lock abundant with moist, smacking sounds as the two seemed to be engaging in a sort of primitive mating ritual. At one point, Harry had the temerity to move his other hand to join its fellow on Natasha's waist, squeezing her rather firmly as his tongue pushed forward, exploring the wet confines of her mouth, practically tasting everything he could.

She gasped at this, fingernails pushing against the sensitive skin on the back of his neck. So bold! It seemed there was something to this boy besides just a cutesy face. Natasha was content for a moment to let Harry take a brief amount of dominance, enjoying being able to bring such passions rising to the top of the boy's heart. In time, that would be hers as well.

Eventually the kiss broke, a thin trace of saliva connecting the pair's lips like a translucent tightrope. Natasha severed this with one sharp fingernail, tracing an almost perceptible cut through the air. Harry himself took in several deep breaths of air, the sheer passion of their make out session had made him lose his breath, though the slight tinge of red on his cheeks was a clear indication he had enjoyed it.

"How forward of you, Harry," Natasha noted, her breath clearly coming a little faster than before. Her eyes narrowed a bit, pupils almost looking like a cat's as her tongue swiped out once more to lick her lips. The motion was so quick and casual that it seemed like Natasha was barely aware she even did, a simple unconscious act triggered by some kind of animal instinct.

"Oh, I'm sorry was that alright?" Harry asked, suddenly unsure of himself again. "I just thought...you seemed to enjoy it, so I, I-"

Natasha silenced him by placing her index finger against his lips making a soft shuuush.

"Oh it's quite alright Harry, don't worry. It seems clear you know how to appreciate and return the attentions of a beautiful woman when you receive them. And I am beautiful, am I now?" The obvious challenge was there, but there was also underneath it just a slight hint of genuine curiosity, a desire on Natasha's part for praise from this new strange, prospective lover of hers.

"Well, you are gorgeous," he admitted with complete and total honesty, then he looked up at her and tilted his head to the side, almost regardfully. "...and...there's this...dangerous charm to you that turns me on so much."

"Oh yes, I imagine that would." Natasha replied, blinking slowly. "But I can tell you that I have much more than a dangerous charm," She purred, a low lascivious growl sounding playfully from the back of her throat.

"Oh?" Harry asked, again on shaky ground but far more willing to proceed due to the new warmth in his cheeks as well as other points across his body.

"Yes, quite. I'll tell you all about it...back at the carrier. I daresay it's not quite what you're used to, though I'm sure you'll find it more than to your liking."

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed upon arriving just moments behind Natasha, gazing up at the place with his hands linked behind his neck. His gaze tracked up to the very top of the carrier, eyes wide and face clearly impressed.

"Is this all yours?" He asked, suppressing the urge to whistle at the most impressive sight before him-it was his first time getting a nice long view of Natasha from the backside, but the SHIELD helicarrier was nice too. It was a lot more impressive than the ones he saw in the ocean.

Natasha smiled at his response, which she saw as the correct one, showing her his innocence. It seemed she had certainly made the right choice in picking a lover.

"No, this belongs to the organization I work for. But this will do for now, as we get more properly...acquainted with each other."

Again she extended her hand to him, but this time simply for him to grasp. Harry complied, still gazing at the flying carrier (though he did occasionally sneak a few glances at Natasha's sashaying rear as she walked-which she was well aware of) as he teleported them into the hold.

"S-so, uh, what do I call you?" Harry asked the redhead casually pulling him through the halls. He was so very tempted to reach down and swat that sashaying ass of hers but held it back. He didn't want to offend her after all, and while he was on the fence of being her partner he was willing to let her give him some incentive and to make her case.

"Hmmm...a very good question, Harry." The way she said it made it sound she was regarding a much beloved pet. That was getting a little irritating for him, but, again, Harry had dealt with people like her before so he didn't let it get to him.

"But, before I answer, tell me, how old are you Harry?" They were just in front of her chamber doors now, and were about to go inside the interior as Natasha opened the doors.

"Um... eighteen, going on nineteen?" they were inside, Harry following the woman's lead, though his eyes wandered around as he tried to take every little thing in.

"Oh!" Natasha actually clapped her hands together a bit like a birthday girl receiving a shiny new present on her birthday, secretly ecstatic that she wasn't about to become a pedophile. "That's wonderful!"

Harry gave her an odd look, "...Why would that be wonderful?" he asked with a suspicious tone of voice. They seemed to be approaching a central chamber of some sort, a large bedchamber complete with a massive four-poster bed in a room lined with weapons. Now that they were inside of said room, Harry could see it in more detail: it was large, open, and fit for assassins. Guns and knives covered the entire walls. He couldn't help but let out a low, awe filled whistle.

"I guess I'll call you, 'Badass'." he said with a chuckle. "This looks real overboard."

"It's not like I ever have to pay for anything." Natasha let that somewhat ominous sounding declaration hang in the air before walking rather suggestively in front of the bed, running one hand across the satin sheets.

"As for why it's wonderful that you're a little on the younger side, Harry it's because I'm just a bit older than you, and I've always wanted a little brother." she looked at from partially over her shoulder, and gave him quite the enticing look, "If you call me 'big sister', I'll be sure to… reward you handsomely."

Keeping his surprise in check, Harry slowly closed his eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled, "...Uh... why do you want me to call you… that?" he quickly added upon seeing the dangerous narrowing of her eyes, "Not that I'm complaining! I would never complain with someone as beautiful as you, I'm just curious is all!"

"Oh, it might be a bit of fun!" Natasha exclaimed, spinning around, rising on her toes so that her costume hugged her curves more tightly. In the flickering light she looked all the more beautiful to Harry, absolutely ravishing to his eyes while looking like a dangerous predator at the same time. In the dim light she was both an alluring temptress and yet wolfishly hungry, eyeing Harry up and down the same way a hunting lioness might lick her chops at the sight of a helpless sheep.

"So, what do you say, will you try it out for me? Here, why don't I give youuu…" She was in front of him again in that dazzling way of her's becoming a momentary smudge of motion before reappearing with almost impossible clarity closer to him, every aspect of her in clear relief: sharp cheekbones, full sumptuous lips, shining crystalline eyes.

"A little incentive." Natasha breathed, before latching her mouth to Harry's once more. This time there was no timid probing of mouths with tongues, no hesitant half kisses as they explored different ways to angle their faces, no gentle hand placement. Natasha ravished Harry with her kiss, hands roaming all over his firm, toned body. If he was to be hers, she was going to get every bit of pleasure out of him that she could, like sucking the last droplets of juice from a particularly ripe piece of fruit.

And, much to her delight, Harry seemed to be of the same mind, kissing her back with fervent need. His hands moved inexpertly yet enthusiastically over her body, squeezing the her juicy ass and no longer treating her like a moody, assassin who required constant deference, but rather as he sensed she wished to be treated now: like a beautiful, sensual woman who had passions that bordered on the beastial side of things.

They moved throughout the room as they kissed, feet scuffing up the carpet, knocking expensive-looking plates, bumping into the cupboard as they crashed about. The rest of the world seemed detached, distant and remote in the face of their lust.

"Okay," Harry grunted into her lips, withdrawing his tongue from her mouth for the moment, "This is some…good incentive…'Big Sister'," his hands roamed around her physique, her leather was in the way but he could tell she was fit. Almost athletically so.

Natasha kept her hands on his chest, feeling his heart race and his pectorals swell gently in her hands. Her tone was pleasing yet still far more openly flirtatious than before. "Oh yes! You're such a good kisser, little brother."

"And you're such a sexy minx, big sister," he groaned huskily, "What would mother and father say, if they found out~?" If she wanted him to call her 'big sister', then he might as well go all the way...unless Natasha says otherwise.

Natasha had the sense to play at looking scandalized, actually bringing one hand up to cover her mouth in faux-horror. She gasped out, "Oh, why they'd be absolutely furious!"

Her eyes narrowed again, nose forward as she nuzzled her chin into the crook of Harry's neck. Now and then she licked at his collarbone and the line of his jaw, memorizing his taste and scent and growing to love the idea of his unique musk filling up her private bedchamber.

"So we must make sure they never, ever find out. It must be our little secret." Natasha whispered.

Abruptly she stepped back, one hand reaching out, fingers spread as her palm contacted Harry's chest. She gently pushed him back, towards the bed, where he sat heavily, eyes tracing up her form and taking in her curves, breasts swelling and falling as dots of color reddened her cheeks.

"Now, you just stay right there, little brother. Your big, sexy sister has a surprise for you. Now close your eyes, like a good boy, ok?" She winked at him, her hair having come slightly loose from its bunches, bouncing around her slender face enticingly.

"Uh...ok," Harry said, feeling his blood pounding in his ears, vision slightly blurred at the endings. Things were happening very quickly now, it had seemed not that long ago that he had even arrived in this strange new place. But already it had become one of his favorite places to be, a strange experience that was like nothing he had encountered before.

He closed his eyes, breathing deep. Natasha's scent hung around his lips like sweet fruit, and he could hear something pounding in the back of his head. These new feelings surging through his body were kicking things up that had never been uncovered in his heart before, he… he liked it. He liked it very much! Having been starved for attention for the longest time, this was like a drug for him. And he wanted more.

"Oookay, you can open your eyes now, little brother Harry~" Natasha's voice came like a sing-song carried on a breeze into his ear. It almost felt like she was right next to him, her breath hot and exhilarating on his neck.

Harry's eyes practically snapped open, such was his eagerness to see Natasha again. And what he saw her wearing had caused his pants to grow uncomfortably tight. It was a one-piece undergarment; a see-through, obscenely-skimpy, black lace leotard, the bottom resembling a thong connected to a tube-top brassiere by two long straps - tied together with a red ribbon. The effect made Natasha look like a living gift, just waiting to be unwrapped. Her hair had been undone and hung about her body in fetching waves of red, catching the flickering candle light and swishing about her body like decorative ribbons.

She tossed one hip to the side, her round firm ass was on display even from this angle and in contrast to her otherwise athletic body. Harry had seen plenty of attractive women with sexy bodies before-Daphne, Hermione, and even Ginny whose treatment of him had not been the most romantic and despite that, somehow appealing.

But this was something else entirely. A goddess made flesh it seemed, predatory and sensual, and on open display for him and him alone.

"Well? What do you think?" The previous overt challenge to her tone, the expected call and response, was gone. Natasha seemed to want Harry's genuine opinion, seductive as ever with just a hint of a desire for real affection that she earned with her body and didn't simply command like she did so much else.

Harry just had to adjust his pants to elevate the discomfort he was feeling, thanks to the stiffy Natasha's outfit gave him. "I see a down right beautiful woman, wearing the best kind of undergarments to show off her body. You were gorgeous before, big sis... now you're beyond it… it's hard to describe really… but if I had to, then you're downright fuckable right about now!" of course he was still calling her 'Big Sister'... he didn't want to draw her ire, though that seemed less likely the longer this went on.

Natasha giggled clearly enjoying his response, but playing into their little game. "Oh, little brother, you shouldn't say such things! How inappropriate!"

She danced in place, twirling for him so he could better see her body. Free from the confines of her work uniform, her breasts were an impressive sight, surprisingly large despite her slender frame, and impossibly high and firm. The material was so thin Harry could make out every mouth-watering inch of her tits, with Natasha's perky pink nipples firm and on display, subtly tenting out the fabric of her sheer top. Things like gravity and the subtle damages caused by time simply didn't seem to apply to Natasha's body, which practically exuded sex appeal from every pore. Her ass was a work of art, perfectly sculpted with a peaches and cream complexion, nearly every inch on display with only the tiny scandalous thong to separate her full cheeks and serve almost as a little black exclamation point in the middle of her rear, drawing Harry's eyes like a magnet.

Blood was rushing through his body, pounding in his ears, and he kept feeling this silly, goofy grin spread across his face every moment. Whatever this place was, he was very glad to be there. He would never get this sort of thing back home! His dick strained against his pants, the bulge so pronounced, so big that it looked like it wanted to tear through the seams.

With a twinkle in her eyes, Natasha completed her little twirl, arms high above her head to only enhance the suppleness of her body, stomach muscles flat and taut, her obliques on clear display above the mound of her pussy barely contained by the lewd skimpy thong.

Harry was enjoying what he was seeing-having this sexy redhead babe twirling around, what's not to like? He looked her in the eyes. "What I said was scandalous? What about what you're doing, right now, you kinky slut? I bet you've been waiting to do this while Mother and Father aren't around!"

Natasha playfully smiled. "Oh, I'm a slut? But don't you like it, little brother...in fact, I know you do."

Her eyes left Harry's gaze, dropping down to his pants where his bulge would have been obvious from a hundred feet away. Natasha licked her lips, raising one leg high up off the ground, stretching it against her body to demonstrate her sensual flexibility, toes pointing directly above her head, her thighs invitingly thick and plump before she slowly lowered her foot, level with Harry's crotch.

"Maybe I should start calling you big brother, Harry...because there's certainly nothing little about that." With a languid motion, she laid her foot against his covered cock, toes subtly stroking him through the thick material, which wasn't nearly as thick as what was underneath. She could feel the heat of it on her skin, and she felt a tingle run through her body. She had been expecting to have quite a bit of fun with Harry, but never had she dared to dream she might encounter something like this.

"Most impressive, Harry. Something like that deserves a little prize~" She teased, one finger curled on her chin, pretending to be in deep thought.

"But how best to reward you?" Her eyes perked up, ears almost seeming to stiffen with animal intensity, fixated on both her target-Harry-and her goal-ensuring they were both as pleased as possible, wanting to get the maximum possible use out of her young new consort.

"Oh, I know! Maybe I'll give you a show. From your biiig," Natasha ran her hands across her chest, cupping the mounds of her breasts and pushing them up, fingers splayed on her flesh and nearly holding her tits large enough to bump against the bottom of her dainty chin.

"-Sister, Natasha. You should consider yourself most fortunate to see such a thing."

Slowly she turned, showing off that nice big ass of hers, hips gyrating. Natasha began to dance, feeling a primal instinct beating in her blood like a dream rhythm, letting her body surrender to its most animalistic needs and executing a mating signal as old as humanity itself. She was a creature of pure need and wanton sexuality, and it was time she gave Harry a true demonstration of that.

Her gyrations and hip shaking grew faster, ass rippling and bouncing lightly, firm enough to bounce a gold coin off and big enough to swallow up her thong, the thin material gradually disappearing into the valley of her ass. Her motions were almost hypnotic, keeping Harry on the edge of the bed, staring intently, even letting a trickle of drool run down the corner of his mouth as Natasha shook her ass. Seeing that, there was really only one thing on his mind, the same thing that would have crossed any man's mind-and quite a lot of women as well-with all that ass shaking and jiggling in front of him.

Smack!

Harry boldly reached out and swatted Natasha's ass, leaving a bright red handprint and sending her wobbly asscheeks clapping against each other even more forcefully. He'd been wanting to do that since the first time she'd sashayed around in front of him with that clinging costume on and now, seeing her ass almost completely exposed and bouncing like a money-hungry stripper, he simply couldn't resist the temptation.

Natasha's ass instinctively raised up, her back arching in an inhuman display of flexibility as she popped and flexed her ass for all she was worth. Her hair fluttered about her shoulder as she whipped her head around, pinning Harry under her stare. Harry gulped, just for a moment wondering if he had misread the situation.

"Oh, little brother you naughty boy! How dirty can you get, spanking your big sister's, nice, round...mmm," Natasha ceased her wiggling for just a moment to let her ass stand out in all its glory, reaching down and lifting her cheeks up with both hands, showing her curvy legs and the large, full rump that called to Harry's mind more mature, older women with children. Out of all the asses he had seen and gawped at before, they simply didn't compare to the astounding sight before him now.

"Fat ass. But I get it, you want me to shake it even faster for you, don't you, you naughty boy?"

She resumed her spinning, twerking motions, arms high above her head intertwined as her ass began to bounce so hard it was audible, resounding throughout the room.

Clap! Clap! Clap!

She dropped her thick ass low, squatting openly before popping back up, her body a smooth sinuous line of sex appeal, her legs ramrod straight, spine contorting to better swing her ass this way and that. Her ass was a thing of perfection, crashing waves of booty smashing into each other like the waves of a tsunami crashing against a shore, again and again and again. Natasha almost couldn't believe what she was doing, shaking her ass so openly, vulgar and crude, and very eager to make sure Harry was pleased by her little show.

"You like watching me shake this ass for you that much?" Natasha knew the answer was yes, and she knew she had power over him even if it was in this case the status of having an exceptional ass and knowing how to work it. At this point, almost anything to fully ensnare Harry's loyalty, passion and lust was more than worth doing, in her mind. Powerful, and of fine breeding, this inexperienced young man would be the perfect toy to ward off the other Avengers who lusted after her for years, while tending to her more… intimate needs.

"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed, feeling his cock pulse in time with his heartbeat, the throbbing only growing more intense as time passed, feeling like at any moment now he might rip right out of his pants from sheer arousal.

"I love watching you shake that ass for me! Shake your ass faster!" He reached out and gave her shaking ass another harsh swat, leaving another bright red handprint on her ass.

"I want to see you unleash your inner slut, big sis! There's no one here to stop us!"

Part of Natasha wanted to reprimand her 'little' brother again, but another part of her was inflamed by her passions. He smacked her ass again and Natasha arched her back, actually cooing a bit, letting out a soft noise from the back of her throat as her body bent. At that moment, all she wanted to do was give Harry exactly what he wanted.

"Oh look what you've done to my ass, you dirty bastard!" She grew a bit more wild in her tone, eyes alight.

"You've marked me up with your big strong hands!" Natasha backed up, stepping into the open space created by Harry's wide spread legs. Soon she was shaking her ass directly in his face, when she wasn't rubbing it against his crotch. His bulge pushed the sweat-soaked fabric of her thong further into her ass, spreading her fat cheeks like a massive tree falling into a river and forming a sturdy bridge. Her ass, much like the rest of her body and mind was out of control, swinging like a metronome, a big wobbly shelf of fat assmeat, the kind that would make any pious priest passing by stop and say "damn!" And it was all for Harry's pleasure.

"I'll be a slut for you, Harry Potter. I will show you how sexy and slutty I can be for you, just to have you as my lover!"

Suddenly Harry stood up, his cock pressing into Natasha's ass. She yelped a bit, in surprise, but barely missed a step. She kept shaking her ass against Harry, grinding up and down him like she was in heat, growling and almost mewling low in her throat. She rubbed against him the same way a cat might rub against its beloved owner's leg, desperately wanting to keep and hold his attention for as long as possible. The pair of them ground against each other, Harry practically dry humping her from behind.

"Oh, your ass feels so good!" He shouted, palming her massive cheeks with his hands, kneading and squeezing the soft skin.

"Ah, that's right Harry, grab your big sister's ass, really squeeze it hard!" He complied instantly, making her gasp and moan, writhing even faster on his dick. Natasha had thought to make Harry putty in her hands, but it seemed she might be heading for such a fate herself, though the notion didn't even enter her lust-filled mind.

Finally. Natasha stepped forward, bending down low hands grasping her ankles and shoving her head underneath, looking up at Harry from between her legs. He gazed down at her from above his bulge, a cocky, toothy grin on his face. Natasha just marveled at the sight-from down in her new position, she could watch her own ass rub up and down Harry's tent-like erection, and it looked even bigger now!

"So, is your Big Sister every bit the slut you wanted her to be?" She called up to him, like a playful little minx.

"I don't know," He replied, sounding just as playful, yet somehow dismissive. "You haven't convinced me just yet. But you're getting there."

"Why you cheeky little brat!" She shot back, still looking up at from upside down, which did somewhat undercut any attempt she made to be reprimanding. "I should punish for you that!"

"Then punish me," he goaded her, his cocky, toothy grin never left his face as he tried provoking her. "You were always so dominating, and acted high and mighty when we were alone. What changed? Hmm? Is it because we're alone that you're finally letting out your real self?"

"Oh, that is it!" Natasha said. With her frightening speed, she turned around, head whipping up at the same time-even that, the mere act of standing up straight was a sexual feast for the eyes, her hair arcing like a perfect rainbow as her body flowed almost like water, mesmerizing and beautiful.

"I have just the thing in mind to punish you." Rather than strike at Harry the way she might have anyone else who dared to speak to her, Natasha squatted again, ass jutting out behind her, her little lingerie wear stretched to the max by her more strenuous movements. Her fingernails were like claws and she didn't so much as remove Harry's pants as shred them, making short work of his waistband and tugging the leftovers away. She'd managed to peel his underwear off as well, and she smirked to herself as she thought about how she was going to re-assert her dominance and show the little twerp who was in charge-

Whap.

There was a soft fleshy sound as something collided with Natasha's face, heavy and hard, almost hot to the touch. It hadn't been a heavy blow, but being so unexpected it dazed her a bit and she had to blink rapidly, trying to clear her vision and see exactly what had struck her forehead and cheek.

"Im...possible." She gaped, eyes trembling. Harry's cock, finally freed of its confines, had crashed down upon her face like a dropped stone, and with nearly as much impact. She had known that it was big, but this was something else. Its size was tremendous, a massive log of cock that stretched out from Harry's crotch like some kind of club, with a huge, rounded head that seemed designed, no, destined to penetrate anything it came up against. The whole shaft was veiny, lightly sheened with sweat and seemingly pulsing, throbbing under its own weight-the effect of which was to make it appear, in Natasha's eyes at least, very much like a thing of anger trembling under its own rage.

Her huge, incredulous eyes followed the length of the shaft down (and down, and down) to the base, where Harry's black pubic hairs were actually fairly well maintained, the only sight of real body hair that he had-again Natasha thought of the difference in their age and felt a sweet thrill at enticing such a young, attractive man. And for him to be such a fucking stud with a monstrous cock, at the base of which lay two huge, swollen balls, like massive eggs in a satchel of flesh that resembled over-large oranges.

While appearing clean the whole thing reeked of some strange scent-not exactly, 'bad', but very strong. Being this close to it, sniffing and licking tentatively, to Natasha's senses it was like unscrewing a bottle of musky cologne and tipping it directly into her nostrils. It had an immediate, intoxicating, and transformative effect on her, causing her brain to slightly haze over.

"I'm gonna...I'm..I'm gonna…" She repeated, eyes transfixed, held in place by the cock without touching it, as certainly as if she had been pinned to a wall by it-which seemed very plausible at this point. This thing had to be sixty centimeters, maybe even a trifle longer if it ever remained still for her to measure it fully, though she'd probably have to use her arm for that.

"Gonna what, big sister?" Harry responded cockily, standing above and feeling like a real hunk with his dick out and a beautiful woman in complete awe of it. His cock had never been this hard in his life and the fact that Natasha was obviously turned on by it to an insane degree made his balls positively tingle, a little bit of electricity running all the way up to his brain.

"I'm gonna suck your cock so good it is gonna make your knees weak. I'm gonna leave you having on the edge of ecstasy till you beg me for release. I'm gonna-mmf!"

Harry had pushed his hips forward, pushing just the tip (which was more than a mouthful all by itself) into Natasha's soft, waiting maw.

"You're gonna shut up and suck my cock, is what you're gonna do, my slutty big sister." He teased.

Natasha looked up at him, her eyes seeming furious. She wasn't just offended though, she was absolutely shocked, literally gobsmacked by cock, rendered speechless by the hunk of man meat that was stretching her lips wide open and forcing her to breathe through her dainty little nose.

 _How dare he treat me, an Avenger, this way?! And...why does it taste so good? He's so bold, so virile, and the way he smells...this is a true man._

With all these thoughts racing through her head, there was really only one thing for Natasha to do. A single course of action that not only seemed like the obvious choice, but clearly the right one as well. She knew what she had to do, and like everything else in her life, she was going to commit to it fully.

The Black Widow started sucking the tip of Harry Potter's cock like it was her fucking job. Her tongue swirled around, tasting every bit of him she could reach, even as her lips contracted, suckling and kissing, making lewd suction sounds, wet with saliva as Natasha barely bothered to take in any air so focused was she on the cock.

Harry moaned above her, his cocky attitude temporarily washed away by just how damn good it felt to have her working the tip of his cock like that. Natasha's eyes adopted a cat-like, cunningly content expression. Her hands came up, looking positively tiny around Harry's cock and began to jack him off, slow at first, simply moving up and down softly yet firmly, stroking from the bottom of his pendulum-like dick up near the heavy crown in her mouth-it pretty much required the full range of motion from Natasha's short arms, but the sounds Harry was making convinced her she was on the right path.

So what if he had a big cock-the biggest she'd ever seen? She was still Natasha Romanoff, and she was gonna suck him till he begged her to just stop and let him climax! That way she could regain her control. Natasha worked to relax her jaw, taking more of his dick inside, gulping it down. Even with her full curvy body, tackling this beast was going to be a challenge, but Natasha knew she was more than up for it.

To any outside observer it would have looked like she was acting like any slutty cock-hungry woman, tits bouncing and ass wobbling as she squatted lewdly. Her legs were spread for all the world to see as her head gulped and schkllicked along Harry's cock, taking more and more of him in, her mouth moving down as her hands stroked upwards along his shaft in a relentless rhythm. But to Natasha, it was all just part of her larger plan...at least that was what she told herself.

"Oh fuck, big sister, you're really fucking good at sucking cock!" Harry said, teeth clenched against the pleasure that threatened to overwhelm him. Natasha had more than half of his dick in her mouth, fully a foot of the throat-stretching fuckstick deep inside her. It bulged her neck out like a snake trying to swallow a rat, but that didn't deter Natasha in the slightest. It was time to show her little brother every sex-trick she knew, and if that meant acting like a cock-slobbering whore, so be it.

With a final soft glcchk in her throat, Harry's cock bottomed out in her, and Natasha's cute little nose bumped up against his pelvic bone. She tried to look up at him, waggling her eyebrows as if to say See, you're not that impressive, but she couldn't see anything but Harry's stomach. The black-haired boy took that opportunity to shrug out of the rest of his clothes, and Natasha moaned appreciatively-vibrating his cock in a delightful way-at the sight of his young, lean, muscled body. For just a second, she thought they could produce magnificent children together-but that was surely too much!

Just because I'm making him my lover doesn't mean he gets the honor of impregnating me! What was I thinking-I am far too busy to ever be rendered infirm by carrying a child. And yet, those thoughts were simply pushed away, not completely silenced.

"You really are a slut, big sister. That must have been a lot of hard work taking that cock all the way down your throat." Harry exclaimed, legs slightly wobbly with pleasure, but regaining his composure.

"Here let me help!" His hands came down to Natasha's head, gathering large roughly grasping fistfulls of her soft, silken hair.

"Like this!" Harry gasped, pulling Natasha up the length of his shaft before slamming her back down again. His hands and hips worked together, pushing and pulling to turn what had been Natasha's deep throating blowjob into a sloppy, furiosly paced skullfuck session that left no doubt as to who Harry thought was in charge.

"Gllagh, gluuck!" Natasha gasped and gagged on the cock-the length she could handle, barely, but this kind of speed and power to Harry's thrusts was too much for her to take with any kind of grace or skill.

 _How dare he, manhandling my beautiful face on his musky...ah, tasty, big fat cock?! He's treating my face like some kind of face-pussy for him to ram into! My mouth...my mouth is being treated like a whore's cunt!_

As angry as she was at the rough treatment, Natasha was even more turned on. Her hands were squeezing at her own breasts, groping and tweaking her nipples even as her tongue pushed out of her mouth. Every chance she got she lapped at Harry's big, swinging balls like a horny she-cat, and the taste of those massive sperm-sacks positively overwhelmed her tastebuds with its texture and heat, the scent of sperm being kept, there wafted up into her brain. She couldn't even begin to guess at the amount of jizz in those great big huge balls, just waiting to be released into whatever hot slick tight hole Harry hilted himself inside

"That's it, big sister, suck that cock! Choke on it for me, babe. Swallow my dick all the way like a good slut, my lady! I wanna hear you gag for me!" His balls smacked against her chin faster and faster, and at times Harry would just hold himself deep inside her throat, grinding her face against his body and rubbing his pubes all up in her nose and eyes.

"Maybe I should just call you what you really are: Natasha, greatest cocksucker in all the world, the horniest slut alive!"

Natasha huurked, but what she took real issue was only being called the best cocksucker in the world-there was none better than her in all the galaxy, or any other place in the stars, including wherever this strange wonderful hung little stud might have come from.

Her plan had been to leave him gasping for release, begging for more yet refusing to grant it to him. But Harry had obviously had other things in mind and right now, it was Natasha who was wishing for release, if only she could breathe, try to maintain some kind of control over the situation.

"Ah, shit, I'm gonna...fuck, I'm coming!" Harry said, not giving Natasha more than the smallest moments notice before he pulled out nearly all the way, keeping his cocktip lodged inside her mouth like a plug as he began to shoot rope after thick, pungent rope of magic enhanced sperm inside her body.

Natasha's eyes bulged at the taste, the weight and heat of Harry's sperm, as well as the sheer volume of it. This was enough to drown most normal girls and leave them puking up jizz for days, if not a week! But Natasha was no normal slut (though it was a sign of how changed her mindset had already become due to this hard face-fucking that she even thought of herself as a slut) and she latched onto Harry's dick with her lips, holding him in place. Determined to suck him dry, her soft hands came up to his twin jizz-tanks and squeezed them gently, milking him like some kind of prize-winning breeding stud.

"Oh shitt!" He roared.

"That's it you dirty whore of a big sister! You just love sucking dicks don't you?! You've been wanting to suck my dick this entire time haven't you?! Only dirty, incestuous SLUTS do something like that!" He almost bucked his knees right there due to how good he felt.

"Bitches like you deserve to be on your knees, serving a real man! That's your real purpose in life! Isn't it!? You enjoy being my little cocksucker!"

Natasha squawked like a dying bird at this, perhaps trying to speak, though whether in agreement or protest was unclear. She tried to pull back and Harry, with a two handed white-knuckled grip, slammed her skull back down with jaw-rattling force as Natasha retched. "There's no need to talk; actions speak louder than words, sister slut!"

Natasha felt her body heat up at those words, and she almost dipped a hand down to her juicy cunt to masturbate right then and there-with how turned on she was, it probably would have taken less than a minute for her to come. But she needed to finish him first, show how strong she was. So she swallowed it all, gulping and gasping, refusing to give in, even if that meant she was acting like the world's easiest lay, gulping down sperm after having barely just met this guy, and all because he had a huge cock. The sheer amount of sperm she swallowed would have filled a good-sized barrel, and yet more was coming, to the point Natasha was sucking it straight from his balls. The more she swallowed, the worse-and better-it tasted, her "little brother's" jizz getting thicker and more potent as she sucked it down straight from the source.

I won't have to eat for fucking weeks after this. I feel so...full! Her hand weakly slapped at Harry's thighs, though whether she was signaling that she needed a rest or encouraging him to come even more was hard to say. He continued to rain dirty, filthy language down at her the whole time.

"That's a good girl," he praised with a cocky smirk. "You're such a good little dick-polisher aren't you? You finally found your place, haven't you, my whore. It's being my personal cock sucker, my jizz bucket." He was poking a sleeping giant, with all his mocking and taunting, but Harry didn't give a damn. This was too good an opportunity to pass up!

"You really are the best cocksucker the world has to offer aren't you? Who knew that you would be willing to make your esteemed self, your little brother's personal cocksleeve!"

Eventually, he was finished, and Natasha concentrated, calling upon her strength. It took every bit of her will she had to bring her head up from Harry's cock, his hands weakly letting her go.

"Haah, haaah, ahh...fuck." She gasped, finally able to take a real breath for the first time in what had to have been at least a half hour.

"You...you impudent shit." She muttered, gulping down one last mouthful of jizz-god that scent would be stinking up her mouth for days. She looked down to see a few droplets had stained her sheer top, wetting it and putting her tits on display, making her look like what she was-a freshly used piece of fuckmeat. Her clothes would probably never get properly clean ever again, no matter how hard she tried.

Rather than respond with words, a whole-body shudder went through Harry's form as another orgasm came out. Slowly she stood up, legs spread in a primal, almost simian stance, her arms loose and dangerous at their sides. Something unspoken was passing between them as if they were two warriors following an initial exchange of blows, getting ready for the final fight.

Something unspoken roared in Harry-he was used to fighting and never giving up but this was different, he was experiencing levels of aggression unknown to him previously. Natasha bared her assets, ready for more.

Sick of being on the defensive, Natasha pounced, pushing Harry back onto the bed like a fox seizing a mouse. He was spread eagle, naked beneath her as Natasha's body curved around him her ass jutting high above her into the air in the room which now stank of Harry's scent, jizz, and Natasha's naked arousal.

Even faster than she undressed Harry, Natasha shredded her own clothes, ripping off her tubetop and flimsy sheer covering, leaving her almost completely naked. All that remained was a thing 'V' of cloth on her body, tiny strings that couldn't contain her nipples, leaving her entire breasts on display, firm and high on her chest, picture perfect in nearly every way, her lightly toned stomach tracing down to her wet pussy. Rather than remove it, she kept the stripper-esque outfit on and shoved her thong to the side as she brought her hips up and then crashed down, spearing her own pussy on Harry's massive, two foot long monster cock.

Natasha pressed her palms down on Harry's shoulders, keeping him pressed flat against the plush bed as she began to fuck him like a woman possessed, eyes wild. Her whole body rocked, hair a blur and tangle as her wet, sopping pussy swallowed his dick up to the base. Their hips crashed together and Natasha cried out as her sensitive, almost swollen clit rocked against Harry's body. Natasha rode him like a cowgirl, her waifish body nearly tented out by Harry's cock-the swollen piece of meat had to weigh nearly as much as one of Natasha's legs, and taking it inside her would have broken a normal woman.

"Your pussy is so tight, yet it's practically dripping for my cock! Fuck you feel good, big sister whore! Are you that desperate for your little brother's big fat cock!?"

It just made Natasha, now known to Harry exclusively as the Slut, all the more aroused. Her nails dimpled the skin of his shoulder, and she bit gently at his neck, drawing a soft hiss of arousal and minor discomfort from his throat. Her hips were almost impossible to see as she rose and lowered herself on him with almost masochistic glee and eagerness.

"I'm gonna milk this cock dry, Harry. I'll show what this...experienced big sister pussy can do!"

Harry kept his hands on Natasha's hips, guiding her but letting her do the work herself, eyes half closed in sheer pleasure. If this was Natasha's idea of trying to get the best of him, he was happy to let her win, at least for now. Her pussy was almost sucking his cock like it had a mind of its own and her fat ass bouncing into his crotch and swollen balls felt amazing. Along with being able to watch her face furrow up in an almost pained, ecstatic expression, tits bouncing up and down on her chest, Harry was thoroughly enjoying being on the bottom.

With a sudden cry, Natasha raked her hands lightly down Harry's arms, almost howling in delight. Her eyes closed as she came like a bitch in heat, soaking Harry's cock. But now, it was his time. His hands tightened around her waist, and her eyes shot open as she sensed the change in his grip, almost painfully squeezing her as his cockhead flared.

Not bothering to pull out, Harry sat up, cock shifting in Natasha delightfully, for both of them. He then swung her around, tossing the waifish redhead flat on her back on the bed, and proceeded to drill his cock into her tight, needy cunt. He leaned over her, arms groping her body everywhere he could reach, utterly fucking her. Harry manhandled her easily and Natasha brought her face up now and bit at him, playful despite her outrage.

"How dare you treat me this way!?" Her teeth nipped his jawline lightly, scratching but not drawing blood.

"Because this is what you want, slut! It's what you deserve, and more importantly, it's what I want!"

Wham! Wham! Wham!

As Harry's hips crashed into hers, like he was trying to drill for oil inside her pussy, he squeezed her tits, almost deforming them under his harsh grip. Natasha cooed, pussy being shaken up like she was nothing but a living receptacle for him, his cock like a monstrous pole and her body a tiny, too small butter churn. They were reshaping the bed with their fucking, Harry clearly dominating her now just as he did before, asserting what he was coming to think of as his natural state.

Refusing to let her get into a sense of ease, wanting to keep her on her figurative toes, Harry hilted his cock inside her, bashing against the back of her pussy. Natasha gasped like she'd been stabbed (which was very nearly true) and then flipped her over again, letting her be on top. Even in this seemingly dominative position for Natasha, Harry remained the dominant force, fucking her to the point that she no longer seemed like a dangerous cunning predatory and more like a stupid, brainless peasant whore.

Natasha's senses flared, and Harry tensed (though he didn't so much as slow down in his thrusting) not sure what to expect. He was indeed surprised, but rather pleasantly as Natasha's tits bounced like a trampoline. Already large, especially given her small frame, they seemed to be nearly the size of her head, each, as they bounced too fast for the eye to see. Her ass pushed outwards as well, her rump looking like it could feed a family of five for a month.

"Oh, fuck this cock is so good! It's so fucking HUGE! You're destroying me! Ruining me! Moulding my stupid cunt to fit you and only you! You...You're melting my brain, fucking my pussy this way! Only I could take this cock, Harry, which means you are only fit to be mine." Her body was thrashing this way and that, as an internal struggle was taking place in her mind. Part of Natasha wanted to fight back, to retake control-even though she wasn't sure if she could at this point. Harry was more than just handsome and hung, he was strong and aggressive, a real teenage hunk.

However, Harry, now actively tugging her up and down like she was little more than a living wank-rag for his cock, punched his cock through her pussy and into her womb. Natasha's most private, unused place was suddenly being bashed around by a massive cock, her body the proverbial china shop to Harry's bull-like cock.

"You've...ruined me!" She cried out, knowing that no matter how unlikely it was that she would ever meet another man she thought equal to her, it was utterly impossible that one would be fit to please her this way. Pussy claimed by him for all time.

"Take it, take it, take it!" Harry shouted, battering her womb with his cock with almost cruel, punishing blows. He was no longer the handsome, cute, playful young boy Natasha had met a year ago. He was now a living bitch-breaking machine, turning her brains to mush the same way he turned her cunt into his personal plaything.

"Oh, I will, I'll fucking take this cock! Whenever you want Harry, I'll be yours! I, I mean-ughh!" Before she could correct her telling slip-up she came again, tongue lolling out, her hands tugging at her own skin, eyes wild and rolling, teeth gnashing. It was like watching a once alpha predator encounter something completely unknown and unbeatable, like a tiger being trampled by a dragon.

Natasha squatted on him lewdly, eyes furrowed up in concentration, small feet on his thighs as she turned on his cock, proving herself to be an actual spinner, his cock mixing her insides up. The second her ass was in view, Harry began spanking her rump, no more playful, horny slaps but outright punishing blows. She was spurred on by this, no longer taking it as just flirtatious, complimentary encouragement, but rather as directives from her new consort, orders that could not be ignored. She was smacking her rump off his groin, turning her ass as red as his slaps, filling the room with a cacophony of smut as she was desperate for his spunk.

Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!

She wanted that come, and she was going faster than she ever had in combat or chase to get it. It was more than just a desire now, it was an actual need.

"Here it comes for you, slut! Now tell me, what are you to me?!" Harry asked.

"I'm your little sister!" She cried, finally beginning to feel her mind fray and break. "I'm your consort, your whore, your slut! You're my big brother, my hung fucking mate, my breeding stud, you're my daddyyyyy!"

As Harry's cock spurted cannon-blasts of sperm into her greedy pussy, Natasha came her brains out. His seed, fertilizing her eggs and filling her up with unbelievable warmth, and finally the matter was settled between them. Her mind was fucked up by baby-batter, the jizz packing her guts so hard it felt like her belly was swollen even further than before.

"Mrrow, Mwrr!, hrrr…" Natasha purred like a cat, and Harry decided to throw her a bone, knowing now that any gesture of kindness he gave her would be seen as him throwing her a bone rather than any kind of weakness on his part. He rubbed her under the chin for a moment, while his cock stiffened and shot its last dregs of sperm inside her. His strong hands groped and mauled her tits, fondling the enormous orbs like they're made of clay.

"I… love this cock!" Natasha clenched her pussy around his cock, milking him like she was a mare, his pussy beater having done what no other monster, no questing hero, could ever have done, and beaten Natasha down into the dust, humbled and broken.

Harry pulled out of her gaping, sobbing cunt, leaving her leaking despite her best efforts to clench around him. She breathed heavily, leaned against him, eyes fluttering closed, heart feeling like it was fit to burst.

Harry however, was far from done. He'd had his first taste of real power, and it only made him want more. His hand gripped the base of his cock, realigning it somewhat and smacking it off her ass.

Suddenly, Natasha's eyes shot open when she felt that cock, that monstrous, unflagging dick pressing up against her tiny, clenched asshole.

"Yrrowll!" Natasha howled when he forced his cock inside, grunting and groaning at the amount of effort it took to penetrate her tight ass. With thrusts that felt like it would break her legs and shake up her brain inside her skull, Natasha began to get her first (of many to come) taste of brutal, rectum-ripping anal sex. Her arms wrapped around him helplessly, doing everything to cling onto him like Harry was the last piece of solid ground in the middle of a maelstrom that was tearing her mind away.

He was pounding, feeling lustful influence growing in his mind, encouraging him to dominate this female utterly, to show no mercy and treat her like a tiny meek prey animal. Harry was in complete agreement with that thought. Natasha's tails limbs clung around him, like a squeezing lover's embrace, like a gentle lover having not seen her betrothed in over a year.

"Fuck, so fucking tight. Your ass was made to get fucked, Natasha! Ah, shit, I'm gonna paint your ass white with my come!" He blasted away inside her again, and Natasha passed out, her body's last conscious act being to swell her ass even further with his come, waist tiny in proportion. She realized now that all her fighting, all her taking out villains had just been a space filler, keeping her time occupied until she had met her true destiny as a walking cock-sleeve.


	9. Daenerys Targaryen

**Daenerys Targaryen (from Game of thrones)**

* * *

Ever since Harry Crow, bastard leader of the Second Sons, presented Daenerys Targaryen with the heads of his fellow captains who were planning on betraying her, she felt something for the dashing young man. She didn't trust him, of course, but she did want him in her bed. That thought is what's lead to this.

Harry felt alarms go off inside his head when the reality set in that Daenerys, of all people, was swabbing out the inside of his mouth with her tongue and doing it voluntarily to boot. He wanted to push her off and demand answers but found the sweet taste of her mouth and the blissful feeling of being kissed too pleasant to refute her.

This carried on for a couple of minutes until Dany finally broke off from his lips with a tasty smack of her lips and a sigh of alleviation.

"I need you in my bed." She pushed Harry to her bed and crawled on top of him, holding Harry down with the strength of her arms pressing into his chest.

Harry was dazed with his head in the clouds for good few seconds after the experience of his first kiss, then shook his head and looked to Dany for answers.

"Really?" He asked carefully with a heavy blush all over his face.

"I'm sick of all the politics in Meereen. Right now all it's about is me and you fucking until I can't feel my legs anymore!" Dany finished with an enthusiastic smile.

"But…" Harry was cut off when Dany pressed a finger to Harry's lips silencing them with a coy smile.

"Come now, Harry. I know you want this. Can feel it down heeeere." Dany purred stroking his throbbing bulge through his trousers. Harry's silence followed by an anxious gulp was all she needed to hear as she unlaced his pants freeing his twelve-inch long member!

"Wow!" Dany squealed in barely contained excitement when marveling Harry's long now erect member.

Harry blushed in embarrassment and averted his eyes, feeling a small bit of pride in it, but overall still unsure and honestly afraid of the ramifications about doing this with Dany.

"Let's make it even, Harry." Dany purred and slipped out of her dress.

Pulling it up over her body Dany freed up her chest letting her perfect breasts bounce free. As slopes were revealed to Harry he salivated at the sight; Dany's tits were easily plump with puffy nipples that made him want to suck on them. His erection twitched and stirred in reaction.

Dany noticed Harry's hypnotized expression and smiled coyly before taking a step back from the bed to stand with her back turned to him. Dany's coy smile never left her face as she looked from the side back at him with her hands covering her plump perfect tits. She started swaying her hips slowly in sideway motion, wriggling her buttocks at Harry seductively until her hands reached her knees which was followed up by her shaking her arse at him.

Harry delirious with lust as Dany danced erotically before him, twerking her arse in graceful rotations over his lap. Her entire body was exposed.

That flirty smile of hers never left her face. She swayed and gyrated her hips in gentle circles just above his bulge, tempting Harry into grabbing her buttocks just out of sheer primal desire, but Dany denied him by moving away. She sashayed back to her original spot with her smooth naked back still turned to him.

She giggled seductively as she lifted one of her legs up high, in a very impressive display of flexibility that turned him on even more. Harry was greeted with the unrestricted view of her lovely bare leg in all its elegant glory.

Harry grunted and gripped the sheets of the bed roughly as he struggled to contain the arousal welling up inside him.

Harry drank in her form; she was curvy in all the right places. Her muscle didn't quite show leaving her with a purely demure girly body. Her hips were decently wide and her buttocks perfectly supple, her mound was hairless and her skin was pleasantly soft in its light tan color. Harry felt his member stir for attention. Dany giggled and casually made her way over to his sitting form.

Dropping to her knees Dany was just above his pointed erect member, her breasts brushed up against the surface of his shaft and sac causing a soft mewl to come out of Harry.

"Hmmm, maybe it's time I show your 'sword' some loving using my 'girls,' doesn't that sound great, Harry?" Dany offered in a silky flirtatious voice and before Harry could answer, she wrapped her tits around the base of his shaft!

"Hhaaa! Hhhooo!" He moaned as the surprise contact of her flesh against his sensitive appendage made him relish in the soft warm pressure of both her tits wrapping around him.

'S-so soft…!' Harry thought breathing a little faster after Dany sandwiched her tits around his shaft. She snickered in delight and kept her purple eyes on him as she held her breasts closer using her hands.

"I haven't even started yet." She said barely containing her excitement as she started pressing her tits up the sides of his length in soft tender strokes.

Harry clenched the sheets beneath him, feeling gradually overwhelmed by the new and most pleasing touch of Dany's breasts massaging his dick. Half of his length stuck out from her tits as she started pumping those glorious doughy globes up and down. Up and up, again and again, Dany worked her breasts on the base half of his long shaft. Harry gutturally moaning his pleasure spurred her on to go even further. Craning her head forward Dany decided to cusp the circle of her lips around the head of his dick softly sucking it while she continued working her breasts.

Harry felt his breathing pick up when the juicy velvety feel of Dany's lips slurped his crown into her mouth. Now his entire head was inside being licked up in swirls by her tongue, to Dany it was as though she were going to town on a treat. She certainly enjoyed the taste as though it were one, for she was mewling inside tastily inside her throat.

"Mmmmnn!" Dany mewled and started bobbing her head back and forth on the portion of Harry's penis inside her mouth. She pressured her lips even more so on it creating a tight seal in which allowed her mouth to slide slickly back and forth. Dany started slurping so loudly that Harry could hear it and it turned him on even more so. She was skilled at multitasking when using her breasts while doing this, her hands pushed and fondled her own tits as they continuously shifted upward and downward along his shaft!

"Hhuuu….oooohh! Dany!" Harry moaned reclining a bit as the shorter girl started hopping while keeping all three points of contact secured on his dick!

Dany pumped her tits up at a more frenzied pace, slurped and licked the captured part of Harry's meat with even more fervor. Most importantly of all she was getting him close to blowing. This prompted her to start sliding her breasts up his dick at a more savage pace making him pump his chest in hard breaths of arousal.

Nearly ten more minutes of this continued and Dany could feel that Harry was ready to blow! Squishing her breasts up against his shaft Dany heard him moan out loud hoarsely as his member pulsated in eruption.

Thick syrupy blasts of spunk rocketed out the tip of his member splattering Dany's face along with her breasts and the space above them.

Harry undulated in orgasm as he craned his head back hollering his orgasm while bucking up his hips between Dany's tits! He painted Dany's face and body with abundant pearly white essence for a full minute until finally stopping.

The mercenary captain calmed down from his orgasmic rush and turned his head down to see Dany letting go of her breasts so she could bask in the afterglow of his spunk plastering her upper body. It was quite a sight to see her coated with so much of it, even more so when she started sucking his cum off her fingers and scraping more from her breasts.

Harry gulped and felt his erection immediately stir back to full life upon seeing the spectacle of Dany provocatively ingesting every ounce of his semen after cleaning it from her body. She moaned and sighed with tasteful satisfaction as she dripped more into her mouth gulping it down. With her stylish hair turning into a cum stained sexy mess Harry felt even more ready to engage her again. Of course, this was before she finished up and locked onto him with her lovely glowing irises.

"Haaarrry…" She cooed delightfully and suddenly leapt at him.

Harry let out a startled grunt of surprise when Dany pinned him to the bed pinning his arms just above his head while straddling his waist. His member, still hard, bounced against the surface of her buttocks as she sat on her soon-to-be lover expectantly with a mildly crazed look on her face. Now Harry was afraid; her dragon was about to be unleashed.

"D-Dany?" Harry asked quietly and Dany once again shushed him with a finger pressing to his lips.

"Shhh, hush now, Harryy. Let me take care of you tonight." She whispered seductively and brought his hands up to tie them together tightly in what looked to be her thong! Harry's hands were bound in an inescapable knot of slightly drenched underwear belonging to the girl about to fuck him. Dany proceeded to hover her body up a little so that she could align herself to where his member stuck out, feeling the bulbous press into her vaginal lips she smiled coyly and looked back into Harry's eyes.

"I'm going to fuck you all night long, Harry!" She gushed with an overjoyed expression while holding his face into her hands before leaning in for another hungry tongue swabbing kiss.

 _This is a whole other side to her, she's usually so stoic_.

Harry thought still perplexed on how this came to be, but slowly relented to the blissful sensations the aggressive blonde babe brought out in his body. Her passionate lips, her eager and hungry tongue, and the mere touch of her soft flawless skin pressing up against him. Harry's body gave in to it all as Dany lined herself up to have him claim her.

The large bulbous head of his cock pushed on in past her folds slowly making its day deeper into her body. Dany broke off from cleaning out Harry's mouth with her tongue to let out a rabble of soft breathy moans as his length burrowed deeper and deeper until it reached her hymen. Dany halted her hip's descent onto his length and bit down on her lips bracing herself for the moment of truth. She gave one last look at Harry and smiled widely with purple eyes filled with blazing love as she slumped the rest of her body down all the way to the hilt.

"Hhhaaa aaaahh!" She cried out with a sharp trill of ecstasy after feeling his lengthy appendage hilt itself inside her very core. Dany felt overwhelming feelings coming from the insertion and felt Harry's member reach all the way to the cervix, any good nudge would send it right through and part of him felt really enticed by that. Trying to steady herself and adjust to the piercing sensation of the boy's phallus breaching her depths Dany relaxed into it not long after.

She opened her eyes back up and smiled overly sweetly at him just as she started moving her body. Harry winced in pleasure for Dany's moist velvety pocket constricted his length tightly, very tightly in fact, and she was coming down on him hard with ever increasing speed. The suctioning entrapment of Dany's pussy was proving to be incredibly addicting to Harry, every bounce she delivered she made sure to take him all the way in allowing the head of his member to pierce her cervix. With intense loud slaps of her buttocks slamming against his thighs Dany pumped her body onto Harry in a rampant pace! Her arse jiggled as her form writhed up and down on the now slick appendage, Dany's breathy moans of elation spurred him on to grunting deeply in wordless nirvana.

"Haaa! Harry! My Harry!" Dany breathed out as her tits jiggled over his face. Her eyes still lidded in bedroom lust and gazing longingly at him from overhead as she slammed her hips into his lap.

After several more minutes Dany rose her upper body off of him, no longer smothering his face with her breasts, so she could fuck herself on his dick with her hands placed on her own hips. Harry didn't understand this pose all that well but as soon as Dany started bouncing again, he felt the difference! Dany let out another shrill moan of utter elation as she slammed herself down even further onto Harry's waist! She took him in deep, really deep, to the point of his member entering her very womb! Again and again it prodded the walls of her insides sending jolts of pleasure into her body, and she couldn't get enough of it. She made sure that Harry even felt the difference by squeezing her vaginal muscles down even harder in constrictions around his meat which pushed him to start howling out in blissful moans.

The bed creaked and the dragon bounced feverishly on her pet lover's lap, Dany had tilted her head back moaning blissfully as she got lost in a haze of euphoria. Harry couldn't help but go along with it and quickly found himself addicted to her tight soft body clenching down on him!

Nearly an hour went by and Dany's bounces continued on with the same pose she had locked herself in, but her body was slamming down on him faster now signaling she was getting close. As was Harry.

"Oooooh yess! Harry! Aaaah! Haaaaahhh!" Dany breathed out feeling her body go wild as she tensed up and shuddered with a wailing cry of orgasm.

Harry tossed his head back and grunted with gritted teeth as he felt the tight spongy constrictions of Dany's cunt squeezing down on his phallus in sporadic pulses. Soon it became too much and pushed him to cum.

"Dany! I'm cumming! I'm-!" Harry couldn't finish his sentence because Dany clasped a hand over his mouth while smiling gleefully at him.

"Don't think, Harry! Just let it all out!" She said in elated sharp breaths and then felt the surge of liquid warmth erupt out from the head of her lover's member and into her canal! She bristled up sharply and felt the universe explode again for the sensation of Harry's cumming deep inside of her in excess amounts sent her into another mind-rending climax!

She squealed out loud again and felt her vaginal muscles pull and milk the still cumming member! This caused Harry to cum even more making him blast long thick ropes of semen directly into Dany's womb, over and over again as she rode it out! The blonde babe then clenched her hands down on his pecs steadying herself, with a drooling face no less, as she milked him enthusiastically for minutes to come.

Dany grinned goofily with eyes rolled up a bit and a dazed drooling smile formed in her lips as her body slowed down in its orgasmic shudders. Soon enough Harry went flaccid from having cum so much and Dany slowly collapsed onto him with her head resting on top of his chest comfortably. It looked to appear that she was sleeping peacefully post-coitus and to Harry it seemed like she really was. Her adorable face entranced him in its sleeping form and the cute mess of her blonde hair plastered against his chest made her look sexier. Harry sighed peacefully as he started to recuperate, still restrained in Dany's undergarment of course, and wondered just where he would go with this after she wakes up. He was still breathing slightly heavy despite that he felt his erection stir back to re-solidified life within her velvety folds.

"Uh-oh." He muttered and noticed she was still seemingly resting then sighed in relief as he started thinking to himself out loud again.

"Whatever we felt happen was crazy, in a good way. Crazy wonderful, Dany's wild and doing this with her felt great."

"Glad you think so, Harry!" Dany's voice perked up as she rose her head to lock a pair of bright wide-awake eyes onto him with a chipper smile on her face. "Because if you felt differently I would've just kept fucking you until you learned to love me anyway."

Harry flattened at this and felt utterly speechless until she reached his face to poke his nose again.

"Now that you're hard again, I can feel it by the way, we can do the bonus rounds." Dany purred seductively as she lowered her eyelids into a half-lidded face of unabashed lust.

Deciding to really taste Harry Dany slumped off of his body to once again kneel at the bedside where his erection pointed at her chin. Grinning like a mad woman she reached forward clasping her lips around the tip while tenderly gripping the base of his shaft.

She heard Harry softly moan in his throat as his erection twitched in excitement allowing some precum to dabble onto her tongue. Ingesting it with a closed-eyed smile Dany swallowed and found that she loved the tangy sweet taste of his spunk. Feeling a smile tugging at the corners of her lips Dany decided to treat Harry herself with the full service; she pushed herself down further taking in his impressive length halfway as she started bobbing her head in his lap.

Pursing her lips to create a moisture sealed vacuum Dany sped her motions up creating waves of sensitive pleasure within Harry. He reacted with gritted teeth in lue of the sensations she was giving him and felt the urge to reach down and hold her head, until he remembered he was bound to the bed. So, he just leaned back and relaxed letting Dany do all the work.

She hummed and purred within her throat while holding her hands over the base hilt of his shaft, her lips and tongue sucked hard on the top half portion of his length that was inside her mouth slowly building him up for release. Dany closed her eyes with a hum and let go of her hands so she could be able to push her head even further down, both making Harry breathe out loudly and take him two-thirds deep.

He breathed out her name and though Dany could hear it, she focused more on the taste of his member and focus on pleasuring him. Her head started bobbing faster and faster for minutes on end, slowly building up Harry for a grand release, but she had other plans. Dany's hands fluffed his ball, groping and fondling them all over to add in that extra kick of stimulation, and she did this for minutes on end until it felt like he was getting close to spilling a load into the back of her throat.

Mustering all her willpower Dany pulled herself off with a loud wet plop and a sigh of tastefulness.

Harry craned his head back up to look at her licking her lips while eyeing him seductively.

"Why did you stop?"

Dany simply smirked and bounced back up onto the bed standing just above his ankles.

"Because, I was just getting a taste of your delicious man meat before I decided to do this." Dany explained giving him a positively perverted smile as she turned herself around and hunched down over his still erect member. It just dawned on Harry what she set out to do as the head of his dick touched the outer surface of her vaginal lips. Dany had arranged herself in reverse cowgirl position and tossed him a kiss and a wink before plunging herself down on top of him.

Harry grimaced and tossed his head back once he felt her walls come on top of him again, but in reverse this time. Dany sat with her buttocks pressing into his groin as she too adjusted to the tighter more pleasurable feel of his sausage filling her up. Grabbing his ankles Dany started moving, first by rowing her hips backward and forward to just full out bouncing herself into his body at a decent pace! Harry could only groan his approval as he felt Dany fuck him reverse cowgirl style.

"Haa! Aah! Ooooh! Harry!" Dany cried out as her form bounced itself back and forth against her lover's body.

Untold minutes into this arrangement and Harry was still bound to the bed enjoying the ride. Dany held onto his thighs after a certain point in order to steady herself better so she could slam her buttocks harder into his waist making him plow his appendage deep into her at a frenzied pace!

"Dannyy!" Harry moaned with his eyes focused on her arse squishing against his navel. Dany's bouncing form took him all the way in and she made sure to grind her fat buttocks snugly against his waist.

She started slamming against him even faster with loud hard claps of flesh resounding off their bodies! Dany's tits tossed and jiggled along with her and it tempted Harry to reach forward and grab them, but she was insistent on keeping his hands restrained for the main reason that Dany loves to dominate. Every time she looked back at him he saw those glowing enamored eyes that told him all he needed to know; he was hers now. Whether he liked it or not.

Dany curled her form along his body as she made one long stretch of herself on his appendage, the footlong length inside her snatch was being taken for ride and squeezed at every opportunity during it. To Harry it was agonizing bliss that pushed him to the fringe of cumming until the feeling softened leaving him wanting for more, he thinks Dany knew this and was doing it on purpose to make him want it. Want her.

A few more minutes of frenzied grinding followed until Dany propped herself up on her feet and held tightly onto the back of his knees. Harry had an inkling on where she was going with this, but Dany made sure to look back and give him a flirtatious wink before starting.

"You're gonna love this, Harry." She said in a musical voice before turning her head back and pounding her arse down into his groin in a hammering pace!

Harry bellowed in agonizing climax while shouting her name, the girl was putting all her strength into her slams, making the bed rock shakily on its legs. Again and again he saw her back and her buttocks descend upon his slick member like a maniac gone wild with lust!

Minutes more this went on and Harry was succumbing to climax again, when Dany sensed it, she made one final plunge all the way down taking Harry in deep again. She arched her back enough so that her head was closer to his, eyes locked after she felt the walls of her womanhood clamp down on his length for another grand finish.

Of course, Harry couldn't resist the urge to cum and so forth he did just that. Dany closed her eyes sighing satisfactorily as she felt her man pump her full of more liquid warmth in combination with her own release of vaginal fluids gushing all over his length. Harry himself eased into a more relaxed position after Dany dismounted him, leaving his hips extremely sore and tender.

"Ooowww…" He moaned quietly when the feeling of sexual adrenaline wore off and he could feel the after effects of the shorter blonde's wild humps.

"I guess I did leave you feeling sore, sorry about that." Dany giggled and plopped herself right on top of him in a cuddling position with her head nestling into his neck.

"Don't worry about the pain though, because we'll be practicing again and again from here on out." Dany cheerily announced wrapping an arm around his side kissing him promptly with a warm glowing smile before collapsing on his left side and falling asleep.

Harry laid there staring blankly at her sleeping form as he could only wonder what lay ahead for him now that this happened. He also hoped he could physically survive her, as well as the awkwardness, to come when it is common knowledge while trying to sort out his feelings for Dany.

Of course, that was hard to focus on since she was now snoring like a slumbering dragon next to him.

He tried to get up only to notice that Dany locked him in place with her arms and legs.


	10. Hermione Granger

**Hermione Granger**

* * *

After giving Hermione a love potion that also enhanced her curves Harry was going to have the time of his life fucking her brains out. They were on their honeymoon and having the time of their lives. He needed to forget about how his slut of a wife Ginny cheated on him with Dean Thomas, and he decided to steal Ron's wife for his own. He knew it was wrong, he just didn't care now.

"Please...make it...stop!" Hermione begged, pushing out her ample chest as if unconsciously begging him to help her relieve this smoldering need burning within her, but Harry had other plans in mind. He slid his warm hands down and plunged them inside her gown, wrapping his hands over her expanding breasts and softly squeezed and kneaded those plump mounds of pale creamy tit-flesh, his palms rubbing against her luscious brown nipples and drawing whimpering moans from Hermione's plump lips. Harry leaned in and licked up Hermione's cheek in a single lewd motion, inadvertently causing her legs to spread wide open even as she inwardly fought the enchantment. But Hermione was fighting a losing battle and when she felt Harry withdraw a hand from her cleavage and tilt her head back, she began to accept her fate along with his lewd kiss.

She moaned in his mouth and submitted entirely to him, their tongues coiling lewdly around each other while his right hand slid between the intoxicating valley of her breasts and down her flat stomach until it squelched between her thighs; Hermione's legs spread even wider as his fingers slid between her plump folds and up her tight love tunnel. Her gown began to tear as her ass expanded into a meaty swell of thick bubbly assflesh that ached to have his ravaging cockmeat rape it into submission, but all Hermione felt was a rush of ecstasy as Harry tongue-fucked her eroding resistance right out of her and rewarded her with his fingers pistoning in and out of the constricting maw of her needy cunt.

"You're mine now," Harry declared when he finally pulled away from her soft lips, leaving behind the mind-fucked wreck formerly known as Hermione Granger. "Everything I envisioned for us, whether you like it or not, is going to come to fruition. Forget about Ron, he was probably shit in bed anyway with his little prick."

Hermione shivered as the remaining tatters of her identity were quickly melted down and forged into something completely unrecognizable. A single tear rolled down Hermione's cheek as the final tatters of her personality were dissolved to make way for her eternal subservience to her new master, her eyes glassy as her vision swam with fantasies of being his playtoy to fuck and breed at his leisure. Harry leaned and licked up the last remnant of her despair off her cheek, feeling her shiver in delight but he wanted her to feel a taste of the rejection she imparted to him, to sculpt her new personality to be completely devoted and dependent on him.

"I should leave," Harry simply said, shrugging slightly as he pulled his fingers out from between her legs and out of her torn gown, his newly engorged manhood pulsed at his thigh in protest as he watched her expression change in a split-second from dreamy lust to pure horror. He turned away from Hermione's panic-stricken face and meticulously took three slow steps toward the door, feeling Hermione's eyes tortured eyes follow him like an abandoned puppy.

"Please, no…stay! Stay with me, fuck me, use me...please, Harry!" Hermione begged, rushing to her hands and knees, her gown tearing even further as she thrust out her newly modified ass and sashaying over to him like a cat in heat.

"Oh Hermione," Harry said mockingly, his hand playfully twisting the door handle as he tortured her with the notion of spurning her engineered love for him. "This is what you've wanted, isn't it? For me to leave, to cease my advances towards you, to spurn my love for you?"

Hermione shook her head, crawling desperately towards him until she gripped his thigh shamelessly, pawing at his bulging erection as she nearly bursts into tears, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I should have loved you back...I should have done anything for you...Just to please you…"

Her voice trailed off as her expression suddenly became half-lidded and glassy as the enchantment swiftly began brainwashing her, utilizing her fierce intelligence for something other than school. When she gazed up at him again, her expression was full of depravity and sexualized candor.

"But you've always wanted me, Master," Hermione whispered sensually, moaning playfully as his expression veered away from mocking rejection to a sudden interest in her next words. Hermione seized the opportunity and with a warped smile, she licked her lips and continued. "Imagine it my love, your seed squirting inside me...your children growing within me. We'll be finally married and you can finally have a devoted wife...and a shameless slut aching to feel you mold her holes with your amazing fat cock!"

She punctuated her lewd statement with a firm kiss against the fat bulge of his cock, her tongue sliding over the thick pipe-shaped bulge running down his thigh as she watched him deviously with her lust-addled brown eyes. But the newly mind-fucked Hermione was not about to stop with mere teasing, her tongue ached to slide up and down his pulsating girth and taste the sweet honey oozing straight from the font between her master's legs. She ripped off her torn gown, exposing her transfigured body to Harry's enjoyment before she dived under his robes.

Hermione moaned as she pulled down his trousers, her nostrils flaring as she inhaled the mind-rotting stench of his divine musk and gasping as his fat cock slapped against her face. Hermione moaned as she lavished her gaze on its impressive size, longer than her forearm and covered in sweat and pre-cum, punctuated by a hairless pair of large balls that nestled heavily in Hermione's palms as she leaned in and lewdly began sucking. Hermione slyly traced her tongue up and down the swollen expanse of her master's sweat-covered nuts, trying desperately to fit the immense orbs in her mouth but unable to wrap her soft lips fully around the throbbing spunk tanks. But Hermione had to please, had to worship and obey and suck like the good little slut Harry demanded from her, so she kissed and licked up the underside of his 14 inch bitch-breaker and lined up her mouth with the tip of his shaft before moaning, "My love, your cock has to rape my face into submission...please mold my mouth and throat into the perfect mouth-pussy so my cumdumpster body can please your god-like cock!"

Harry hastily unzipped his robe and let the rich fabric pool around his feet as he ran his fingers through Hermione's scented hair. His cock throbbed as he finally had the long-awaited opportunity to rape Hermione's throat into submission and train her to be his property, his lover, and his tool to finally get revenge on Ginny. He grabbed either side of her head and gasped as white hot-pleasure suffused his entire body as he buried his pulsating shaft down Hermione's throat in one rough motion. Hermione gagged as he started thrusting in and out of her devoted mouth-pussy, her soft pink lips stretching thin as Harry's fleshy python forcibly slid down her throat. Hermione's eyes rolled up in her skull as her throat lewdly bulged with his monstrous cock, squirting out a massive orgasm between her legs as his cock began dumping thick squirts of addictive pre-cum directly in her stomach as a reward.

Her muffled moaning as Hermione climaxed only served to send vibrations up Harry's shaft giving him even more pleasure as her tongue squirmed around his cock, spit-mixed pre-cum dribbling down her chin and pooling like goo between her massive breasts while she tried to massage every inch of Harry's fat cock. Hermione pulled one of her hands away from Harry's balls, looking up at him with an adoring but submissive stare as her hands slid down her now sweaty body, rubbing her nipples and the creamy expanse of her flat stomach while she began finger-fucking herself wantonly with her left hand. Hermione's lithe digits squelched between her legs as she shamelessly moaned, treating her master to the constricting massage of her throat until his balls slapped against her throat and tensed.

Hermione could sense her master's orgasm and feel his falls churning up a massive load of sweet nut-gravy that would no doubt turn her stomach into a degraded receptacle for his hot slimy jizz, so she did what any cumdumpster would do; she buried Harry's cock deep in her throat and rubbed her raunchy pink tongue all over the girthy expanse of Harry's shaft, trying desperately to slide her slutty tongue against her master's pulsating balls. Harry's eyes closed, his thrusts becoming animalistic in nature as his instincts to turn this brainwashed slut into his mindless broodmare drove his fat shaft forward to bury it down Hermione's throat in one erratic final thrust. Hermione's eyes crossed briefly and rolled up in her head as his piss-pipe began spewing thick jets of semen down her throat, her hands dangling at her sides as the need to be her master's cumdump overrode her desire to feel addicting pulses of pleasure run through her bimbo body. The noise of his thick white colored spunk was barely audible above the din of her muffled moans and Harry's groaning, but Hermione could hear that beautiful sound; Like cream spraying from a piping bag as it layered inside Hermione's stomach like frosting covering a thick cake.

For whole minutes, the couple remained locked together, Hermione's belly swelling out as Harry continued to drain his massive balls inside her. Her eyes were half lidded as she finished squirting her brains out, her entire slutty body throbbing in the pleasurable aftermath as thick bulges of whiteen cum traveled down her throat. This was pure heaven for Hermione even though she served as a shameless cumdumpster for Harry's newfound depravity, her pussy aching to feel this magnificent god-cock mold her tight love-tunnel into a loose gaping cum-flooded mess.

As soon as Harry let her go he snapped his fingers, a wordless command ingrained in her by the enchantment that prompted Hermione to immediately crawl before him, her hands on her thighs as cum and spit hung from her chin like thick worms that swayed with each subtle movement of her head.

"You're going to spend the rest of your slutty life being my plaything," Harry groaned out as he slapped his thick shaft against her fuck-addled face, playfully beating her with the shaft that still throbs in need to drown her whore-holes with its fucksludge.

"Yes...more cum, more sex, more pleasing my Harry," Hermione moaned out, clearly indoctrinated by the potion pulsing pleasure through her modified body. She tried licking and kissing at Harry's steel-hard shaft, aching to lavish his shaft with her depraved affections but only succeeded in having her hands slapped away.

"You're going to use your body to please me," Harry growled out as he roughly slapped Hermione's cheeks red with his massive shaft. "You're going to use your mind to do whatever I want to. And your reward? Squirting my children from your slutty cunt and having the privilege of having my cock mold your fat slutty ass into a perfect hole for me to dump my seed inside!"

Her response only proved to Harry there was nothing left of the old Hermione, her loving stare only grew more enthusiastic as she crawled away from him, her ass jiggling with each cat-like motion of her slender thighs until she was on top of her massive bed. Head-down, ass-up, Hermione's hands parted the massive porcelain globes of her thick ass, exposing the sopping folds of her plump pussy and her quivering rosebud as if to win Harry's favor.

She watched as he approached her, her brown eyes blazing with naked depravity even as he forced her on her back and nestled on top of her. Hermione spread her legs wide as she arched her back and nearly mooed out her need, not even disguising her inner lust to becoming a filthy broodmare as Harry ground the tip of his fat cock against the petals of her luscious folds. On instinct, the slut-addled mudblood leaned up and locked lips with her master, her tongue diving into his mouth only to be dominantly tongue-fucked as they made out like animals with his brutal 14 inch shaft nearly plummeting inside her folds with each teasing grind. But the potion responsible for casually erasing Hermione and replacing her with a slutty broodmare needed her master's cock buried inside her womb, prompting her to lift her thick ass just as Harry slid forward to force his brutal fuckspear inside her silky depths. Hermione's eyes rolled up in her skull as she immediately orgasmed, moaning and arching her back while her cheeks bulged as Harry's lewd tongue fucked her own into submission and explored her tight mouth.

Harry roughly grabbed her hands and forced them above her head, demanding her bimbo body be on full display as he slammed repeatedly against her cervix, refusing to be denied access to her womb as he animalisticaly started thrusting brutally inside her slutty love-tunnel. Her fat bouncing cow-tits massage his chest as she arches her back, wrapping her legs around him and desperately trying to cram more of his divine cock-meat inside her. Raunchy "Splorch!" noises fill the room as Hermione succeeds only in burying a full foot of his god-like cock inside her, trying in vain not to cum as his fat melon-like balls slap against her, but Hermione's glassy eyes flutter as she orgasms as each of those massive cum-filled orbs slap against her and slosh with his seed.

"I'm going to rape your womb into submission, my dumb little cow. Moo for my sperm!" Harry growled, hugging her from behind and slamming his cock brutally inside her and pressing down as hard as he can. With a barely audible "Squelch!" Harry finally managed to penetrate Hermione's innermost depths, using her sacred womb as nothing more than a rape-ditch for his invading pre-cum. Overwhelmed by the contaminating enchantment and Harry's girthy rod sinking to the base inside her, Hermione spasms erratically and howls out an orgasm that completely wipes out any rational thought in her beautiful head, her undulating moans mix with wanton moo's that leave behind only a pitiful cum-addicted slut-cow in its place.

"NOO!...oOhhh ooOOhh! MOO! MOO-GLURK!" came her pitiful fuck-drunk orgasmic howls, cut off when Harry forces his tongue back in her mouth gleefully as his fat balls began to tense. Hermione's eyes dull immediately and roll up in her skull as her fat bubbly ass thrusts mindlessly into the air, fed by the brainwashed desire to drown her cunt in Harry's sperm. Contentment spreads like a warm glow through Hermione's orgasmic haze as Harry finally climaxed inside her womb, his groans mixing with her mooing as he aggressively drowned her fallopian tubes in his sperm. Harry's balls pulsed and quivered gently as he dumped his sperm inside Hermione's cunt, her legs spread out wide and still gently thrusting against him as it began spurting out of the silken maw of her bimbo spunk-ditch.

 _I'm finally seeded...I'm going to give birth to his beautiful heir one day...and make more babies just for him_ , thought Hermione in her fuck-drunk reverie as Harry pulled out of her and laid on his back next to her, groaning gently as he came down from his mind-blowing orgasm. Hermione rolled over clumsily with her belly lewdly distended, a parody of pregnancy that was quickly rectified as she drunkenly grunted and sprayed out the massive creampie raped into her by Harry's majestic girthy Wombwrecker. Harry watched with a twinge of amusement as Hermione's cunt quickly evacuated the pints of gelatinous white-colored semen packed inside her womb, her eyes rolled up to the whites as any remaining shreds of dignity fled her transfigured slutty body. When it was over and she managed to slide her divinely molded body on top of her new master, she looked at him with naked lust as she answered his silent inquiry. "Something for me to chew on later…."

She hugged him possessively, slowly sliding her ample tits all over his chest, her cum-covered pussy playfully sliding up and down his thigh as she moaned lightly and licked up and down his neck. Harry had to admit that this fortunate turn was something he could easily get used to, but he wanted more, so much more.

"You're mine," Harry said, wrapping his hands over her thick bubble-ass and groping the massive globes possessively. "Devote your life to pleasing me and my fat cock, be my dumb little breeding sow and I promise I'll rape every single one of your holes and give you the only thing you'll ever crave."

Hermione's shamelessness for his cock and his love proved too difficult for her to control as she stared at him with her glassy brown eyes, her blank smile ceasing as she parted her lips, "Moo...oh gods yes, I'll be your dumb little fuck-dove! I'll worship you, love you, and devote my womb to housing your flawless children!"

After a moment, she tilted her head as a depraved thought flickered across her thoughts, "If im going to spend the rest of my life being your pregnant fuckslave, I might as well get started now, " Hermione moaned out, rolling her hips on his cock and slowly sliding it in and out of the gaping maw of her freshly fucked pussy. Soon Hermione's cock-lust completely consumed her, her belly slightly swollen with cum as she brainlessly bounced on top of Harry's fat shaft, mooing her brains out as loud as she could as she orgasmed repeatedly while servicing her master's god-cock. Her cream-colored fat ass jiggles lewdly as Hermione rolled her hips like a belly-dancer while her pussy lewdly sucked Harrys rock-hard cock deeper inside her, enticing its brutal length with the snug confines of her recently drowned womb. It was this sexualized fervor that pushed Harry over the edge as he started roughly thrusting in tune with her fuck-addled worship. Hermione's back arched as she closed her eyes and came her brains out as Harry began orgasming for a second time, pumping pints of his pungent seed deep inside her cunt, sending more virile legions of sperm squirming against her fertile eggs.

Hermione's head lolled forward as she fought to remain conscious, the pleasure overloading her brain and the exhaustion from pleasing her master's cock proving too much for her, making her little more than a doll for Harry to position just as he desired. With her arms dangling behind her and her breasts mashed against Harry's chest, Hermione whispered out sweet-nothings to her new master as he slid inside her fuck-out cunt and dumped his genetic essence inside her. A moment later and the little minx passed out, subjected to Harry's affectionate petting and groping as he explored his new prize. Harry smiled as he hugged his new wife close to him, licking and groping her wantonly as his mind schemed what else he could do to piss off his slutty ginger wife.

With his newfound lust rejuvenating his engorged cock, Harry started fucking Hermione's prone body just to ensure she was properly knocked up, but also to insidiously train her subconscious to be exactly as he wanted her to become.

She groaned as the light lathered her pretty face in it' silent plea to escape this madness, but Hermione was too far gone to even consider the notion of freedom. Thick smears and lattices of slimy sperm adorned her blank expression as the mindfucked slave licked her luscious pink lips; her disheveled brown hair crowned with thick worm-like ropes of that mind-numbing sludge. Hermione shuddered as she felt last night's filth squirming all over her transfigured body, her empty brown eyes evident of her masters meticulous brainwashing, leaving nothing of her original personality untouched in his quest to turn her from the proud hero into a depraved broodmare just because Ginny pissed him off. As the mindfucked slave slid down her new husband's body, she felt that raw instinctive urge to be as close to his bloated cum-factories as she could, all thanks to her master's expert machinations in transforming her into an absolute cum-addict.

A slow wanton moan issued from Hermione's throat punctuated by a disgusting "Squelch!" as Harry's softened shaft slide out of the swampy morass of lukewarm jizz that had been fucked into Hermione the night before. She shuddered as a wave of pleasure crashed into what was left of her mind, now a mindless heap of mush that needed to be a rape-ditch for her perverted master's glee. She slithered underneath the heap of soft fur blankets with a demented smile born of lust and perverted desire, leaving behind a trail of warmed spunk as her breasts rubbed against Harry's lower body.

"I need you," Hermione mewled pathetically as she stared obsessively at the tubular silhouette of her master's fat cock draped over his bulging balls, leaning in and loudly sniffing up and down Harry's cum-slathered shaft. Hermione's eyes immediately dulled as she inhaled Harry's brain-rotting musk, an addicting byproduct of her master's cum factories producing all that gelatinous sludge that rendered her a brainless broodmare in heat. She licked up and down his limp shaft, feeling it surge to life as she piled thick mouthfuls of cooled spunk on her tongue, audibly swallowing with a delightful shudder as Hermione felt it slide down her throat and pool in her stomach.

But as the last trace of lumpy ball-batter slithered down Hermione's throat, a surge of chemically induced lust razed any remnant of decency left in her, turning her masters grotesquely enlarged manhood into a divine font that demanded her love. Hermione leaned in and parted her lips, lavishing Harry's hardened shaft with lewd kisses and lust-addled licks until it tented the blanket and exposed the inquiring stare of her husband.

"The old Hermione would never have loved you the way I do," Hermione moaned out as she sucked in one of Harry's balls and began lewdly massaging and slurping on it, like a dumb pig at the divine trough between his parted legs. "I'm happy she's gone."

Spurred on by Harry's light groaning, Hermione popped his fat nut out of her mouth and arched her back to expose her massive balloon-sized tits greased up with thick jellied lattices of sperm that refused to dry. She slapped his magnificent shaft between the mouthwatering valley of her cleavage, a blank smile plastered on her face as she pressed her tits together and offered an enticing boob-pussy for her master to fuck silly.

"I love what you do to me," Hermione moaned out as Harry began tit fucking her with slow, but rough thrusts; Every upward motion of his hips sent the tip of his shaft within reach of Hermione's glossy, dick-pampering, pink lips. Her empty brown eyes stared at her master as she sloppily made out with his tip every time it slide invitingly against her fat bimbo lips. A moment later, in a fit of fuck-drunk lust, she licked a gooey wad of leaking cum from his large piss-pipe and groaned out, "You fuck me senseless, cover my body in your seed, and just when I think it's over you mindfuc-GLUCK!"

Harry cut off her cock-addled praise as he gripped two large handfuls of her silky tresses and slammed deep inside her sluttified mouth-pussy, her cum-splattered breasts completely abandoned as he plunged his ivory fuck-spear down her throat; a thick bulge highlighting his large crown as it began spewing large wads of sludgy pre-cum into her belly. Hermione's eyes were completely devoid of thought as she gagged each time her head was forced up and down the jutting pillar of cockmeat, her lips stretching thinly and forming an airtight seal as her wanton fellatio permeated the room with disgusting "SHLORP! SHLORP!" sounds; akin to a newborn suckling at a mothers milk-engorged tit.

Hermione lifted her thick ass high in the air, like a bimbo-brained pig-slut in heat, jostling the fur blanket draped over those immaculate half-moon globes seemingly sculpted from the purest marble as they jiggled gently as if begging to unload the liters of disgusting ball-batter packed meticulously in the slutty fucked-out depths of her ass-pussy.

"Breakfast, please Master," Hermione whimpered, punctuating her addled begging with lewd smacking noises as she kissed Harry's engorged dickhead, her bubble ass swaying to and fro before she suddenly began drilling his outrageous girth down her throat. Hermione's dainty hands cradled her masters pulsating balls, moaning in anticipation as each bloated nut began to churn its massive load of mind-melting nut custard and force it up his girthy shaft. Her tongue traced lewd lines up and down his ivory-hued tower of quivering cockmeat, hearing and feeling the muffled "Pbbht!" sound as a surge of chowdery cock-syrup exploded in thick worm-like ropes of potent seed.

A loud disgusting squelching emanated from under the blanket as Hermione squirted out the massive creampie stuffed in her tight twat, her eyes rolling up in her head as she felt Harry's hot lumpy cum squirt down her throat. To Hermione, this was absolute Heaven as the wanton cumdumpster felt her cheeks balloon out like a slutty chipmunk, spasming as overwhelming torrents of orgasmic pleasure erased any remnant of dignity she possessed; leaving behind a domesticated cock-hungry sperm-toilet currently ejecting the liters of lumpy sperm as she orgasmed just from having him spray his seed inside her stomach.

Hermione's lewd version of breakfast seemed to go on forever as Harry erratically slammed his thick phallus down her throat, painting the inside of her stomach an obscene white as he rewarded the well-trained fuck-sow with a fresh load of addicting sperm. His groan mixed with her depraved melody of gagging, moaning, and audible swallowing as he pumped the last gooey squirt of cockmilk down her throat-pussy, loving the feeling of her tongue continuously milking him for every glob of sperm she can coax from his massive balls.

As soon as Harry let Hermione go, she lifted her head and opened her mouth, gurgling the last mouthful of glue-like cream and swishing it around lazily with her tongue. She gazed up at him with her empty cow-eyes as she slowly chewed and steered the lumpy batter around with her raunchy tongue; her mouth packed to the brim with his hot spunk. Hermione felt a vague sense of pride as she swallowed down the last of his creamy treat with an audible "Gulp!", intoxicated by his immense satisfaction just from watching her gargle down his spunk like a filthy slut. She squealed as she felt immediately rewarded with him rolling her over and pinning her down on the cum splattered mattress, pinning her arms on either side of his head as he leaned in close.

"You're so beautiful, my little sow," Harry growled out, sliding his half-hard shaft against the plump mounds of her squelching cunt. He felt that searing need to fuck her as he looked down at the flawless expanse of her curvy body, completely defenseless as he continued mind-fucking her. But it was the brown of her dull and half-lidded eyes, glimmering with the raped remnants of her innocence that pushed Harry to slide his fat shaft up the cum slathered tunnel of her tight cunt. A vacant smile graced Hermione's lips as Harry began whispering in her ear, his thoughts slithering inside her head and completely decimating any free-will or decency not yet polluted by his brain-warping sperm or eroded by the complete reshaping of her identity from the powerful potion.

Harry's plans had come to fruition, causing him to increase the speed and force of his thrusting cock until her lewd love tunnel conformed perfectly around the girthy pillar of his manhood. Before her pussy could milk his cock for every dollop of gooey seed, Harry stared down at his fucktoy, angling her face to force her glassy eyes to stare directly at him.

"Finally, my little rape-ditch, you are my one true love," Harry groaned out before he unleashed a torrent of virile sperm to drown Hermione's womb.


	11. Supergirl

**Supergirl (from CW's Supergirl)**

* * *

It had been forever since Kara had sex or any other kind of release, and she was getting antsy. When rumors floated around the bar that she regularly went to with her friends that there was a British guy in town on a business trip who could screw you two days till Sunday she had jumped on the opportunity. She had found him quite dashing with his British way and was now pushing him into the bathroom of the bar. The catch was she had her Supergirl costume on; she was feeling kinky tonight.

"I'm Harry," he said between kisses.

"Strip," she said.

Harry's eyes went wide. "What?"

"I said strip." Kara fixed a dark grin on Harry and gripped his waistband with her super strength. "Don't make me repeat myself again."

Harry held her gaze for a frightful moment…and then did as he was told. As he discarded his clothes on the floor, Kara fought to keep her breathing steady. She needed to confirm that what she had heard was, in fact, real. More than that, she needed to see, feel, and smell it…and maybe add taste to the list. At last, Harry stood before her in his boxer shorts – bulged obscenely around his monstrous package. Even flaccid, he was frighteningly huge. Kara's heartbeat accelerated, and she stooped to a squat to peer at Harry's colossal bulge. He shifted uncomfortably, crossing his arms and looking away from Kara. "Well?" he asked after a while. "You happy?"

"Very." Kara was feeling bold. She reached out – and SMACKED the underside of Harry's package, digging her palm into the heft of his monstrous balls and lifting. Harry cried out in shock, balling his fists and clenching his jaw as she took liberties with his manhood. "You're hung."

"Yeah…"

She reached up to his chiseled hips…and hooked her fingers into his boxers, gripping the fabric tight as she pushed her chin up against his bulge. She breathed shallow breaths, too aroused to show restraint, huffing little shots of dickmusk through the cotton. Then she just…shoved her entire body forward, and buried her face completely in Harry's bulge, huffing and snorting like a depraved addict. Harry groaned and winced, staring down at Kara with a dazed look in his eyes. The way she snuffled at his cock…the way her ass popped out of her red skirt in her low squat… His dick started to throb painfully, bloating in his boxers. He tried to pull them off, but Kara grasped his wrists, stopping him.

"No," she said, muffled by his meat.

"No?"

Kara drew back, swaying dizzily, and grinned as she trailed a hand back and forth on the bridge of his coiled-up bulge. She wanted to see his boxers burst. To encourage him, she pressed her lips on the tip of his cock through the thin material, holding eye-contact with him as she schlurp…schlurp…suckled on his meat. Her hips started to gyrate, describing whorish figure-eights through the air, making her skirt swish and sway. When she finally undid her skirt and leggings and dropped them in a heap around her ankles, Harry was thrilled to see her thick, pale asscheeks wobbling as she danced. His boxers started to strain under the pressure of his swelling schlong, like a pool tube trying to straighten out. Kara actually shivered with excitement, and–…oh. Was she actually masturbating? Harry couldn't see clearly, but her hand was between her legs, her forearm rocking…

At last, fabric ripped and Harry's boxers exploded off of his body. Kara gave a cry of bliss as his cockmeat surged forth, a heavy slab of sex smacking her across the face and then sprawling over her head – and partway down her back. So overwhelmed, so dizzy with pleasure, Kara went cross-eyed; staring worshipfully at his meat enthroned on her body. Harry exhaled and cupped Kara's cheek in a palm, petting her smooth, porcelain skin…but she had another idea. Like a kid reaching for candy, she cupped his massive balls in her hands and rammed her face between them, dragging them so far around her head she was wearing them like earmuffs! With Harry's cock slung most of the way down her back, she started to feast: slurping, lashing her tongue out in thirsty laps, gargling and gulping his musky ballsweat. She massaged his balls as she drank, rubbing big circles around his churning globes and nuzzling the base of his dick. She was in heaven – whining blissfully, snorting and groaning, filling herself with his taste, his scent, his–

Supergirl tensed up, going still as she gasped and whimpered into his nuts. Harry watched her in awe. "Did you just cum...?"

Kara trembled…before peeling her face out of his nutsack and glaring at him around his monster girth. "Of course not. What do you take me for? Cumming hands-free, like a sloppy slut… Pssh!" Leaning back, she grasped his cock two-handed and started to jerk him off; wringing his meat over her face and chest. When a fat glob of pre swelled from his tip, she lifted his cock and opened wide. The glob drooped…roping creamily down towards her mouth…swaying as it descended…until the string broke, and cum splattered across Kara's tongue and throat. She swayed there for a moment, mouth open, staring blankly as that thick, white ball-goop oozed down her tongue…collecting against her tonsils… She touched two fingers to her neck – and peered into Harry's eyes as she swallowed, her teeth clicking together while her neck clenched…and relaxed. When she opened her mouth again, it was empty. She licked her lips, moaned, and hissed, "More."

Harry watched in amazement as Kara lowered his cock, supporting his vast slab of cockmeat with just her fingertips as she brought his glans to her lips. She looked like a high-class performer inspecting an instrument, or a new dish. She blew across his glossy cockhead, misting it with her breath and setting a blaze in Harry's loins – before pressing her lips, and then her mouth around his entire glans. Her eyes narrowed as she suckled on his meat, pushing a strand of hair from her eyes before bobbing her head firmly, raking her fingers back and forth on his cock. Her rosy cheeks bulged around his girth, and when his tip hit her tonsils, she went cross-eyed again – this time suppressing a coughing fit. She was just as new to this as Harry, even if she struck a confident pose. When he pushed his hips in return, she gurgled and frowned…but ultimately let him buck, ever so softly, against the silky cushion of her mouth.

"Mmnph…" Kara stroked harder, digging her fingers, her nails into his meat as she guzzled his thick, oozing precum. When she coughed, cream spurted from her nostrils. That only seemed to excite her more, and she pressed her tonsils hard against his tip, shaking and retching, trying to force his girth past the barrier-!

Harry stroked her hair. She met his eyes, and he smiled. "Let me help." Kara's face filled with panic, and she started to pull back, but it was too late. Unable to help himself, Harry pulled Kara's head towards his crotch. She croaked on his dick as her tonsils stretched, her jaw nearly dislocating. Tears poured from her eyes. She grasped his meat, trying to push him away – but before she could get a good grip, his hips lurched nearly a foot forward, driving his raging mast down her throat! Kara spluttered noisily on his dick, speared all the way down to her stomach, her slim neck pushed out by his girth. Her face turned red as she gargled and spat, wiggling her ass violently. Harry grasped her dirty blond hair in his fists and let her push him out of her. He emerged from her lips in a slimy, spit-soaked cascade, and she managed to rasp, "Harry-!" before he slammed forwards again, deeper this time, his balls colliding with her neck and chest with a slobber-splattering CLOP! This time, he held her down against his base, panting in pleasure as her gullet, stomach, and guts clenched around every inch of his cock, her writhing body framed between his legs.

"Supergirl, you're…nngh!" Harry tossed his head in bliss. Kara patted rapidly on his thighs, begging him to pull out, but he didn't notice. "Sorry… your throat just feels too amazing!"

Harry started to fuck Kara's throat for real, bending over her and swinging his hips in ferocious battering rams! Kara's insides squelched noisily as Harry's cock rearranged them, and she pushed blindly at his pelvis – to no avail. She lost herself to the choking, slopping, clopping beat; defiled down to her core. The heroine all girls looked towards as a role model became nothing but a sleeve for Harry's colossal cock! Her asscheeks wobbled under the rapid impacts, and her thighs clenched, and after minutes of nonstop clobbering, something broke inside her. Her brain flooded with ecstasy, and she groaned as she came again – fiercer, more intense than any orgasm she'd experienced by herself!

Suddenly, Harry dug his fingers into her scalp and groaned, bottoming out in her squishy throat. Her lips pancaked against his base, a confused hum vibrating up his shaft – just before he started to blast her guts with cum! Kara felt a pressure…and then squeaked as her asshole parted around a tide of ballgunk, hosing cream across the dirty floor! Harry pulled slooowly back as he came, retreating into her stomach – which bloated visibly through her top, stretching the dark blue fabric tight around her distending jizz-belly! Blcch, splrrch, glttch! Harry shook with the pleasure, firing shots of spunk bigger than bukkakes into Kara's cumdumpster of a stomach. It was all too much for him. One spike of pleasure shocked him so much that he YANKED backwards, wrenching his cock out of Kara's throat and mouth in a single pull! Kara collapsed on her face and belly, puking jizz from both ends while he streamed the last few cupfulls over her hair and back.

Kara couldn't believe her luck. This was exactly what she'd needed for so very long; a guy she could rely on to drive her into a fuck-addled fugue. As tears poured from her eyes and spunk guttered from her mouth and nostrils and asshole, she suppressed a giggle. She turned onto her side, stroking a hand over her pillowy, bloated belly. "Harry…will you be my boyfriend?"

Harry watched her with shock. "I guess…nobody ever asked. I think I was always too much for a girl to handle daily."

Kara glanced up at him, wrinkling her nostrils in hunger. "Help me up." She grasped Harry's hands and heaved to her feet. She looked kinda hot with a big belly, especially since Harry knew it was full of his cum. He couldn't help but roll a palm down its sweaty slope. Kara huffed and parked her hands on her hips, obviously roleplaying. She was horrible at acting and Harry couldn't help but grin. "This is your fault." She stepped closer, pushing her stomach against Harry's hanging monstercock and peering up into his eyes. "So, then…tall and hung…I hope you plan on taking responsibility."

Harry blinked rapidly. "Uh…sure! But…how do I do that?"

"Oh, that's simple." Kara half-turned, riding her hip up against his thigh. Her stormy-blue eyes pierced into his verdant green. "You fuck me – every day. Several times, if I need it. Understand? Whether it's in the day, or at night…"

Harry grunted. He felt himself stirring again. "The same goes for you. Anytime I need it."

"You're awfully bold."

"Your fault," Harry mimicked her. "Besides…ha. I-I'm not the one who's drooling at the sight of me."

Kara sniffed, tossing her head back and straightening her hair. A moment later, she licked the drool from her bottom lip. "Fine. Maybe I'll humor you. You'd better give it your all, Harry, because I have very high standards."

Harry furrowed his dark brows. "You do? How many guys have you been with?"

Kara's cheeks flushed bright red. "That's—None of your business! Just because I've…never…doesn't mean I can't have high standards!" She balled her fists and huffed angrily. She was so adorable that Harry rested a hand on her head, scratching her scalp gently. She breathed deep breaths, her bare shoulders rising and falling as she glared up at him around his wrist. "You'll mess up my hair."

"Sorry. Maybe you'd prefer me to do this?" Harry caressed her cheek, her neck…trailing his hand downwards. Kara shivered, reacting to each light touch of his fingers with delightful tenses and shakes. Her cum-belly glorped when Harry stroked it, and when he reached between her thighs she gave a girly eep. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the uncharacteristic noise, and his laugh only made her blush deeper.

"What're you..?" Kara murmured, but she already knew what he was doing. His cock throbbed mightily, pushing up into the silky-soft valley of her thighs like a dragon lumbering toward its cage. Harry blew a sharp sigh when he felt Kara's pussy against his fingers. She was sopping wet and as hot as warmed honey, and when Harry pressed two fingers inside, she clenched her thighs around his cock. "Mmmhrnn…Harry, you idiot…"

"I can't believe you came here without panties." His heart pounded hard and fast, and he found it hard to breathe, but he managed to look into Kara's eyes and smile gently, steadily. "Is this what you wanted all along?"

Kara didn't answer…at least, not with words. She grabbed his wrist and squeezed tight, bending slightly forwards to her gurgling, spunk-inflated gut brushed the top of his arm. Her stare was so intense that Harry lost all control. He jolted forwards and kissed her, crushing his lips over hers and sucking, nibbling, lashing tongue over tongue. She met him with torrential lust, like waves crashing together in the deep ocean, and squeezed his arm again. He started to pump her cunt with his fingers, sliding the first joints against her stiff clit, and she clenched around him in rhythmic shudders and sways. When he clamped his other hand over a thick asscheek, Kara's eyes fluttered open, glaring into his accusingly…but then she reached back with her free hand and delivered what was doubtless a sharp, stinging smack to her backside. Her rump wobbled faintly, and Harry groped away, encouraged.

When their lips broke apart, Harry was panting for air. Kara didn't want to stop: her lips pursued his, huffing and whining around his mouth while saliva roped from their chins onto her now-transparent shirt. "Supergi…" he barely managed to say before she caught him, and he sank back into their kiss with vigor. Her pussy drooled nectar over his knuckles, a web of clear slime clinging between her thighs and draping over the bridge of Harry's rock-hard cock. He started to pump, fucking Kara's thighs with slow bucks, electrifying the both of them with anticipation. When, finally, Harry retreated his hips – and his cockhead batted Kara's crotch – she drew a whistling gasp through her nose and peeled her lips off of his.

"Now," she whispered.

"Now?"

Kara pushed his arm, forcing his fingers out of her slippery, superheated pussy. The Kryptonian was melting, and it seemed she wanted to melt his cock in turn: sliding a hand under his shaft and guiding his tip to her flaring, almost breathing vulva. They both stared down at the point where his cock met her cunt, both dreaming of what was to come. Then Harry took Kara's shoulders and pushed her back to the wall. She started to yank at her shirt, tugging it up her tight, white belly and over her small, pearly breasts. Harry helped her wrench the garment over her head and fling it aside. Nude in his arms, Kara squirmed and groped at his biceps, his chiseled sides…and then she seized his meat, strangling it as best she could with her small, agile hands. She canted her head, and for a moment her facial muscles spasmed into a mask of ecstatic bliss. Then her eyes focused on Harry's, and he needed no further signal.

He was too big. She was too small. Anyone could see that. But when Harry arched against Kara, the universe proved they were a perfect fit. Her tight, virgin pussy stretched around his cock, lubed so slick and hot that it was almost easy to slide into her. Her body was desperate for his cock, and the flattery of that realization aroused Harry more than anything else. He held eye-contact as he entered, saw the twitch in Kara's blues as her hymen broke and her virginity vanished. If she hadn't already been pre-swollen with jizz, his girth would have made an obvious bulge in her belly. As it was, they folded together like true lovers and shared a happy kiss – even as shivers and shocks of pleasure coursed through them. Once he was secure in her, Harry ran a hand down her arm and took hold of her hip. She crooned and, despite the molten, stimulating stretch of her quivering, pussy, she managed to raise a leg up high – slinging her calf over Harry's shoulder. He grasped her flexing asscheek and started to rock. Their sex was slow, almost lazy in its pace, but they sweated like athletes as they arched and swayed and trembled together, never settling for one rhythm. This wasn't the mindless rutting he'd wreaked on her throat, but an expedition into each-other's bodies, seeking out the greatest pleasure - for themselves and for their lover.

It was a new kind of intensity, and neither of them lasted long. Kara arched her hips up toward Harry, clinging to his neck as her single, balancing leg shook and faltered. He hooked a hand under her thigh and lifted her fully off the floor, bracing both legs over his shoulders so he could pump up and down and her cunt showered his balls with stewing juices. Kara couldn't control her facial expression, and she buried her face in his hair to hide it as Harry fucked her high in the air. He was surprised when her toes curled against his shoulderblades and, with a squeak, Kara came. Her cunt clamped and schlucked around his massive girth, squirting, splattering clear girlcum down his chest and abs. The inner squeeze was more than enough to send Harry over the edge, and he cried her hero name and buried his face in her breasts as he launched into a second orgasm. His body must have sensed this was the real thing – her cervix compressed against his tip, a womb waiting to be bred – because he felt his balls clench upwards as he pumped thick, virile gluts of spunk into Kara. She bit down on his hair as he came inside her womb, shaking and swaying on his dick, sweat dripping from her asscheeks. Her belly swelled under his chin, pressing against his chest and abs. By the time he'd finished washing her womb with sperm, she looked like she was nine months pregnant with octuplets. She was too heavy to hold! He pulled out in a hurry – and briefly ogled at the sheer volume of jizz pouring from her cunt – before setting her down on her back. Then he found he could no longer stand, and before he could right himself, he toppled forwards – falling headfirst onto her belly!

Kara's eyes bulged, and her cheeks bloated. Then her mouth jerked wide open, and she erupted five distinct streams of cum: from her mouth, from her nostrils, from her ass, and from her gaping pussy. Full beyond belief, Kara jettisoned untold volumes of jizz across the floor, up the wall…Harry tried to roll off of her, but the effect was something like a rolling pin on dough, just forcing her to puke up even thicker jets. Harry had no choice but to relax every muscle in his body and wait for Kara to depressurize. Eventually, the streams waggled…and drooped…and diminished to thin drools. Kara could finally breathe again. Her belly wasn't anywhere near flat, but it was a quarter the size it had been a mere minute ago. She reached down to touch Harry's hair.

"Are you mad?" he asked, too weak to pick himself up.

"Nnh, yeah," she said. "I must be mad, for falling in love with your cock."

Harry shut his eyes tight. "Ditto," he murmured. Moments later, the two of them fell into a deep sleep, oblivious to Alex pounding on the door asking what the fuck was going on while the two lovers slept in a dirty bathroom stall covered in their fluids.


	12. Kushina

**Kushina (from Naruto)**

* * *

Time flew by slow as a snail in most of Harry's classes, but the one with Kushina Uzamaki he never wanted to leave. Wife to the deceased Hokage Minato, she was also the mother of the legendary current Hokage, Naruto Uzamaki. She also had a thing for him.

His mortified blue eyes briefly locked with her striking violet ones before she shifted her gaze to what was written upon the note that she had just confiscated from him, and the silence that ensued whilst she did felt utterly deafening to Harry's ears as they burned red from embarrassment.

"Mr. Potter…I'd like to have a word with you after class, if you don't mind." She told him, making it seem as if he had some sort of say in the matter, and all while maintaining that innocent little smirk on her lips painted with that deadly, dark red shade of lipstick.

"Y-Yes…yes ma'am." Harry replied so meekly that his voice was barely more than a whisper. There was no chance of him being able to get out of this one; not when the evidence had literally been taken directly out of his hands by the one person who had the power to have him hang for it. He could feel the knot tightening in his stomach as he sat there trying to keep his composure while in his head he was running through all of the myriad possibilities that Miss Uzumaki could come up with to discipline him for this. And what if she called his parents? He could explain that the note had only been given to him by a friend, sure, but wouldn't he still have been at fault for going along with it?

A countless number of worries and thoughts such as these preoccupied the hapless teenager for the remaining half hour of class until the bell finally rang to signal the end of the period and the beginning of lunch; a small salvation for many but for Harry it was the beginning of the end.

"It seems that will be all for today; remember to finish your assignments and have them on my desk first thing next class. Oh and don't forget, Mr. Potter, I'd like you to stay after the bell…I promise, I'll try not to take up too much of your valuable time." The red-haired professor's words sounded so innocuous, yet there was no doubt in neither Harry's nor anyone else's mind that they were all too ominous. Of course, there's no way that Harry could have possibly forgotten such a thing, which is why he remained seated there in dejected defeat at his desk while all of his classmates were gathering their things and heading out of the classroom. He picked his head up just in time to spot Ron glancing back towards him, though when they made eye contact the other boy hastily averted his gaze and filed out into the hallway along with everyone else.

Well, almost everyone else.

"Umm…do you want me to wait for you?" The voice came from directly behind Harry's shoulder, yet he had been completely oblivious to its owner getting within such close proximity; so distracted had he been by the fears of what was to come when he was alone with the Professor. Somehow his nerves were almost immediately put at ease however when he spun around and found Ginny standing there with a friendly smile that conveyed such warmth; it was something that Harry could always count on when he needed it, much like the redhead herself. Truly, she had become his closest friend at the Ninja Academy.

"No, you go on ahead! I'll catch up with you and everyone else in a little bit." He replied putting on his best smile back for her, though he had to admit it was made easier to do so just from Ginny's calming influence and presence.

"Are you sure? I really don't mind waiting for you, and I'm sure that the others would understand." She questioned, and Harry couldn't help but chuckle as once again Ginny's instinctive response was to put the concerns of others ahead of herself. There was no need for her to dawdle around outside the classroom all on her lonesome while he was getting excoriated, yet she seemed almost eager to do so simply out of kindness.

Well, perhaps there was a little more to it than just kindness, but it's not as if Harry was perceptive enough to realize that yet – much to Ginny's chagrin.

"I'm sure. Besides, I'm probably going to need a bit of time to recover once I get out of here, and the last thing I'd want is for you to see me while I'm still shell-shocked." Harry maintained his position and Ginny recognized that she wasn't going to be able to change his mind.

"My apologies, Miss Weasley, but if you wouldn't mind I'd like to speak with Mr. Potter privately please." The voice of Miss Uzumaki cut through the air of the classroom like a dagger, and both of the teenagers returned their eyes to the strikingly imposing figure of their teacher as she stood by her desk with a placid smile curled upon her red lips that sent another chill down Harry's spine.

"Sorry! Of course you would, Professor." Ginny replied apologetically as she slung her bag over shoulder and made her own way towards the door which led out into a corridor that was gradually thinning out as students headed either towards the cafeteria or towards their next class. Still, she could not help but pause in the doorway and spare one last look back at her crush as her sat there alone, her eyes showing their concern and worry, which Harry found to be his responsibility to put at ease.

"I'll be fine."

He mouthed those words and watched as Ginny nodded in understanding, and then as she exited out into the hall to depart for the cafeteria and meet up with the rest of their group for lunch. Oh how dearly Harry wished that she could have remained by his side though so that he could have borrowed from her immense pool of strength and her ironclad resolve, feeling at the moment like a wilting flower as he listened to the sharp clacks of Miss Uzumaki's black stiletto heels and watched as she deliberately walked towards the door and pulled it shut. Now, he was trapped.

"Mr. Potter…I must say, I find myself very disappointed in your behavior today." Miss Uzumaki began as she now started to take the same consciously paced steps towards Harry's desk, her voice laced with the sort of passive-aggressive condescension that she seemed to have a mastery of employing on a daily basis. "To be so disrespectful to one of your teachers…it isn't the kind of thing that I would expect from you." She continued while letting her fingertip slide across the surface of every unoccupied desk to her right, until she arrived at the second to last row and was standing in the aisle right next to where the rattled raven-haired boy was seated.

"I…I know ma'am, and I'm…I'm really sorry about that note! But I wasn't the one who wrote it! I…I only just had opened it when y-you walked up and spotted it." Harry shakily stammered in an effort to defend himself by explaining his predicament, hoping to at least lessen the severity of the punishment that he'd be saddled with. He wanted to look up and see if Miss Uzumaki seemed sympathetic to his situation, but he was having difficulty at the moment even making eye contact with her thanks to his anxiety.

"Of course, Mr. Potter, I am aware of the circumstances surrounding this little misbehavior of yours. Actually, it leads in quite nicely to the first question that I have for you…who exactly did you receive this note from?" Kushina asked him smirking as she watched her pupil squirm uncomfortably at the prospect of being made to rat out one of his friends.

"I…I don't really know if I should…if I should say, ma'am." He answered, not wanting to sell out Ron, even if it was his own stupid fault that he was in trouble to begin with.

"Oh come now Mr. Potter, you would merely be verifying my already existing suspicions. I know my students, and I have a fairly good hunch that it could only be one out of a certain select few." Kushina leaned up against the desk to the left of Harry's and crossed one of her exceptionally long legs over the other, so much of them being shown off thanks to the shortness of the pleated, black skirt she was wearing. "So…who was it? Mr. Longbottom? Mr. Malfoy?...Miss Weasley?"

"I…I'm sorry ma'am…I really can't tell you." Harry sighed as he knew that withholding this information from his professor wouldn't do him any favors when it came to leniency but finding himself unable to snitch on one of his friends like that regardless of the circumstances. For her part, Kushina was hardly surprised by her student's reticence. If it had been just about anyone else, she was sure she could come up with some way to grease their lips and get a name out of them, but there was a certain something about Harry's willpower that she had to admit was commendable.

This only further confirmed to her that he would make for the perfect toy to play with.

"Very well, Mr. Potter; I understand your lack of desire to betray the confidence of a friend like that. For that, I suppose I cannot fault you. However…that does mean that the consequences for this will fall solely upon your shoulders. Are you sure that you're fine with that?" Kushina asked, supposedly to give Harry one final chance to cough up someone to share in his penance with, but the vixen educator truthfully using the query to set him up for the "punishment" which awaits him.

"Y-Yes ma'am…I am. I'll take responsibility for it." The teen's response came with a certain amount of apprehension to it, yet there was no wavering in his resoluteness when it came to taking the blame. After giving his final answer, he lifted his head up to see his teacher push off of the desk she had been leaning against adjacent to his own, only to instead now settle in by leaning her tall and slender frame upon the edge of his own desk, seating herself upon the flat, wooden surface somewhat and causing the hem of her skirt to ride up and reveal even more of her shapely thighs.

"That's very noble of you Harry…but I still have another question to ask of you." Kushina informed him with a devilish grin worn on her crimson lips while he was now reeling from hearing her address him with such informality, something so out of the ordinary for her. "Who would you pick?" She asked it and the words hung in the air like the blade of a guillotine above Harry's neck.

"Miss Uzumaki…you…you can't possibly mean…I mean…"

"Oh, I do mean exactly what you think I mean." Kushina interrupted to cut short Harry's panicked stammering as she now watched the boy take a deep gulp. "I have to admit my curiosity has gotten the better of me. So if you could have it your way, which one of us would you kill, which one of us would you marry…and which one of us would you fuck?"

As soon as Kushina finished saying that last expletive, Harry felt as if all of the moisture had just left his body. His throat was bone dry, and he couldn't even muster any droplets of sweat despite his overwhelming discomfort as he sat there staring up at his professor dumbstruck.

"I…I…"

"I understand it's a bit unusual for me to ask you something so intimate…but try not to think of me as your professor right now. Think of me more as…as you would any other female classmate of yours here at the school." Harry wasn't exactly sure that would help any; trying to view Miss Uzumaki the same way that he viewed someone like Hermione or Ginny was only serving to make his head hurt. "I assure you though, I won't use anything that you say against you, and I won't be offended by the decision that you make. All I want from you is honesty Harry…and then I'll determine what to do with you from there." Harry also wondered why she had to make everything sound so intimidating, even when it seemed like she was trying to be nice.

"If…if I answer the q-question…th-th-then…does that mean you'll l-let me leave?" By this point he was willing to do pretty much whatever it would take in order to be granted an escape from this classroom and the fear-inspiring presence of his twisted professor, but the casual shrug that Kushina gave in response wasn't exactly enough to convince him that this would be a smart thing to do. The problem that Harry saw was that he didn't exactly have any better options available to him, and that whether he liked it or not (he definitely did not) the best possible outcome for him likely involved going along with whatever Kushina told him to do.

He wasn't sure if he was about to be incredibly brave, incredibly stupid, or a little bit of both.

"Well…in that case…I, uhh, I think I would h-have to…k-kill Professor Mitarashi…marry…Professor Yuhi…and…that means I…I would…havetohavesexwithyou." Harry forced the words to come out from his mouth, just barely managing to squeak the last bit out in a nearly unintelligible jumble but Kushina understood him just fine nonetheless.

"Really? I'm flattered Harry, and impressed. I was ready to assume that you'd try to take the safest route out of this by saying that you'd marry me, but you were honest with your answer." She was without a doubt extremely satisfied with getting this specific answer from the nearly trembling boy, as it made the rest of her plan so much easier to execute from here. Before Harry could even react, Kushina had swung one of her sensuous legs over him and promptly had seated herself in his lap. "And I've always believed that honesty should be rewarded." Her words were so coated in lust that it was practically dripping from them as they left her mouth and traveled into Harry's ears which now burned red along with the rest of his face, his jaw hanging open but no sound being able to come out as he had nothing prepared for what to do when your smoking hot but absolutely terrifying teacher decides to straddle you in your chair.

"Why so nervous? I told you already, don't think of me as your teacher right now; I'm just like any other girl at this academy. Would you be so uptight right now if I was Miss Weasley?" Kushina's question came with the flash of an amused smirk that made Harry shiver in the seat that he was now stuck in as long as the red-haired seductress held her place on his lap. Even under these circumstances, he just couldn't bring himself to forcibly remove her; plus he wasn't entirely sure that he could make his arms work right now if he tried – or any part of his body for that matter. "Well…" Kushina reconsidered exactly whom she had chosen, though that did not stop her progress as she took her time undoing the clothes on her paralyzed student's chest since Harry had already draped his jacket over the back of the chair earlier during class, "…perhaps that was a poor example." She finished at the same time that she stripped the wraps off of him, now bare.

"P-Professor Uzumaki! I…I don't think this is a good idea! So…please! I would v-very much appreciate it if…you…" Harry finally managed to regain the ability to use his voice only to be met with one of Kushina's long and delicate fingers pressed gently upon his lips, compelling him to trail off while being shushed by the sexy, older temptress. So distracted was he by the physical contact and the intensity of her eyes gazing into his that he didn't even realize that with her other hand she had successfully untied his wraps; not until she pulled them from around his body and with one fluid motion wrapped it around the back of his neck and shoulders to draw him in towards her, pushing her hips forward whilst doing so to grind against him so that beneath her skirt his slacks scraped against the thin fabric of her panties.

"You really ought to relax Harry. I imagine that most boys your age would be thrilled to be in your position right now. Don't you think that you should be just a little more appreciative?" Kushina's voice was so hot and husky as it came out from her mouth that it made Harry feel as though he were about to melt into a puddle right there on the spot. Why was he getting so foolishly aroused? I mean, he knew why he was getting so worked up, but it was happening against his will…wasn't it? He was well aware of all of the potential consequences that he'd be facing if he was to be caught in such a compromising position with his gorgeous professor…but maybe the risk was actually worth the reward? Could he really be talking himself into going along with this?

Harry did not get a chance to explore that line of thought any further. He didn't get the chance to explore any lines of thought any further, as his mind went completely blank when he suddenly felt his teacher's lips merge with his own.

After the initial shock wore off, it didn't take long for the hormonally amped seventeen year-old boy to immerse himself in the kiss, closing his eyes contentedly and allowing his arms to embrace Kushina's slim body against his own moderately toned frame. He hadn't actually kissed another girl before, and he couldn't believe just how wonderful the sensation of it was. Kushina's lips, painted in that alluring crimson shade, felt so impeccably soft that he was afraid to bite down upon her bottom lip like he wanted to do so badly; even with as gentle as his nibbling would be.

Those concerns didn't linger for long however, as it was only a matter of time before Harry felt the tip of his teacher's tongue sliding along his lips, and even he knew that this was the universal gesture for requesting permission to make a kiss even deeper. This was a request that Harry approved of without hesitation, and he parted his mouth open to give Kushina the access that she desired. Now both of their tongues were engaged in a slow and deliberate duel with one another, each trying to get a feel for the other's movements and rhythms while exploring the new mouths that they found themselves in. All the while, Kushina had been continuing to grind herself deeply into her pupil's groin region; the result being a prominent bulge which was now jutting up against the constricting pants that neither of them could continue to ignore.

"Kushina." He whispered and she could feel his warm breath against her skin, making her grin in delight. She couldn't hold it in any longer, this wanting, she wanted him to know how she felt.

"Harry I want you. I didn't know what you would say, since I am older… But I can't wait any longer, I had to take a chance." She explained as her heart was beating faster than ever before, never once had she let her emotions get to her. She knew sooner or later she would tell him, her profound feeling for him.

"Kushina." Harry softly spoke, while gently raising and placing his hand against her cheek. Her eyes widened, the feeling of his warm touch made her feel twenty again, her entire body turned hot, as her pussy moistened, panties getting soaked.

"Don't talk like that… you're stunning. You are the strongest, most courageous woman I have ever met… You are beautiful." Harry told her everything he always thought about her, always he truly respected her. Kushina was shocked, how many years had it been since a man said anything like that to her. Her heart felt warm, what he said made her heart swore.

"Harry." She gently replied as she stared at him, desperately wanting another heated kiss from her student. In an instant they grabbed hold of each other and quickly moved up against a wall. His back went against the wall, with her pushed up against him, her massive breasts pressed up against his chest.

They leaned forward and shared another heated kiss with each other, locking lips as he moved closer to her, gaining a moan. He leaned forward passionately kissing her as he wrapped his arms around her soft body pushing her massive breasts into him. He moved his hands down her waist, feeling her plump ass against his palms and giving it a tight squeeze. Her body felt on edge, pulsing as she shared the intense kiss. They kissed for minutes tongues tangled until they needed to catch their breath and leaned back, gazing into each other's eyes with a smile. Kushina was ecstatic, never in her life had she met a man she wanted more than him. Tightly she held him, a grip that wouldn't let go.

"Harry you're fucking good at kissing." Kushina sultry whispered.

"You are too." He replied. While they shared the heated kiss, Harry's manhood had been stuck pressed up against her. Kushina noticed something large hitting her leg and observed his crotch, she grinned seeing the huge bulge in his pants.

"Getting hard." She purred and sunk down on to her knees, her face now inches from his dick. Harry watched the Hokage get down on her knees in front of his throbbing member. She grabbed hold of his waistband, excited to see his dick. She could see the massive bulge up close in his pants, showing the outline of his cock. She was wet and couldn't wait another second. Without a word, with all her vigor she pulled down his pants and boxers. With the clothing out of the way his dick flung out into the open air in all its glory. She froze and her eyes widen, amazed and shocked by the size of the monster cock inches away from her eyes.

"What the fuck?" She asked, eyes wide in disbelief. He said nothing, his enormous erection throbbed slightly, excited by Kushina's shock. She stared, mouth gaping at the member before her eyes as the musky scent filled her nostrils. Harry looked down to see her eyes open wide, mouth gaping at his manhood.

"Babe." He said, as she stared at him speechless. Hearing Harry, she snapped out of it and looked up to him, eyes filled with mad lust.

"Harry your dick is fucking huge." She said in complete astonishment and examined his veiny cock. It must be at least fourteen inches long and it's fucking thick, she thought, stunned.

"This is so much fatter than Minato's." She stated, raising her hand and grabbing hold of his thick shaft firmly, her hand not being able to fit around it. She slowly began to stroke his massive cock, her hands moved back and forth his entire length, her gentle hands had such a firm grip, squeezing confidently. He groaned as she stoked his massive member causing her to grin, enjoying the young man's groan.

"You like that, don't you." She teased, looking up at Harry. She looked back down at the massive engorged head. Licking her lips she leaned forward, planting a soft wet kiss on the head of his cock, her ruby lipstick staining the engorged head. Harry throbbed and groaned feeling her warm and wet lips press against his throbbing head ever so softly. Looking down he saw the lipstick on his cock, it was like she claimed him, he was hers, and it only made him throb more.

She couldn't contain her excitement and wanted to feel his cock in her mouth. Her ruby lips parted and her mouth opened wide. In a swift plunge, Kushina engulfed Harry's dick. Harry groaned as feelings of ecstasy shot up his body, her wet lips covered him. His head arched back and he grabbed her head, his fingers grabbing her luscious red hair. Kushina's mouth was stretched, gagging as she tried to fit his thick penis down her throat.

She began to suck his cock, shoving it further down her already stretched mouth. He loved it as her warm lips smothered against him. She took several inches, making it ten inches, she than began to fiercely move back and forth, sucking the first ten inches and stroking the rest with her hands, his cock hitting the back of her throat. She wanted to shove it down her throat, she wanted the feeling of his entire giant cock deep throating her, she did just that.

The redhaired bombshell pushed his manmeat down the back of her throat. Tears rolled down her eyes as she gagged on the biggest dick. Harry was not ready for her lips to lock so tightly on the base of his penis causing him to groan in pleasure. Moments later, once her mouth was accustomed to the giant manmeat she began to fuck his big dick with her throat.

"Fuck, Kushina." Harry groaned, as the babe gagged loudly and coughed all over his prick as she worked it. Her lips were wrapped tightly around him. She moved back and forth taking all fourteen inches into her mouth. Without noticing, Harry began to push his pelvis into her face, fucking her face right back.

Kushina looked up at him, without stopping her violent deep-throating. When Harry met her gaze he knew exactly what she desired. She wanted him to shoot his huge load into the back of her throat. She wanted to choke on Harry's cum. He would give her what she wanted. Kushina could feel his dick jamming down her throat. After several minutes of Kushina fiercely sucking him off, the penis in Kushina's throat became harder than ever before and Harry felt his balls tighten.

"Fuck Kushina. I'm goanna cum!" He shouted as his first wave of cum rushed. She pushed her lips directly against his pelvis, thrilled to receive his cum. With several more thrusts Harry groaned, firing his cum, the first blast of thick jizz shot deeply into the Hokage's wife, making her gag, the cum forced its way down her throat. The second blast was even larger, catching her off guard, filling her mouth up to the brim.

Harry's orgasm seemed to last forever, Kushina's tight mouth coaxing all of the hot jizz. Her eyes wide open, there was too much and she released her hold on his enormous cock. With him still throbbing Harry shot several more thick blasts of cum, against her chest and in her face, covering her entire body.

After minutes of firing thick blasts of jizz, his orgasm concluded, the Hokage's wife now covered from head to toe in thick cum. He panted and looked down to see Kushina covered in his seed. With her cheeks full of thick white jizz, she swallowed all of it, the hot cum running down her throat to her stomach. She loved it, it tasted sweet and delicious. She was amazed how much cum he fired.

"Fuck sweetie your cum is so thick and it's all over me." She stated.

"I know, it felt amazing." He declared as he came down from his orgasm. Kushina looked up and to her surprise found Harry still fully erect. It stood fourteen inches, still throbbing. Quickly she cleaned herself off and licked the jizz from her fingers not letting a single drop go to waste.

With all the precious spunk inside her stomach, she stood up, eagerly wanting to see more of the young stud's body. "Take off the rest of your clothes." She lustfully demanded. Not wasting any time, he quickly nodded. Swiftly throwing his clothes to the ground, he stood naked in front of his Hokage. She grinned seeing his strong, muscular body, finally after years she could drink in Harry's naked body. He was better than she pictured when she masterbated to the thought of him, late at night.

She pushed her body up against him and sensually rubbed her hands up his naked build, savoring the feel of every muscle. Harry felt the Hokage's warm touch rubbing up against him causing him to groan. She moved her hands up his body and to his chest, loving his strong muscles. She couldn't wait another second.

"Come with me." She softly spoke and grabbed Harry's hand. She brought him over to her desk and pushed him into it. She then stood in front of him, her hands at her waist and her legs spread apart. Harry could see her dominate stance and that look in her eye.

"For being such a good young man, I will reward you." She stated. Harry watched as she began to strip for him. Her clothes were off and she threw them to the side. With the clothing on the ground, her large breasts were in better view. Sensually she pulled down her skirt, showcasing her smooth skin. Kicking the clothes to the side, she was just in her black lace bra and panties.

Harry studied every feature of her hourglass figure, taking her all in. Her bra and panties clung to her body so tightly, barely blocking the amazing view from his gaze. Breasts so large and perky they wanted to spill out. Shifting his gaze he saw her panties were drenched, juices overflowing down her smooth legs.

"Harry do you want to see more of me?" She sexily asked, as she pushed her massive breasts together.

"Yes." He stated and nodded his head back and forth.

"You're so naughty watching me." She purred. Her hands moved behind her back, taking off her bra. It fell down to the ground, causing her breasts to spill out into open air, bouncing. He loved the sight before his eyes, the biggest pair of breasts he'd ever seen were in full view to him. Harry's dick hardened from seeing her perky mounds. She smiled as she watched Harry gape at her tits.

Once he met her gaze, her cheeks turned bright red. The first time in her life she was nervous and shy now naked in front of Harry, she hoped he liked her body. She wrapped her fingers abound her panties and pulled, letting them slip down her thighs. Harry gazed over Kushina, everything about her was mesmerizing, her curvaceous body, and beautiful appearance, he had trouble staying feet away from her.

"So Harry, what do you think?" She asked, as she turned around and pushed her large plump butt into the air.

"You're beautiful." He stated loving her body. She blushed from his comment and her heart skipped a beat. Turning around, she moved closer to him, her hips swayed back and forth as her breasts bounced beautifully with each step. She was now standing in front of him, their bodies only inches away from each other. She watched as Harry's eyes were fixated on her plentiful breasts.

"What will you do with me?" She sexily asked. Without warning he raised his hands and grabbed her massive tits, his fingers digging into the softness. Kushina moaned in delight as she felt his hands dig deep. She loved the feeling of his firm hands massaging her huge tits. Her breasts were so soft and his hands couldn't fit around them. He closed the gap and pushed his body into hers.

"You really like my tits huh." She said surprised as he groped them together. He was obsessed with her orbs, he fondled them, squeezing her tits, all he could think of was the softness.

"I love your tits." He responded, as he continued to fondle her. She slid her hands down his body, feeling the smooth muscles underneath. She grabbed his giant manmeat, causing his body to jerk. Strictly she began to stroke him as he continued to fondle her tits. They were both mesmerized with each other's bodies. As he squeezed her tits, he noticed her bright pink nipples were hard in the exposed air. Harry grabbed hold of them and firmly pulled causing her to whimper as he pulled powerfully.

"Careful Harry, my nipples are sensitive." She couldn't take it as he pulled in every direction.

He lowered his head towards her breasts, and grabbed hold of her erect nipple with his teeth. He pulled on her bud and flicked it with his tongue. Kushina moaned as she felt his rough tongue rasping on her tender nipple. Her head arched back, and she grabbed hold of his black hair, pushing his face deep into her cleavage. Harry flicked her nipple with his tongue gaining a hiss of pleasure from her. He continued to suckle and pull on her breasts accordingly.

"Fuck yes Harry that feels good!" She shouted in ecstasy, loving every second. He stuck out his tongue and licked around the areola, gently swirling his tongue around her erect nipples. The feeling of his sticky tongue was immense. She loved having him suck her nipples, every part of her body tingled with immense sensation, but she wanted more. She wanted his thick, gigantic dick to pound her pussy.

Grabbing his shoulders she pushed him back. "Enough foreplay Harry, I'm wet and I want you." She stated, as she couldn't wait any longer and he understood. She walked over to her desk and pushed the papers on to the floor. Everything she worked on for days now was covered with sake, she didn't care, she had a stud to fuck.

"Ok lay down on my desk." She said. He didn't wait a second and did exactly what she said, laying down on the teacher's desk. The busty babe climbed up on to the desk, crawling towards Harry. He loved the sight before him. With a grin on her face and her breasts swaying beautifully back and forth, she crawled closer to him. Her face reached his hard cock and she gave it a lick and smiled, she then positioned herself over the giant hardened cock, squatting, her pussy hovering inches from the throbbing head.

"Alright Harry time to use your giant dick." She stated. Harry watched her taking a deep breath as she lowered herself down. The engorged head came in contact with her wet pussy sending a bolt of pleasure up her spine. His dick slowly entered her twat, stretching her as she lowered herself down causing her to whimper. She closed her eyes in pain as his massive manmeat stretched her little pussy, trying her best to take all of him.

Harry groaned as she lowered herself down, her wet and tight pussy around his cock. She moved further down, her legs shook as she took him in her twat. She made it down six inches and slowly went back to the tip. She continued this process bouncing above him trying her best to take his entire length.

"Fuck yes Harry! You're stretching my tight pussy!" She shouted. Harry loved the sight of her bouncing on his cock. She was ready to go down again but before she could, Harry thrusted forward, slamming his full length up into her. His cock punched through her cervix and slammed into her womb. Her mouth opened wide and her head flew back. She squeezed her fists and screamed at the top of her lungs in pleasure and pain, letting loose. Her pussy tightened around his dick as warm juices covered it. She relished her orgasm, relishing the intense feeling she had never felt in her life. Harry watched her, panting, sweat running down her gorgeous body.

"Fuck Harry you stud! That was the best orgasm! You're gigantic!" She lustfully stated and took a second to catch her breath. Harry placed his hands on her plump ass, loving the big round butt. He squeezed her cheeks together, digging his fingers into the flesh. Harry pressed his hands deeper as she continued to bounce above him again.

Gaining her strength she began to bounce above the young stud, his dick reshaping her pussy. Trying her best she moved down, taking in his fat fourteen inches. Her teeth clenched in pain as his thick cock stretched her. Harry watched as she rode him from above, loving how her huge ass rippled every time she did and how her tits bounced. Taking him, she got down on her knees and placed her hands on his chest gaining balance. She took Harry's entire manmeat into her pussy and didn't move getting used to the size. Once she got used to the size her pace quickened as the huge dick slammed against her.

"Damn you're tight." Harry stated, she was tight, Harry felt amazing as his shaft was deep inside her. The sensation was immense but he wanted to thrust into her. His instincts were taking over, something deep inside him. He wanted to fuck her till there was no tomorrow. Seeing her moan and her incredible body, he couldn't take it any longer, his dick grew inside her.

Quickly with all his force, he lifted Kushina over. He grabbed her legs and pushed them above her head. She had no time to react, he moved with such speed and force. Before she knew what was happening Harry was on top of her. Without any warning, he pushed forward, violently ramming his full length into her pussy, pushing into her womb. She screamed as the giant dick stretched her pussy and slammed against her in a mating press.

"Fuck!" She shouted. Harry gazed at his beautiful lover beneath him, loving her. He then began to thrust furiously, without remorse, his body became a blur. She screamed as his cock violently pushed up against her, making her into mush. Kushina loved the feeling of Harry's cock violently driving in and out of her pussy. "Fuck…oh…fuck my brains out!" She pleaded in enjoyment. Every time he thrusted forward a moan escaped her lips.

"Fuck you're tight!" He stated, his balls slapping against her.

"Fuck me harder! This is your pussy!" She demanded. He did as told and fucked her, non-stop thrusted forward while gritting his teeth. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and tears rolled down her cheeks, as Harry continued to thrust his enormous wombbreaker up into her womb. Her huge breasts bounced as he moved back and forth. Leaning forward he grabbed her tits, squeezing them in his hands. Kushina was on cloud nine having her young lover ravish her.

"Kiss me!" She demanded. Harry gazed down at her and could see she wanted him more than anything else. Her eyes were begging him to kiss her. He leaned forward and they locked lips. She wanted Harry to do everything to her, all this time thinking about this young man now had come true. She wrapped her arms and legs around his strong body and kept kissing him. Their naked bodies wrapped around each other as he thrusted forward, drilling into her womb. They held each other tight, as he continued his nonstop drilling.

An hour went by, Harry still thrusting nonstop into his lover, their bodies covered in sweat. Harry could sense he was nearing his climax. "Fuck! I'm goanna cum again! I'm going to cum in your tight pussy!" Harry yelled nearing his climax. She could feel his dick swell inside her.

"Me too Harry, I'm almost there! We'll cum together!" She yelled. Harry's thrusts became more furious and Kushina's walls tightened around him. He could feel her pussy clamp down around his dick. With a final thrust, he shoved in his full length deep into her womb and erupted.

Kushina moaned as their juices mixed together, coating his cock. Blasts of thick cum filled up her pussy. She squeezed her body together as the hot sperm coaxed inside her for minutes. Harry's jizz overflowed in her womb, dripping out of her. The ropes wouldn't stop and he had to pull out, still erupting the cum landing on her stomach, covering most of her body.

After what seemed like forever he finally stopped, Kushina again covered in thick spunk. Kushina panted, her chest rose and fell trying to catch her breath as she stared into Harry's eyes, thinking of only him. Looking down, her eyes grew wide in disbelief. His dick was still fully erect, standing fourteen inches tall, she couldn't believe it. What the fuck, Harry.

"Fuck Kushina, my dick is still throbbing." Harry stated, still wanting more.

"Wait Harry, at least give me a minute to catch my breath." She asked still panting and sweat rolling down her body.

"Kushina I can't wait. I need to be fucking your sweet pussy." Not wasting a second, he stood up off the desk and grabbed her body. Seizing her soft body, he pulled her to the edge of the desk. Quickly he lifted her legs and placed them above his shoulders.

Kushina prepared for rougher fucking. She looked down and saw Harry line up his thick manmeat to her twat. Fuck me, it's too intense, he can fuck forever. Slowly he pushed forward, entering her again causing Kushina to moan in pleasure. He slowly pushed forward until he reached her womb. He began a slow pace and quickly moved faster, groaning as his cock pushed deeper and deeper, while Kushina screamed. Fuck he's thrusting so fast I can barely keep up.

"Your pussy's so tight. I'm goanna get addicted!" Harry yelled. His movements became more rapid as he slapped against her, holding her legs tighter. Thrusting nonstop, he couldn't stop, standing in this position, he could move faster.

"Harry your cock is too big! I'm goanna break! Fuck… fuck!" She yelled, she couldn't take it, he was fucking her into a coma. He held her tighter and gazed over her body, watching as she squeezed. He never stopped violently thrusting for an hour, his balls slapping against her, Harry and Kushina in a lustful fuck. She lost track of time, with her tongue lolled out of her mouth as Harry was constantly thrusting up into her womb. Harry still was balls deep inside his girlfriend. His pace did not hinder after what seemed like forever, she could feel his dick swell inside her again, Harry reaching his climax.

"Kushina here it comes! Take it all!" He stated. They were both nearing their climax.

"I'm gonna cum too!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. With several more thrusts Harry howled as his balls tightened. Letting loose, the cum filled the flame-haired babe up. She could feel the hot spunk entering her womb. At the same time she climaxed and squeezed as their juices mixed. He continued thrusting as his thick blasts of cum filled her already filled pussy. For minutes he never stopped cumming, filling her to the brim.

With one last thrust, Harry slowly pulled out of her, his cock still throbbing he erupted on to her body. After one final blast of thick cum on to Kushina's chest, Harry sat down in the chair behind him. Jizz oozing from her stretched pussy forming a small pool on the floor beneath them, she exhaled as her entire body felt numb and her pussy was filled.

She was panting, sweat rolling down her body. Kushina's body was limp and she couldn't move, she never felt anything like that before. The amount of orgasms she experienced and how Harry could fuck her with unearthly power and stamina was insane. They didn't move, coming down from their massive orgasms. They stayed in this position, as the smell of their fuck filled her office. Kushina's body, desk and paperwork now covered in Harry's thick cum. Everything she had worked on for days was now ruined by his seed, she was still in shock by his stamina.

"Fuck me Harry, I won't be able to walk now." She stated.

"I never wanted to stop, your pussy was so good." Harry replied and stood up and laid down next to her planting a kiss on her lips. They stayed close to each other for a while and then began the next round of fucking for the rest of the day.


	13. Hit-Girl

**Hit-Girl (from Kick-Ass)**

* * *

Harry sank onto the sofa cushions and groaned quietly, a shudder of relief racing through him. Another long day at classes, and nothing to show for it but an aching head. He opened the fridge and poured a glass of milk, then slumped onto the sofa and glared at the blank TV screen, trying to figure out what he should do for the evening. He'd been meaning to get back to practicing his martial arts, but it was nearly impossible to find the energy after studying for three hours. Even when he managed to drag himself to the gym, he didn't have the energy.

He was startled by a knock at the door. He didn't move from the sofa at first. It was rare when someone came to his apartment, he only had a few friends. It certainly wasn't worth getting up for. He leaned back into the cushions and closed his eyes…

"Are you ignoring me, Harry?"

He opened one eye. That voice was unmistakable, and it had an immediate effect on him. His body was conditioned to respond to that voice. His heart raced, and his chest tightened. His skin grew hot and cold at the same time. He hadn't seen Hit-Girl since graduation. His college had required him to move to a different part of the country. He thought about his high-school tormentor every day, but he'd never imagined…

What was he still doing on the sofa? Harry sprang to his feet and crept toward the door, not quite believing she was here. How had she found him? He lived in a nondescript apartment block in a nondescript town, working a nondescript intern job at a nondescript company. As he reached out to the door handle, Harry hesitated. His heart felt like it was in his throat. If he turned that handle, he would be inviting a force into his life that could not be stopped. He had made a stable life for himself, with success in the future if he kept working hard. Mindy McCready was…

Hit-Girl was Hit-Girl. She uprooted things.

"Harry," said the voice from the hallway. Her tone wasn't playful anymore. "Are you ignoring me? Open the door."

He couldn't disobey. He slid the bolt across, turned the handle-

And gasped as the door burst open, almost hitting him in the face under the force of a powerful snap-kick. She stepped into the room, blonde hair swishing around her, hands parked on her hips. She looked up at Harry with a big, toothy grin and said, "How's it going, Harry?"

"I-…I-…" Harry couldn't even speak. He felt like a highschooler again, babbling in front of his tormentor. She was staring him up and down, judging, filing away little details she could exploit later on. Mindy had gotten taller since they last met, but that was about all that had changed. She looked just like Harry remembered…including the uniform, which she had doubtless put on just to tease him. Her shirt and skirt stretched tight around her body, buttons undone to the middle of her small chest and up to her navel, skirt riding up her thighs.

Hit-Girl cackled at Harry's expression and strode past him, making herself at home in his pitiable apartment. She opened drawers and doors, peeked into rooms, and hummed critically – all while Harry stood frozen in the entrance, slowly shutting the door.

At last, Mindy turned and faced him, standing as tall as she could. "This place is trash," she said cheerfully. "It suits you, Harry."

"W-What are you doing here-?"

Hit-Girl walked towards him. "You thought you could get away from me?" A leg flicked out, kicking him lightly on the thigh. "Well?" Again, a sharp jolt, making him gasp. "Did you?" She launched a flurry of kicks – taps, really, landing hard enough to sting without hurting him. "Useless, useless, useless! You really are useless, Harry, but that's alright. I'm here to make up for lost time."

As Harry flinched under her assault, Mindy's smile widened.

"You haven't changed at all, have you? Well, I've changed a lot." She planted both feet on the floor and touched the bare skin of her chest. "I'm at university now, so I'm basically a genius as well as a better martial artist than you. You can bow down if you like."

"I-I've been working at-"

"An accounting company, I know. How do you think I got your home address?" Hit-Girl stepped even closer, her grin practically glittering with mischief. "Just call me Detective Mindy!" Once again, she looked around the small apartment – and this time, her gaze fell on Harry's desk. "Huh. You still study? That was always your excuse for not going with me to the dojo."

"I try to train," Harry said, glad for the momentary calm in the storm. He wrung his hands uncomfortably, unable to stop his gaze from falling to Hit-Girl's butt as her hips shifted and adjusted in the uncomfortable, too-tight uniform. He gulped. "I've been busy."

"Poor Harry. You must feel like a slave." Hit-Girl swiveled to face him. "And that's just no good. You're my student, Harry; four years haven't changed that. Remember?"

Harry backed away as Hit-Girl came towards him, heavy breaths lifting and dropping her small chest. Step by step, she backed him to the wall and then planted her hands on his shoulders, leaning in close so her sinister eyes hovered beneath his own, staring into his soul. She frowned and dropped her gaze to his thin body once again – and as she examined him, her hands left his shoulders and groped their way down his chest and belly. He felt like crying, like the whole world was spinning out of control around him. He breathed sharp, almost whining breaths as Hit-Girl squeezed his ribs and hips. She rocked back and forth idly, resting her forehead on his collar. Her interest only seemed to deepen as she went lower…until at last, her hands settled on the brim of his pants.

"After working so hard, you must want to get out of these clothes," Hit-Girl said huskily. When Harry didn't respond, she lifted her eyes to his and gave him a big, teasing smirk. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"I don't…I'm not gonna…get naked in front of you…"

Hit-Girl's eyes widened, and her cheeks turned faintly red. She saw her chance to tease him even more, though, and narrowed the space between heir bodies. Her small breasts brushed his chest, and she breathed hot little gushes of air onto his neck, very-nearly-but-not-quite biting him.

"Harry."

He groaned. "Y-Yeah?"

"How many times have you jerked off thinking about me?"

Harry almost went blind with panic. His heart started to thunder in his chest, and his back went ramrod straight. His reaction said more than words ever could. Hit-Girl leaned back, one eyebrow raised, her cheeks even redder than before. "I bet it's hundreds. What do you fantasize about, when you do it?" As she spoke, she trickled her fingertips up and down his chest, toying with his shirt buttons. "Maybe…I'm sitting on your face, grinding my butt around?" She swished her tush in a slow circle – and cackled as Harry stared. "Or maybe I'm stepping all over you, watching you squirm… Or maybe–"

"Aren't those your fantasies?" Harry snapped.

Mindy froze. "Buh… Huh?"

Harry wildly adjusted his glasses with one hand, avoiding her gaze. "It sounds like you're just describing…what you masturbate to."

Hit-Girl's expression remained blank for a long time. Her lower lip twitched. Then she straightened up, crossed her arms, and swiveled – before SLAMMING her butt backwards against Harry's groin, so forceful that she made him yelp. She glowered over her shoulder as she mashed her hips from side to side, hurting him more than teasing him. "What are you talking about, idiot Harry? Trying to bite back? I won't allow it. I'm not some perv like you. C'mon, tell me your fantasies so I can tease you about them already!"

Harry's mouth was dry. He writhed under Hit-Girl's assault, pleasure and pain sweeping through him like a storm. Her butt was nice and round, firm and perky, battering his pelvis and groin like a ram. He could feel himself getting hard. He tried to push Hit-Girl away, but when his hands fell on her waist, she just laughed and shimmied free.

"You're molesting me!"

"I'm not!"

Hit-Girl swished her butt up and down. "Just admit it. You want this on your face, don't you? Melting over your jaw and forehead, using you like a chair…"

Harry took a deep, frustrated breath. "Okay, fine! Sit on my face!"

Mindy stopped again. "Eh?"

This time, Harry grasped her hips and moved her away firmly. "Y-You heard what I said." He walked around her and then laid down on his back, peering up at her. She instinctively clasped her skirt to her groin, hiding her tights. She looked a little shell-shocked. Her nipples made perky bulges in her white, sweat-damp shirt.

Harry expected her to say something else – to get herself out of the situation – but instead she quietly moved forwards, planting her feet on either side of his head. Harry's lips parted as he stared up Hit-Girl's slim legs to the gorgeous, warm hourglass of her tights wrapped around her groin and butt. Her rear really was lovely, sticking out with just the right amount of perk. Mindy really rounded out the past couple years. As she shifted nervously over him, Harry squeezed his own thighs together around his throbbing erection. He knew it wouldn't stay under control for long.

Harry said, "You d-don't need to do this if you don't want to."

Hit-Girl took a sharp breath. "Whh-…What are you talking about, pervy Harry? You're the one who wants this so bad, you dirty…you…" Hit-Girl swallowed thickly and wiped the sweat from her brow. Then she pushed her hands down her hips and lowered her butt over Harry. He shivered as her ass descended, thighs parting as she squatted down. As her legs raised her skirt, he saw past her tights to the firm, flat plains of her belly and back. But then her ass filled his vision, and nothing else mattered.

When her butt finally touched his face, Hit-Girl trembled. She planted her hands on Harry's chest just to keep her balance, biting her bottom lip and crooning gently. Harry took off his glasses and set them aside, amazed how soft Hit-Girl's rump felt against him. He couldn't help but think about her holes: the heat of her womanhood radiated through her tights and warmed his mouth and nose. He breathed sharp breaths, but Hit-Girl was breathing even more heavily. She couldn't believe this any more than he could.

"Mmrgh… How's this, Harry?" Hit-Girl asked, pulling a lopsided grin that didn't touch her eyes. They were wide, maddened, full of fury and nerves. "I'm fulfilling your number-one fantasy, s-so you'd better be grateful!" With that, she started to rock her hips, stroking her ass gently over his face. Harry couldn't help but stare at her sweaty thighs. When he placed his hands upon them, Hit-Girl gasped, but didn't say a thing. Her head was too fried to think up an appropriate insult. Her hands left his chest and folded behind her head, and she started to roll her ass in big, lapping motions, pressing harder and tighter down on Harry's face.

Harry had to admit – this felt really good. His groin was on fire, and the sensation of Hit-Girl shivering under his touches was a psychological boost like no other. He stroked further and further backwards until his hands were basically on her butt, and Hit-Girl still didn't raise any objections. His thumbs kissed the hems of her tights. He squeezed and clenched his thighs even tighter when he felt the soft, pillowy give. Hit-Girl pumped faster, faster, riding his face so hard that he could feel the hot damp spreading from her pussy. She huffed and puffed loudly, her yelps growing higher in pitch.

"Stupid…pervy…Harry!" Hit-Girl wheezed. "How do you even…function…with desires like these? Nngh!"

Suddenly, Hit-Girl clamped down hard. Her ass engulfed his entire face. He felt a twitching over his mouth, felt the damp spread even wider. When droplets started to fall into his mouth, his eyes widened, but he didn't try to move her. He just squeezed her thighs in a slow, massaging rhythm while she drank air into her lungs.

At last, Hit-Girl pulled herself up from Harry's face. Strings of nectar clung between her thighs: the seat of her tights was drenched black. She parked her hands on her hips and stepped off Harry, staring fixedly at a wall. Most of her face was the shade of beetroot.

Harry sat up and wiped his face. Suddenly, Hit-Girl swiveled, glaring down at him with a big, savage grin.

"S-So!" she gushed. "You're that much of a pervert, huh? All you wanna do is guzzle my cum all day and night. You just wanna lie under my ass or my feet and tend to my every need. That's your biggest fantasy, right?"

Harry put on his glasses. As he stood, Hit-Girl's lips and eyes twitched. She was so flustered that he imagined steam rising from her skin. "Actually," he said, "my biggest fantasy is having sex with you while you cosplay as a superhero."

Hit-Girl's knees shook. Her expression didn't change, but she made a crooning noise deep in her larynx. The light faded from her eyes.

Harry gasped as Hit-Girl sagged sideways, fainting in the middle of his apartment. He caught her and placed her gently on the sofa, making sure she was unharmed before stepping back. He sighed, blue-balled and frustrated, but content to watch Hit-Girl sleep for a minute. With her eyes closed and the coiled-up stress gone from her face, she looked almost princess-like in her beauty – but something was lost. Harry liked her teasing faces, the way her eyes lit up as she bullied him.

Harry leaned over Hit-Girl, his heart thumping quickly as he reached out and brushed a hand through her hair…across her cheek… She squirmed faintly, and he withdrew just before her eyes opened again. It took her a moment to remember where she was.

Harry wheeled back as Hit-Girl sprang from the sofa and to her feet. Breathing heavily, she met his stare…and hiked an eyebrow all the way up.

"Sex, huh?" she asked. "Have you ever had sex before?"

"Have you?" Harry asked levelly.

Mindy looked like she might faint again, but instead she strode past him toward the apartment door. "I need to get something from the hallway. Don't move one inch, Harry!"

She left. Harry wondered if she was going to come back. His fears were baseless: before the door could close, Hit-Girl re-entered, swinging a backpack from her right hand. Was she planning to stay the night!?

"It just so happens that I brought something with me. One minute!" Again, Hit-Girl disappeared – this time into the bathroom. Harry crossed his arms and looked at the floor. What on earth was she up to? A minute later, the bathroom door burst open.

Hit-Girl posed in a catgirl costume, hands raised in the air like a kitty cat, winking and smirking wide, swishing her butt up into the air. The skirt did almost nothing to cover her asscheeks, and her frilly white panties were on display. Her belly glistened with sweat, and so did the tops of her breasts.

"Ta-nyaaa!" Hit-Girl chirped. "How is it, Harry? Is it everything you ever dreamed of?" She cackled and walked towards him in a boxing stance, jabbing his chest lightly with her 'paws'. She'd left the big cat-gloves out of the equation, her hands free to tease him. When Harry grabbed her wrists, she stopped and stared. "What's gotten into you, Harry?"

He glowered down at Hit-Girl and said, in a sharp, desperate voice, "Let's have sex."

Hit-Girl coughed. "What?"

"We both want to. You're a virgin too, aren't you? And I already helped with your fantasy."

Sweat rolled down Hit-Girl's face. "That wasn't…"

"You came on my face!"

Hit-Girl looked like she was screaming internally. Harry let go of her wrists…only to grasp her waist and pull her closer to him. As she squirmed, he worked up the courage to grab her soft, perky asscheeks and squeeze into them. Hit-Girl was crimson, obviously trying to come up with some rebuttal, some cutting insult, and obviously failing. Her mind drew a blank. For the first time, Harry was in control.

When he hovered his mouth over hers, Hit-Girl said, "Ah?"

And when he kissed her, she said, "Mmp-!"

And then she was kissing back. Her eyes narrowed, and she curled a slender arm around his neck to lift herself onto her tiptoes. She sucked on his lips as clumsily as he sucked on hers – their first real kiss. They only broke apart for breath, ropes of drool hanging between their gasping mouths, before crashing together again. Harry rolled a nervous hand up Hit-Girl's side to the swell of her breasts, squeezing her left one gently. She didn't protest, but explored his own taut abdomen with both hands, tugging random shirt buttons apart. When his shirt finally hung open, he threw it off and grabbed Hit-Girl's wrists again, guiding her hands forcefully to his bulge.

When Hit-Girl felt the pulsing size of his cock inside his pants, she went stiff and still for a moment. "Huhh… What did you put in your pants, Harry..?" she said shakily, but as she squeezed his bulge and felt its heat, she realised it was totally real. "Ah… No wonder you're a virgin. You're a freak-mmpph…" Another kiss cut her off. Harry hooked an arm under her butt and lifted, planning to carry her into the bedroom like he'd seen in so many movies…

…only to realise that human beings were heavy, and he was no athlete. As he set Hit-Girl down again, she snickered and tugged his waistband, guiding him into the bedroom herself. She looked stunning in her catgirl outfit, her butt swishing with every step. She urged him to lie on the bed, and stood over him with hands on hips, a smug smile on her face.

"I've got you right where I want you, Harry…"

Harry could barely speak: his lungs worked overtime. "So…we're going to-?"

"Take off your pants."

Harry held her gaze for a long moment. She put on a brave face, but the tremble in her voice betrayed a deep nervousness. She was barely holding it together. He unbuttoned his pants and tugged them down, revealing his boxers and letting his bulge surge forwards a little more. Hit-Girl pursed her lips as she settled onto her knees, peering at his throbbing boner with her hands on his thighs.

"Wow. How big are you, Harry?"

"You'll have to…find out for yourself."

Something flickered in Hit-Girl's eyes. "Did you hear that in a porno? You really are hopeless, Harry." Instead of reaching for his boxers, Hit-Girl surged upwards – and crawled onto him. He shivered as her hands groped his hips, his chest, his shoulders…as her slim body covered his, straddling his waist with her silky thighs and resting her forehead against his own. "Because you're a porn addict, you think you know about women? That's kinda pathetic, Harry." She snorted – and then rolled back her eyes and flapped her tongue from her open mouth. "Ahn! Fuck! Fuck me harder, Harry! I'm such a slutty little piggy, I need it harder!" She gasped squeaking breaths, rocking back and forth over him, dripping saliva from her tongue onto his mouth. "I'm cumming with my asshoooole!" She looked at him again, and licked a slow circle around her mouth, and withdrew her tongue. "Were you expecting something like that?"

Harry exhaled sharply. Hit-Girl bowed her head to look under her chest and tummy – at the bulge now straining at the fabric of Harry's boxers. She met his eyes again.

"That really got to you, huh?" Hit-Girl winked – and then slipped back down between his legs. Her hands cupped his bulge, jostling it faintly in its restraints, amused by the way it swayed and bounced when she shook it. Harry moaned on his back, which Hit-Girl seemed to find hilarious. Even so, she was obviously anxious about being so close to his groin. She held her breath as she hooked two fingers under his boxers and sloooowly stretched them down. Her eyes glittered as his cock slid free, inch by inch: a vast shelf of vein-riddled meat slowly emerging. "Ah…"

Hit-Girl yelped when she passed the halfway point – and Harry's cock erupted from its restraints. His cock unfurled against the air, rocketing up to full mast in a few dense throbs, until his foot-long fuckrod towered over Hit-Girl's head. She stared up at it in shock and awe.

"No wonder you never got a girlfriend. No one's this much of a freak…"

"You are," Harry said.

Hit-Girl clenched her fists…and jabbed Harry's cock. He yelped as his dick swung backwards, slapping his ribs and squirting a rope of precum that dampened the bedsheet beside his head. "You're walking a fine line between heaven and hell, Harry," Hit-Girl promised. "Which will it be?"

Harry trembled and laid back, trying to relax. Hit-Girl giggled. At last, she slid a hand under Harry's meat and lifted it. She couldn't wrap her fingers all the way around, but she pumped his cock firmly – never looking away from his eyes. She even batted his meat against her face, just to feel its texture. When he throbbed and launched another fresh jet of pre high into the air, and it splattered down on Hit-Girl's hair and back, she only hummed and pumped harder.

"How does it feel?" she asked.

Harry gave a shaky exhale. Speech was too difficult, especially as Hit-Girl dug her free hand between his heavy balls and started to grope around. "Ahn…"

"Maybe I should make you suck your own cock. Wouldn't that be fun, Harry? Or I could take pictures and sell them online. I'd make a fortune from this thing."

"O-Or you could suck it."

Hit-Girl pushed a lock of her purple wig hair over her ear. "I…I could. B-But why should I put this big, gross, smelly thing anywhere near my—"

"You got your knowledge from porn, too, didn't you?"

Hit-Girl's words caught in her windpipe. She swallowed and frowned – and squeezed his meat painfully tight. "Hell it is." She started to jackhammer his cock, her expression turning vicious as she pumped his meat two-handed. Harry tossed his head back and wailed as the sensation overwhelmed him, losing his mind with pleasure. Hit-Girl wasn't going to stop until he blew a load, that much was clear.

"P-Please," Harry begged, but Hit-Girl wasn't listening. She snarled and pressed her mouth against the underside of his cock, dragging her teeth along the hyper-sensitive cumvein, jacking him off with all her strength. Even her tits got involved, pressing against his base and balls as she bounced into her strokes. She was too strong! Harry knew he couldn't hold on. He whimpered-

And exploded. His brain turned white as hot, rich seed volcanoe'd from his tip, hosing almost a foot into the air before slopping down onto Hit-Girl's head and Harry's stomach and chest. Hit-Girl gave a small moan, awed by the sheer volume of Harry's load, quivering under each harsh slap of semen. Her hand kept on throttling his cock – until his stream faded to a spluttering dribble oozing down the front of her cosplay. She looked down at her ruined costume and groaned, peeling at the fabric with her nails. Harry was too dazed to speak, but he raised his head in time to see Hit-Girl freeing her stiff, pink nipples.

"Gross," she murmured, swiping at the ropes of cum clinging to her belly. "Are you some kind of cyborg..? Or a mutant? Either way, Harry, you're a freak." Her eyes filled with cruelty, but her voice quivered with pleasure. She teased him by lifting a glossy glob of cum on her fingers, sniffing at it, rolling out her tongue…only to slap the jizz on Harry's leg and laugh out loud. "What, you actually thought I'd eat it? No way! You're such a dirty guy…"

Harry groaned. His cock sagged a little over his left thigh, but it wasn't going soft. Hit-Girl noticed it, too: her eyes widened.

"H-Hey…shouldn't you be done by now? Don't tell me you're still… Ah!" She stared in horror – and awe – as Harry's meat throbbed back to full mast, pointing at the ceiling once again.

Harry sat up, and his cock swung down, roping one last shot of semen over Hit-Girl's face. The rope clung over her mouth. Almost subconsciously, she flicked out her tongue and scooped the cum inside – and before she realised what she was doing, she swallowed. Her eyes went wide. Almost as though to hide her embarrassment, Hit-Girl grasped Harry's meat and crammed his cockhead into her mouth.

As Hit-Girl started to suck, Harry groaned and rested a hand atop her head, guiding her back and forth. She bulged her cheeks around his vast, pulsing slab, hungrily stuffing her mouth so full that only the slightest squirts of jizzy drool could escape from her lips. She hummed happily as she plunged her mouth up and down, plopping her sopping maw off his head only to bury herself down on it once again. A slew of naughty clops and squelches rose from her racing lips, both hands pumping his meat outside her mouth with firmer and firmer tugs and wrings.

This was the stuff of dreams. Harry saw stars. His mouth opened, closed, opened again – producing the faintest of dazzled groans and moans as Hit-Girl plugged his cock back and forth in her mouth, pushing his glans into her gums and along the roof of her mouth, lubing his shaft with spittle… As Harry's expression melted into pure pleasure, Hit-Girl's eyes narrowed in sadistic glee – almost as though seeing him in ecstasy was a bigger thrill than watching his pain and embarrassment. Hit-Girl pushed a lock of dark hair from her eyes, never ceasing her back-and-forth slurps, globs, and plops.

A web of slime soon hung from Harry's massive schlong, ropes of goo wobbling and snapping and splashing on the floor. Hit-Girl drew back and clasped his cockhead between her teeth, humming gentle laughter as she flicked and rolled her tongue all over his pre-squirting tip. Once her mouth was full, she peeled off of his cock and opened wide, showing off the white goo nearly overflowing her lips. She swirled her tongue through the strong-tasting slop, then touched two fingers to her neck, shut her mouth, and swallowed. Her throat flexed gently, and Harry heard a soft 'ullg~' as his cum went down. Hit-Girl grinned at him until he touched her bottom lip, guiding her mouth open so he could see her clean tongue. Her mouth was totally empty. She laughed again, winked, and flicked her tongue against his hand.

"Well, Harry? I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what-…" Harry gulped when she raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Th-that."

"Yeah. That." Hit-Girl straightened up and rested her chin on his collar, glowering up into his eyes. Two fingertips came to rest on the slimy bridge of his monstercock, tracing the finger-thick veins from base to tip – tucked between her athletic thighs. "Don't you wanna do it?"

"I-I said I did, didn't I?"

Hit-Girl huffed confidently, though the waver remained in her eyes. "In that case…" She tugged her tiny, skimpy, catgirl-suit panties aside to reveal her slender pussy. Harry stared in amazement. Her womanhood was completely hairless and looked so soft and warm that he wanted nothing more than to plunge into it. But his cock was directly below her pussy, riding between her thighs and out behind her tush. He could see how big he was compared to her thin womanhood: she saw it, too, and shuddered at the insane size difference.

"W-Will you be okay?" Harry asked, even as he grasped Hit-Girl's hips and started to rock his cock back and forth between her squeezing thighs. She hummed and tickled around his base, lifting his balls on her silky palms and letting them drop. She nodded, too excited to speak. When he drew back to brace his pink cockhead against Hit-Girl's entrance, her breathing became even sharper, even more ragged than before. She seemed to be fighting herself, clenching her fists by her sides, trying not to run away from the enormity poised to barge inside…

Harry met her gaze and stood, turning, guiding her down onto the bed. Once she was on her back, he laid his cock on her tight tummy and stroked it back and forth in a demonstration of size. She trembled, watching his cockhead from over her perky little tits, scrunching her suit's fabric against her waist.

"D-Don't you dare tease me, Harry," she husked. "You're not allowed…to do that…"

Harry was enjoying this way too much to relent. He grasped Hit-Girl's thighs and lifted, manipulating her flexible body so her legs lay beside her torso, calves beside her head. She glared at him, huffing and puffing pouty little breaths but doing nothing to stop him. His cumvein coursed against her naked pussylips, making her squirm with each stroke.

Once his balls were touching her asscheeks, Harry stopped. His cock rested weightily on Hit-Girl's stomach, almost all the way up to her chest. "See how deep it's gonna go?" he asked.

"Sssstopppp…" Hit-Girl crooned, breaking eye contact and looking off to one side. "You're terrible, Harry."

Harry smiled dizzily as he dragged his hips back, bringing his cockhead to Hit-Girl's pussy once again. He couldn't believe it: he was about to enter her. He'd dreamed of this more times than he could count, but none of his fantasies compared to the real thing. He was tempted to pinch himself – to make sure he wasn't dreaming – but wasn't willing to take the risk. Dream or not, this was perfection, and he wanted to make it last.

He pushed forward. Hit-Girl squeaked as his cockhead started to spread her pussylips, stretching her wider and wider with each slow centimetre. She pursed her lips in a puffing 'o' of shock, and her shoulders spiked upwards as every muscle in her body grew tense. "G-Gonna cramp!" she hissed, wriggling her hips.

Harry didn't know what she meant at first – but then he released her thighs, which flopped down over the edge of the bed. Hit-Girl gave a relieved sigh. "Sorry," Harry said.

"Guhhh…"

Hit-Girl couldn't concentrate enough to give him a proper reply. She panted for air, her small chest heaving as her pussy clamped and clenched around Harry's massive cock. She slid a hand down her belly and clutched his meat where it entered her, squeezing tightly as though to confirm that he was inside her – to feel where their bodies converged. He started to pump the first few inches slowly, sweat pricking his neck and back. Hit-Girl's face was so dazed, so needy, that he felt a desperate urge to kiss her again. When he leaned down, though, Hit-Girl's eyes flared savagely – and she bit his neck, growling into his skin.

"Wh-what the hell?" he hissed, tears of pain springing to his eyes. Reflex made him buck against her, driving his cock even deeper – and now tears were pouring down Hit-Girl's face, too. He clamped an arm around her back and started to fuck her, pounding her sloppy cunt with rough slaps and pops, making her hiss and gargle. She grasped his back and butt, raking with her nails, pulling him deeper even as she whined in pain. Harry mounted her properly, throwing his weight up onto the bed and bearing down on Hit-Girl with furious thrusts. His balls clopped closer to her glossy, stretched cunt with every pump.

They twisted each other's coils tighter and tighter, mixing pain with pleasure, neither quite sure what they were doing and each unable to stop. Hit-Girl stopped biting his neck and kissed him hard. Their tongues met in violent lashes. When they surfaced for air, Hit-Girl wore an exression of anger, pain, and pleasure all rolled up in a sexually smug smirk. "How's it feel, Harry?" she cried. "Is it everything you dreamed of?"

"And more!" Harry barked. "I love you!"

That got a reaction. Hit-Girl's smirk vanished, replaced by a stare of pure shock. Then her eyes blurred, and she started to give high-pitched gasps of pleasure in time with his rampant thrusting. "Ah! Ah...! Stupid!"

Harry groaned in frustration and clasped Hit-Girl's head to his chest, raising his hips even higher than before, delivering thunderclap after thunderclap to her sopping pussy. When Hit-Girl came, she squeezed his shoulderblades and squealed into his pecs, convulsing beneath him, clamping around every inch of his monstercock. Her orgasm drove him off the edge: there was no coming back…

"Mindy-!"

"Harry-!"

He exploded inside her, washing her cervix with hosepipe blasts of jizz. Hit-Girl spasmed and twitched as he unloaded, spraying vastly more semen than he ever had before. Her belly actually swelled around his load, pushing outwards from her thin, defined midriff and turning faintly pink from the strain.

When Harry rolled off of Hit-Girl, cum gushed from her gaping pussy and down her trembling legs, slopping to the floor in a soup of ball-gunk. They lay side by side, staring at the ceiling, chests rising in alternate inhales and falling with pleasured sighs. For a long time, neither of them said a thing. They turned their heads to peer into each other's eyes, mouths open, dazzled…

Eventually, Hit-Girl wet her lips. She rested a hand on her cum-swollen middle and trembled with soreness. "Stupid Harry…probably got me pregnant…"

"Then I'll marry you."

"Stop saying such weird things." Hit-Girl looked at the ceiling again, her cheeks significantly redder. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you, too."

They went quiet again for a long time. The sweat cooled on their skin. Eventually, Hit-Girl's nostrils twitched – and she rose unsteadily from the bed, offering both hands to him. He grasped them and let her haul him up.

"We should clean this place up, huh?" Hit-Girl said. "Especially if I'm gonna be living nearby from now on."

"You're…what?"

"Didn't I say? I got a job in your office." Hit-Girl stepped closer and planted an elbow against his midriff. Her eyes crinkled with sadistic glee. "As your manager."

She snickered. "I hope you're ready for work tomorrow. I'm going to make you my personal assistant, Harrryyy. It'll be just like the old days at the dojo."

He could only groan in wry dismay.


	14. Yennefer

**Yennefer (from Witcher)**

* * *

"You really want to cheat on Geralt, don't you?" Harry said peacefully, sprawling face-down on Yennefer's bed. "Cold bitch."

Yennefer gave a contented grumble deep into the heft of Harry's right asscheek. She had removed her leathers and propped herself atop his left cheek, and the sheer mass of his body kept her balanced. "I can't help myself," the mage murmured, her voice muffled by overflowing flesh. She trickled her fingertips across the horizons of Harry's smooth balls, tucked back behind his thighs, and eeped with pleasure when they pulsed.

"Such unseemly behaviour for a lady," Harry teased her, reaching back to tousle his fingers through her dark hair. "What if the Conclave found out?"

Yennefer drew herself up reluctantly, peering over Harry's back, his tumble of black hair. "Then I would order them silent."

Harry sighed – and began to shift his hips, making his rump sway from side to side. Yennefer pursed her lips and stared, transfixed, at those buns wobbling for her. Harry was like an idol of masculinity and femininity in perfect balance. His body was strong and trained, and his penis was huge: a smooth, hefty rod that reached most of the way down his thigh, easily thicker than Yennefer's wrist. But his face was wildly beautiful, his hair perfect, his hips and rear shapely beyond Yennefer's wildest fantasies. He made her heart race, her nipples stiffen, the seat of her undergarments turn damp. He had affected her so from the day she first laid eyes on him, and little had changed since.

Little, except Yennefer's own body. She had bimbofied her body even further than it was with an astounding flourish, her chest swelling so that none of her old clothes fit. Her rear was twice the size of Harry's, so they couldn't pass through a doorway together without mashing their hips up close and tight.

Now she kissed his flesh again, then leaned back on her knees and smiled at her love. He plucked her off his rear and turned onto his back, peering at Yennefer over his taut pectorals. His member stirred, swelling with veins thicker than Yennefer's fingers. She could barely control her breathing in the face of Harry's arousal – his desire for her.

"Witch," he said. "Come."

Yennefer leaned forwards onto her hands and knees, crawling along the rumpled bedsheets toward Harry. She covered his body with hers, straddling his waist with her silky thighs and sitting on the bridge of his cock. It bloated upwards and outwards, along the curve of her asscrack, until it stood full and stiff behind her, throbbing with such potent lust that Yennefer felt like she was sitting in a sauna, drops of sweat pinpricking her pale skin. Harry reached up to her breast, and she touched his wrist gently as he fondled her enormous right teat. "You're perfect," she breathed. The words escaped her unbidden, and she gasped at her own profession. Harry paused, her stiff right nipple pinned beneath his fingertip, and smiled with all the warmth of a loving mother.

"I don't deserve that."

Yennefer began to move her hips, sliding her luscious rump back and forth on the bridge of Harry's cock. Tender breaths escaped his perfect lips while Yennefer explored his perfect chest and perfect shoulders with her hands. His perfect neck tensed when she kneaded it, and he raised his perfect chin when she lowered her head.

She kissed him. Deeply. Passionately. Her breasts squished over and around Harry's chest, engulfing his upper torso in her love. She trailed her fingers through his black hair, holding herself down on him until she needed to breathe. When their lips parted, a strand of saliva connected them, vibrating with their heavy breaths. Now even Harry looked worked-up, his cheeks pink and his gaze sensitive. Yennefer licked her lips.

"I'm not a Witcher's bitch anymore."

"You certainly aren't," Harry said. He sat up and curled an arm around her waist, kissing her again…but Yennefer broke away before she lost herself in his soft, molten lips. "Hmm?"

Yennefer shuffled back. She bit her lip when she felt his cock dragging beneath her womanhood – until it popped up and smacked the bottoms of her boobs. She grinned as she sank forwards, pressing her heavenly globes around his member, swallowing most of his enormity up in pillowy banks of pale flesh. She kissed his cockhead. "Puah." Harry gripped the bedsheets and exhaled, and Yennefer pinched the tip of his beautiful cock between her teeth, giving him a stare positively soaked in lust as she pressed her head down, deeper and deeper, taking him to her tonsils and then back to the cup of her lips, again and again, bulging her blushing cheeks around his girth.

"What a rare view," Harry purred, cupping her cock-stretched cheek in a palm. "I swear I've had a dream just like this…"

Yennefer hummed and tickled around the base of Harry's cock. Her tongue searched out as she swallowed him deeper, occasionally coughing and wincing. She had been training her gag reflex every night with Harry, but she still struggled to take him. He was a man among men, and by the time she'd swallowed his member halfway, her entire neck had widened in a big, trembling bulge.

"You shouldn't push yourself," Harry warned, but Yennefer was determined. She grunted and started to work her head up and down, glugging and gulping, spewing ropes of drool down the wizard's throbbing cock. Harry rolled his head back and moaned sweetly; she loved when he raised his voice in pleasure. Yennefer squeezed her boobs tightly with her biceps until they were blocking her way downwards: then she let go and scooted her hips back so her breasts spilled between Harry's thighs, sucking ferociously. She went up and down, grunting and slobbering and – generally making a lot of un-lady-like noises. Harry lifted his hips in a jerk of bliss, and then—

Yennefer's eyes widened when she felt the hot rush of semen down her throat. Her lips were close to his hilt, and jizz exploded between her teeth to crash across Harry's pelvis as he pumped jet after long jet of jizz into her stomach, flooding it instantly. Yennefer shoved a hand beneath herself and rubbed her clit desperately, dropping her weight forwards onto Harry's cock, trying to touch his pelvis with her lips. Glut! Gluttch! Glurrnch! Harry's chest heaved with ecstatic breaths, and he petted Yennefer's hair as he unloaded into her. Just as she felt her belly start to strain, though, he yanked her head up – wrenching her throat off of his cock in a slimy, gargling cascade – and blasted the rest of his load over her face and breasts.

Yennefer flinched under the steaming gush, puking cum even as Harry painted her pink face, sweaty boobs, and taut tummy white. A few shots launched over her shoulder and slapped to the floor several metres behind her. Yennefer couldn't breathe! She gulped and gargled, but the load was too fierce, and—

Suddenly, it was over. Harry dribbled the last few spurts of jizz over Yennefer's boobs, wringing his member in both hands. Yennefer wiped her eyes, then licked around her mouth, and then began to scoop Harry's cum off her pale skin and into her mouth. He smiled at the depraved sight. Even though he'd just unleashed a cumload no other man could dream of, his cock was still rock-hard. He cupped Yennefer's trembling tummy in a hand. Her middle was slightly distended from the sheer volume of cum she had just swallowed, and made a sloshing sound when he pushed on it.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"I…I want to be bigger," Yennefer said, after swallowing a particularly thick glob of delicious cream. "Mmn..!"

"Is it really that tasty?"

"It's yours," Yennefer said. That was answer enough. Harry grasped her hips and flipped her onto her hands and knees, then leisurely arose. He strode gracefully around to the foot of the bed and peered down at Yennefer's exposed rear, hands on his hips. Yennefer was burning up in her own lust. She buried her face in the sheets and gave a low moan – only to gasp when Harry returned his hands to her body.

He kneaded Yennefer's asscheeks, rolling his thumbs through swathes of soft flesh, while the witch purred and lifted her hips higher. She bit the bedsheets and gnawed, electrified by her own anticipation. She wanted to beg Harry to hurry up and fuck her, but she controlled herself – barely – by clamping her jaw tightly shut and twisting the silk sheets under her fists.

At last, Harry pressed his cockhead against her asshole. Yennefer gasped arched her back, desperate to feel him inside her. He spread her cheeks a little wider…and then, inch by inch, he penetrated. Yennefer rumbled in delight. Harry's girth stretched her asshole wide, making her squirm and whimper in pain as much as in pleasure. At first he only pushed, inserting his beautiful cock slowly, testing her depths. They had done this enough times that they both knew Yennefer could take him balls-deep, but Harry insisted in feeling Yennefer wrap around him bit by bit, watching her tender shivers and clenches, listening to her moans…

And finally, with half his cock inside, Harry leaned over Yennefer and grasped her hair, tugging her head back slightly. She released the silk from her mouth, revealing the wide damp patch she had drooled into, and moaned into the air. "Harry..! My love..!"

"My love," Harry replied – and started to fuck her. Yennefer's eyes rolled back in pleasure as the stud began to rock his smooth body against hers, plunging his monstercock in and out with gorgeous claps and squelches. Her left hand sought across her tummy, and she crooned when she felt the bulge of his member inside her. She caressed it lovingly as it delved back and forth, her moans wavering as pleasure tugged at the edges of her sanity. This was the truest bliss she had ever known – basking with her love, taking him inside her, giving him as much pleasure as he gave to her. Harry's breaths sped up as he pounded Yennefer's ass, rocking her obscene body on the queen-sized bed, still fondling her rump with his free hand.

Suddenly, Harry gave her ass a smack. Yennefer yelped out loud and tried to look back, but Harry tugged at her hair forcing her to stare dead ahead with her rippling, flexing throat bared to the air. "Hnn..!" she moaned. "I love you..!"

Harry slapped her other cheek and grinned, enjoying the view. "The feeling, babe," he said, and SLAMMED his cock balls-deep, "is mutual."

Yennefer croaked in bliss – and came instantly. Her pretty pussy clenched and spasmed, and she squirted her sweet nectar all over Harry's bloated balls as he swayed against her rump, pancaking her ass over and around his hips like a big, plump platform. He rested against her until she stopped panting, and released her hair. As her head sank down into the sheets, Harry caressed her neck and shoulders – and lowered his body over hers, until his lips brushed her ear.

"Shall we move on from the foreplay?" he whispered. Yennefer quivered and nodded. Harry smiled – and then hooked his arms under her thick thighs and heaved, lifting Yennefer off the bed and into the air. He started to RAM her ass without mercy, pumping upwards into her guts and striking her belly out in magnificent bulges! Yennefer's tits flung against the air, clapping together, slapping down on her upper belly and even hitting her chin when they sprang up. She gurgled and tossed her head back, resting it on Harry's shoulder, her eyes wide and trickling tears of bliss.

"Y-Yess..!" she wailed. "Harder, my love, harder—nnghh..!" Harry's hips accelerated, working up a CLAP-CLAP-CLAP beat against her asscheeks, spanking her pussy with his balls. A stew of shiny nectar strung between his swinging cumtanks and Yennefer's womanhood, strings of juice stretching and snapping and splattering on the floor and bedsheets. Even Harry's ass started to clap from the sheer power of his thrusts. Yennefer turned her head from side to side on his shoulder, crying out, wringing her left hand through Harry's hair while her right fondled her breasts, slipping and sliding across the sweaty surface of her titanic udders. "Harder..!"

Harry obeyed her command. One moment Yennefer was in the air, being brutalised from beneath, and the next she was pressed under Harry, her ass high in the air, her cheek squished to the floor as he hammered down into her sloppy asshole. Her boobs squished back between her knees, jiggling under Harry's thundering thrusts: the impacts spread from her asscheeks to her cum-swollen belly to her boobs, as though her entire body was just a shock receptor for Harry's overpowering cock. He mauled her asscheeks under his hands and groaned as he pounded her, literally fucking her into the ground with every last inch of his humongous fuckrod. If any of Yennefer's friends had witnessed this scene, they would have thought Harry was trying to kill her, but he knew she could take it.

Yennefer reached around her tits and up her stomach until her fingertips brushed her clit, masturbating as Harry pounded her into a shuddering, gurgling, wobbling wreck. SCHLOP-SCHLOP-POP-SCHLOP! Her asshole tugged on his cock, vacuum-tight, pulled slightly outwards each time he wrenched back. Suddenly he heaved forth and planted his hips deep into the squishy valley of her rear, arching his back in ecstasy. Yennefer heard him moan—

And then it began. The hot, thunderous pumps smacking deep into her guts, flooding her with rich and potent spunk. She heard his cumshots sloshing inside of her, rushing through her intestines and into her stomach, swelling her belly even further. Yennefer felt a rush up her throat, and clenched her teeth tightly together. It didn't help: cum erupted from her nose in twin jets, slashing across the floor. When she saw that, she gave up entirely. Her mouth jerked open, and she puked a tide of cream so powerful that it sprayed under one side of the bed and slopped out the other side. Harry kept swaying over her, eyes tightly shut in pleasure, unleashing his pent-up lust into the gargling slut. Her belly kept swelling, overflowing her breasts and pressing on her thighs, a huge, wobbling cumtank that gurgled and glunked noisily.

At last, Harry staggered back. His cock burst from her asshole in a glistening surge – and cum geysered out of Yennefer, pouring over her body until she was thoroughly coated in cream. Harry sat on the edge of the bed, panting for air, wiping sweat from his face as his beloved cum-container slid slowly forwards, sprawling on her bloated belly and massive tits like her very own waterbed, spraying cum from both ends.

Later, the two lovers sprawled on the bed together. Harry lay behind Yennefer, his arms wrapped around her huge, gurgling cum-tummy. Yennefer's breathing was ragged and heavy, her shoulders rising and falling with each sensitive wheeze, but she trickled her fingertips over Harry's arms and squished her butt back against his groin all the same.

"Were you holding back?" she whispered. When Harry didn't answer, Yennefer bumped her shoulders back against him. "Next time, don't."


	15. Lara Croft

**Lara Croft (from Tomb Raider)**

* * *

Harry was struggling to keep his mind out of the gutter as he followed his partner into the Aztec temple. He'd been alone with Lara Croft before, but this time she was wearing her skintight uniform. He followed behind her, deep in shadows, watching his partner as she strolled. He couldn't look away from Lara's thick, round ass shifting within her skintight suit. He had to wonder – was she wearing anything underneath? The fabric dug into her cameltoe as her ass rocked hypnotically from side to side, clearly outlining the shape of her pussy. Eventually she stopped and glanced at Harry over a shoulder, and he shivered as he looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Looks like it's abandoned," she said out loud. "This place is creepy. You think all these things were alive at some point?"

Harry joined Lara. The displays contained huge specimens frozen in state: prehistoric monsters bigger than any animal he'd seen. He bit his lip as he walked between the cases, imagining the long-dead creatures' eyes following him.

"It's a mad scientist's wet dream," he said, trying to sound casual. "We need to find the relic – these are meant to distract potential crooks from the main goal."

"Sure," said Lara. "We're definitely not crooks." She stretched her arms above her head and groaned. "I was really hoping we'd find it. We've been looking for a month, and this must be the tenth time this has happened." She sighed.

Harry went to put a hand on her shoulder, but nerves stopped him at the last second, and he awkwardly patted her arm instead. "Yeah, but we'll find it some other time. I'm new to this and even I know you're a good tomb raider." _I want to be your womb raider though._ "It's not like there's anyone still around who wants to use this relic to raise the undead."

"There's always bad people trying to find a way to do bad stuff," Lara said grumpily, and marched away. Harry followed at a distance. He tried not to stare at her butt again, but it was just…well, impossible. Lara had a world-class booty, swinging this way and that whenever she so much as took a step. Harry found it hard to believe she could be stealthy with that thing attached to her, but once he saw her in action, it made perfect sense. Her entire body was a machine geared for fighting: sleek and strong, conditioned to move in perfect silence or to deliver flying kicks to bad guys' jaws. Harry followed her into a large ornate room, where she immediately began to rifle through crevices and crannies, looking for something – anything – that might point them toward the relic's location.

"It's hopeless," Lara said after a while, and planted her tush on a ledge. "All that work for nothing."

"Well…that's a danger of the job," Harry said. He felt a little helpless here: Lara was far more experienced, and he didn't have her keen eye for evidence. When she flopped back across the platform with her arms outstretched, he fidgeted awkwardly, attracted to the way her suit clung to her breasts. Lara must have noticed his silence: she looked at him and frowned…until her gaze fell to his groin, and she witnessed the huge bulge working its way down his leg. Her lips parted in mute shock, and before Harry could cover up, she sat up straight.

"Holy shit, Harry!"

"Whuh-whuh-whuzzup with you?" He pressed his thighs together, panicking as Lara arose and marched toward him. She brazenly squatted before him and prodded his bulge, sending a shiver of bliss up his spine. "H-Hey, what are you–?"

"Is this thing real?" Lara asked shamelessly, meeting his gaze. He'd dreamt of this view: looking down on her from above, her ass popping out, thick thighs supporting her weight as she inspected his bulge. "Holy shit," she said again, and curled her hand around his bulge, pumping it up and down. "Okay, big boy – let's see just how big you really are."

Harry wasn't sure how to act, what to say. He could barely even breathe, let alone respond to Lara's affections. As his boner swelled down the leg of his suit, he groaned and said, "Sh-should we really be doing this…here..?"

"No times like the present, Harry." Lara sounded distracted. All of her attention was fixed on the obscene slab throbbing before her hungry brown eyes. Her tongue raced across her lips, and she leaned in ever so slowly to blow a hot breath against his cock.

His monster throbbed, and a long rip shot down his leg, exposing thick white meat. Lara crooned in excitement, already stroking her thick left thigh near her pronounced cameltoe. She stroked him harder and faster, causing his stealth suit to rip more with each passing second. Harry could only gasp and moan as Lara jacked him off, unable to wrap her fingers all the way around his insane girth. The realisation only made her hornier. At last, she stuffed two fingers deep into her cunt - pressing the fabric of her suit into her sopping pussy and whining through clenched teeth as she masturbated. Soon she was leaning against his semi-exposed meat, huffing and puffing, her eyes bleary and needy, staring up at Harry in raw need. Harry was taken aback. He didn't want this to end – all his dreams were coming true – but he also felt like a rabbit in the headlights. What was he even supposed to do?

"Don't think about it," Lara said as though reading his mind. "Just…do whatever comes natural. You'll figure it out. Ha…" With that, the brunette beauty squeezed his meat and tugged it out of his suit, freeing his footlong monstercock with a sharp pull. His cockslab unfurled and smacked her in the face, making her cry out in joy and pump him harder and faster, resting his meat on her upturned face so one eye was hidden below his girth. She was actually drooling, spittle gleaming on her lower lip and chin as she worshipped Harry's massive schlong, feeling it pulsing on her face… With each throb, blobs of precum oozed from his tip and fell onto her jiggly ass, sliding into the crevice between her cheeks. She swayed her rump idly and kept on plunging her cunt, desperate for release.

"Lara, you're amazing," Harry said huskily. He felt like his brain cells were draining into his dick. "You sure you're okay with this?"

"Oh…more than okay. I'm ecstatic."

"Good. That's…" Harry decided to stop speaking for a while, and cupped Lara's cheek in his hand. Touching her without reserve was a special kind of bliss, almost as good as feeling his cock on her face, and he started to roll his hips slowly back and forth. She hummed and kissed his underside, which made him tense and his cock buck up into the air before SLAPPing back down. Lara shivered.

"Fuuuck."

"You're drooling…" Harry wiped her chin gently, a lopsided smile on his face. Maybe this was nothing more than a wet dream. Even if it was, he intended to drill these sights, these sensations, into his long-term memory. He pinched himself. "And I'm not dreaming."

"Of course you're not," Lara said. "If I was a dream, could I do this?" She rolled out her pink tongue and trickled it along his urethral bulge, humming as she savoured his taste, his aroma… Her nostrils twitched as she sniffed his meat, taking depraved pleasure in the dizziness his musk brought on. Her eyes were watering now, but she continued her slooow, tender lick up the underside of his shaft, creeping slowly toward his tip. Of course, his cock was so big that, even when she leaned all the way back, she couldn't hope to reach his massive glans – so she licked her lips and grinned at Harry around his throbbing girth.

"Uh…yeah," Harry said nervously, trying to disguise just how sensitive and mind-melted Lara's tongue had left him. "Yeah, a dream could do that. You're gonna have to do more than that to prove you're not."

Smooth, Harry, he thought.

Lara snickered. "That was so dorky." She grasped his base with one hand and cupped the other under his huge, hanging balls, fondling him with tight scrunches, biting her lip in a gap-toothed expression of desire. She was practically glowing with lust, visibly dizzy, her fingers trembling. She couldn't believe how much meat she was holding. A prime steak, just waiting to have the juice sucked out of it… her thighs clenched together and she gave a muted squeak of joy when he pushed his fingers through her brown hair.

"Well," he said, putting on his 'suave' voice. "This dork's about to make you scream."

Lara snorted again – but this time her face was bright red, her breaths quick and ragged. She groaned as Harry stepped back, dragging his cock over her forehead until his giant glans bobbed before her eyes. She immediately started to masturbate again, squishing and schlicking through her suit with two curling fingers.

"Haa…what're you gonna make me do, Harry Potter?" she asked, deciding to play along with the pornstar dialogue.

Harry hesitated. "I dunno. I hadn't thought that far ahead."

She cackled. "Come here." Before Harry knew what was happening, Lara cupped his cockhead in a sleek hand and breathed over it, washing a big, hot gust of air around his sensitive tip. Harry grunted, and the next THROB pushed a thick glob of precum out of his schlong. The white cream dangled, roping lower and lower as it swung back and forth. Lara watched it descend…and then caught it in a hand. "Can't let this go to waste," she said cheerily, and lifted his splooge to her lips. Harry gasped when she sipped his cum out of her palm, half-lidding her eyes, humming as she delicately, steadily filled her mouth with rich, warm spunk. Then she sucked her fingers one by one, closed her lips tight, and tipped back her head. She grasped Harry's wrist, and he shivered as she brought his fingers to her sleek neck.

Gulp.

Harry felt her neck pulse with the swallow, rolling his cum down her hungry throat. She guided his hand downwards, making him stoop towards her as she trailed his fingers down her collarbone…between her perky tits…all the way to her tight, hard belly. By then his mouth was pressed against her hair. She smelled so good… Even when Lara let go of him, he stayed where he was: wrapping an arm around her head and bundling her against his chest, breathing her scent…

"Okay, weirdo," Lara said, laughing as she pushed him away. "If you wanna sniff girls, do it in your own time."

"You were smelling my cock earlier."

"Touché." Lara flexed her fingers and gazed thirstily at Harry's cock, as rock-hard and humongous as ever. She seemed to be planning her next move. "Hey," she said at last. "Any suggestions?"

"I wanna put my dick between your asscheeks."

Lara blinked. "That was fast. Have you been thinking about that a lot?"

"Every day," Harry said weakly. "So, uh…would it be…okay to…"

Lara looked over her shoulder and swayed her massive booty from side to side. Her black-clad ass swung lazily, wobbling in her suit, shelves of heavenly goodness jutting out from her tight figure. At last, she dragged her spindly fingers down her left asscheek – squishing her own thick rump under her hand – and grinned. "I guess it is pretty big. Maybe big enough to go up against your cock." Lara rose from her squat and pushed against Harry, planting a palm on his chest and pressing him back, step by step, to the wall. His cock rubbed on her hip the whole time, subject to lazy, sloshing whaps from her rump. "What do you think?"

"I think…my dick can defeat your butt any day of the weak." Harry was at his wits' end. It was an immense struggle just to keep up with Lara. Was this what it felt like to become a man? Just as he thought that, Lara rocked her hip up against his cock, and he spurted a thick rope of cream that splattered on the floor several feet behind Lara. She looked back and grumbled about the waste before hiking a leg up high.

Like, really high.

Her heel rested on the wall over Harry's shoulder, her calf and thigh pinning him to the wall. She was so flexible that the strange position didn't seem to bother her at all: she kept on peering into his eyes, unflinchingly intense, her dark irises drilling into him. She pursed her lips and shuffled her hips from side to side, wobbling her rump over his cock until it slid into the crevice between her doughy cheeks. When he thought about hotdogging her asscheeks, he'd always imagined her on all fours, huffing and puffing while he pumped over her – he'd never even thought of this! He barely had time to grasp Lara's waist before she started to rock her hips back and forth, sawing her buns along the bridge of his footlong monstercock. Her tongue poked between her lips, and she watched Harry squirm with a cruel gleam in her eyes.

"You'll be gentle, won't you?" she asked silkily. "It's my first time."

"I-It is?" Lara was nineteen; Harry was eighteen. He'd always wondered if she'd been with a guy.

"Uhuh. Hard to do normal teen stuff when you're finding totems and fight baddies everyday. We don't pick up partners: we pick up scars." She smiled. "But, hey, we have a little time on our hands. Let's see what we can get done."

Harry gulped. All the time Lara was speaking, she never stopped moving her hips: working a slow, steady rhythm over his throbbing meat, milking spurts of pre out of his enormity. When he tipped his head back and moaned out loud, Lara smirked and kissed his neck. He tensed – and suddenly her nose was touching his, her big eyes glaring into his own, her breaths gracing his lips. He hesitated…then threw an arm around her waist, pushed forward, and kissed her. They locked lips hungrily, chest to chest, tight and intimate in a way Harry had never experienced before. He felt like he was melting into her body, giving himself to her, begging her to take more and more… When her tongue entered his mouth, he closed his eyes and focused on the sensation of her slick, agile muscle searching his mouth, dragging over his own tongue, coaxing him to join her in a curling, flicking dance between their crushed lips. And when they pulled apart…

"Whoa," Lara said. "Was that your first kiss, too?"

"It was."

"Neat." She nuzzled into his neck, brushing her teeth along his skin. "You know what else?"

"What?" Harry asked shakily.

"I think we're gonna have a lot of 'first's today." With that, she pressed her fingers on the wall over Harry's shoulders, hiked up her other leg, and smirked. She was clinging to the wall now, planting her feet next to Harry's hips so she could pump, rock, and roll her booty over his massive cock. He moaned again, ecstasy surging through him, threatening to overwhelm him as Lara humped the bridge of his shaft. Her asscheeks started off bouncing and jostling wildly, but as her powerful core muscles worked up a rhythm, they entered the flow and started to CLAP-CLAP-CLAP in her suit. Harry watched over Lara's head in awe as her buttcheeks smashed and clashed together, rippling together and apart like a work of booty art. That was…just too much, wasn't it?

"L-Lara," he stammered. "Hnngh…if you keep that up, I'll…I'm really gonna…"

"Gonna what, Harry? Gonna cum your brains out all over this dusty floor?"

"Y-Yeah..!"

Lara bit his neck – hard. Harry gasped in pain as she ravaged, savaged his cock with her wobbling ass, never giving him a moment of mercy. In fact, she sped up, crushing him to the wall with her chest while her hips rocketed back and forth, up and down in bashing, clapping, smacking pendulums! Harry held her head in one arm and her waist in the other, trying to establish some control over Lara and failing completely. She was a machine, assaulting his cock with all her might, wrecking his brain until his eyes glazed over and his mouth fell open.

"G-Gonna…gonna cum…oh God, Lara, I'm gonna—"

"Cumming-!" Lara squeaked, and when he looked down into her face he saw her eyes were rolled back, watering down her red cheeks as she pumped her hips into overdrive. Her ass became a blur, RAMMING down on his pelvis with superhuman strength. Paintings fell from the walls. Any ordinary man would have been suffering from an extreme case of 'smushed pelvis' by now, but Harry had the physiology to match. She clenched her teeth and crooned as she came. The SLAPs and CLAPs of her assault mingled with wet squelches as she drenched the groin of her suit, dragging her cameltoe up and down the veiny bridge of Harry's meat. "C-Cum with me!"

How couldn't Harry obey an order like that? He was on the edge anyway, clinging to a pole and whipping around like a flag in a buffeting storm of pleasure. Now he let go, surrendering himself to the wind, letting it carry him away!

The first jet of cum that launched from his cock nearly hit the opposite wall. He buried his face in Lara's hair and clung to her tight, hissing between his teeth as she gnawed and sucked on his skin. SPLRRRCH! SPLLRRCH! His cumshots blasted forth in humongous white streams, slapping across the dirty floor and making a gigantic mess. Lara, thrilled by the eruption, slammed down to the base of his cock and rested with her cunt squished against his pelvis, groaning into his collarbone, hanging limply from the wall as she came down from her high. Harry took over: he dug his hands into her asscheeks and started to work her over his cock, using her butt like a toy to prolong his huge orgasm. He panted for air, sagging in exhaustion even as he smushed Lara's doughy cheeks up and down, up and down...milking the last few, tremendous spurts out of his cock. By the time his load faded to a dribble, the floor was divided in two by a long line of cumshots. Lara's feet slipped from the wall, and she staggered lazily over to the ledge, sitting on its edge as she surveyed her handiwork.

"Mm," she said, smiling crookedly at the vast amount of cum on the floor. "I really got all that out of you?"

"Uhuh…you did…" Harry sat beside Lara, hips together, and tried to catch his breath. "Lara…I can't tell you how amazing that was…"

"You're saying I did a good job."

"You did a…great job." Harry looked into her eyes – then leaned across and kissed her again. This time was sweeter, savouring the touch of one another's lips. "Hah…"

"Ha. I notice…you're still hard. Are you magic?"

"Is stating the obvious one of your quirks." Harry grunted when Lara touched his dick, hyper-sensitive after cumming like a fire hydrant. She rolled her hand up and down, gathering up the pussyjuice she'd drooled all over his shaft, then licked her fingers one by one. "Does that actually taste good?"

"Don't ruin the moment, Harry. It tastes sexy; that's all that matters. Here." She stuck out her glistening pink tongue, and Harry sucked on it – peering into her needy eyes all the while. When he pulled back, he grinned.

"You want to keep going."

"Only if you want to."

"I only wanna keep going if you wanna keep going."

"Okay, this could get stupid. Let's end the stalemate by fucking each other."

"Agreed," said Harry.

There was a long pause. They watched each other carefully, each wondering who would make the first move. Eventually Lara rolled her eyes. "Do I need to do everything around here?" She leaned back on the ledge and spread her thick thighs, stoking her clit through the damp, stretchy fabric of her suit. "Here. See this?" She spread her fingers inside her pussy, making a divot between her quivering vulva. "You put your dick in this."

"I know how it works," Harry said as he arose, trembling all over, moving between Lara's legs. Looking down at her like this was a completely different experience than feeling her bucking up and down his shaft. Now the agency was his, and he wondered if he was up to the task. He lifted his cock up high – and dropped it on Lara's tight stomach. She grunted when it SMACKED her, clenching her abs, peering down at his twitching, bubbling cockhead through the valley of her huge tits. She swallowed, then met Harry's stare and smiled reassuringly – or as reassuringly as she could with his near-waist-thick monster weighing down on her.

"Just do what feels natural," she reminded him, and bit the crook of a finger as he started to thrust over her belly. Her abs felt like heaven, twitching and tensing beneath her skintight suit, like a washboard for his cock except not agonisingly painful. She cupped her breasts in her palms, nipples poking between her fingers, and tugged at her tender buds as Harry massaged his dick on her toned middle. Her tongue flicked across the brim of her lips. A line of drool glistened on her chin.

"You look like an angel," Harry mumbled – and instead of getting a snarky comment, he got a blush.

"You're not so bad-looking yourself," Lara said quietly. "You're the only person I trust enough to do this."

A pleasant thrill went through Harry's body. "The same goes for you. I-…I really like you. A lot."

"Like, 'love' like, or..?"

His heart skipped a beat. "Yeah. I love you, okay?"

She held his gaze and said, "I love you too." She reached out a hand, he grasped it, and they kissed passionately for a good long while. A long line of drool stretched between their lips when they pulled apart, leaving them both panting for air.

"Okay," said Harry. "Here goes. Tell me if it hurts, okay?"

"I'll tell you."

Harry drew back, rolling his urethral bulge over Lara's taut abs until his cockhead rested just over her cameltoe. She spread her pussylips again, huffing and puffing desperately, shifting on the wall for comfort. When Harry finally planted his tip against her twitching cunt, she arched her slender body, pushing her stomach up towards the ceiling as a bright, happy moan escaped her lips. She wanted this just as much as he did. Harry no longer hesitated. He knew what he needed to do.

It came naturally.

He pressed forwards, stretching Lara's pussy through the fabric of her suit, wearing the material like a flimsy, leaking condom. He took it slow, committing to memory the sight of Lara squirming, gasping, clawing the desk – and staring at him in total lust, total adoration. Even when the stretching grew so great that she was shaking her head from side to side, she didn't tell him to stop. "Mmgh..! Hhah!"

Lara's pussy was the most wonderful thing Harry had ever felt. Hot walls clenched and rippled around his cock, alternately resisting his push and trying to suck him deeper. Her calves gripped his waist, and then her knees, and then her thighs.

"Whoa," Harry said.

"Wh-Whuh…What..?" Lara managed to ask, fighting just to get her voice out. "What is it..?"

"Your belly…"

Lara winced, then looked down at her own stomach. She gasped. Her abs were pronounced clearly against the fabric of her suit, bulging around Harry's immense girth. She could see exactly how deep he was inside her, and the realisation made her squeal. Her eyes lost focus until Harry pinched her cheeks, making her look at him. "Hhhauh…so good…" she whined.

"You had enough?" Harry asked teasingly. His heart was racing a thousand miles an hour, his head swimming, but somehow he held himself together enough to toy with her. The opportunity was too good to resist. "I can pull out if you really want."

"N-No!" Lara cried, and squeezed her thighs around his hips as a fresh wave of bliss washed over her. "I can…still…take more."

"More, huh?" Harry hooked his arms tightly around her thighs, making sure his grip was good and firm. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

He RAMMED forward, slamming the rest of his cock balls-deep into Lara's sopping cunt. SCHLOP! Pussyjuice squirted from her vulva, dislodged from deep within by Harry's massive thrust. The bulge in her belly shot almost all the way up between her tits, and she hiccupped as her eyes rolled back in their sockets. Harry started to fuck Lara hard and fast, driving his monstercock all the way in and halfway out with each thundering blow. Their superhuman bodies were made for each other – perfectly compatible. No one would ever satisfy them anywhere near as much as each other. And through all this, impossibly, Lara's suit held together. No matter how hard he pummelled Lara's quivering, clenching cunt, his fabric condom refused to rip. Her pussy squeezed around his entire cock without the two ever coming into direct contact. SCHLOP-CLOP-SLAP-SCHLOP! He could feel her womb wrapped around his cockhead. He realised they could do whatever pornstar stuff they wanted to one another: their strong bodies would nullify the danger. Harry's balls swung and jostled, churning in overdrive, preparing a fresh load of jizz for Lara's hungry womb while she clung to his shoulders, her gigantic tits jiggling with every bone-quaking thust.

"Fuck, fuck, fucckgghh!" Lara squealed, her face drenched in tears and drool and sweat. Harry held a hand to her stomach, feeling the bulge rocking up and down, up and down inside her. Lara's mouth hung open, her eyes rolling out of focus as Harry clapped her giant buttcheeks over the edge of the wall. Plap, plap, smack, clap! Each goo-dislodging thrust into her obscenely stretched cunt made her cry out, her eyes tilting further and further back. "Harder, Harry-!"

"Harder?" he puffed. "I don't know if I can go any harder."

Lara grumbled and squirmed where she lay, twitching each time he bottomed out and sent a jolt through her entire body. The ripples went up her thighs, as though her long legs were shock absorbers. Precum spurted out between his plunging fuckrod and her vulva, slopping over the edge of the ledge and pooling on the floor as he wrecked her once-tiny pussy into a gaping, quivering pit. She clenched her teeth, wild-eyed, and thrashed her shoulders back against the ledge as she came around his monstercock, clenching and jerking, lifting herself up on her elbows, squirting around his pummelling cock. Harry was a little concerned for her safety by this point, but there was no way he could stop - not now, when he was so close to realising his deepest, most desperate desire. He SMACKED his hands down on Lara's thighs, then grabbed her hair and yanked her up toward him – mashing lips with her again as she trembled in the wake of her orgasm, hyper-sensitive to his merciless womb-punching.

"Guh! Huhhn! Fuuhuaaack! Cum inside me, Harry – cum, please cum!"

Suddenly Lara's legs clamped vice-tight around him, throttling his waist, pulling him into her. Rooted balls-deep in her clenching pussy, Harry groaned and squeezed her hair while she glared up at him, a challenge and a command. She couldn't wait any longer, and neither could he.

"Nngh!" Harry stopped resisting the pleasure. The floodgate burst, and he washed Lara's womb with an insane outpour of spunk. She trembled in his grasp as he flooded her, both of them panting for precious air, trembling, squirming, gushing. Lara came again with a high-pitched squeak, her tongue flopping from her mouth, shoulderblades arching out. She curled her toes against the back of Harry's legs as though trying to pull him even deeper, but he was already as deep as it was humanly possible to go. He squeezed her squishy asscheeks and grit his teeth against the overwhelming pleasure, watching Lara's belly swell around his thrashing, gurgling load. Her stomach bloated and bloated with his seed until the pressure was simply too great, and the excess exploded out of her cunt around Harry's throbbing, spraying fuckpillar, drenching his balls, his thighs, his feet in hot splooge.

He kept rocking against her long after he'd stopped cumming. His chin on her shoulder, he crooned into Lara's ear as she wheezed and groaned and staring dizzily at the ceiling, her tongue swirling lazily outside her mouth. Harry groped her asscheeks and kissed her neck, relaxing into her like a waterbed, resting his weary body on her cumflated stomach and soft chest. When he turned his face toward hers, she murmured incoherently – and sought his lips with her own. He kissed her. Their tongues swirled and wrestled between their suckling, smooching mouths. Cum oozed down Harry's legs by the bucketful as he made out with Lara, forgetting everything but her. Nothing else mattered.

At last, their lips plopped apart. Lara licked around her mouth and grinned at Harry, who sluggishly pulled out. Her brown eyes flickered down to watch his emerging shaft, delighted by the sight of all those slimy inches sliding out of her twitching, squeezing cunt. "Haa-…nnhf…" She wriggled, anticipating the moment his glans schlorped out of her…

Harry RAMMED back inside, making Lara howl with bliss. Energy seemed to crackle around his body, as he continued to fuck her hard. She threw her arms around him and held on tight, wailing as he hammered her like the devoted lover she was, grunting and gagging as her sweat turned to steam. She even humped upwards against him, mashing hips with Harry, urging him to pound harder, harder!

Harry couldn't hope to last for long - not with all that power surging through him. He moaned and erupted a second time, clogging Lara's womb with even more thick nutslop - until her tummy bloated even further. When he peeled his body off of hers, Lara was gurgling and babbling, her brunette hair standing on end, strands draped over her sweaty forehead. He wrenched all the way out and draped his dick on her swollen belly as cum poured out of her, gallons of gooey nut surging to the floor. Harry spent a few more thick spurts over Lara's thighs, then sat heavily on the ledge.

"So…are we, like, boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

The next morning, Harry awoke to a sharp pain. He grunted and groaned, squirming in bed, but he found he couldn't move. Then he opened his eyes and saw Lara nibbling on his neck, rubbing her nude body against his. Her massive rump swayed behind her, shifting idly from side to side as she nestled with her lover.

"Hey," she murmured, and looked back at the massive tent in the bedsheets. "I think you have morning wood. Wanna jam it in me?"

"More than anything." He shared a kiss with Lara, groped her ass, and then got to work.


End file.
